


DANCE PARTNERS

by dancermk



Series: Dance with Me [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beach Sex, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Parents, Growing Old Together, Homophobic Language, Honeymoon, IVF, Ian and Mickey as dads, Ian is a choreographer, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mickey is a breakdancer, Minor Character Death, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Surrogacy, VERY light bondage, Violence, Wedding, mature ian and mickey, spending their life together, successful Ian and Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: ** THIS FIC IS NOW COMPLETE **PART TWO of 'Shall We Dance'In 'Shall we Dance' Ian and Mickey are dancers that met (and fell in love) in LA while working on a music video clip.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️Now five years later Mickey faces an unfortunate challenge that causes him to assess his future.  Ian is by his side, as they navigate the changes.This second part of the series takes you past the normal 'happily ever after' ending as they navigate their lives together - including all the ups and downs! Marriage, parenthood, family, and growing old.  The two part series covers years 2023 - 2087!I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing and creating this AU about our much loved boys!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Dance with Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677556
Comments: 494
Kudos: 275





	1. When Life Throws You A Curveball!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Shall We Dance' took place in 2023. We pick up here five years later in 2028 when Ian is 32 and Mickey is 33.
> 
> You can probably read this without reading 'Shall We Dance' - but would recommend reading part one so that the character/relationship development makes sense. 
> 
> Sending hugs to everyone out there as we continue to navigate COVID-19. I hope you and all your family and friends are safe and healthy!!  
> Kudos and comments are so appreciated!!!  
> Take care! Rachael :)

**2028…five years after ‘Shall We Dance?’ **

“Ian, we gotta talk,” Mickey said, brows knitted.

Ian followed Mickey through the living room to the dining area, taking the crutches from him so Mickey could pull out a chair and sit himself down. Mickey was breathing heavily, and it wasn’t from exertion. He again berated himself for not going with him, but when Mickey said he wanted to do something on his own, he let him. It wasn’t worth the argument. He took a seat facing his boyfriend before speaking.

“So what did the physio say?” he asked.

“Knee’s fucked! Need full reconstruction. Considering I’m already 33 and rehab will be six months or more, my career’s as good as over.” Mickey dropped his head down, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. Ian’s heart broke. He knew Mickey was trying to halt his tears. They were both fucking idiots; they should have been planning for career transitions since their late 20s. A dancer’s career was never long. But they had had so much success since they met five years ago. Life had been so good, and busy, that they never stopped to think about the future.

‘Make your Move’ had been a box office smash the world over. He had choreographic work coming out of his ears. So much so, that he could pick and choose what he wanted to do. Mickey had been amazing in his role, and for the first year after the movie’s release Mickey was constantly recognised by dance fans who wanted photos and autographs. Since everyone knew Mickey was gay, Ian had a hard time controlling his temper when guys hit on him. He quickly understood the rage Mickey had felt about Zach and had gotten in a few scuffles of his own with fans who got too handsy for his liking. They had a lot of arguments in their first year living together, but balanced it out with a lot of fucking. They could never get enough of each other.

They travelled around the world on a masterclass tour for three months. It was a chance to experience the world together, as they had quickly discovered being separated was not for them. They planned their careers to ensure they got what they needed while prioritising their relationship. They were partners in every sense of the word. 

When Mickey went on tour as a back-up dancer for seven months, Ian went on the road with him. When Ian choreographed a new musical on Broadway, Mickey joined him in New York for six months. New York remained a special place for them, and they made sure they revisited Coney Island and had dinner at their burger joint once a week. They were wrapped up in their careers and wrapped up in each other. 

The only dark cloud had been Terry, who had tracked them down three years ago when Mickey was performing in Chicago. After two years with no contact from Terry, Mickey had relaxed, the panic attacks long gone. But Terry had kept tabs on Mickey. Let’s face it, it wasn’t hard to find someone through the internet or on social media. 

They had exited the stage door hand in hand after a show. It was late, and they were the last to leave. They walked around the corner and came face to face with Terry Milkovich and a gun pointed at them. Mickey had stepped in front of him without hesitation. People often say they would take a bullet for their loved one, but very few found out if it was the truth. Ian had. He knew Mickey had no reservations about sacrificing his life for him. And he carried that knowledge with him every day, deeply nourished by Mickey’s love.

Terry had wanted to get his two cents in before he pulled the trigger and it had been their saving grace. Terry sneered at them before yelling, ‘so this is the faggot you been shacked up with. Fuckin’ cock sucker. You’re no son of mine. You fuckin’ queers can burn in hell.’ Ian had felt Mickey’s conflict; between wanting to fight and wanting to secure Ian’s safety. There weren’t many options with a gun pointed at them. Mickey had whispered over his shoulder, ‘run when he fires. I love you.’ Ian wasn’t going to run. He was preparing to push Mickey out of the path of the bullet. 

Unbeknown to them, a concert security guard had been alerted by Terry’s yelling, jumping out just in time, beating Terry across the back of the head with his baton. They arrested Terry for violating probation and shipped him back to prison. They entered counselling together while they worked through the re-emergence of Mickey’s panic attacks and nightmares. For the first time Ian truly understood Mickey’s fears, as he battled new ones of his own. Fortunately, it strengthened their bond. They became more vigilant about keeping tabs on Terry’s whereabouts and consciously considered their own security. 

*****

Mickey was staring at his knee brace trying to hold it together. Ian was looking at him with such pity that he wanted to get up and punch a fucking hole in the wall. Being a b-boy was all he knew. The only thing he had ever been good at. He knew he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t rein it in, not around Ian. Five years together and Ian knew him better than he knew himself. More than anything he was mad at himself. Injuries had been mounting over the last couple of years and he had downplayed the constant pain in his right knee. When he landed the backwards somersault, he instantly knew he had torn his ACL. The pain was fucking insane. Seeing Sam, his physio, was merely confirmation of what he already knew. 

“So when will the surgery be?” Ian asked, leaning over to rest his hand on his thigh.

“Sam booked me in for an appointment with Dr. Goldberg tomorrow at 9am. He’s supposed to be the best in L.A. for knee reco’s. Then surgery will be later this week.” Ian’s hand had calmed him, and he reached out entwining their fingers together.

“Mick, the truth is we’re both not getting any younger here and we need to think about alternative careers. If you want to re-train or study, we can afford it. We own two properties and we can live on my earnings for as long as you need.”

“Never wanted to do anything else but dance. Who the fuck am I, if I can’t?”

“Babe come on, you’re a lot more than just a dancer. It will be tough, but maybe it’s a sign that it’s time for us to settle down. Stop travelling so much and maybe start a family?”

Ian’s voice was soft and timid, like he was trying to sneak the idea up on him without him noticing. But Ian was as subtle as a brick through a window on this topic. His boyfriend had been dropping marriage and baby hints for the past year. If he was honest with himself, he wanted that too. It was Terry that put him off - knowingly putting a child in danger was irresponsible. But this latest turn of events was putting him off in a bigger way. Fresh anger started simmering again, and he pulled his hand free of Ian’s.

“How the fuck can I support a family without a fuckin’ career Ian?” he spat out, waving his arms in frustration.

“Mickey calm down, I just said we can comfortably live on my earnings while you sort out what you want to do. It’s not going to be forever. It’s no big deal.”

“It’s a big fuckin’ deal to me! I don’t wanna be a housewife. Not gonna be your bitch while you go flying all over the country choreographing.” He wanted to stand up and storm off, but Ian had placed the crutches out of his reach, and he didn’t want to ask him for any help right now.

“Ok, first that was insulting as shit to housewives. Second, starting a family will take time and planning and you will have found something by then. We have also floated the idea that I would do the lion’s share of parenting in the first few years.” Ian stood up, his entire demeanour changing as he leant over and pressed their mouths together. He trailed kisses across his jaw, stopping to blow gently in his ear. “Third, sometimes you are my bitch and you fucking love it.”

Mickey liked to remain in the dominant position in their relationship, but he relinquished it in the bedroom. He had completely surrendered himself to Ian over the past five years, and there was a freedom in that. The redhead still turned him on as much as the first day he laid eyes on him, but now Ian knew exactly what he needed, every kink, every touch that set him ablaze with lust. He grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and brought their lips together, their mouths opening simultaneously, tongues exploring. Ian was already palming him through his sweats, his cock already hard with want.

He moaned into Ian’s mouth between kisses, “Can’t fuckin’ do anything with my knee brace babe.”

“I can take care of you baby. Come on,” Ian said as he helped him to stand, then picked him up and lay him down on their chaise lounge. Ian helped him wiggle down his sweats and boxers, before removing his own clothes and carefully straddling him. Pinning Mickey’s arms above his head, Ian proceeded to grind their cocks together as he sucked and bit at his neck. It felt so good, his anxiety melting away under the grounding weight of his boyfriend. Ian always knew what he needed.

“Kiss me,” he whispered to Ian, desperate for his boyfriend’s lips. Ian sucked on his bottom lip before opening his mouth and welcoming Mickey’s tongue inside. He could feel their pre-cum leaking onto his stomach. He could bathe endlessly in this slow burn, but Ian had other ideas as he carefully climbed off, siting to the side as he rubbed and pinched his nipples. 

He let out a long moan when Ian swallowed him down, sucking, swirling, over and over again, slowly increasing the speed. He was raking his hands through the fiery red hair when his orgasm hit. He had to resist the urge to buck up into Ian’s mouth, keeping his knee still, as his body pulsed through the climax. Once Ian pulled off his cock, he sat up and started sliding his legs to a sitting position. Ian stood up to stop him, but he wanted more, and his boyfriend wasn’t getting a say. Guiding the redhead between his legs, he pulled his hips forward and licked a long stripe up Ian’s cock before taking him into his mouth. 

“Fuck Mick feels so good.” Ian moaned as his hips started rocking, hands cupping his face.

He rubbed back and forth across Ian’s perineum as he sucked harder, using his hand to pump in co-ordination with his mouth. Ian came quickly, curses falling from his lips. They kissed slow and long before pulling away to look at each other.

Ian stroked his thumb across Mickey’s cheekbone. “We’ll work this out together like we always do. I love you.”

“I know. It’s just fuckin’ hard,” Mickey replied before pressing their foreheads together. “Love you too.”

*****

Ian was standing by Mickey’s hospital bed, holding his hand as they waited for him to be taken into surgery. This kind of thing made him nervous. His mind ran through all the things that could go wrong as he stared off into space.

Mickey was gently tugging on his arm. “Ian…babe…it’s gonna be ok. And I get to come home tonight so we’re not gonna be apart.”

He looked down at Mickey who was smiling at him, not concerned at all. “But the surgery is over two hours. That’s a long time to be under general anaesthesia Mick.” Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand, mainly to reassure himself. “Aren’t you worried at all?”

“I’m worried about what comes after – all the rehab and sitting around. It’s gonna shit me up the wall.”

“You know I’ve cleared my schedule for the next two weeks. I will look after you. Be your nurse,” he said, winking at Mickey.

“Is that so? You gonna give me a sponge bath Nurse Gallagher?” Mickey pulled him down, wrapping a hand around his neck and kissing him softly. 

“Huh hmm…Mr. Milkovich?” Dr. Goldberg said loudly as he entered the room. They pulled away from each other, an obvious blush appearing on Mickey’s cheeks. 

“Mornin’ Dr. Goldberg.”

“How are you feeling Mickey? Do you have any questions before the surgery?” the doctor asked.

“No, I think we covered it all at the appointment. Let’s just get this shit over and done with,” Mickey replied.

Dr. Goldberg turned to address him, “Ian, did you manage to get some time off work to care for Mickey over the next few days?”

“Sure did. Cleared my schedule for two weeks. Need to make sure he doesn’t try to rush the recovery. He’ll be an impatient patient.” He chuckled at his own stupid joke before realising both Mickey and the doctor were staring at him straight faced.

Dr. Goldberg turned back to Mickey. “Ok then. I’ll see you after surgery to let you know how it went. The anaesthetist will be in in a few minutes.” They thanked him as he strode out the door.

Ian moved back against the bed, taking Mickey’s hand again. “Guess I’ll see you when you wake up in a few hours.”

“Fuck Ian, go find something to occupy yourself with. Phone Cara and see if she wants to grab a coffee with you. Oh, and don’t forget to call Mandy at work once I’m out of surgery, she’ll be waiting on an update.”

“I will. Give me a hug,” he said, already pulling Mickey up into an embrace. He tucked his face into Mickey’s neck, breathing in deeply before pressing their lips together. As soon as he released him, the anaesthetist and nurses walked in. 

“Ok, get outta here Gallagher. Love you,” Mickey said, winking at him.

“Love you too babe.” He started heading out the door before turning back one more time. “See you soon.”

Almost four hours later, Mickey was wheeled back into his room from recovery. Ian breathed a huge sigh of relief. It had felt like four weeks. 

“Hey Mickey baby, how you feeling?” he asked sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

Mickey smiled up at him all goofy, eyes shining with love. The anaesthetic clearly hadn’t worn off yet. Mickey reached up and started touching his face with a look of wonder.

“Eeeeeeannnn! Love you soooooo much.” Mickey pinched his nose. “Cutest nose, matches your puppy dog eyes. Ruff ruff. Oh, and these lips..” Mickey started giggling. Why wasn’t he videoing this? This was priceless. “Eeeeeannn want you to suck my dicky with those lips. You’ve got a monster cock you know? Feels so good up my ass.”

“Ok Mick, think you need to sleep some more,” he encouraged. But Mickey was having none of it, grabbing his cock and pulling him down by his shirt to whisper in his ear. 

Unfortunately, Mickey’s ‘whisper’ filled the room. “Shhh…don’t tell anyone but I like your tongue in my ass too. Soooooo gay, but I love it.” Mickey then licked all the way up his cheek. 

He couldn’t wait to relay this conversation back to his boyfriend. Especially the part about the look on the nurse’s face who had just witnessed the entire thing.


	2. Rehab and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't like rehab and Ian's patience is running out. A chance encounter helps Mickey make a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is leading us into a new phase in Mickey and Ian's life together. I especially like the end of this chapter - and I can't wait to post chapter 3 in the very near future.   
> Kudos and comments always appreciated so much!   
> I hope you enjoy. Please stay safe everyone!!   
> Rachael

** 4 weeks post surgery… **

Mickey was bored as fuck. He was lying on the chaise lounge in the living room binge watching yet another show. They were all blending into each other after four weeks of sitting around in front of their giant flat screen T.V. Yes, things were going well—the surgery was successful, he was now in a brace and rehab was underway—but it would be a long road back to full recovery. 

Ian had been the perfect nurse in the first week. There was no actual necessity for any sponge baths, but Ian had given him a few anyway. In a thong! He’d also entertained him with a strip show and let’s just say Magic Mike had nothing on Ian Gallagher. The strip show ended with his dick in his boyfriends’ mouth. 

But that was weeks ago. Now Mickey had turned into a grumpy asshole who felt sorry for himself. Every time Ian left for work, he bitched and complained. Every time Ian asked if he was thinking about his career transition he bitched and complained. He made Ian make him breakfast, lunch and dinner. And he’d even taken to telling Ian he was in pain when he wasn’t so Ian would tend to his every need and give him sympathy. Today, it seemed, Ian’s patience was running out.

“Mick, how many times do I have to ask?” Ian came into the living room, frown on his face. “Are you coming with me today or not?”

“Why the fuck you want me to go anyway? It’s just a masterclass. You don’t need me there,” he answered, not even bothering to look at him. He heard the exaggerated sigh and could only imagine the dramatic head roll. 

Ian walked over and stood in front of the T.V. screen to block his view.

“Mickey! Stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself. You need to get out of the house for something other than rehab. You need to stop laying in this sofa.”

He slowly looked up at Ian, seeing his boyfriend’s anger dissolve into concern. Why was he such a prick sometimes? “All right. I’ll go with you. But what am I going to do for an hour and a half?”

“Well, there are plenty of people at Millennium that you can catch up with. People want to know how you’re doing. And you can watch some of my class. It’s hip hop, so I’m sure you can help me give feedback. There’s also a few up-and-coming b-boys coming who want to work on their hip hop.”

“Ok, fine, what time are we leaving?” he asked as he dragged himself off the lounge.

*

It was nearly the end of Ian’s class, and he had to admit it had been a good idea. It was nice to catch up with the teachers and dancers floating around the building. It was even better helping Ian in class. He had always loved teaching; he got a kick out of seeing someone improve because of what he said. Ian was also pleased, looking at him like a proud parent. They made a great team.

Ian dismissed the class and a teen b-boy approached him. He looked about fifteen or sixteen. “Hey, you did great today. How long you been dancing?” he asked the boy.

“Been breaking since I was ten—so five years - but only been doing hip hop classes for about a year. Just wanted to say thanks for the feedback. Sometimes I feel like I’m doing shit compared to all these other people who’ve been dancing since they were three.”

Mickey laughed. “Don’t let that stop you. I didn’t start til I was sixteen and I still made it. What’s your name?”

“Jeremy. Hey, I heard a rumour that you’re retiring. That true? You have so much you can teach people, you know? I learnt so much just then. Why don’t you and Ian open your own studio? Would be fucking awesome.” 

Mickey paused, intrigued by the idea. A studio? Already a lot of great studios in L.A. He looked back at the boy who was still waiting for a response. “Haven’t made my mind up yet about retiring—just seeing how rehab goes. Keep dancing dude, you were great today.”

*

All the way home in the car he was deep in thought. He had told Ian he enjoyed teaching with him, which had satisfied the redhead. Blasting some rap through the sound system gave him the space he needed to consider what Jeremy had said. He loved teaching. He kind of liked the idea of having his own studio. Something that was his, where he could be his own boss. He sure as shit didn’t enjoy taking orders from anyone. He didn’t think Ian would want to do this with him. The redhead was always in demand, and being a choreographer meant he could keep his career going for at least another ten years or more. Then there was the money to consider. Setting up a studio would be fucking expensive, and if it wasn’t a success, it could strip them of everything they’d worked for. He would sit on the idea for a while.

*

The following night Mickey was still deep in thought about the dance studio idea. Since the day he had torn his ACL, he hadn’t been able to think of a single thing he wanted to do other than dance. Dance had saved him. It had saved Ian, too. Maybe this was the answer, a chance to make a difference in some other kids lives. He was most interested in the idea of setting up a scholarship program for underprivileged kids once the studio was making money. If Ian hadn’t had Chad mentor him and give him free dance classes, then Ian would still be Southside. They wouldn’t even be together right now.

“Mick, you coming to bed babe?” Ian asked, holding out his hand to him. He took it and stood up, following him into their bedroom. He sat on the bed and started taking his brace off.

Ian knelt in front of him, helping him, before speaking again, “You want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours? You’ve barely spoken since the masterclass yesterday.”

He took a deep breath in. “I think I know what I wanna do, you know, career wise.” Ian just looked at him, eyebrows lifted, waiting for him to continue. “Hopefully this isn’t a stupid fuckin’ idea but I want to open a dance studio.” 

He watched Ian blink once, twice, before a huge smile erupted across his face. “That’s a fucking brilliant idea Mick! You’re such a good teacher, I think this could be perfect.” Ian grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

“Calm down Gallagher. We need to think it through first and see if it's financially possible.”

“Of course. Once we get a business plan we can get a loan. How big do you want it to be? How many studios are we going to have? We’ll be able to work together, we can teach together-“ 

“Ian, what’s all this ‘we’ shit?” he asked, causing the smile to fall instantly from Ian’s face.

“What? You don’t want to do it together?”

Ian looked like he was going to cry. Fuck! “I just didn’t think you would want to. I thought you loved your career, always flying all over the country.” He stood up and hobbled to Ian, taking his face in his hands. “Do you want us to do this together? You want to give up your career?”

“Mick, I wouldn’t be giving up my career, just evolving it into a new one. We’ve been so busy the last five years. If I’m being honest, it doesn’t have the same thrill anymore. You know what I want Mickey. I want to settle down and start a family. Be in one place and have a stable family life. What we never had.”

“Ian,” he sighed, before connecting their lips and wrapping Ian up in his arms. When he pulled away, he asked, “You sure this is what you want?”

“You’re all I want Mick. Just want to be with you and want you to be happy. Let’s do it.”

They moved over to the bed and laid down carefully to avoid his stupid shit knee. Then they made out for so long their lips ached. 

“Miss riding you Gallagher,” he teased.

“Yeah, well lie on your side. Spooning sex it is until you get the all clear. Wanna do you slow and deep tonight anyway.”

“What you waiting for? Get the lube.”

** 9 weeks post surgery… **

Ian was smiling at Mickey. They were at rehab, and Sam had just delivered the news Mickey wanted to hear—no more knee brace. Since Mickey had decided to open a dance studio, the man had been unstoppable. He had been doing his rehab exercises with more focus and thrown himself into developing the business. Ian was proud of his boyfriend. They had both been working on research and the business plan, but Mickey had done 75% of it himself. The man was a natural business owner. A week ago they had marched into their bank and secured a three hundred thousand dollar business loan. 

They had since been searching for the perfect place to lease, but no luck so far. Together they had decided Ian would continue to take on choreographic work part time until the business was on its feet. He would only take the well-paid jobs to keep an income coming in while he helped Mickey in the initial stages. Once the business was profitable, Ian would join him full time in the venture. Mickey would be the director and oversee the running of the studio while taking the break classes. Ian would teach hip hop and commercial jazz and oversee publicity and promotion. They would need to hire additional teachers to cater for all dance styles, but with their many contacts they would have access to the best in L.A.

Back in the car after physio, Ian asked Mick to put the address of the property into the GPS. They were excited about this one. The photos looked great, the price was great, and it was in an ideal location.

“Mickey, I got a feeling about this one,” he said taking his hand off the steering wheel and squeezing Mickey’s thigh.

“Jesus Ian, don’t fuckin’ jinx it.”

He smiled at his boyfriend. He was a ball of nervous energy, so he changed the topic. “You must be pleased to see the back of that knee brace?”

“Fuckin’ oath. Although my leg feels piss weak without it. Maybe I can do some rehab on your dick, you know, to strengthen the muscles around my knee.” Mickey was looking him up and down, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He felt the blood rush south just thinking about Mickey riding him. He adjusted himself, Mickey laughing at the effect he had on him.

“Well if it’s for your rehab, then I guess I better make myself available. In fact, I’m pretty sure I will be available the moment we get home.”

“Is that so, Gallagher?” Mickey leant across and captured his mouth, tongue licking in once before he quickly pulled away. His boyfriend was a fucking tease!

They arrived at the location, taking in the exterior then smiling at each other in approval. There was ample parking on site and street parking too. The outside of the building needed minimal work. So far, so good. They met the real estate agent, Maggie, and went inside. The building was two stories and had a foyer type area downstairs, a kitchen and toilets plus a very large open space. Upstairs had two offices and a large open space. They knew they needed at least three studios to run effectively, so they would need to divide the upstairs space into two. Other than that, it was perfect. It had lots of light, air con and heating already installed, and the price was in their budget.

“Just letting you know I have another very interested party. So if you want it, I would act quickly,” said Maggie.

“Does the landlord have any objections to us putting in a wall upstairs to divide the space?” Mickey asked.

“I shouldn’t think so. As long as you gain all the appropriate permits and realise you will need to remove the wall when you vacate,” Maggie replied.

“Would you mind if we take a few minutes to talk?”

“Of course not. I’ll wait outside.”

After Maggie exited the building, they looked at each other wide eyed and then started laughing madly. 

“Fuck Mick, it’s perfect. Isn’t it? Is this the one?” Ian had grabbed Mickey by the shirt, blood pumping hard through his system. 

“Yeah…it’s the one. But let’s have another look around and check everything carefully,” Mickey said, taking his hand and leading him back upstairs.

When they exited the building, Maggie was leaning against her car waiting. “So what do you think?”

He looked at Mickey. “Draw up the lease, we’ll take it,” Mickey said, reaching out to shake her hand. 

They stood outside long after Maggie had left. Discussing colors and signage while they stood with their arms wrapped around each other. Ian never believed he could feel any closer to Mickey than he already did, but this was a new level of commitment for them. And it felt good. It was time to think about proposing. It was time to consider their options for starting a family.

*****

** 10 weeks post surgery… **

Mickey was standing outside the jewellery store, looking through the window at the display. His heart was beating fast inside his chest. He was both nervous and excited. He was ready. He opened the door and walked inside.

“Can I help you sir?” the saleslady asked.


	3. On Bended Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all - let the romance begin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been desperate to write this chapter since I first started writing 'Shall We Dance?' !!!!!  
> I hope you like it as much as I do!! (Fingers crossed here)  
> Now I just need to find some more readers...(imagine me with a flashlight trying to find some Gallavich fans who will give this fic a go)  
> I am possibly going nutty after only 14 days in lockdown. 
> 
> Sending my best wishes to everyone! Stay safe!!  
> Rachael

It had been two weeks since they found their perfect dance studio location. The lease was signed and now they finally had the keys. Mickey slid the key in and turned it, opening the door on the next chapter of their lives. They both entered the building slowly, as if they shouldn’t be there. Ian went for the light switch, to ensure the power had been connected. Mickey couldn’t believe it. It felt real now and fucking scary. They had so much work to do and a 300k loan hanging over their heads. 

“Fuck Ian. This is our studio,” he said, his voice bouncing off the walls in the empty space.

“I know. It’s fucking surreal. I was excited when we bought our house, but this seems so much more…significant,” Ian said as his eyes wandered around the room before returning to him.

“I guess we better look around and start writing a list of things we need to get done. The contractor is gonna be here in thirty minutes to quote us for the wall upstairs. Then in an hour we’re getting a quote for the sprung floors and the marley flooring,” Mickey said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“When are the guys coming to quote for mirrors? And did we organise anyone to quote for barres yet?” Ian asked, walking over to him. “You ok babe? I’m feeling it too, there’s so much to think about.”

Ian cupped his jaw and pressed their lips together. Gallagher had the ability to calm him, and he knew he couldn’t do this without him. “Thanks,” he said softly. “The mirror company is coming tomorrow, and I couldn’t get the barre dude here til Friday.”

“You haven’t forgotten I have an appointment with the graphic designer in an hour? You’ll be ok with the floor quotes while I slip over there and then come back and pick you up?”

“Haven’t forgotten. I’ve got it under control Gallagher. Go take care of the ‘artsy fartsy’ shit for us.”

*

An hour and a half later Ian parked outside ‘Crave.’ He felt guilty about lying to Mickey, but what choice did he have? He walked into the restaurant and made his way to the back office, saying hi to the staff as he went. He found Mandy sitting at her desk, legs up, while she chewed someone out on the phone for delivering the wrong wine order. She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. He was so proud of Mandy, having worked her way up from bartender to manager of one of the most exclusive restaurants in L.A. 

When she finished with the call, she came around the desk and pulled him into a hug. 

“So you’re really doing this? You sure Mickey is ready?” Mandy asked, as she sat on the edge of her desk.

“Yep, really doing it. Stop making me question myself Mands. It’s like we’re married anyway, we own two properties and now a business. He’s stuck with me no matter what.”

“I’m just fuckin’ with ya. It’s embarrassing how much he loves your dumbass,” Mandy said picking up a notebook and pen. “So let’s go over the details.”

“All right. Well it will definitely be Sunday night cos that’s our five-year anniversary.”

Mandy sighed. “Aw Ian you’re such a fuckin’ romantic. Why can’t straight men be like gay men?”

“Mandy, focus, I have to pick Mickey up soon. I don’t want him to get suspicious. Did you reserve the private room here?

“Of course I did. So what time are you going to arrive? And have you decided on the menu?” Mandy asked.

“We will get here about 7.30pm. Mickey can choose whatever he wants for dinner—although we know he’ll want a steak. Have the best bottle of wine chilled, and I want candles on the table. And flowers—can we have flowers all around the room?”

“Yes to everything you just said. Plus, I’ve organised Jessica to be your private waitress for the evening—she’ll make herself scarce once the dessert is served. Oh, and I got your music playlist so that will be on in the background. Have you picked up the ring yet?”

“It’s getting engraved today and I pick it up tomorrow. Oh fuck, and I need to remember to phone the hotel and let them know you’ll be dropping over a bag in the afternoon.”

“Stop stressing Ian. I’m organised. It will go off without a hitch. Now get back to that needy motherfucker,” Mandy said as she pushed him out of her office.

*****

They were nearly finished dinner and Mickey was trying to figure out how to get out of the house without seeming suspicious. He had just decided what to say when Ian reached across the table and grabbed his hand, looking all serious.

“Mick, you haven’t forgotten it’s our anniversary on Sunday, have you?”

“Of course not. What you wanna do? Stay home and watch a movie?” he suggested, knowing full well Ian would be offended.

“What the fuck Mickey? It’s a big one -it's five years! I want to take you out for a special dinner. I want you dressed in your best suit and ready at 7pm. Ok?”

“Sure, sounds nice. Hey, Mandy asked me to call around tonight. She heard from Iggy and she wants to talk about it.”

“Really? She didn’t say anything to me. You want me to come with you?” Ian asked.

“Nah, it’s cool. I won’t be long. Maybe you could look over the floor quote and see if you’re happy with it.”

Mickey got himself out of there as fast as he could. He was a shit liar and Ian knew all his ‘tells.’ 

By the time he arrived at Mandy’s he was bursting with nervous energy. He followed Mandy into the kitchen, sitting down at the bench as she placed a beer in front of him.

“So what’s got you all wound up shitface?” Mandy asked, taking a swig of her beer.

“I need your help on Sunday.” He took a big breath in before continuing, “I’m going to propose to Ian.” He bit his bottom lip as he waited for Mandy’s reaction. Her beer stopped mid way to her mouth, her jaw dropped open and her eyes went wide. “What? You don’t think it’s a good idea? You think he’ll say no? He’s always dropping hints and talking baby shit.” His words were coming out so fast he could barely understand himself.

“NO, no, that’s not what I think. I was just shocked is all. Just always thought you’d leave proposing up to Ian. It’s a great fuckin’ idea. Good for you Mick. So why do you need my help?”

“I’ve got it all planned but I need someone to set it up for me so it’s a surprise. I brought everything with me -it's in the trunk of my car—and I want to leave it here now.”

“This sounds fuckin’ elaborate. Let me get my notebook. You bring the shit in from your car,” Mandy said, walking out of the kitchen.

When he brought the last of the stuff inside, he sat down on the sofa next to Mandy, who was waiting with her notebook and pen.

“Ok, so Ian is planning on taking me out for dinner on Sunday night and we are leaving at 7pm- so I will tell him we need to stop at the studio on the way for something and I need you to stage it and get the fuck outta there before that,” Mickey explained, as he handed a studio key to Mandy.

“Why the fuck would you want to do it at the studio—there’s nothing there - it's empty,” Mandy asked, her face screwed up in disapproval.

“Hold the fuck up and hear me out. I’ve bought thousands of white fairy lights for you to hang, and hundreds of candles to place around the room. Plus I need you to set up the picnic rug in the middle with a nice dinner—you can get that organised at Crave easy. Whatever it costs, I don’t give a shit. I’m happy to pay someone to help you so you can get it done fast. Money is not a factor here.” Mickey finally stopped talking and waited for Mandy to finish writing in her notebook. 

“That all sounds nice Mick, but why not do it at a restaurant or a hotel or something more….comfortable?” Mandy asked.

“Because when Ian and I were in New York he did something like this for me and it was one of the most amazing nights of my life. It was fuckin’ special. And this studio means a lot to both of us—it sort of represents our past and our future.”

“Jesus Mick, when you put it like that. Ok, I’ll do it. I’m so happy for you, you fuckin’ deserve this. You got a ring for him?” Mandy asked.

“Fuck yeah. Got it last week.” He pulled his sister in for a hug. “Thanks Mands. Love you bitch.”

“Love you too, dickwad. Now go home to your soon to be fiancé.”

*****

Mandy waved goodbye to Mickey, closed the front door and laughed out loud. Those two fucking dumbasses. Shit didn’t get any better than this! She wondered if they would be mad once they found out she knew about both of their plans. So the question was, what to do? She sat down on the sofa, tucked her legs up and looked through her notebook. It seemed obvious that, unless Mickey failed to get Ian to the studio, Mickey would be the one to propose. But what if Ian got stubborn as shit and insisted they go to the studio after the dinner? Ian was a bull at a red flag when he had his sights set on something. Ok, she knew what she was going to do.

*****

It was Sunday. Ian had never been more nervous in his entire life. He had to get his shit together fast or Mickey would know something was up. He heard Mickey turn the shower off. He checked his pocket for the ring for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He grabbed his phone and shot off a text to Mandy to make sure everything was going to plan. 

Mickey came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed to his underwear draw. Riffling through the draw he turned to Ian. “Ian, where are my black silk boxers?”

“I don’t know Mick, probably in the wash.” Fuck! He had packed the black boxers in the overnight bag he gave to Mandy this afternoon.

“But they were here this morning. They’re my favourite boxers. Wanted to wear them tonight in case I get lucky,” Mickey said, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh you’re definitely getting lucky tonight and your boxers aren’t gonna be on for long so just wear any.” Ian plastered himself to Mickey’s back and whispered in his ear, “Go fucking commando.” He snaked his arms around Mickey and grabbed his cock, squeezing gently. 

“Fuck, Ian, if you wanna make it to this fancy dinner then you better stop.”

Mickey turned around and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. The moment their tongues touched he was distracted from his objective, grabbing Mickey’s hips and pulling him in. Mickey pulled away first, Ian trying to hang onto his boyfriend’s pouty lips. Soon to be fiancé’s lips. Shit, he wanted to go, he needed to get this show on the road.

“Come on Mick. Hurry up and get dressed. Don’t want to be late for our reservation.”

“Calm your ginger nuts Ian,” Mickey said, pulling his suit pants on with no underwear. “Only takes me two minutes to get dressed, unlike you.”

“Fine, I’ll switch everything off while you finish making yourself look beautiful.” He winked at Mickey before heading out of the bedroom.

Ian switched off the T.V and turned out the kitchen and lounge room lights. He turned on the lamp in the hallway like they always did when they went out at night. Then he checked his phone to see if Mandy had replied.

 **(6.55pm) Mands** : All set. Stop stressing. Have fun! x

Mickey came out looking all kinds of sexy in his cobalt blue suit, but also looking flustered as fuck. Was he flustered before and Ian didn’t notice cos he was so focussed on himself?

“Babe, you feeling ok?” he asked.

“Yeah yeah, I just got a text from the contractor and they need me to do a measurement tonight so they can submit the permit plans tomorrow. Otherwise we’ll end up behind schedule.”

“You fucking serious? It’s getting late. Can we go tomorrow morning or after dinner at least?” Ian could feel his heart-rate rising. This was really shitting all over his plans.

“Let’s just get it done now. It won't take long and I don’t want to get up early in the morning. It’s our anniversary - wanna fuck all night and sleep in,” Mickey said, opening the front door and heading out.

“Fine, but let’s get this shit done fast.”

*

About twenty minutes later they pulled up outside their studio. Ian thought he could see a light on inside. “Mick, is that a light on?”

“Oh shit, must have left them on yesterday,” Mickey replied, getting out of the passenger seat. “Gallagher, you comin’?”

“Can’t you just run in and do it? Save time,” he asked.

“No, I can’t Ian. I need you to hold the other end of the tape measure for me.”

Jesus, this was killing him. He climbed out of the driver’s seat and locked the car, then followed Mickey over the door. Mickey grabbed his hand and led him across the foyer in the dark.

“Mickey, thought we had to measure upst-“ Mickey opened the door to the main downstairs space, taking his breath away. The room was filled with hundreds of candles, spaced around a picnic which was set up in the middle. There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. It was the most romantic thing he had ever seen. Mickey had outdone himself. 

“Ian, happy anniversary babe. Do you like it?”

“Fuck Mick, I love it. How did you do all this?” he asked, cupping Mickey’s jaw with one hand and wrapping the other one around his waist.

“Had a little hel-“

He crashed his lips into Mickey’s, kissing him hard, their lips and tongues devouring each other. God, he loved Mickey so much. He knew why he had chosen the candles, the picnic, for their five-year anniversary. That night in New York had always remained special in his heart, and now he knew that was true for Mickey as well. 

They finally pulled their lips off each other, panting hard. He realised Mandy was going to be pissed off when they didn’t turn up for dinner, but he was more than happy to propose here. Mickey led him by the hand to the picnic rug and they sat down, taking off their shoes and jackets to get comfortable. There were big cushions all around, wine and food too. 

Mickey got out his phone and put on some music. Ian was surprised, realising a bluetooth speaker had already been set up in advance. They sipped on the wine and ate their dinner slowly as they reminisced about their time in New York when they first fell in love. By the time they got to dessert, Mickey was feeding him the chocolate covered strawberries while peppering kisses up his neck. He felt drunk. Except he wasn’t drunk, he was just so full of love his body was gooey soft and he could barely breathe. Mickey changed the song to a Tiana one. He smiled.

“Remember this Gallagher?” Mickey asked him, those blue eyes sparkling.

“Sure do.”

Mickey stood up and offered his hand out. He chuckled softly. How far his boyfriend had come in five years. 

“Shall we dance?” Mickey asked.

He took Mickey’s hand and they folded into each other. They didn’t slow dance as much as they should. It was perfect. He rubbed his thumb across Mickey’s neck, relishing in the warmth of his boyfriend’s hands pressing into the small of his back. They swayed slowly. Mickey pulled gently away from him, taking his hand and kneeling on one knee in front of him. Tears pooled in his eyes as he realised what was happening. The fucker was beating him to it.

“Mick?” he whispered, his heart pounding against his chest, his skin erupting in goosebumps.

“Ian. Ever since I walked into that audition five years ago I’ve loved you. Even when we were apart for those few months, I knew I wanted you for forever. That I could never love anyone like I love you. You make me happy every fuckin’ day and I want spend the rest of my life doing that for you.” Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening the lid to reveal a simple and elegant silver band. He could see Mickey’s hands were shaking, his eyes wet with emotion. “Ian…babe…will you marry me?”

“Yes! Fuck yes I’ll marry you Mickey,” he said, pulling Mickey up from the floor and kissing him desperately. He had tears rolling down his face. This was love, family, forever. When they pulled their lips apart, they continued to hold on tight, foreheads pressed together. Mickey was wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

“Mick, I have to tell you something. I have something for you too.”

“Hey put your ring on first,” Mickey said, taking the ring and slipping it on his finger. “It’s white gold. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Maybe you’ll laugh when you hear this, but I had a little something planned myself this evening.” He pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

Mickey’s eyes went wide as he looked from the box to Ian and back again. “Is that what I think it is, Gallagher?”

“Yeah, guess we had the same idea.” He opened the box and took the ring out. He slid it on Mickey’s finger as he kissed his fiancé’s cheek. “It’s engraved on the inside, to match your gold cuff bracelet.” 

“It’s perfect Ian. I will love you forever. I promise.”

They kissed softly, gently, interlacing their fingers together.

“So tell me what you had planned for tonight. Sorry, I guess I fucked it up for ya. And knowing you, you’ve probably been planning for a while.”

“You didn’t fuck it up, this was literally a gay man’s dream proposal.” They both laughed, finally sitting back down on the rug. “I had booked the private room at Crave. Had it all decked out with candles and flowers and music. And we’ve got an ocean room at Casa Del Mar waiting for us tonight. Mandy already dropped our bags over there this afternoon.”

“What? Wait? Mandy knew about your proposal?”

“Yeah, she’s been helping me organise it.”

“You realise I arranged for her to set up all this for me. She must be laughing her fucking tits off right now,” Mickey said, shaking his head.

“At least we know we can trust her with our secrets. Hey, you wanna head over the hotel now? Room’s got a jetted tub for two. And we got late checkout.”

“Fuck yeah, I do. Want my fiancé to get on me,” Mickey said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for a dirty kiss, tongue licking into his mouth. 

“Let’s blow these candles out fast so I can blow you,” he said, jumping up and adjusting his semi hard cock.

“God, I’m marrying a fuckin’ dork,” Mickey laughed, blowing out candles as fast as he could.

*****

Mickey had finished filling up the tub. “Ian, get your ass in here before the bubbles disappear,” he called out. He chuckled to himself, realising that without Ian that sentence would have never escaped his lips.

“Just getting us champagne. Be right there, babe,” Ian replied.

Mickey tipped his toe in to test the temperature before climbing all the way in. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes and smiled. The proposal had gone even better than he had expected, and knowing Ian intended to propose as well was icing on the cake. They were on the same page in every respect. He twirled the ring on his finger, wishing he could go back in time and tell his sixteen-year-old self that life would turn out fucking fantastic.

“What you smiling at babe?” Ian asked.

He opened his eyes to discover his fiancé naked and holding two glasses of champagne. 

“Just wishing sixteen-year-old Southside Mickey could see me now.”

Ian passed him his champagne and sat in at the other end of the tub facing him.

“I think Southside Mickey would call you a faggot, tell you to fuck off and maybe punch you in the face,” Ian said, laughing out loud.

“That’s true, he probably fuckin’ would. If you and I had met back in the day, I would have beaten you up just because I wanted to fuck you so bad.”

“I would have let you beat me up if it meant I could get my hands on you.”

“Why don’t you get your hands on me now…ahh…Jesus Gallagher. Never knew your feet were so talented.” Ian was gently stroking his cock with his foot. All those years of pointing his feet in dance class was finally paying off. Ian removed his foot and placed Mickey’s legs over his, then grabbed under his thighs and pulled their bodies together. The water splashed around them, spilling over at each end. He placed his glass down on the side of the tub and wrapped his legs around his fiancé. 

Ian cupped his face with both hands and gazed lovingly at him before speaking. “I can’t believe we’re getting married.” They melted into each other, lips slotting together perfectly. Languid, loving kisses with the barest of tongue as they pulled each other close. Mickey felt his cock hardening against Ian’s as they rocked ever so slowly against each other. Ian started trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck, biting into his shoulder, before licking across the same spot. He let his head roll back as Ian made his way across his adams apple then up the other side to his ear, sucking on his lobe.

Mickey was all Ian’s.

Mickey belonged to Ian.

“Mickey, baby,” Ian whispered in his ear. “Want to make love to you tonight. Go slow. Cherish you. Worship you.”

Mickey let out a long, deep moan. The pleasure coming from his cock was intoxicating, and his skin was burning with want. He grabbed the back of Ian’s neck, pulling his fiancé back into a kiss, their tongues swirling together. “Ian, I want that too. Need you inside me.”

Soon, Ian had him on his back on the bed, slowly kissing up his body. Hands stroked him, teeth nipped, and his tongue explored. Ian pushed his thighs apart, nuzzled his nose against his balls, before ghosting over his cock and licking into his belly button. His stomach muscles contracted with the slight tickle and he felt Ian’s smile form over his ribs.

“Mick, your body is so beautiful. Hard in all the right places.” Ian circled his tongue around his nipple while running a hand down his abs. “And soft in all the right places.” Ian rolled them so Mickey was on top, hands kneading into the flesh of his ass.

“Prep me,” he said as sat up to straddle Ian. “Want to be able to last.” He reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube, pouring some onto Ian’s fingers. They kissed and kissed as Ian fingered him open, Mickey rocking on his fiancé, their cocks rubbing together. When he was ready, he rolled them back so he was underneath. Ian slicked up his cock and hovered over him. They never took their eyes off each other as Ian pushed in, their breaths quickening with that overwhelming feeling of becoming one. Having someone inside you was very different to being inside someone. He was glad that they sometimes switched, it had helped them understand each other more. Made them better lovers. He knew that Ian felt like he was claiming Mickey as his own. There was a level of possessiveness in the act. For Mickey, it was a surrender of sorts. Giving himself to Ian made him feel safe and accepted. 

Ian lowered his body onto him, burying his face in his neck as he rolled his hips over and over again. Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s hair and held him tight. They filled the room with their moans, heavy breathing, and wet kisses. He didn’t know how long they rocked against each other but the slide of Ian’s cock pressing against his prostate brought him to edge and suspended him there. His body pulsed with pleasure, sweat glistened on their skin.

Ian finally lifted himself up slightly, grabbed his leaking cock and began stroking it firmly. “Mickey baby, need to cum.”

“Look at me,” he said to Ian, their eyes locking together. His finance gasped at the force of his orgasm, thrusting in hard and deep. Mickey could feel Ian’s cock spurting inside him and he let go too, allowing the pleasure to wave through his entire body. He pulled Ian’s lips to his, and they moaned into each other’s mouths. 

Ian pulled out and lay on his side beside him, stroking his hair. His body shivered, still recovering from his orgasm. Ian got up to get a towel and cleaned him up and then pulled the covers over them. He grabbed Ian’s hand, kissing his palm just under the engagement ring. “Thank you for saying yes.”

Ian smiled softly at him. “There was never a time it wouldn’t have been a yes. If you had asked me in New York five years ago, it would have been yes.”

“You’re such a romantic sap, Ian.”

“You love it,” Ian said, rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone.

“I do. Love you so fucking much it scares me,” he said, pulling Ian in closer.

“It’s the same for me too, babe. Love you so much,” Ian replied, rolling onto his back and gently pulling Mickey’s head down onto his chest. “We should get some sleep so I have enough energy to pound you into the mattress of this fancy ass bed in the morning.” Ian reached over and turned the lamp off.

“I like the fuckin’ sound of that fiancé,” he replied, turning onto his side so Ian could spoon him. Ian’s arm wrapped around him and they interlaced their fingers. Their rings tapped against each other. He heard Ian breathe in his scent before placing warm lips to the back of his neck. Ian did that every night, the security of it filling him with warmth and lulling him to sleep. They were finally engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments (yes please yes please!!!) and Kudos always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading my fic!!


	4. Planning, Planning, Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Ian and Mickey got engaged and life is full steam ahead as they plan their wedding and work towards the grand opening of their dance studio.

Ian had spent the last two weeks showing off his engagement ring to every person he came across. And that was no exaggeration. The mailman knew, the girl at their coffee shop knew, even the dude at the gas station. He may have also announced it at every single dance class he taught. Mickey would be mortified. 

Ian had been more than happy to do the proposing, but having Mickey beat him to the punch had affected him deeply - in the best possible way. That feeling of being invisible he had carried around since childhood was now gone. He knew it probably wasn’t healthy to have Mickey fill that void, but his fiancé knew him better than anyone, and knowing that Mickey saw all of him, and still wanted him for forever, was everything.

He placed their wedding planner down on the dining table and took a seat. “Mick, are you coming?” he yelled out.

Mickey appeared a second later. “What’s with the fuckin’ yelling? I’m right here.”

“Sorry babe, but we got to get through this stuff – I have a class soon.”

“You seem pretty organised. We keep having these meetings, but you’ve already done everything.”

“Well you’re doing most of the organising for the studio, so I’ve been doing this. Plus, we both said we wanted a small wedding soon, rather than a big one later. Are you not happy with what we’ve decided?” he asked, worried Mickey was unhappy.

“Fuck no. I just meant that we probably don’t need these meetings cos I am happy with whatever you decide. We’ve already made the major decisions.” Mickey reached across the table, took his hand and pressed his lips to it, before continuing, “All I care about is saying ‘I do.’ And three months can’t come soon enough.”

“I can’t wait either. But I need you to sign off on this guest list so I can order the invitations. We agreed on 50 and we have 46 so far, so we can add up to four more guests if you want.” He passed the list across to Mickey before moving onto the next item on his list. “Now Mandy has organised Crave as our reception venue and the ceremony is booked for Santa Monica beach. We are meeting the company on Friday at 11am to go over the details.” 

“Ian babe, you’ve already reminded me like three times. I won’t forget. What’s next?”

“Have you decided who you’re having as your best man?”

“I want it to be Mandy, so I guess she’ll be a groomswoman. What about you, you going with Lip or Cara?”

“This is a really fucking hard decision, but I think I want to ask Cara. I love Lip, but let’s face it, he hasn’t been a big part of my life since I moved here and Cara’s been my closest friend for over a decade,” he replied.

“I think it’s a good choice. Is the meeting done now?” Mickey asked, standing up and moving around the table to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Hmm, what was that for?” he asked as he backed Mickey up against the kitchen bench, caging him in and latching onto his neck.

“Something about you with your little notebook and pen turns me the fuck on.”

“Oh Mickey,” he moaned. “Don’t do this to me. I have to go to work,” He joined their mouths together anyway, tongues sliding and swirling. He picked Mickey up and placed him on the countertop, his hands going straight to his fiancé’s zipper. He pulled Mickey’s cock out and wasted no time in getting his lips around it. Mickey’s fingers were running through his hair as he sucked up and down.

“I’m still good from this morning, do me hard and fast,” Mickey panted out.

Ian picked up his fiancé and laid him down on the table. Much better height for fucking. “Pants off!” he instructed, as he opened a kitchen draw to find the hidden lube. He dropped his sweats down to his ankles and quickly slicked up his cock. Grabbing Mickey’s ankles and placing them over his shoulders he pushed in, their guttural moans filling the kitchen. He pounded into Mickey hard and fast just like he wanted. The table was moving forward with every thrust. Mickey was jerking his cock, eyes closed and sweat appearing on his pale skin. Ian adjusted his angle, hitting Mickey’s prostate.

“Ian fuck me. Feels so good,” his fiancé cried out in pleasure. He pulled out, yanking Mickey up by the shirt, flipping him around and bending him over the table. He thrust back in, resuming his frantic pace, holding Mickey’s hips to keep him in place. 

“I’m gonna cum Mick,” he said, feeling his balls tighten. Mickey started moaning deeply as his orgasm hit, the pulsing around his cock sending Ian over the edge as well. He dropped his chest down over Mickey’s back, kissing his neck softly. When his stopped puffing he pulled out and slapped Mickey hard on the ass. “Guess you’ll be seeing me with my notebook and pen at lot more now.”

*****

Mickey was walking Ian through the dance studio explaining what had been done over the last few days. The wall was now up, dividing the upstairs space into two studios and the sprung floors were in. The guys were currently downstairs finishing the flooring in the large studio. 

“The mirrors are being installed tomorrow and then the barres next week,” he explained.

Ian was dancing around him, trying out the new floor and distracting him from his thoughts. Sometimes finding Ian so fucking sexy prevented him from being productive. “Hey Ginger Rogers, stop dancing and pay attention.”

Ian stopped and laughed, walking over and wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist. “Ok, you have my full attention, fiancé,” Ian said, pulling their pelvises together.

“Yeah that’s not quite the type of attention I had in mind,” he said, gently pushing Ian away before continuing. “Construction and outfitting is all on track for our opening date in six weeks. Tell me where you’re at with staff and promotion.”

“I have finalised the timetable and booked all the teachers we will need to get started. I was especially pleased to book Tatiana Sobolvesky to head up the ballet program. We will attract a lot of budding ballerinas with her teaching. All the advertising is booked and starts in two weeks including on Instagram and Facebook, plus we will of course be promoting through your YouTube channel and our own social media platforms. Everyone I’ve spoken to has said there is a lot of excitement about us opening our own studio. We have so many kids and teenagers who are fans and they want to come to our studio. Plus, I’m sure our regular’s will follow us – as we won’t be teaching anywhere else anymore. Although, Millennium are fucking pissed off and you can’t blame them.” Ian had walked over to the windows and was looking out, suddenly deep in thought after his lengthy update.

Mickey waited a minute before strolling over to stand beside him. He let his eyes wander over Ian’s face, taking in his freckles and the curves of his profile. Ian swallowed deeply, his Adam’s apple bobbing, before turning those green eyes to him.

“Mick, I want a kid.”

He didn’t think he had ever seen this combination of want, heartache, love and fear on Ian’s face before. “I know,” he replied, nodding softly.

“I’m ready. And I think you are too. I know you’re going to say we’ve got too much going on right now, but it could take so long. I want to at least start planning.”

“Gallagher, knowing you, you’ve already got it all planned,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Ian smiled. “Kinda. Don’t be mad Mick. I just wanted to figure out our options.”

Grabbing Ian’s hand, he led them out of the studio and into the office where they at least had a couple of chairs. They sat down facing each other. Ian reached out and held both his hands before speaking.

“I spoke to Cara a few months ago about being our surrogate and she said yes. But I want our kid to be genetically linked to both of us – if that’s what you want too – so at first I asked Debbie if she would be our egg donor. That way with your sperm and her egg our kid would be connected to both of us. But she said no. She didn’t think she would be able to think of the kid as ours and not hers. Then I asked Fiona and got the same answer.”

Mickey knew where this was going, and he was already in two minds about it.

Ian took a deep breath before speaking again. “So, I went ahead and spoke to Mandy. I know I shouldn’t have done that without you. Please don’t be fucking mad.”

He was a little pissed but not surprised. Ian and Mandy were thick as thieves and it wasn’t the first time they had decided something without him. But they were his family, so he was going to give them grief about it, and then forgive them. “We’ll talk about that later. For now, go on.”

“Well Mandy thought about it for a couple of weeks and then told me that if you were happy for her to do it then she would help us. She said she doesn’t want kids of her own and being an auntie would be nice. Mick, I wanted you to be the dad, but that would mean buying an egg from a stranger.”

Mickey let go of Ian’s hands and sat back in his chair. It was a fucking lot to take in. He looked at his fiancé’s face, filled with anxiety as he waited for a response. He wanted a kid too. And he wanted a kid as connected to them as possible. Did it scare him that Mandy would be the biological mother and must act as an auntie? It sure as shit did. He needed to have a very serious conversation with his sister. But ultimately, he knew being a father was essential to Ian’s long-term happiness and he was committed to making sure that happened.

“Ian, I need to talk this through with Mandy, to make sure she really understands what she’s getting in to. But I’m happy for you to be the biological father with Mandy as the egg donor. I also trust Cara to be our surrogate. So let’s get everyone together and talk it through and then we’ll go from there. Ok?” 

Ian jumped out of his seat and landed in his lap, peppering kisses all over his face as he said ‘thank you’ about two thousand times. 

“Hey, just how much is this shit gonna cost us?” he asked, gently pushing Ian off him so he could stand up. Ian was a heavy motherfucker.

“Well….umm…you don’t have to worry about the money,” Ian replied, looking very guilty.

“What sneaky shit have you been up to Gallagher?”

“Maybe I have been putting money away in a ‘baby’savings account each month for about…four years.”

Ian may have hightailed it off out of the office, but he was hot on his heels, catching up to him at the bottom of the stairs. He tackled his fiancé to the ground, straddling him and pinning his arms. “Ian fucking Gallagher….I love you.” He kissed him slowly, before releasing Ian’s arms, wanting to feel his fiancé pull him in tight. Which he did, before rolling them so Ian was on top.

“I love you too, Mickey Milkovich.” 

*****

Mandy was sitting on the sofa next to Cara and Lisa, and the couple’s little boy—Oliver—was playing on the floor with his toys. From her vantage point she could see Mickey and Ian moving around the kitchen in perfect harmony as they made coffee’s and prepared a dessert. She couldn’t have been prouder of her brother and the life he had built for himself. 

Watching them when they thought they were alone was a sight to see. Over the years she had witnessed it several times, but it never failed to fill her with equal parts happiness and envy. The two of them moved around each other like a beautifully choreographed pas de deux. Small soft touches were part of their repertoire, never disconnecting for any length of time. They seemed to sense the needs of the other, evident in the way one would suddenly capture the other in a passionate kiss, or sensual embrace, before continuing whatever task they were doing. She had seen them carry out entire conversations by looking at each other across a room and it was obvious they had found a home in each other.

It was for that reason that she would gladly donate her eggs so they could expand that home. Any child of theirs would be loved in a way neither of them had the chance to experience. Being an auntie was more than enough for her. She had known for a few years that she didn’t want to be a mother, and she was cool with it. She loved her job and had plans to open her own restaurant within the next three years. There would not be time for motherhood as well. She was still waiting for Mr. Right, but if he didn’t show up, that was ok too—she didn’t need a man to complete her.

Mickey and Ian brought in the coffees and cakes, laying them out on the coffee table before taking their seats. The dinner had been a success. They had talked through all the requirements - from counselling to medical information and the legalities. There was a lot of red tape for Cara as the surrogate, but she wasn’t phased in the slightest. Perhaps having gone through IVF with a donor sperm to have Oliver gave her greater empathy and insight. She and Lisa had been so happy since they became parents, and it was clear they wanted to play a part in helping Ian and Mickey achieve that too. For her part, she would have to inject herself for two weeks, before the procedure to harvest took place. But that was a little way off yet, as they needed to finalise all Cara’s medical and legal first, so when they had a viable embryo Cara could be implanted. 

Her brother interrupted her from her thoughts. “Mands, can we talk?” Mickey asked. 

“Course,” she replied, standing up and following him out onto the balcony. They leant against the railing then she shoved him with her shoulder. “Come on, asswipe. Ask away.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to do this. I mean, have you really thought this through? Biologically, you will be this kid’s mom. What if it arrives and you want it?”

“Well that’s what the counselling and contracts are for Mick. To make sure that doesn’t happen. But I _am_ sure I want to do this. We both know that being a biological parent doesn’t actually make you a parent. And you and Ian will be such fuckin’ good parents. I want to do this for you. I really do. And yeah, I want to be part of the kid’s life, but I don’t want to be a parent. I want my career. Not all women need to be a mom—that’s just some patriarchal bullshit.” 

Mickey pulled her into a hug. A real hug, not a fucking headlock. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better brother. I love you, Mick.”

“Love you too bitch.”

“You asshole.” She pushed him away, laughing. “You had to spoil it didn’t you?” But Mickey’s eyes had tears in them.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before kissing her gently on the cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'pas de deux' is literally just a dance for two in classical ballet.   
> I hope everyone is safe and well!   
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Love hearing your thoughts on the story.


	5. The Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the grand opening for the studio and Mickey is stressed out.  
> (When I wrote the chapter title I started laughing cos my dirty mind wondered if people would think I was referring to Mickey's ass ;) It's also 2am right now, so I'll probably realise it's not funny at all in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!   
> I hope you like this chapter. Comments and Kudos always appreciated!

Six weeks had flown by as they worked day and night to get the studio ready in time for the grand opening. With only two days to go, they were both stressed out and exhausted but also happy. When they opened enrolments four weeks ago they were inundated, many of their classes now already full. All the hard work they had put into their careers over the last five years had paid off. They were going to open being able to service their business loan from day one. 

Initially they had only scheduled about 50% of the possible classes they could run with the three studios, hoping to expand as time went on, but Ian found himself frantically booking more teachers and timetabling more classes so they wouldn’t be turning anyone away. It was a problem, but the best kind of problem. Ian couldn’t have been happier for his fiancé, whose vision was coming to life before their eyes.

While Mickey had continued taking on the lion’s share of work for the studio, Ian had finalised all the wedding plans and completed all the necessary steps for them to start trying for a baby. He was running himself into the ground to accomplish it all, but now that he had Mickey on board it was his number one priority. He had baby fever, plain and simple. If Mickey knew he had gone into a baby shop to look at all the prams and cribs and tiny clothes, he would think he had gone mad. It was even shocking for him to realise he had wanted this for so long, but had been pushing it aside.

Cara had signed the surrogate contract and had her medical screenings, and he had had his sperm analysis done and it was all good. He had strong swimmers and lots of them. Mandy had her medical screenings too, and they were waiting for her period to arrive so she could start her two weeks of injections. In six weeks they would be married, and maybe pregnant too. Of course, he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up too high, but things seemed to be coming together for them and he felt like they fucking deserved it. Both their childhoods meant they always expected something to go wrong, but this time he wasn’t buying into that way of thinking. 

He sat down on the bed to put his shoes on. He had a lot to get through today and Mickey was already yelling at him to hurry the fuck up.

“Ian…” Mickey said, standing in their bedroom doorway, face white and holding his cell out.

“What is it?” he asked, standing up and moving toward Mickey.

“It’s Mandy.”

He took the phone from Mickey. “Mands?”

“Has my dumbass brother lost his shit or something? I was trying to tell him I got my period, and he just went quiet and wouldn’t answer,” Mandy explained.

“Oh wow. It’s happening.” He reached out and laid his hand around Mickey’s neck, taking in his fiancé’s expression. He seemed far far away. “Do you want one of us to come down with you today for the first injection?” 

“Fuck no. You guys are busy and I don’t need someone to hold my hand. I have to do it myself every day anyway. Just wanted you to know so you could clear your schedule to jerk into a cup in two weeks.” Mandy laughed before she went on, “Hey, I got to go. Say bye to fuckwit for me,” and hung up.

He pulled Mickey into a hug and rubbed his back. “You ok babe? Why you freaking out? Is this moving too fast?” Mickey stayed quiet for a few seconds before apparently returning to the world abruptly.

“What? No! Not freaking out.” Mickey pulled away, looking at him while holding his hips gently. “Just made me realise it’s actually happening. It seems so real now. But good real.”

“Mick, I know we haven’t talked about this yet, but when we get married is one of us going to change our name, or are we going to hyphenate or what? When we have a baby, it would be good if we all had the same name.”

“That’s easy, I’m taking your name. The further I can distance myself from fuckin’ Terry, the better.”

*****

Mickey was pacing up and down the dance studio foyer, checking off his ‘to do’ list in his head. He was convinced he had forgotten something important, and it was going to fuck everything up. The grand opening had been highly advertised. They were offering free classes all day and a discount to anyone who enrolled on the spot. Ian was teaching a lot of classes, Cara was overseeing reception, Lisa was selling their brand-new studio uniforms and Mandy was helping him co-ordinate the day. Everyone, including the new teaching staff, were due to arrive for a meeting in about ten minutes and then the doors would be open in less than an hour. What was his fucking fiancé doing? He needed him; his nerves were shot to shit. He was just about to head upstairs and find him when Ian bounded down the stairs two at a time.

It took Ian only a second to assess the situation. “Mick, calm the fuck down,” his fiancé said, pulling him into a quick hug then releasing him. “You’ve worked so hard; it will be a huge success. Try to enjoy it.”

“Just want everything to be perfect,” he replied, as Ian started backing him up, stopping when they hit the reception desk.

“You’re perfect,” Ian whispered in his ear as he caged him in, pressing their pelvises together. “I’m wondering why we haven’t fucked in here yet?” Kisses start trailing down his neck. Fuck, Ian was good at distracting him. “Guess we’ll have to fix that tonight.” Lips captured his, their tongues finding each other. Just as he was about to get lost in the kiss, Ian pulled away and started backing up. “Have a think about whether you’d like me to bend you over that desk or fuck you up against the mirrors.” And with that Ian unlocked the front door, letting in Cara, Lisa and Mandy who were apparently waiting outside. 

*

The day had been going well, no that was a lie, it had been brilliant so far. Cara was run off her feet taking new enrolments, uniform sales were insane, and all the free classes were running well. Mickey had been overseeing the entire process, monitoring everyone to ensure they were doing their jobs properly. 

Throughout the day he had noticed a boy in his early teens doing class after class. He could tell the boy was untrained, but he made up for it with his raw energy and eagerness to learn. They had hired a break teacher - with Mickey still unable to teach since his knee reconstruction - and the young boy was killing it in the break class. He stood and watched, overcome with how much the boy reminded him of himself. He had old shitty clothes on, his hair was greasy, and you could sense that toxic mix of anger, fear and disappointment bubbling under the surface. The break class ended, and his legs set off in the boy’s direction before he realised what he was doing. 

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Who wants to know?” the kids answered, his guard coming up just as Mickey expected.

“I do. I’m Mickey. This is my studio.”

“Yeah, I know who you are. Seen you in that movie and music videos and shit. I’m Mark.”

“Well Mark, how old are you and have you had any training?”

“I’m nearly fourteen and no I ain’t had any fucking training. Been teaching myself from your YouTube channel. Wanna be a b-boy one day.”

Mickey couldn’t help smiling. “You’re doing great for someone with no training. Are you going to enrol in classes? Is your mom or dad here to sign you up?”

“Yeah that ain’t gonna happen. I’m in fucking foster care and they won’t pay for shit. Not even sure how long I’ll be there, get bounced around a lot at my age.”

It was as bad as Mickey had suspected. “Tell you what. You come back on Monday at 5pm for the teen break class and I’ll organise some free class passes for you. You can also do Gallagher’s hip hop class on Wednesday’s and there’s an open break class on Friday which will be way above your level, but I want to see you in there. Follow me.” He started walking out of the upstairs studio, Mark following on behind.

“Why the fuck would you give me free classes? You a pedo or something?” Mark questioned.

He turned around to stare at the kid. “Are fuckin’ serious right now? I offer you the chance of a lifetime and you say that shit? Since you been on my YouTube channel, you must know I grew up poor and stealing shit. You remind me of me, and I want to help. So don’t be a dipshit. If you cause trouble, you’ll be out on your ass.” He eyeballed the teenager to make sure he understood before leading him into the downstairs studio and straight over to Ian.

“Mark, this is Ian Gallagher. He owns the studio with me and-.”

“He’s your boyfriend.”

“Fiancé actually. You got a problem with that? Are we not fucking manly enough for you?” He was trying hard not to get pissed at the kid because he was the same little shithead at that age too. Ian placed a hand on the small of his back to calm him. 

Mark suddenly smirked, then looked down at his feet, his face blushing crimson. “Nah, it’s all good.”

“Ok, this is the last free class of the day. Ian is teaching it and he will see how you go. We’ll talk again after the class. Now go over there and pretend like you know how to stretch.”

The boy walked away, and Mickey turned to Ian. “Don’t know what the fuck that was. Anyway, he’s been here all day doing classes. No training, but wants to be a b-boy. In foster care so can’t afford classes. I think I want to help him so can you see if you think he’s worth it?”

“Sure. He’s how I imagine you were at that age. Smart-ass little thug. I can see why you’re drawn to him.” Ian leant in close. “So did you decide on the desk or the against the mirrors?” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see Gallagher,” he replied raising his eyebrows and licking his lips in anticipation. 

Ian whipped his towel off from around his neck and slapped Mickey’s ass hard as he walked away.

An hour later Mickey headed back into the main studio to find Mark chatting away with Ian like old friends. He had to hand it to his fiancé, he had a knack of getting people to lower their ‘walls’. Hell, he’d done it to Mickey five years ago.

“Ian, how did Mark go?” he asked, watching Mark the entire time.

“He did great, Mick. Got a lot of natural ability. Good musicality, learns fast, great energy, persistent. Definitely shows potential. Just needs the training.”

Mark looked up at Mickey, making actual eye contact for the first time. He could see hope in the boy’s eyes. It was a good sign. It meant the world hadn’t beaten him down yet.

“Ok. Like I said, be here Monday at 5pm for class. I’ll meet you at reception. I’ll be taking the break classes once I finish rehab on my knee, so you better work your ass off between now and then. And you pull any shit in here then you’ll be out. No second chances. We clear?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here Monday. Thanks. See ya Ian. Mickey,” Mark said, a small smile forming as he backed out of the studio.

Once he was gone, he turned to Ian. “Did I just make a big mistake or do something great?”

“I think you did something great. And just a heads up, I think he might be gay.”

“What? Where the hell you get that from?” he asked, brows knitted.

“From the way he blushed bright red when you were talking about us and I placed my arm around you. Not sure if he reacted to the fiancé part or me touching you. But it wasn’t anger, it was embarrassment. Then when we were talking after class, he asked me if people gave me shit for being gay and he blushed again and went all shy. I could be wrong, it was just a hunch. He’s only what? Fourteen? So he might just be curious.”

“Yeah well I knew I was gay when I was fourteen and you were banging your thirty-year-old boss. If he is, then I guess he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Later that night after everyone had left, and they had counted all the new enrolments while sharing a pizza, Ian asked him one more time.

“Desk or mirrors?”

“Mirrors.”

As the sun set over L.A. Ian had one hand pinning Mickey’s arms above his head and the other stroking his cock as he thrust in from behind. Sweat glistened on their bodies as Ian changed from rocking slowing in and out, to pounding hard and fast. Every time Mickey would edge towards his orgasm, Ian would slow it down again. Their eyes locked on each other through the mirror as their moans echoed around the studio. When Mickey could no longer stand up, Ian laid him down and re-entered him gently. They kissed passionately, falling over the edge together.

*****

Eleven days after their grand opening, Ian and Cara were at the fertility clinic and Mandy and Mickey were at the hospital. Ian was about to jerk off into a cup and Mandy was about to have her eggs retrieved. The ultrasound had shown that there were approximately fourteen eggs, which was a good number. Later in the day the eggs and sperm would be put in a dish and by tomorrow they would know how many eggs had been fertilised. Ian was a mess, and he needed to calm down so he could jerk off. He’d never felt this kind of performance pressure in his life.

“Cara, what if I can’t, you know, finish? The sperm has to be collected this morning so it’s ready for the eggs in the afternoon.”

Cara started giggling at him. “Ian, relax. Just think of Mickey’s ass or dick or whatever turns you on.”

“Yeah, but it’s in a sterile little room and I have to make sure it goes in the cup and everything.”

“Mr. Gallagher?” a nurse called. 

“Oh fuck. I’ll try not to be too long,” he said to Cara, standing up.

“It’s all good, it’s not like you haven’t done it before,” Cara replied, winking at him and cracking up with laughter.

He followed the nurse down to the room, took the cup and went inside, remembering to lock the door. There were porn magazines on the table—straight porn, of course—so that was something to avoid. He wasn’t even feeling horny, which was ridiculous since he had been instructed to abstain for three days! They never went three days, so by last night Mickey went to sleep in the spare room as they were worried they couldn’t control themselves. That lucky bastard would have been playing with himself all night. 

He pulled his dick out, put some lube on and started stroking himself. He started fantasizing about Mickey’s mouth around his cock, then bending him over and fucking him. He was at half-chub and that was all. He felt so exposed. And pressured. He pulled out his phone and called Mickey. He answered on the fifth ring.

“You finished already? Guess three days makes you cum quick like a virgin, huh?”

“Not fucking funny Mick. I haven’t cum yet. Can’t even get to full hardness. This is so much pressure. Need help babe,” he said, almost whining.

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me? You know I’m in the hospital, right?”

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before. Go find a broom closet or something,” he said, getting more and more frustrated. 

“Jesus Christ, Ian. Hang on, I’ll call you back in a few.” And with that, Mickey hung up.

A few minutes later his cell buzzed with a video call. He answered to see his fiancé in a darkened closet, looking a little annoyed.

“Mick, you got to help me babe. Show me your dick.”

“Come on Ian. You show me yours and I’ll…I’ll talk you through it. I feel too exposed to do it here.”

“Well how do you think I feel? Come on Mickey….baby…please.”

Mickey must have put the phone down; he couldn’t see much but could hear the belt and zipper and some complaining and then he saw Mickey with his hand around his cock. 

“Put your cell below your dick Ian, I can only see your goofy face. And have the cup ready. Don’t worry about your cell once you get close,” Mickey instructed. Good thing too, imagine if he forgot the cup. He moved his cell into position so Mickey could see him stroking himself.

“Missed that cock, Ian. Tell me what you’re going to do to me tonight?”

Mickey’s cock was already half hard, his fiancé’s hand moving in long firm strokes. 

“Fuck Mickey, wish I had your cock in my mouth. Want to taste you so bad.”

Mickey moved his thumb across his slit, then spread the pre-cum around the head. Holy fuck. His own cock was rock hard now, and he started to increase the speed and pressure. 

Mickey continued, “Love your mouth, and that filthy tongue of yours. Especially when you eat me out. Fucking love your tongue in my ass babe.” 

Mickey was panting and moaning as he jerked himself faster. Fuck, he was so turned on by Mickey right now. “Mickey baby, I’m going to bend you over the sofa so I can watch my cock slide in and out of you. You turn me on so fucking much. Fuck Mick, I’m close. Wanna watch you cum.” He dropped the cell onto the chair so he could still see the screen and picked up the cup. 

He could hear Mickey cursing and groaning, “Fuck Ian, wish my cock was in your mouth and your fingers were fucking into my ass. Fuck, fuck, Ian,” Mickey cursed as he orgasmed into his hand. The sight had him cumming hard, waves of pleasure pulsing through him. He struggled to concentrate on getting it in the cup, but he managed it, thank god. He put the lid on, then lifted his phone up to his face. Mickey was trying to clean himself up.

“Mick, thanks babe. Anything you want tonight, you got it. Three days is too long. Love you. Look after Mandy. See you soon.”

Mickey’s face reappeared on his screen. “Love you too and I’m keeping you to that! Anything I want? You’re gonna be fuckin’ tired tomorrow.”

*****

They retrieved fifteen eggs.

Ten were fertilized.

Five days later, three embryos were viable.

Six days later, one embryo was implanted in Cara. Two were frozen.

Now they wait. In fourteen days, they would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a big one including the WEDDING!!!!   
> If anybody hasn't checked out my other current WIP it's called "The Same Ocean Blue Eyes" and follows on from season 10.


	6. Love, Marriage, then a Baby Carriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the WEDDING!!! I took so long to write this - I didn't want to get it wrong - so I hope you all love it!!!  
> Please note: I did do some more frequent changes of POV for the ceremony so we could see it from both of their perspectives. I did put a --- in to help you transition as it's not normal to change POV within a scene. I think it is still easy to follow - I certainly hope so.  
> Thank you for reading!

They were sitting in the doctor’s office—all of them. Mickey to his left, then Mandy on Mickey’s left and Cara on his right. He grabbed hold of Mickey’s hand, relieved to find his fiancé’s hand was as sweaty as his. He squeezed it and looked at Mickey for the tenth time in the last two minutes. Why was everyone so fucking quiet? How long was the doctor going to take? The appointment was scheduled for 12pm and it was already 12.07pm. He leant across and kissed Mickey, taking him by surprise. Mickey looked at him with so much love he almost melted into his chair. He wanted this baby so much. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Dr. Forsythe announced as he rushed into the room and took a seat behind his desk.

“Not a problem,” Mickey replied, pulling their joined hands into his lap. 

“Well, I guess we should just get straight to it. Let’s see,” the doctor said, as he turned to his computer and opened the test results. A large smile spread across the man’s face. “Looks like congratulations are in order. You’re pregnant!!”

The girls squealed and jumped up out of their chairs. Ian and Mickey looked at each other, then without making a sound, stood up and folded into each other’s arms. He tried to stop the tears, but he couldn’t, so they spilled over landing on Mickey’s shoulder. They were swaying gently in each other’s arms while Mickey was stroking up and down his back. He could do nothing more than hang on tight. They pulled away to look at each other, Mickey holding his face and brushing away the tears before pulling him in for a firm kiss. 

Then the girls were hugging them. And the doctor was telling them stuff, but he couldn’t take anything in. They were going to be parents. Dad’s. In nine months. Jesus, he had so much to do. A nursery, all the furniture, and clothes, and a car seat. Shit, he needed to get a pregnancy book. And a baby book. 

“Ian, it’s ok babe. We’ve got time,” Mickey said to him, cradling his face with both hands.

Was Mickey reading his mind now? He inhaled, then breathed out slowly, trying to pull himself together. “I know, I know. It’s just that I didn’t want to get my hopes up, so I was telling myself it would be negative.” Mickey pulled him in, kissing him softly and grounding him. 

“Come on, let’s take the girls out to celebrate,” Mickey suggested.

*****

They ended up at Crave for lunch - Mandy loved the restaurant she managed - and they could always have the best table. Lisa had dropped little Oliver at her mother’s house so she could come down and join in the celebrations. On the drive over Ian had asked if they could go to a baby store after lunch. And who was he to say no to those puppy dog eyes? Getting pregnant and married within a week—who would have thought. He was relieved that the studio had opened so successfully. It meant they didn’t have to worry about any financial strain on the family. Fuck—family! They were soon to be one. A family of three. 

Mandy stood up, champagne glass in hand. “I know I speak for Cara too when I say that you two fuckin’ deserve this. If you love this baby half as much as you love each other, it will be one lucky baby. To Mickey and Ian being dads.” 

Cara and Lisa joined in for the toast, “To Mickey and Ian being dads!”

He placed his hand on Ian’s thigh before speaking. “I think it’s us who should toast you two. We’ll never be able to thank you enough for doing this for us. We think this baby will be lucky to have such fucking amazing aunts.”

Ian raised his glass. “I think we should drink to that; to fucking amazing aunts.”

While they were all together, they took the time to go over the last-minute preparations for the wedding on Saturday and ensure all bases were covered for the week they would be away from the studio on their honeymoon. When Ian got too jumpy, he pulled his fiancé out of the restaurant and headed off toward a baby store. Why did he have the feeling this baby would have the best of everything? They hadn’t discussed if they wanted a boy or girl, maybe because they didn’t want to get too far ahead of themselves, but now he was imaging a baby girl. And maybe he wanted to spoil her and give her all that fancy shit. Maybe when Ian was trying to coax him into buying the best crib or the best pram, he wouldn’t be met with too much resistance.

*****

It was the night before the wedding and Ian was at home with Cara, and Mickey was staying with Mandy for the night. They had wavered about whether they wanted to follow the tradition and in the end they decided it would make it more special to see each other for the first time when they walked down the aisle. They had also considered bachelor parties - for all of three seconds - before they both rejected the idea. The thought of either of them getting anywhere near a stripper or a gay club was a hard no, the two of them being equally possessive and jealous bitches. 

Cara was going through her groomswoman checklist while she painted her toenails. “Have you waxed?”

“Waxed what, Cara?” he asked, one eyebrow cocked. 

“All of you, dipshit. Well, not your underarms. You’ve got to give your man a clean work-space on your wedding night,” Cara replied, giggling like a schoolgirl.

“How the fuck do you know that Mickey likes me waxed?” 

“A few years ago—that New Year’s Eve party when he was blind drunk - he told me. He may also have told me about, and I quote, ‘your magic monster cock.’ Although that wasn’t news. I saw plenty of your one-night stands walking home ‘funny’ back in the day.” Cara threw her head back as she laughed.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you? Well Lisa told me you like to fuck her hard with your strap-on.” 

“What the fuck?! She did not tell you that!” Cara jumped up and started chasing him around the living room, throwing pillows at him. 

“Cara, calm down, the baby,” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

“All right,” Cara said, sitting down again. “Have you got everything packed for the honeymoon?’

“Yes.”

“Have you confirmed the accommodation?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t forget to give me the ring in the morning.”

“I won’t. Hey, is it going to be hard to top your wife when you’re in the third trimester?” He burst out laughing before suddenly getting smacked in the face with a sofa cushion.

*****

Mickey was laying in bed in Mandy’s spare bedroom trying to fall asleep. He could see the outline of his wedding suit hanging on the door. He was a bundle of nerves. They weren’t bad nerves—he wanted this so much. Images of exchanging vows, and rings, and kissing his husband—yes, his _husband_ —for the first time, were flooding his mind. 

He had never felt like he belonged to anyone growing up. Once he allowed himself to love Ian, and for Ian to love him in return, his entire life had changed. But there was still this tiny part of himself that he kept in reserve, like a survival mechanism. Tomorrow it would be gone. Tomorrow Ian would have all of him. And it frightened him and filled him up in equal measure. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted it. 

Since finding out they would be parents, things had also shifted. They were softer with each other. Their love was deepening and maturing. Their priorities were shifting. He picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and sent Ian a text.

 **(11.22pm) Mick** : U awake?

 **(11.24pm) Ian** : Can’t sleep either huh?

He tapped on Ian’s number; it rang only once.

“Hey babe,” Ian said in a whisper.

“Hey, miss you.”

“Miss you too. Want to smell you, hold you.”

“I don’t know why we waited this long. Didn’t realise how much I wanted this,” he confessed.

“Me too. Guess we got caught up in our careers. But doesn’t matter now. Tomorrow you’ll be my husband,” Ian said.

“Think we did it ass backwards since we’re already ‘knocked up.’”

“Mick we always do it ass backwards.”

They both chuckled. 

“Jesus my _husband_ has lame ass jokes,” Mickey teased, trying out the title.

“My _husband_ loves my lame ass jokes and I love my husband’s ass.”

“Ok Gallagher, stop.” He was smiling into the darkened room.

“Who you calling Gallagher? Tomorrow you’ll be Mr. Gallagher.”

“Never gonna hear the end of it, am I?” he asked.

“Nope.”

“I love you. See you at the altar.”

“Love you too, Mick. I can’t wait. Night.”

“Night.”

*****

It was the perfect day with the sun shining and a gentle breeze coming off the ocean. The beach ceremony was set up with two aisles instead of the traditional one, so they could both walk down the aisle and meet at the front under the four-post wooden canopy with billowing white tulle. Rose petals adorned the aisles that they would walk down in their tailored linen suits. Mickey’s was the palest of blue with a white flower buttonhole, while Ian wore white with a pale blue buttonhole. Their groomswomen both wore long silk shift gradient dresses in blue and white.

All the Gallagher clan had travelled from Chicago, except for Frank. Fiona and her husband Jimmy with their daughter Rose, Lip and Tami with Freddie and little baby Jasmine, Debbie with Franny, Carl and his latest girlfriend Kaitlyn, and Liam. Mickey only had Mandy and his cousin Sandy, but he had sworn to Ian he was ok with that. They had a great circle of friends in L.A. and they were all there too. They could see each other as they made their way down to the beach, arm in arm with their respective groomswomen, which they needed for both physical and emotional support. 

Ian was breathing hard as he looked across at Mickey. It hadn’t even begun, and he could feel the lump forming in his throat. He didn’t think there was much chance of him making it through his vows without tears. He looked at Cara, the woman who was carrying their child, and kissed her on the cheek. “You’ve got the ring?”

“Yeah, I’ve got the ring. You will be fine. And it’s pretty cool that your baby is here too,” Cara replied, smiling fondly. 

“Shit Cara, you’ll make me cry. Thank you for everything, and for walking me down the aisle.”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else babe.”

\---

The music began. Mandy looked at Mickey and smiled. “Never thought I’d see this day but I’m proud of you Mick. Don’t fuck it up.”

Mickey squeezed Mandy’s hand before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. He couldn’t speak, he was so full of emotion. As they started walking down the aisle, he gazed across the rows of guests at Ian, approaching from the other side. His fiancé took his fucking breath away. The love in Ian’s eyes was the only thing keeping him upright, his legs shaking more and more with each step.

As they made the final few steps across the front, and into the centre of the canopy he had to stop himself from throwing his arms around Ian. He could feel tears forming, and seeing Ian struggling to hold it together too, made it even harder.

\---

Ian knew that his fiancé was beautiful, but seeing him standing on the beach with the sun illuminating his blue eyes had him spellbound. He reached out, taking Mickey’s hands in his. He needed him. The celebrant had begun the ceremony, but he doubted either of them had heard a word, as their eyes gazed upon each other. After five years of living and working together, they could communicate without words, and an entire symphony of thoughts, feelings and emotions were passing between them. The celebrant saying his name brought him back into the moment. 

“Ian and Mickey have prepared some heartfelt words that will form part of their vows. Ian would you like to go first.”

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. “Mickey, when you walked into that audition five years ago you captivated me in a way no one else ever has. To find you, someone so perfect for me, is a miracle. Through every obstacle and challenge we’ve overcome; I have grown to love you more and more. You have taught me how to stand and face my fears, and not to run, and you make me feel safe with every look and touch. The way you love me takes my breath away. You have become a part of me, and I of you. I cannot wait for our family to grow, and to grow old with you.” He paused for a moment, as the tears spilled over. Mickey reached up and gently brushed them away before mouthing ‘I love you.’ “Mickey, you are my family, my friend, my lover and my home. It is my honour to take you as my husband, to love you from this day forward, and to stand by your side through both the good and the bad. This I vow until death do us part.”

He leant forward and placed a kiss to the back of Mickey’s hand, then whispered, “I love you.” Mickey squeezed his hands in return and blinked back his own tears.

“Mickey, would you like to say your vows to Ian now,” the celebrant said, turning to face Mickey.

\---

Mickey was shaking with the intensity of the moment. Ian’s words were more than he deserved. He swallowed and licked his lips as he tried to clear his mind for his vows. “Ian, I think I fell in love with you the day we met, and I fought against it with everything I had. Because I didn’t think I could have love, maybe I didn’t even think I deserved it. Before you, I was living in the shadows, always afraid. We both grew up doing it tough and dance saved us both. But more than that, it brought us together. Ian, you gave me the gift of freedom. By loving me, I learnt to love and accept myself. I will never stop thanking you or loving you.” He was a mess, with tears running down his cheeks. Mandy passed him a tissue, and he wiped at his eyes and nose. Ian was crying again too, but he had to finish. “Ian, you are my family, my friend, my lover and my home. It is my honour to take you as my husband, to love you from this day forward, and to stand by your side through both the good and the bad. This I vow until death do us part.”

The celebrant continued, “The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.”

Cara passed Ian the ring. “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.” Ian slipped the ring onto his finger as he spoke. He couldn’t help smiling, the realisation that they were almost married fuelling his joy.

He took the matching ring from Mandy and held Ian’s hand. “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours,” he said, as he slid the ring onto Ian’s finger. They had matching black tungsten rings with inlaid diamonds and they looked beautiful. Ian looked so beautiful.

The celebrant began again, “They have formalized the bond between them with spoken vows and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to pronounce them husband and husband. You may kiss.”

\---

The moment Ian heard the word kiss, he cradled Mickey’s face and crashed his lips to his husband’s. When Mickey’s lips parted, he gently slipped his tongue in. He felt Mickey’s hand come up and cup the back of his neck as they deepened the kiss. He would have kissed him all day if it weren’t for the fifty people in front of them. They reluctantly pulled away, smiling as they looked at each other and then to the cheering guests. They were married. He pulled Mickey in for a hug, whispering in his ear, “All I want to do right now is make love to my husband.” 

Mickey whispered back, “After you’ve made love to me, I hope you’re gonna pound me hard til the sun comes up.”

And with that, his husband gave him a wink and turned around to hug Mandy. What a fucking tease his husband was. He was pretty sure he would give his husband anything he wanted. But for now, he was wondering why they were having a reception when all he wanted was to get Mickey alone. 

*****

They had a great time taking photos on the beach and in a nearby park. They had done a lot of photoshoots over the years with their dance careers and enjoyed working with the photographer to get the perfect shots. 

When they arrived at Crave for their reception, it floored them. Mandy had done the most amazing job. He was so proud and grateful for his sister. The space was decorated in white with touches of baby blue. Flowers and candles adorned the tables, and they had set up a dance floor in the middle. It was elegant and intimate. Just what they had wanted. After being introduced as Mr and Mr Gallagher, they took their seats at the bridal table with Cara and Mandy on each side of them. 

They ate, they drank, and they took the time to speak to all their guests. Mickey was so happy for Ian to have his family there. He knew how much he missed them, especially the nieces and nephews. The most fascinating part of the reception was watching Sandy and Debbie hit it off. Neither of them had seen that coming. Maybe there would be another Gallagher-Milkovich wedding in the future. They had considered announcing the pregnancy but wanted to wait until the twelve-week mark in case something went wrong. 

When it was time for speeches, Ian put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. They were both getting tired already. Cara was going first and as she made her way to the microphone, she gave Ian a cheeky wink. 

“I first met Ian twelve years ago when he walked into a dance class thinking he was all that. After he got over the shock that he was far from it, he put in the hard work and well, as they say, the rest is history. But when it came to men, it was a different story. You see Ian was, well there’s no polite way to put this, he was a slut.” Everyone was laughing and Ian looked down, blushing red. “So you can imagine my shock when Mickey showed up and Ian instantly became the man I always knew he could be. Because loving Mickey, and being loved by Mickey, made him more empathetic, more nurturing, a better communicator and 100% committed. Some people may not know that these two fell in love hard and fast. And the intensity of their feelings caused them to walk away just as quickly.” Cara took a deep breath and turned to look at them. “Mickey, in the few months you two were apart I saw my best friend shatter from a broken heart, and I knew then, that you two were soul mates—meant to be. From the moment you found your way back to each other your love has continued to grow. The way you balance each other and support each other is an inspiration. I wish you a long and happy marriage. You both truly deserve it. Raise your glasses everyone, to Ian and Mickey.”

Cara came back to the bridal table, kissing and hugging them both. Ian was crying and Mickey understood why—Cara was family, plain and simple. Mandy was up next, and he wondered what he was in for. He squeezed Ian’s thigh, receiving a squeeze to his shoulder in reply.

“Mickey and Ian grew up in the same shitty neighbourhood in Southside Chicago but never knew each other. Mickey ran off to L.A. when he was sixteen and Ian at twenty. It seems to me now that maybe it was fated, that they were in fact running toward each other. Despite either of these men having the benefit of a parent teaching them about unconditional love, or sticking around when times gets tough, they have given that to each other. Mickey, my brother, you are my protector and my friend, and I love you. Ian, you have changed the course of my brother’s life, showing him that love is love and never something to be ashamed of and for that, I love you. My wish for you both is to have a family of your own, and how lucky that family will be. Please raise your glasses to Mickey and Ian.

After Mandy finished her speech there wasn’t a dry eye in the house including him and Ian, who couldn’t stop kissing each other as they thought about that baby, their family, only nine months away. They were interrupted by Cara telling them it was time for their first dance. They made their way out to the dance floor, smiling as they thought about their little up-and-coming surprise for their guests.

They had chosen their favourite Tiana love song, the same one Ian had played that night in New York and he had also played when he had proposed. It was their song. They kept it simple, holding each other tight, whispering to each other. Ian was laying the softest kisses to his neck and he couldn’t resist joining their lips together. He could hear everyone whooping and hollering in appreciation and he had to laugh, thinking about how he hadn’t wanted to kiss Ian when they first met. Now he was making out with his husband in front of a crowd.

“And to think you didn’t want to kiss me when we met,” Ian said, clearly taking up residence in his thoughts.

“I was just thinking the same thing. You ready to do this?” he asked.

“Sure am.”

When the song changed to an up tempo Tiana song they broke out into the choreographed routine they had been rehearsing the last couple of weeks. They hadn’t made it too hard since his knee was not 100% but they knew how to perform the simplest of routines and that’s what they did. They had a fucking blast and everyone loved it. 

As the night came to an end, they had only the cake to cut, and they were ready to get the fuck out of there. They were so tired and so desperate to be alone. 

Ian took the microphone to speak. “Mickey and I want to thank everyone for coming today and sharing this day with us. Especially to our family members who travelled from Chicago, and to our amazing groomswomen, Cara and Mandy, for helping us put this all together.”

They placed their hands on the knife and cut, while all their guests clapped. Of course, Ian had to smash that cake into his mouth, getting it all over his lips. But when his dumbass husband started licking it off and kissing him passionately, he quickly forgave him.

Finally, they made it into the limo and set off for the Casa Del Mar honeymoon suite for the night. Ian was keeping their honeymoon a secret.

*****

Ian knew Mickey would not let him carry him over the threshold—so he did the next best thing and kissed him over it, backing him into the room and pushing him up against the wall. The day had been perfect and while he loved the reception, his mind kept coming back to their vows. He pulled away and looked at Mickey. “Does it feel different? Being married?”

“Yeah, I think it does.” Mickey replied, before adding, “There’s something about getting up in front of everyone and letting them see how much we fuckin’ love each other.”

He led Mickey into the bedroom, tugging him by his jacket lapels. “I can’t believe how tired I am. You want to have a shower, or a bath?”

“Maybe later, just want to get naked. Missed you last night.”

He peeled Mickey’s jacket off and started unbuttoning his vest. When he got the vest off he started on the shirt buttons, laying kisses down Mickey’s chest as more and more skin was exposed. Once the shirt fell to the floor Mickey began on his clothes. He unbuttoned and unzipped Mickey’s pants, letting them drop to the floor before sliding his husband’s boxers down too. They were silent, eyes drifting over each other, always returning to each other’s eyes with unspoken words. When Mickey had him naked too, they closed the space and brought their lips together, bodies flush and arms wrapped protectively. They kissed so slowly, so deeply. It felt like time had halted, as they became lost in the sensation of gentle tongues and burning hot skin. His body was soft and pliable and ached with longing.

He moved Mickey toward the bed, laying his husband down under him and grinding slowly so their desperate cocks could get some relief. Looking up to the nightstand, he was relieved to find the bottle of lube had been placed as requested. Rolling them over so Mickey was on top, he reached out and grabbed the lube. Mickey sat up, straddled his hips, then took the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He sat up too, Mickey adjusting his legs so they were wrapped around his back. Mickey lifted his chin up so they were looking at each other.

“I love you, husband,” Mickey said, his eyes smiling.

“Love you too, Mick. So fucking much.”

As Mickey pulled him in to connect their lips, he gently pushed one finger into that sweet hole. The moan from his husband made his cock pulse. Mickey rocked in his lap, fucking back onto his finger while their kisses increased in intensity. He added another finger as he sucked and bit at Mickey’s neck, his husband’s head lulling back in pleasure. 

“Mickey you ready to take me? Need you,” he moaned out.

Mickey slicked up Ian’s cock, stroking him slowly and rubbing into his slit. Fuck. His husband lined himself up and lowered down like he had all the time in the world. It was driving him perfectly insane. He laid back down, propped up on his elbows so he could watch Mickey ride his cock. The sheer sight of his shaft sliding in and out was threatening to extinguish his control so he laid flat on his back, closing his eyes and focussing in on Mickey’s tight heat.

“Ian, why does it always feel as good as the first time?” Mickey panted out as he continued to increase his rhythm. He reached his hands out and Mickey threaded their fingers together, using Ian to keep balance as he started thrusted up. Sweat had broken out across their bodies while the sound of their love making filled the room. 

“Because we’re so fucking perfect for each other. Can never have enough of you.” He sat up, holding Mickey tight and flipping them over. “You’re my fucking heroin Mickey.” He rolled his pelvis slowly, thrusts deep and precise to hit Mickey’s prostate. His husband’s legs were wrapped high around his back and their chests were pressed hard against each other. Their tongues lapped explicitly as they panted and moaned. 

“Ian, want to cum. Fuck me faster babe.” 

He lifted his body up so he could give his husband what he needed. Mickey stroked his own cock, desperate for release. “Mickey, look at me.”

Their eyes connected, orgasms sending waves of pleasure rippling from their cocks out to their fingers and toes. Ian could feel Mickey’s orgasm pulsing around his shaft. Mickey could feel Ian spurt hot inside him. Their moans erupted from deep in their chests and curses fell unfiltered from their mouths. 

Ian could no longer hold himself up and fell onto Mickey’s chest, his husband’s arms coming around to cradle his back and head. “Damn. I guess married sex is even better than engaged sex.”

“You got that fuckin’ right Gallagher.”

They washed each other in the shower with gentle strokes and lavished wet skin with sweet kisses. They towelled each other dry before slipping into bed and spooning like always. With their fingers entwined, Ian breathed in Mickey’s scent, placed a kiss to the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He had never felt this content, and it seemed the same for Mickey too as he felt his husband surrender to sleep, safe in his arms. He too, followed soon after with visions of loving blue eyes on a sandy beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Honeymoon!!!  
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Would love to hear if there's any parts in particular that you like.  
> Stay safe!  
> Rachael


	7. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super happy about this honeymoon. There's romance, there's smut and there's romantic smut! Hope you enjoy!!

It was the morning after their wedding night and Mickey was sitting up in bed leaning against the headboard, watching his husband sleep. When Ian stirred, he began seeking Mickey out, hand stretching across the sheets, nose nuzzling into the pillow, pursuing Mickey’s scent. When Ian came up short, the redhead’s eyes fluttered open. Mickey reached forward, picking up Ian’s hand and brought it to his face, kissing into his husband’s palm.

“Hmm…Mickey baby, my husband,” Ian purred, as he stretched out his long limbs then curled back in. Green eyes lifted to look at him, that beautiful smile erupting when their eyes met. He wrapped his lips around Ian’s ring finger and slid his mouth down, circling his tongue around the wedding band before slowly pulling off. Ian’s moan and his quickening breath the only sounds to fill the room. 

He leant forward, bringing their lips together, upside down kisses, tongues touching, lips sucking, the odd angle strangely intoxicating. He slowly turned his body around, lowering himself over his husband, their mouths never separating. Ian’s arms circled around his back and pulled him in close, the pressure on his chest arresting his breath for a second. “I thought I would want a pounding, but all I want is to make love to my husband,” he said.

“Mick, you’re getting soft in your old age. This baby’s going to have you twisted round his little finger,” Ian replied, before trailing kisses down his neck.

“His? I was thinking we were having a baby girl.” 

Ian laughed softly, warm breath tickling his neck. “Fuck Mick, I can see you taking care of our little princess. Tea parties and tutus. Stop—you’re making me go sweet on you.”

They were rocking languidly against each other, Mickey’s skin tingling with anticipation. “Pretty sure you’re already sweet on me Gallagher.” 

Ian rolled them so he was on top. “Is that so Mr. Gallagher?” Ian teased as he started kissing down his chest. Mickey knew he would never hear the end of it. Changing his name was only adding fuel to Ian’s possessive streak. But who was he fucking kidding? He loved it. Ian was licking up his cock, so he reached down to run his fingers through the red hair he loved. 

“When are you going to tell me where we’re going for our honeymoon?” he asked, rocking his pelvis gently up as Ian took him into his mouth.

Ian kept at it a little longer, sucking slow and firm, teasing him, before pulling off and crawling back up his body. “We’re going to San Jose Del Cabo in Mexico and that’s all the information you’re getting.”

“Sounds nice and relaxing. Why Mexico?” he asked, running his hands over Ian’s ass.

“Don’t know. Just feels like a good fit for us—the sun, the beach, tequilas. Oh, and I have a fantasy about fucking you on a beach so I’m hoping to cross that off my bucket list.”

Ian was studying him intently. He could tell Ian was mulling something over, but not yet one hundred percent sure about it. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked as he held Ian’s face in his hands.

“Was thinking I wanted to finish consummating our marriage,” Ian replied, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Pretty sure we consummated it last night, and then again in the middle of the night.”

Ian sat up and straddled his hips, his hard cock laying between Ian’s butt cheeks. Ian spoke slowly, “But you haven’t been inside me yet.”

He let out a deep moan. The fact that they only did this on the rarest of occasions made it even more alluring. Overcome with a desire to claim his husband, he surged up, flipped them over and smashed their lips together. “You want to flip fuck?” he questioned, between kisses.

“No, want you to finish inside me, cum in me.”

“Jesus Ian, you’re turning me the fuck on.” 

He prepped Ian slowly, building up gradually to three fingers as he laid kisses over his body, licked over his deep v lines and sucked his beautiful cock. “How you want it?” he asked, not sure whether lust or love was the dominant desire. 

“Spoon me, want you pressed up behind.”

He moved behind Ian and instructed him to bend one knee up. Separating his husband’s cheeks, he watched himself push in. Ian was so tight, he had to stop when he bottomed out, so he wouldn’t blow straight away. “You ok?” he asked as he pulled their bodies flush together and kissed the back of Ian’s neck.

“I’m good babe, want this,” Ian replied turning his head so they could connect their lips, tongues sliding against each other. He started slowly, only picking up the pace when Ian started panting and moaning. He had his face buried in Ian’s neck while he stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. “Ohhhh, Mickey baby, feels so good. Stay right… there.” Ian spilled into his hand, his husbands groans and pulsing ass sending him over the edge. He held deep in Ian as the pleasure ripped through him, unable to stop himself biting down into the flesh of his husband’s shoulder. 

*****

Ian breathed out with a sigh when they were finally settled in their seats on the plane. They had been running late, for obvious reasons, and were still exhausted from their wedding day and way too much sex. “Babe why don’t we take a quick nap.”

“Good idea, I’m tired as fuck. Hey, you think everything’s ok at the studio? Should I call and see?”

“Nope! You promised, Mick. No work on our honeymoon. Cara will call if there're any problems. Rest your head on my shoulder and close those pretty eyes because I owe you a pounding tonight.” 

He said nothing to Mickey when he caught the disgusted face of the male passenger across the aisle. Mickey rested his head onto his shoulder and grabbed his hand. He gave a filthy look to the staring homophobe, before smiling smugly and winking at the asshole. That finally did the trick. Closing his eyes, the vibration of the plane sent him quickly to sleep.

Mickey woke him up when they had started their descent. “You get some sleep Mick? Feel any better?” 

“Yeah just woke up a few minutes ago to see this,” Mickey pointed to the homophobe, “fuckwit staring at us. Asked him what the fuck he was looking at but he pussied out and turned the other way.” 

“Just blow him a kiss and ask him if he’d be into a three-way.”

“You can get up and do some of those ballerina turns that make you look gay as shit,” Mickey said, laughing at his own joke.

“Fuck you!”

“Promises promises. Hope my husband doesn’t get a headache and refuse to put out tonight.”

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed. “Do you remember our first plane trip together—on the way to New York?”

“Course I do. Your fucking hero complex resulted in us landing on our asses in front of everyone,” Mickey said.

“It wasn’t my hero complex. You were falling and I was trying to catch you. Anyway, I wasn’t complaining, you ended up on top of me with your cock rubbing against mine.” He licked his lips, remembering how much he wanted Mickey back then. A sly smile spread across Mickey’s face. “What’s that look all about?” he asked.

“Just thinking about how fuckin’ horny I was for your ass. I remember wanting to just grind down on you in front of everyone. Then you spent the rest of the flight trying to get me to admit if I bottomed or not. Presumptuous fucker! Oh, and you never fessed up—did we end up sitting together by accident or did you organise it?”

“Course I fucking organised it. You also probably thought I was serious when I said I would back off and keep it professional. Mick, you had no chance. And now look, thanks to this presumptuous fucker, you got yourself a hot husband.” 

“You’re a fuckin’ dick.” Mickey said, shaking his head and laughing.

“I’m your dick, Mick.” Then he leant in and kissed him.

*****

When they arrived at their accommodation Mickey’s first thought was ‘how fucking much is this costing?’ His second thought was ‘where is my husband going to fuck me first?’” Las Ventanas Al Paraiso was heaven on earth. Their ocean front villa had both indoor and outdoor areas including their own private pool and jacuzzi—two jacuzzi’s in fact, one outside and one in the marble bathroom. It also had an outdoor dining area and outdoor shower—which he was definitely dragging Ian into - and they could step straight out onto the beach. “Ian, this is fuckin’ perfect.” 

They unpacked and explored the villa, their humble upbringings making them giggle like schoolgirls at their good fortune. Whenever they found themselves in situations like these, they could never quite believe their luck. Which was why they fucking appreciated it and feared losing it at the same time. 

They laid down on the bed to try it out and before they knew it, they were drifting off to sleep to the sound of ocean waves. When he awoke, he felt rejuvenated. Lifting onto one elbow, he placed a kiss to Ian’s lips and brushed the stray strands of red hair off his forehead. His stomach grumbled when he realised they had missed a proper lunch. Looking outside, he could see the sun was setting. 

“Come on sleepyhead, wake up. I’m hungry as fuck.” He nudged Ian, before laying more kisses on him and nuzzling into his neck. Finally, Ian’s eyes snapped open - for a moment not realising where he was, so deeply had he been sleeping. 

“Mick, I slept like a baby. You hungry? I’m starving,” Ian said, sitting up and stretching out his back.

“You want to go to one of the restaurants or get room service? We could stay here and eat outside,” he suggested.

“Room service it is, don’t want to share you with anyone tonight,” Ian replied, giving him a wink. His husband was such a fucking dork.

*

Sitting outside in the warm ocean breeze with the sound of gentle waves made Mickey feel peaceful and content. They barely spoke while they ate, enjoying the quiet, their eyes drinking each other in. The foreplay had begun, and the tension was electric. Ian would feed him, and they constantly exchanged touches. They were getting tipsy on Tequila, it making him feel warm inside.

After dinner they took a stroll along the beach, the water lapping at their ankles. It was times like these - strolling hand in hand with his husband - when he felt most free and realized how much he had denied himself before meeting Ian. They stopped and looked out across the ocean. Ian stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“What you thinking about Mick?” Ian asked.

“Just how fuckin’ happy I am. How happy you make me.” 

Ian pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed him tighter. “Goes both ways babe. Come on, let’s try out the jacuzzi.”

*****

“Hurry the fuck up Mickey,” he called out, laughing as he strutted toward the outdoor jacuzzi naked as the day he was born.

“I feel….vulnerable,” Mickey said, tagging along behind and covering his junk.

He laughed at his husband as he lowered himself into the warm water. “Stop covering your junk, it’s just us.” He put out his hand so Mickey could steady himself as he lowered into the water. Then he pounced on him. He had him pressed up against the side of the jacuzzi as he rutted against him and licked into his mouth. Fuck, he loved Mickey’s pouty lips, especially the bottom one which he began to suck. He pulled away, and sank down into the water, finding the ledge to sit on and beckoning his husband onto his lap. He was going too fast and needed to find some restraint. 

Mickey climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck before moving his lips against his so slowly he thought he would melt. Mickey would tease him, letting their tongues touch for a second then taking his tongue away again. He couldn’t stop his moans if he tried. When Mickey started softly biting on his lips, he started rubbing his his husband’s rim, garnering the gasp of pleasure he was looking for.

They made out in the jacuzzi for a while, the warmth making their bodies soft while their cocks remained hard. “Inside Mick, I have to have you.” Once they were out and towelled dry, he ordered his husband to the bed. He went to fetch the bottle of champagne and strawberries and cream they had saved for dessert and headed into the bedroom. What he found was his husband on his back, knees bent up and legs spread wide, stroking his own cock. 

“Like what you see Gallagher?” Mickey teased, his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. 

“You giving me a show Mick?” he asked, placing the plate down, never taking his eyes off his husband. He crawled up the bed and sat between his husband’s legs, before rolling Mickey’s balls in his hand then teasing his hole– almost pushing in but never quite penetrating. He took a swig of champagne from the bottle then leaned over to Mickey, passing the bubbly liquid into his husband’s mouth, before kissing him. Then he took the bottle and poured some down Mickey’s chest, licking it up as it ran into the indents of his six pack. 

“Come here,” Mickey beckoned. He put the bottle down and Mickey pulled him in, crashing their mouths together and finally letting him have his tongue, which he sucked on greedily. Mickey rolled them over and pinned his arms to the bed. “You gonna fuck me hard?” Mickey picked up a strawberry from the nightstand and fed it to him. “Hmm??”

“Want to eat you out first.” He watched for Mickey’s reaction. His chest expanding with the increased heart rate. Eyes darkening. Tongue darting out to lick his lips. Mickey loved having his ass eaten, but part of him thought it was dirty and kinky. And dirty and kinky really got his husband going. “Hands and knees,” he instructed, smirking when Mickey quickly climbed off him and assumed the position. 

He dipped his finger in the cream, then put it to Mickey’s mouth. “Suck.” Mickey’s mouth closed around his finger and he slowly sucked the cream off. “Taste good?” 

“Uh hum,” Mickey replied, tongue darting out to taste the remnants of cream.

“You think I should try some?”

Mickey laughed, knowing where he was going with this. “You’ll fuckin’ love it.”

He dipped three fingers in the cream, told his husband to spread his legs wider and smeared the cream down his crack. When his tongue licked across Mickey’s rim he let out the guttural moan he had been holding in. He lapped and licked up that cream, feeling his husband’s hole loosen under the pressure and pleasure of his tongue. Mickey was stroking himself, an endless stream of curses falling from his lips. “You’re right Mick, I do fucking love it,” he moaned.

“Ian, lie down. Want your cock,” Mickey said, sitting up and forcing him onto his back. Mickey took the remaining cream and covered his cock. The cold of the cream heightening his senses. His husband started licking his cock like an ice cream cone, lapping up the cream, then swallowing him down and moaning around his shaft.

“Fuck Mickey, stop, gonna cum,” he whined, gently pushing Mickey’s head away. He grabbed the lube, slicking himself up. Mickey was back on all fours, desperate for his pounding. Positioning himself behind, he spread Mickey’s cheeks and pushed in slow and steady. He grabbed onto Mickey’s hips and paused for a few seconds to fight off his impending orgasm.

“Fuck me babe,” Mickey said, his desperation clear as he pushed back, wanting him to get started. He pulled out almost completely, then thrust in hard. Mickey let out a groan of pleasure. He took another few deep hard thrusts then began pounding into him with everything he had. Their bodies slapped together, the filthy sound joining their grunts and curses. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his body and Mickey’s back glistened in the evening light. “Feels so fuckin’ good Ian. Make me cum.” He reached around and grabbed hold of Mickey’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. His muscles were burning as he tried to keep up the punishing speed Mickey loved. 

“Gonna fill you up babe. You’re all mine, Mick. My fucking husband. This ass is mine.” He slapped Mickey’s ass hard, his husband crying out as his orgasm hit. He thrust a few more times, losing all rhythm as his climax hit him like a freight train. He grunted and pushed deep inside Mickey with each spurt. The release washed over his entire body, skin tingling, pleasure the sole sensation.

He pulled out slowly, and they laid down facing each other, exhausted but satiated. They wrapped their arms around each other and tangled their legs. He pressed his mouth to Mickey’s, being sure to capture his bottom lip just how he liked it.

“Let’s go shower,” Mickey said, as he dragged him up off the bed, legs still shaking. “We’re gonna sleep well tonight.”

*****

Mickey was awoken on the second day of their honeymoon by his ginger giant sniffing and nuzzling at his neck. Ian’s warm breath and soft lips tickling in all the right ways. “You’re not getting lucky this morning, my ass still aches,” he said turning around to kiss Ian good morning. 

“Wasn’t trying, just loving you. You know I’m a corny motherfucker,” Ian said, rolling onto his back. “I slept well but I’m still tired.”

“Me too. We’ve had a lot going on with the studio opening and the baby and the wedding. We should just hang out here today. Eat, sleep and swim,” he suggested.

“I like the sound of that. Let’s organise breakfast and eat outside by the pool,” Ian said, reaching for the phone to order room service.

After their huge breakfast they swam naked in their private infinity pool and sun-bathed on the lounges. After lunch they took themselves back inside for an afternoon nap. Throughout the day they only threw their clothes on when room service arrived and then stripped off again. He realised it was liberating being naked outside and he sure as shit didn’t mind looking at his husband or laying his hands on him whenever the desire hit. They rubbed sun lotion all over each other every few hours, turning it into a massage. Ian liked to straddle him to put it on, and then use his entire body to spread the lotion. Their bodies sliding naked against each other was nothing short of erotic. They didn’t have sex, the slow burn building and building throughout the day. 

At dinner, the conversation turned to the baby, Ian unable to stop his excitement pouring out. It was fucking beautiful, and he was so happy Ian would be a dad. So happy they would be dad’s together. “You think it’s a boy and I think it’s a girl. So let’s talk names.”

“I don’t mind what we have. Do you think we should find out or wait and let it be a surprise?” Ian asked.

“It’ll be easier to plan if we know, but it does kinda ruin the surprise. What do you wanna do?”

“I honestly don’t know. We need to think about it before we decide. So names huh? What are you thinking for a boy?”

He didn’t think it was a boy, so he had put no thought into it. “Shit, I don’t know. Don’t think I’m into that Mickey junior, Ian junior shit.”

Ian threw his head back laughing. “I don’t know. I kind of like the idea of a little Mickey running around, having a toddler tantrum and cursing like a sailor in the sandpit.”

“Fuck you,” he said, with no heat in it at all.

“I was thinking Phillip for a boy,” Ian said tilting his head to the side, a hopeful look on his face.

“So he’s gonna be a cocky motherfucker is he?” He didn’t mind Lip, but his arrogance grated on him at times.

“Ok well what about girls’ names?”

He looked down, knowing what he wanted to say but not sure he had any good reason to say it. 

“Mick, tell me,” Ian prompted, putting his knife and fork down and giving him his full attention.

“Was thinking of Laura after my mom. Is that fuckin’ stupid?” He sat back and took a swig of beer, not yet wanting to see Ian’s reaction.

“Mickey, it’s not stupid. I love it and I understand. Come here,” Ian said, motioning him over. He sat in his husband’s lap, feeling stupid for only a few minutes, before Ian started rubbing his back and placing sweet kisses to his lips. “Why were you worried about suggesting that?” Ian asked.

“I’ve been thinking about her a lot. Well, since we got engaged. There’s something about getting married and having a kid that makes you think more about your own family.” Ian said nothing, just kept stroking his back and waiting for him to go on. “I was even thinking maybe I might try to find out what happened to her. You know, see if she’s alive or dead, or got a whole other family somewhere.”

“Mick, if it’s important for you to know then you should do it. I’ll help any way I can. Just be sure you’re ready for the truth—whatever that is.”

They spent their evening making out like teenagers before giving each other lazy blowjobs, then promptly falling asleep in each other’s arms.

*****

It was their last full day in Mexico, and they were feeling refreshed, relaxed and crazy in love. Ian never wanted to go home. They had spent time on the beach, swimming in the ocean, then lazing in cabanas. The cabanas had sent him into sexual overdrive. They were like giant four-posted beds with curtains you could close for privacy. But how private were they, on a public beach? He didn’t fucking care. He would pull those curtains closed so he could grind up on Mickey and put his hand down into his board shorts. One afternoon, when he was overcome with lust and Mickey had had one too many tequilas, he pulled their shorts down, grabbed their cocks in his hand and jerked them both off. He had to keep his mouth over Mickey’s to muffle the load moans coming from his husband. The curtains billowing open every so often turning him on more than he was willing to admit. They had also ventured out to try the various restaurants, which they enjoyed more than they thought they would.

They were eating their lunch at their villa and discussing their marketing plan to further grow the dance studio. 

“How’s Mark going with his classes,” he asked.

“He’s a little shit stirrer but I like him. He’s working his ass off and considering how things are going for us financially, I would like to put him on a full scholarship. What do you think?”

“I am 100% in favour. If he’s in the studio six days a week he won’t be off getting in trouble. Imagine if someone had done that for you when you were fourteen? You’re doing a good thing taking him under your wing, Mick.”

“I also wondered if we should just look out for him. You know, make sure he’s going to school, check in with him and shit.” 

He could see Mickey was looking for his approval. He smiled at him. “You’re gonna be an amazing dad, Mick. When did we fucking grow up?” Shaking his head, he stood up and pulled Mickey up into his arms.

“Five years with your dumbass seemed to do the trick,” Mickey teased, grabbing his butt.

“Fuck off. Let’s get ready.”

For their final afternoon they were headed out of the resort to a secluded beach the staff had recommended. Complete with a picnic for their dinner and an expensive bottle of wine, they set off on a quest to tick that item off his bucket list.

The little beach was stunning, set in a half moon shape with break waters on either side, so the water was calm, only slight waves lapping at the shore. They decided to skinny dip in the water and chased each other up and down the beach like two pent up horny teenagers. Wrestling naked in the sand and dancing up the beach further indulged their desire to be young again. Sometimes he fantasised about knowing Mickey when they were teenagers. He knew he would have fallen so hard and Mickey would have been so closeted. He liked to think they were always meant to be - like Mandy had said in her wedding speech—were they always going to end up together no matter what? They had run clear all the way across the country to find each other, when they had only been streets away. But maybe it was better this way? He didn’t need to question it further because he was so fucking happy with his life just the way it was.

So as the sun set, he made love to his husband on the sand, the waves lapping at their feet. He had Mickey under him, so he could look into his eyes as he rolled his pelvis slowly. The sun was casting a warm orange across Mickey’s face, illuminating his tanned skin and making his eyes sparkle like the ocean. He never sped up, the continuous slow sliding of his cock in and out of his husband building his pleasure to the point of pain. His heart ached in the best possible way as they reached the climax together; Mickey coming untouched as they moaned their ‘I love you’s’ into each other’s mouths.

*****

Ian led him over to the outdoor shower at their villa, stripping him of his board shorts and t-shirt before starting the water. He had sand pretty much everywhere. 

“I’ll get us some fresh towels,” Ian said, before disappearing into the villa.

Mickey felt so content that it scared him. They had just arrived back from their secluded beach trip where his husband had made him…well…. feel things. It wasn’t like it was unusual for Ian to make love to him. They had the perfect sex life where they balanced the ‘fuck me senseless’ with ‘making love’ sex. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was - if Ian had caused it, or if something had just shifted within him. Getting married really was more than just a piece of paper. He wasn’t sure when they became two people that functioned as one, but he realized that’s where they now found themselves.

He was nearly finished washing his hair when Ian reappeared naked and joined him in the shower. Taking the shampoo bottle, he started on Ian’s hair as his husband lathered up his own chest. After a few minutes he realised Ian’s mood had taken quite a shift since they arrived back at the villa. “Ian babe, what’s going on?” he asked, turning his husband so they were facing each other.

“It’s nothing really. Just stupid. When I went to get the towels, I checked my phone and Cara text me checking on what time our flight gets in tomorrow and mentioned that she was super tired.”

“And… I don’t get it,” he said, lifting Ian’s chin up so he could look into his husband’s eyes and figure out what the fuck was going on in his head.

“My first thought was that maybe something was wrong with the baby. Before you say anything, I know that it’s normal for a woman to be tired when she’s pregnant. It was just this kind of instant reaction and then it made me realise how fucking scared I am that something will go wrong. That we’ll lose the baby.”

He pulled Ian into his arms, holding him tight. “Ian you can’t control everything. I know you like to, but you can’t.” He stepped back and held Ian’s face in his hands. “I’m sure everything will be fine. And even if the worst happened—which it won’t—we would try again. We will have our little family, Ian. I know it. I feel it. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mick.” 

He held Ian tight in his arms - swaying them gently under the warm water of the shower until he felt Ian surrender his weight onto him. He ran his hand up into his husband’s hair and pressed his lips to his neck. Tonight it was his turn to spoon Ian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SO WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!  
> The resort is real! I honestly think I spent more time picking accommodation for Ian and Mickey than I did for my own honeymoon. But their marriage is going to last waaaaay longer than mine did so it's all good! LOL  
> Stay safe everyone and thank you for reading! This story is my 'baby'  
> Rachael


	8. 38 weeks and 6 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned at the start - this fic will cover different significant events, milestones in their lives - so there will be some small and some large time jumps. This chapter picks up approximately eight and a half months after their honeymoon. I took the day off work today and it just flowed right out! I really love the latter part of this chapter and I hope you do too!

**Chapter 8: 38 weeks and 6 days.**

It didn’t matter what Ian was doing, his mind was on the baby. At first Mickey had indulged him - letting him buy as much baby stuff as he wanted, spending every free moment talking to Cara’s belly, and waiting patiently while he ‘ummed and ahhed’ about the perfect color scheme for the nursery. 

But as the months had worn on Mickey kept reminding him they had a business to grow and a loan to pay off. Of course, he had to agree. Mickey was right when he told him - in no uncertain terms - that without a successful business they wouldn’t be able to provide everything they wanted for their child. So he shut the fuck up and had since been trying to put in as many hours at the studio as possible to build enrolments. And it had been working. They were running all three studios six days a week and classes were sitting between 80-100% capacity. That meant they were paying off their loan faster than they ever imagined. Ian had to admit, Mickey was an excellent businessman—he never let his emotions get in the way of decisions and they were reaping the benefits.

The only time Mickey let his emotions get in the way of the studio was with Mark. They had put Mark on a full scholarship when they got back from their honeymoon and it had turned the boy’s life around. Mickey had him training every night after school and on Saturday’s too. Mark followed Mickey around and hung on his every word. Mark was a mini Mick. They often had the boy over for dinner and Mickey helped him with his math homework and Ian with his English. He could see that the bond they shared was special, and it warmed Ian’s heart to see Mickey as the natural protector and nurturer he was. 

The only downside was Mark’s family situation, or complete lack thereof. They had learned that his mother had died of an overdose, and no one knew who his father was. He had been tossed around foster homes since he was nine years old and had seen shit no kid ever should. They were doing everything they could to save the boy from the shitty existence he was destined to live.

One afternoon at the studio, about six months after they first met Mark, the boy wandered into the office without knocking and found Mickey and Ian making out on the desk. Fortunately, they didn’t have their dicks out, but Mickey was up on the desk with his legs wrapped around his waist, they were rutting aggressively, and their tongues were firmly in each other’s mouths. All three of them had frozen in place. After a few awkward seconds, Mark had run out of the office and clear out of the studio. The next day they brought Mark into the office to talk about it. They weren’t sure where Mark stood on them being gay, his behaviour having been contradictory at best. Sitting down, Ian prepared himself to speak, but Mark beat him to it, spurting out ‘I’m gay’…

_“Ok…umm…that’s cool_ ,” _he said, looking to Mickey for back up._

_“Mark, we don’t give a fuck if you’re gay. Obviously. But why did you run out yesterday? I mean, you know we’re married,” Mickey said, studying the boy._

_Mark looked down at his hands in his lap, refusing to look at them when he spoke, “I don’t wanna be fucking gay, alright?”_

_Mickey chuckled, then moved in front of Mark, sitting on the edge of the desk. “Mark, look at me.” The boy lifted his face but refused to make eye contact. “I didn’t want to be gay either. Twinkle toes Gallagher over here was a different story. He didn’t give a fuck and was already out getting some at your age.”_

_“Mick! Don’t tell him that,” he interrupted, horrified at his husband’s words, truthful or not._

_Mickey continued, “My point is, if you are gay then you need to accept it. You can’t be someone you’re not. That shit will destroy you and I know. Still doesn’t explain why you ran out.”_

_“It’s fucking embarrassing. You two are so…happy...in love…whatever. Shit Mickey, why do we have to talk about this?” Mark rolled his eyes, then looked up at the ceiling._

_“Ian, you try,” Mickey said, moving out of the way._

_“Mark, it’s ok if you’re not ready to talk about it. And seeing two men together can be, well, confronting. You’re only fourteen and it may be a phase, or you might be bi, or pan. Who the fuck knows and you don’t need to be sure right now.”_

_Mark mumbled something under his breath that neither of them could decipher._

_“Speak up Mark, no one’s judging you in this room,” Mickey said, a little gruffly._

_“I think I like Jacob,” Mark said, hand covering his mouth._

_Ian smiled at Mickey. Jacob was a sixteen-year-old boy who did a lot of ballet classes and the occasional hip hop class for fun. He was from a conservative family, well-educated and well-off. Opposites attract, as they say. If he could hazard a guess, Jacob was almost certainly gay._

_“Look!” Mark sprang up out of his seat. “When I see you two together it makes me think about doing that with Jacob. Now fucking leave it alone.” With that, Mark stormed out of the office for the second time in two days._

_Mickey turned to him and smiled. “You’d think for two Southside fags we’d have been able to handle that better.”_

_“I think they’d make a cute couple,” he said._

_“Don’t think his mind is on romance Gallagher, I think his mind’s on his dick.”_

_“Just like you Mick, always thinking about your dick,” he teased his husband._

_“My mind is always on your dick,” Mickey said, winking at him as he left the office._

*****

Mickey was following Ian around yet another baby clothes shop. “Ian, babe, don’t you think we have enough clothes? We don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl, so you will buy a shit ton more once the baby is born.”

“I just want to grab more mittens and another onesie. It could be any day now Mick. It’s 38 weeks and 6 days today.”

Mickey stopped in front of a rack of girl’s clothes; a lilac baby tutu - with glitter and shit on it - grabbing his attention. He touched the fabric, trying to imagine their baby in it. He was sure they were having a girl. Throughout the pregnancy he had noticed a shift in his thinking. He had become a lot more focussed on the future, especially their financial future, and what sort of home he wanted for their child. 

Ian was caught up in the idea of a baby and he was caught up in the idea of family stability. Mickey had kept a tight lid on his feelings, letting Ian lead them on this. His husband’s happiness and excitement was infectious, if not exhausting. Mickey’s nerves prevented him from expressing just how excited he was—and he was—but he held onto a deep-seated fear that he would take after his father in the parenting department. Perhaps logically, he knew that not to be true, but it was a fear none the less. He looked up, realising that Ian had stopped talking. His husband was smiling softly at him, observing him as he looked at the baby tutu. 

“Mick, you like that one? You want to buy it?” Ian asked, those puppy dog heart eyes making an appearance.

“Not much point, we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

Ian’s cell started vibrating in his pocket. “Fuck, it’s Lisa,” Ian said, scrambling to answer. “Lisa? Everything ok?” Mickey watched Ian’s eyes widen, his head snapping to look at him. “Ok ok, we’ll meet you there in thirty.” Ian grabbed his face with two hands and planted a kiss on his lips. “It’s time! She’s in labour, we gotta go. Let’s go Mick, come on, we gotta hurry.” Ian was talking at lightning speed as he dragged him out of the store. He felt that nervous flutter in his stomach. Fuck, it was time.

*****

They had chosen a hospital with a very modern approach. The birthing suite was set out like a room in a house, complete with a bed, couch, bathroom with a big tub and so on. The hospital had also agreed to let all involved parties in during the birth. So there they all were—him and Mickey, Lisa and Mandy—all crowded around Cara who was taking a brief rest on the bed after pacing the room for the last twenty minutes.

It was getting close. The contractions were two minutes apart and Cara was dilated three inches. Ian felt grateful Cara had done this once before because it looked fucking painful. Lisa and Mandy were coaching her through each contraction, the labour well into its eighth hour. Ian felt like he was bursting out of his skin, constantly looking to Mickey to calm him down.

Between contractions, Cara sat up onto her elbows, her face covered in sweat. So, the question is—are you two dumbasses watching the birth or not?”

Ian looked at Mickey, who looked horrified. “I want to. If it’s ok? Or we could just stay up here, near your head. Cara, whatever you feel comfortable with,” he settled on.

“I don’t give a shit if you look. I just don’t want you to get PSTD from seeing a pussy,” Cara said, throwing her head back laughing, before abruptly moaning in pain as the next contraction hit.

Once the contraction was over, he turned to Mickey, speaking quietly, “Mick, you want to watch our baby being born?”

“I was thinking I would just stand back a bit. You know… I don’t care about seeing a pussy, seen a few in my time, just not sure about seeing a baby come out of one.”

“Ok, well I want to watch. Not every day your baby is born.”

Mickey smiled at him, “You do what you need to do,” then planted a quick kiss to his lips.

An hour later, Cara started pushing. When the doctor said ‘the baby is crowning’ he moved to the end of the bed to watch. Holy mother of god was all he could think. It was fucking gross and beautiful all at the same time. Cara was screaming as she pushed, Lisa encouraging her every step of the way. Mickey looked overwhelmed, and he wondered if he should go to him.

“Mick, babe, come see,” he said, his eyes welling up with tears.

Mickey tentatively moved around to the end of the bed to stand with him, taking his hand and squeezing hard. Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at the same time. Once the head was out, it was only a few more pushes and the baby had arrived. 

“Congratulations! You have a baby girl,” the doctor announced.

He couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t move as he watched the nurse place the baby on Cara’s chest. A girl. A beautiful baby girl. He realised tears were rolling down his cheeks. Mickey pulled him into his arms, and they held on tight for a long time. 

All the baby’s vitals were checked, and the baby was cleaned up then wrapped in a blanket. It all went by in a haze; everyone hugging and congratulating each other, crying and oohing and ahhing over the baby.

“So who is holding their daughter first?” Cara asked.

Mickey nudged him forward, “You hold her babe,” Mickey said, voice thick with emotion.

Cara passed the precious little one to him and he sat down in a chair, too scared to stand with her just yet. “Mick, she has the same blue eyes as you and Mandy.”

“And red hair like you. Now she will have to endure a lifetime of jokes,” Mickey teased.

“She’s so beautiful, Mick,” he said, trying not to cry again. 

“She is. Perfect,” Mickey replied, reaching out and holding her little hand.

“Your turn now.” He stood up, so Mickey could sit down, and then passed their baby girl to him. He felt a wave of love wash through him, his emotions overcoming him as he watched his husband hold their child. When Mickey looked up at him again, he had a tear running down his face. He didn’t think he had ever loved Mickey as much as he did in that moment. 

Mandy leant forward, stroking the wispy red hair. “What are you going to name her?”

Ian smiled at Mickey while answering, “Laura Amanda Gallagher.”

Mandy flushed, punching him in the arm. “Aww you guys. You didn’t have to do that.”

“We want to. She will spend a lot of time with her Aunt Mandy,” he said, as he pulled her into a hug, whispering ‘thank you.’

Cara sat herself up slowly. “How did you choose Laura?”

Without taking his eyes off the baby, Mickey said softly, “It was my mom’s name.”

Mandy placed a kiss to Mickey’s forehead, the weight of it clear on her face. 

He dragged his eyes of his husband and baby to look at Cara. “Cara - Mickey and I would love you to be Laura’s godmother.”

A smile spread across his best friend’s face. “It would be my absolute honour.”

*****

Three days after the birth they brought Laura home. Mickey had put people in place to run the studio for two weeks so they could get settled as a family. Mickey would then have to return to the fifty plus hours a week required to run the business while Ian stayed home as the full-time parent for the first year. 

Now a week later they were both still over the moon with happiness but completely exhausted and overwhelmed. Everyone they knew who had kids had told them nothing could prepare them for being parents to a newborn. Mickey thought that was the fucking understatement of the year. 

Cara, Lisa and Mandy had been coming over each day with food and to help. Ian had had experience looking after his brother Liam when he was a baby but his husband had admitted it was a lot different now he wasn’t a teenager just changing the occasional diaper or holding a crying baby for ten minutes. Ian was trying to be perfect. He could see Ian unravelling before his eyes. Sleep deprivation would do that. 

He was in the kitchen making Ian a cup of tea; Laura’s cries having slowly stopped over the last five minutes. The girl had a set of lungs on her, that was for sure. They were having a lot of trouble getting her into a good sleep routine, with Ian reading his ten different baby books trying to find the solution. Mickey felt useless at times. He needed to do more, and he wanted to do more, but he wasn’t sure how.

Heading back into their bedroom, he found them both sound asleep. Ian was laying shirtless on his back, Laura tummy down on Ian’s chest. Ian’s hand was protectively wrapped around her tiny back. The skin on skin contact seemed to do the trick when all else failed. He stood in the doorway, sipping his tea and listening to the soft sounds of their breathing. He had two people to love and protect now. 

He put his cup down and carefully climbed onto the bed, snuggling in to his husband’s side, Ian’s other arm instinctively rising to pull him in closer. He gently brushed the fine red hair on Laura’s head and marvelled at the beauty of a sleeping baby. He looked at her little fingers and tiny nose, her chubby legs and red eyelashes. His eyes slowly drifted closed, the lure of sleep too great. There was a smile on his lips and love in his heart.

*****

Ian was taking a shower while Mickey looked after Laura. Mickey was due back at work in two days. Ian was so fucking tired. He didn’t know how he would do this once Mickey wasn’t with him all the time. The tears fell, lost in the stream of water from the shower. He felt like a failure and he didn’t want Mickey to know he was finding this so hard. 

He loved Laura so much already. In fact, it was terrifying how much. She was so vulnerable, and he fussed and fussed from morning til night. He watched her sleep, worried she might stop breathing, yelled at Mickey if they took her out in the car—why the fuck were people driving so fast?—and stressed himself out over everything from the consistency and color of her poop to how much milk she was drinking.

Mickey was so much more relaxed than he was. Granted he wasn’t doing as much as Ian was, but he slept when Laura slept and he didn’t stress when Laura wouldn’t stop crying. The crying broke his heart. He hated it and he picked her up as soon as it started. Mickey was trying to tell him it was ok to let her cry for a minute or two, and he knew that his husband was right, but he was yet to stop himself. 

They hadn’t had sex, made love, barely even kissed since Laura was born and he missed it. It sounded petty and selfish, but he needed Mickey. Holding his husband, kissing him, being inside of him was like oxygen—he had to have it. He got out of the shower and dried himself off, putting on some sweats and a t-shirt, then checking his face to make sure it wasn’t too obvious he’d been crying. When he went out into the living room, Mickey was sitting on the sofa with a coffee, Laura nowhere in sight.

“Where is she?” he asked.

“She’s asleep in her room. Come and sit down, she’s fine. I’ve got the baby monitor on, we’ll hear her if she wakes up,” Mickey said, patting the sofa beside him.

He sat down, laying his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey put an arm around him and pulled him in tighter. He felt a lump form in his throat and he tried not to cry. It got so big it hurt as he tried to swallow. No longer able to hold it in, he let out a sob, the tears falling fast and heavy.

“Ian, baby, come on. What is it? Talk to me,” Mickey said, sitting him up and cupping his face.

“It’s just so fucking hard. And you go back to work in two days and I don’t think I can do it without you. Mick I’m so fucking scared and I’m so tired.”

Mickey pulled him into his chest, cradling his head and stroking his back. “Ian, you are doing a great job. You are being too hard on yourself. And you’ve got to sleep when Laura sleeps. You have to, this is not open for discussion anymore.”

He pulled himself out of Mickey’s arms and looked at his husband as he wiped at his eyes. “Mickey, please don’t go back to work yet,” he pleaded.

“I’m about to hire a bookkeeper and I’ve also got Tyron Washington to take all my break classes for the next month. That will free up fifteen hours a week—fifteen more hours I can be home with you. Ok?” Mickey asked, taking his hands.

He sniffed, using his t-shirt to wipe his nose. “Ok, thank you.”

“I’ve also been talking to Cara and Mandy. Mandy will come over every Saturday as she isn’t needed at Crave until 5pm. You know I have to be at the studio on Saturday’s as it's our busiest day. Cara is working out which afternoon/evening she can spend here—she’s thinking Tuesday or Wednesday. They’ll both do that until you feel better.”

“So I wasn’t hiding it very well? You knew?” he asked.

“Course I fucking knew. You’re my husband, my best friend. Shit, you’re my other half. Know you better than I know myself. We’re gonna get through this. It’s just a big change and not enough sleep.”

“Feel like such a fucking failure,” he said, fresh tears falling again.

“Ian, look at me. You are amazing with her. I’ve never loved you more than when I see you with her.” Mickey pulled him in by the neck and kissed him slow. He opened his mouth, welcoming the press of his husband’s tongue against his. Mickey’s moan sent blood rushing to his cock. 

“Need you, Mick,” he said between kisses.

Mickey pulled him up off the sofa and into their bedroom, stripping them both of their clothes and gently laying him down. Mickey sat on top of him, kissing him passionately, as he prepped himself. “Mick, let me prep you,” he whined. 

“No babe, just lie back and relax. Let me take care of you.”

Mickey trailed lips down his body, then the warmth of his mouth slipped tightly around his shaft, sending bolts of pleasure through him. He was already so close to cumming, it had been so long. 

“Baby please, want to be inside you,” he said, gently encouraging Mickey off his cock. Mickey lubed Ian’s cock, straddled him, then lowered himself slowly. Deep guttural moans erupted from both their chests.

Mickey rolled his pelvis, the slow slide sending him crazy with want. His husband had his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open as he rode him. So fucking beautiful. His cock was throbbing inside Mickey, hovering in that moment before climax. He focussed on staying suspended in the pleasure. Mickey began stroking his own cock as he rode him faster and harder. 

“Mickey, baby, gonna cum. Cum on me. Need to see you cum on me first.” Mickey exploded across his chest and stomach, ‘Ian baby… I love you… Ian…’ falling from his lips with moan after moan. 

Grabbing Mickey’s hips, he thrust up into him, his orgasm pulsing through his entire body. Wave after wave hit him as he came hard and deep inside his husband. “Oh Mickey… I love you so much… Mickey...”

They kissed and kissed and gazed into each other’s eyes for a long time before Mickey lifted off his cock. They needed no more words. Mickey would always be there for him. And he, for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!!!! Did you want a boy or a girl?  
> Kudos and comments appreciated.  
> I do thank you for reading and I hope it brings some happiness into your day!  
> Rachael


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok couple of things....  
> Mickey is going to be "Tato" in this fic as apparently Tato is Dad in Ukrainian. I think it sounds cute - I hope you do too!  
> This chapter is kind of the end of this 'section.' The next 1- 2 chapters will be transitioning to the next big section where they are a little older and something very significant is going to happen!!!! (Don't want to give away any clues but I am excited about the stuff I have written so far for this next part of their lives.)  
> Thanks for reading!!

**_6 MONTHS LATER..._ **

Mickey was woken up Sunday morning by his husband’s none too subtle thrusts. A hard cock was pressing into his ass while little nibbles were being placed on the back of his neck. “Started without me again, huh?” he asked, a smile on his face. A firm hand circled his cock and began stroking. 

“It’s 6.30, she’ll be awake soon. Need to be quick,” Ian moaned as he sucked on Mickey’s earlobe. 

“Fuck, come here,” he said, turning to kiss his husband. They were panting into each other’s mouths as they rubbed against each other. 

“Not enough time to fuck. I’ll suck you off,” Ian said, shoving him onto his back and moving down between his legs. His husband wasted no time, grabbing the base of his shaft and beginning his assault. A few minutes later he propped himself up on his elbows to watch those pretty lips slide up and down his cock but was distracted by Ian jerking himself off. He groaned at the sight, just as Laura’s cries pierced through the baby monitor.

“Fuck, was so close,” he said.

Ian sat up, a resigned look on his face. “She sure has impeccable timing.” They both laughed.

The last six months had been a big change for them. They needed sex to keep them connected, so they had struggled a little, but Laura was finally into a sleep routine and they had gotten used to ‘scheduling’ sex around that routine. That didn’t stop them from trying to get more—this morning being the perfect example. But it wouldn’t be forever, and parenting was getting easier by the day. 

Mickey was so proud of Ian. In all honesty, he was proud of them both as a couple. Having Laura had been their biggest challenge, and they worked together to get through those early months. Despite Ian initially falling apart, he was a natural father. Watching his husband cradle Laura, talk to her, and love her, turned him into a puddle of mush. As he matured, he realised he didn’t give a fuck about keeping up his tough-guy image anymore. He wanted to provide everything for his family, and he was working his ass off to achieve it. Nothing else mattered.

They had discussed parenting styles a lot over the last few months, and yes, they should have done that before they got pregnant, but he was happy they agreed on most things. They didn’t want Laura to see them yell and argue, they never wanted to smack her or talk down to her, and they wanted to be parents she could always depend on. 

The neglect Ian suffered as a child manifested itself in the total opposite way for his parenting. Ian was never far from Laura, never wanted to miss a moment and ready to fulfil her every need. They were still working on Ian’s need to overcompensate as neither of them wanted their child to grow up spoilt. 

For Mickey, he knew his issues. He wanted to beat the shit out of anyone who came near his baby girl. He realised he didn’t trust anyone. Pity help the fucker that wanted to date her. Which would be at least twenty-five years away because no dude was getting near her before then.

“I’ll get her,” Ian said, putting on his sweats.

“Nah babe, I’ll get her. You did the night feed,” he replied.

He made his way to Laura’s room. She was still grizzling and probably starving. “Morning my little angel,” he said as he picked her up. “That’s one stinky ass you got this morning.” Laura smiled at him and his heart melted. “Stinky stinky bum bum,” he said, with his funniest face. Laura giggled at him. 

He changed her diaper and brought her to Ian who was lying back in bed dozing again. “Here’s your Daddy,” he said kissing her, then passing her into Ian’s arms as his husband opened his eyes and reached out for her. “I’ll grab her bottle.”

Soon they were all back in bed; he ate his toast while Ian fed her and then they swapped halfway through. Laura had started on solids so they were learning about that and working towards dropping the night bottle. They were both looking forward to a full night’s sleep.

“What time is the picnic?” he asked.

“We’re meeting at twelve. Mandy’s bringing that guy she’s been seeing…umm Drake, I think his name is,” Ian replied.

“What the hell sort of name is Drake? I don’t like the sound of this guy.”

“Mick you haven’t even met him yet. Mandy wouldn’t let a dangerous guy near Laura.”

“Do you even know my sister? She’s dated some serious douche bags in her time.”

“She hasn’t dated an asshole for at least two years. Give the guy a chance,” Ian said, picking up Laura, then lifting her up in the air. “Tato’s a big gwumpy isn’t he princess?” Ian brought Laura down, kissing her nose, before lifting her back. She giggled her head off. 

“Tato is not a big grumpy. Daddy just needs to remember how fuc- how insane people are,” he said, sounding grumpy as fuck. 

“You tell me off for being a helicopter parent, when you’re being overprotective,” Ian complained, eyebrows raised in defiance.

“It’s not the same and you know it. Not running to her every time she cries or drops her toy will not hurt her, but who knows what this dipshit is capable of.”

“Kiss your baby and go get in the shower,” Ian instructed. 

He did as he was told and shuffled off to the bathroom, realising his husband had him dick-whipped and his baby girl had him wrapped around her little finger.

*****

Ian was enjoying the picnic surrounded by his favourite people. Cara and Lisa were also there with little Oliver. Oliver was two and a half and so sweet with Laura, holding her hand gently and talking to her. The two of them would probably be friends as they got older. Mandy’s date Drake was ok, but he didn’t see a long term relationship happening. Mickey was watching the guy like a hawk.

Mandy was holding Laura, indulging in some ‘baby talk.’ They were close and a special bond was developing. Mandy never overstepped the line and he wondered if that was hard for her to do. He hadn’t had the courage to ask her. One day they would need to decide if they told Laura who her biological mother was, and he prayed Laura would be ok with it. If Laura was mad with them, or ever rejected Mickey in any way, it would break him. 

Laura’s birth had changed his life more than he imagined it would. Sometimes he missed his career, and he wanted to bring that up with Mickey soon. He wasn’t unhappy, far from it, he just missed dancing and being creative. A few times a week he would take Laura down to the studio to visit Mickey. She would bounce up and down to the music in her baby sling and kick her legs in delight when she watched Mickey dance.

“Hey, can I hold her?” Drake asked Mandy.

“No, she doesn’t like to be touched by _strangers_ ,” Mickey said, puffing his chest out and challenging the guy.

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Babies love me,” Drake replied, oblivious to Mickey’s warning.

“Come on Mick, it’ll be fine. Drake has two nieces - he’s used to babies. He won't drop her,” Mandy tried rationalising to her brother.

“Don’t give a shit. He’s not holding her,” Mickey said, anger quickly rising.

“Mick,” he warned, reaching out to squeeze his husband’s arm.

Fortunately Mickey’s cell buzzed, distracting him. “Hey… hey it’s ok,” Mickey said into the cell, standing up and walking away from the picnic rug.

*****

“Mark slow down. Calm down.” Mickey couldn’t understand a word the boy was saying. Mark was crying and angry and making no sense.

“He was gonna hurt me Mickey. I had no fucking choice,” Mark said, sniffling down the phone line.

“Fuck Mark, what did you do?” he asked, nervous to hear the answer.

“I punched him in the face, broke his nose I think. Heard a crunching sound. Don’t know where I’ll end up now. What if I miss my classes? What if I have to change schools again? I was doing so good at school.”

Mickey could hear Mark trying not to break down again. He wasn’t surprised to hear it had come to this. Mark’s latest foster dad was convinced he was hitting on his foster mom. The foster dad was always drunk and had been threatening Mark for the past couple of months. What a fucking joke when Mark was only fifteen and still had his eye on Jacob. Not that Mark would ever tell his foster family that bit of information.

“Where are you now? What’s happening?” he asked. Ian was standing at his side, staring worriedly.

“I’m still here. In my bedroom. They called DHS to come and take me. So I guess I’ll be processed and put in a group home now I’m fifteen. Fuck, what if he presses charges? I could end up in juvie.”

“Look, I’m leaving now. Text me if DHS pick you up. I’ll either meet you at your place or at DHS. Ok?”

“Thanks Mickey. Will Ian be mad?”

“No, of course not. We both worry about you. See you soon.” He hung up and looked at Ian. “It was Mark, obviously. He assaulted his foster dad. They called DHS to pick him up.”

“Oh shit. He’s too old to be placed again. He’s gonna be in one of those group facilities. Fuck!” Ian said, eyes filled with sadness. They could both empathise with Mark’s experiences.

“I’m gonna see if I can find out where he will be placed and try to make sure they don’t press assault charges.” He kissed Ian quickly. “I’ll take an Uber, you need the car baby seat.”

“See if Mandy can drop you,” Ian suggested, turning to look at the others. “Mands, can you drive Mickey to Mark’s house or DHS?”

“Yeah of course, what’s going on?” Mandy said, getting up and passing Laura into Ian’s arms.

“I’ll explain on the way,” he said, then kissed Laura on her forehead and Ian once again.

*****

Ian had just put Laura down for the night when Mickey finally walked through the door. His husband looked exhausted and defeated. He pulled him into a hug, holding him until he felt Mickey’s muscles relax. “Come and sit down. I’ll warm your dinner up and you can fill me in.”

Sitting at their table, Mickey took a few mouthfuls of food and a swig of beer before he began. “Well the good news is the prick isn’t going to press charges. He just wants it done and Mark out of their lives. The bad news is they’ve placed him in a group home in South LA that didn’t look too good. The school situation hasn’t been sorted yet.”

“Mick, I’ve been thinking about this all afternoon and we both know what the answer is,” he said, studying his husband’s face.

“I know. But I didn’t think you would want that. And Laura is only six months old, we’re still adjusting to being a family of three.” Mickey put his knife and fork down and reached out to hold Ian’s hands.

“Mick, you love that boy and I so do I. You spend time with him six days a week and he’s often here having dinner or hanging out. He dotes on Laura. He’s working hard in school and he’s talented. This is the moment where his life goes in one of two directions and we can make sure it’s the right one.”

Mickey surged forward and kissed him hard. “You sure? It’s a huge fucking commitment.”

“I know Mick. But we have a spare room and we can afford it. You get started on the foster parent application first thing tomorrow and I’ll get started on setting up his bedroom. Now finish your dinner - I want to Netflix and chill,” he said, winking at his husband.

*****

They were in bed watching some Netflix series. Ian wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he snuggled against him, letting his head fall onto his husband’s shoulder. “I missed bath time and bedtime tonight. Hate that, since I always miss it Monday’s through Fridays when I’m teaching.”

“I think she’ll forgive you. She fucking adores you. She laughs more with you than anyone.”

“That’s because of my funny looking mug. My expressive features,” he said, laughing and raising his eyebrows up into his hairline.

“Love your expressive face,” Ian said, capturing his jaw and gazing into his eyes before looking down to his mouth. He leant forward, Ian capturing his bottom lip. 

“Since you hate missing all the evenings, I was wondering if you wanted to have one night at home while I teach?” Ian asked.

He studied Ian’s face before answering. “Are you unhappy at home? Or you think I’m unhappy at work?” He sat up now that the conversation had taken a more serious turn.

“I’m not unhappy. But I miss dancing and teaching. And when I’m teaching I get to choreograph, which I miss the most. The plan was for me to go back to work part time after a year, but one evening a week right now I would enjoy, and it would keep me fit and involved.”

Mickey could see this meant a lot to Ian, and he wanted nothing more than to give him whatever he needed to be happy. “Sounds good. Things always work out better when we do stuff as a team and I miss having you at the studio. She’s gonna end up a studio baby, isn’t she?”

“Probably no way to avoid it. She’ll be joining in by the time she’s two. She loves being down there. You’ve seen how excited she gets when I bring her to watch your classes,” Ian said.

“You want her to be a dancer?” he asked.

“You don’t?” Ian said, twisting to look at him.

He smiled at Ian, wondering how he could think he didn’t want his daughter to dance. “Yeah, of course I do. Was hoping she might be a ballerina. I can imagine her up on stage one day with the American Ballet Theatre or New York City Ballet.”

“Mick, first off, I can’t believe you know the names of any ballet companies. Second, she’s not dancing for either of those. I forbid it. New York is too far away. She can dance for San Diego or the Californian Ballet Company, and that’s it.”

“Ian you are so fucking bossy sometimes,” he said, climbing into his husband’s lap.

“Well you don’t seem to mind it when I tell you what to do?” Ian teased, looking him up and down.

“Think so, Gallagher? Better get started then, cos I’m done with the Netflix part of the night and want to get onto the ‘chill’,” He rolled his ass against Ian’s cock and raised one eyebrow. Ian flipped him over so hard and fast it knocked the breath out of him.

“So that’s how you want it tonight? Hmm?” Ian took hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head. “I get to take you however I want?” Ian flicked his earlobe with his tongue before whispering in his ear, “You don’t cum til I say you can.”

Fuck, all the blood in his body ran straight to his cock. He bucked his hips up aggressively.

“Uh uh! I’ll be doing the fucking tonight unless I decide I want you to ride me. Then, and only then, can you fuck yourself on my cock as hard as you want. Would you like that?”

Damn, Ian knew how to get him going. Before long, Ian was thrusting into him from behind, refusing to touch his cock nor letting him touch himself. The fucking tease was avoiding his prostate so he wouldn’t cum untouched. They changed positions three times—reverse cowboy where Ian slapped his ass hard so he rode him faster, standing—pressed against their bedroom window with the curtains wide open, and now finally Ian was over him, moaning into his mouth as his thrusts became erratic. 

“Fuck… Ian… babe… let me cum,” he moaned against his husband’s lips. Ian moved back onto his knees, adjusting to the perfect angle and began jerking his cock. A dozen strokes later and Mickey came hard, reaching out to grab Ian’s face and pull him down, feeling their tongues slide together as the pleasure washed over him. The cry from the baby monitor barely distracting him, his orgasm was so strong.

“Oh shit I’m so close,” Ian said, thrown by the disruption. 

He squeezed his ass hard around his husband’s shaft and ran a finger over his rim, sending Ian over the edge. When the aftershocks subsided, they took one look at each other and laughed. 

“It’s like she’s trying to keep us apart,” Ian said.

“Twice in one day, that’s impressive.”

“Who’s going?”

“I will, you must be stuffed from all that hard work,” he said, rushing to clean himself up and throwing on boxers before the cries got too loud. Mickey leant over, threading their fingers together while he kissed him, lingering a little. “I love you,” he said.

“Love you more, Mick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!   
> I haven't been on twitter long and I'm lonely on there! You can find me @dancelovermk  
> Stay safe!  
> Rachael :)


	10. I never want to stop making memories with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of moments from 2030-2033.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of two chapters that will pass us through a series of moments over 8 years and then at chapter 12 we will settle again into an in-depth look at their lives in 2038 when they have been married for ten years. Hope you enjoy it.

** 2030… **

****

**_Laura’s 1 st birthday_ **

Ian stood with Mandy as they admired their party decorating skills. The house was a sea of pink and silver for the ballerina themed party. Mandy had organised catering—so all the cakes, biscuits and lollies had been created in the theme colors. There were balloons and ballerina cut-outs hanging from the ceiling and ballerina themed party bags.

“You know she won’t remember any of this?” Mandy said.

“Yeah I know, but she will look at the photos and videos one day,” he replied.

Mickey came into the living room holding the guest of honour all dressed up in her pink ballerina tutu and silver tiara. Passing Laura into his arms Mickey said, “You two went overboard with this one. I didn’t think you could top Christmas.”

“Dada Dada,” Laura said, pointing to the balloons, eyes wide with interest. Ian walked her over to the helium balloons and pulled one down for her to touch. She banged it with her hand, excited when it slowly came back to her.

“I better check on the food in the oven,’ he said, passing Laura to her Aunt Mandy and heading to the kitchen.

While he was unwrapping the dip platter, Mickey’s arms wrapped around his waist. His husband’s warm chest pressed against his back. He closed his eyes at the touch.

“You did a great job, it looks amazing,” Mickey said.

He turned around to face Mickey, sliding his hands up his husband’s arms. “Thanks babe. You like her party outfit?” He leant in and laid a kiss to Mickey’s neck.

“I do, it’s cute.”

“Remind you of anything?” he asked as Mickey squeezed his ass.

“It’s just like the one I saw at the store the day she was born.”

“So you remember?” He placed another kiss to Mickey’s Adam’s apple.

“Remember everything Gallagher, even when you think I’m not paying attention.”

He ran his hand through Mickey’s hair and kissed him, teasing him with the slightest hint of tongue. 

“Huh hmm.”

They pulled away to find Mandy standing in the kitchen with Laura on her hip. “You two realise the guests are arriving?”

*

Long after the party was over, they sat on the floor with Laura while she played with all her new toys. Ian had taken so many photos and videos over the past year he had to buy more icloud storage. And that was what he was doing right now. One of his favourite things was to take photos of Mickey playing with Laura. 

Laura had Mickey’s exact eye color, his beautiful pale skin and no freckles. Ian was sure she had Mickey’s very expressive facial features too. Her red hair was growing longer now and getting thicker by the day. Everyone said she had Ian’s smile. Whenever music came on, she would bounce and smile, she got grumpy if she didn’t get her own way, she ‘talked’ non-stop, and looked at her dad’s like they were the sun, moon and earth. 

“Dada dada dada,” Laura said, pointing to the balloons on the other side of the room. Using Mickey to pull herself up to standing, she grabbed his face, then pointed to the balloons again. 

“Go get one angel,” Mickey said. “Go on, you can do it. Get a balloon.”

Ian was videoing the interaction, and just as well because she took off - one, two, three, four steps before falling on her bottom.

“You did it, angel,” Mickey applauded, standing up and making his way over to the balloons. “Come on, baby. Come get your balloon,” Mickey encouraged again.

And she did. It took a few tries, but she made it, the biggest smile spreading across her face as her little hand grasped the string. Her first steps on her first birthday.

“What a showoff,” he said to Mickey, laughing. “I think she was born for the stage.”

“She’s gonna own it!” 

**_Mark’s got a crush on who?_ **

****

“Where’s Mark,” Mickey asked Ian one Friday night not long after he got home.

“He’s in his room with Caitlyn,” Ian replied, plonking his feet onto Mickey’s lap while he scrolled through Netflix looking for a movie to watch.

“They seem to be close. Spending a lot of time together.”

Caitlyn was Mark’s best friend from school and constantly over at their house. 

Ian frowned at him, “You don’t think they’re….?”

“Should we be telling him to keep his bedroom door open? I thought he still had a crush on Jacob?”

“He is sixteen now. Should we give him a sex talk? Ian asked.

“Bit too fuckin’ late for that. Kids learn everything off the internet before puberty.”

As if on cue, Mark and Caitlyn walked through the living room and headed for the front door, Caitlyn saying goodnight as she went past.

When Mark reappeared, his stupid ginger husband had to say something.

“Mark, is there something going on between you and Caitlyn we should know about?”

The look of shock and panic on Mark’s face said it all.

“I only kissed her, that’s all. I like her,” Mark stuttered.

Mickey pushed Ian’s feet off his lap and sat up. “Hey, why so defensive?” he asked.

“Well I thought you would be disappointed,” Mark replied, looking down at the floor.

Both he and Ian looked at each other and laughed. “Why the fuck would we be disappointed if you like a girl? Love who you want to love, we’re the last two people who will judge you,” Mickey said.

Ian stood up and rested his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “So you think maybe you’re straight?”

Mark looked up at Ian, a frown on his face. “I don’t know. I feel like everyone else at school knows who they are and are having sex and I’ve been left behind. I like kissing Caitlyn, but I also … umm….fuck.” Mark stopped and looked at Mickey, then back to Ian.

Ian encouraged, “What is it? You can tell us.”

“I’ve kinda been messing around with Jacob too.” Mark’s face turned tomato red at his admission.

Mickey stood up next to Ian. “Ok, what do you mean by messing around?”

“Come on Mickey this is fucking embarrassing,” Mark complained.

They both just stared at their foster son and waited.

“Just kissing and, oh my fucking god, hand jobs.” Mark turned away from them.

Ian coaxed him around again before speaking, “Mark, just be safe and if you need any advice come and ask us. So maybe you’re bi. Just don’t be a douche and be involved with two people at once unless they are both ok with it.”

“Yeah, I know. I feel like shit. I think I’m gonna break it off with both of them and sort my head out.”

“Sounds like a plan. We’re about to watch a movie, you wanna watch with us?” Mickey asked as he sat back on the sofa.

“Hell no, it’s Friday night and you two will be dry humping before the opening credits have finished,” Mark replied, backing out of the living room.

Ian cocked one eyebrow at Mickey. “Wanna skip the movie and take this straight to the bedroom?”

Mickey didn’t need to be asked twice.

** 2031… **

****

**_Adoption Day_ **

****

When Mickey and Ian had asked Mark if they could adopt him, he had cried. When he discovered as a young child that crying served no purpose, he had just ceased to do it. But on that day, it poured out of him, his embarrassment no match for his happiness. Since they had fostered him, his life had become a dream. He felt safe, he felt loved, he felt hopeful. They put him in a private school, he made good friends and studied hard to catch up. He danced six days a week, and he was determined to make it his career. When Ian and Mickey watched him perform and they clapped and cheered for him, it always put a lump in his throat. 

Now today, at the family court he had been officially adopted. He was Mark Gallagher, son of Mickey and Ian and big brother to Laura. As his aunts—Mandy, Cara and Lisa—congratulated him, he kept an eye on his two dads. He never tired of watching them, especially when they thought no one else was looking. Mickey was flicking over the lapel on Ian’s jacket, eyes wet with emotion. He knew Mickey did this when he was desperate to be closer to Ian, his emotions close to the surface. Ian was being pulled in like a magnet, as their noses bumped together, eyes looking upon his husband like a teenager flush with love. One day he hoped to find a love like they had. He watched them kiss each other so softly before the spell was broken and they returned their attention back to the group. 

Mickey hugged him again before giving him a playful slap on the cheek. “You finally gonna call me Pops now?”

“Guess I better now you can officially kick my ass if I step out of line,” he replied.

Ian pushed in for a hug. “That means I get to be Dad,” Ian said, proud smile spreading across his face.

“Sure does,” he replied. 

Aunt Mandy took a photo of them—Ian held Laura and he stood between his two dads. Ian said he would get a big enlargement for the wall. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face all day.

**_Mummy and Me baby ballerina class_ **

****

A week after Laura turned two, Ian started taking his princess to the ‘mummy and me’ classes at their studio. He couldn’t lie, he wanted to show off his talented little girl who he believed would be a star one day. Yes, he knew he sounded like a stage mom and he didn’t care. 

On the day of the first class he dressed her up in her ballet uniform, complete with the smallest-sized ballet shoes you could buy. He put her hair up in a ponytail as best he could and secretly looked forward to the day when her hair would be long enough for a bun. Cara said she would show him how to do one—yes, he had already asked. He finished the look with a pink hair band adorned with ballet shoes, which Laura then grabbed and threw on the floor. Mickey just laughed.

“Mickey stop it. You know, you can go with her sometimes too.”

“I will, but I’d rather watch you do it the first time. All the other moms will be oohing and ahhing over you.”

“No, they won’t. They know we’re married.”

“You also know it doesn’t stop them flirting their asses off,” Mickey said, looking at him accusingly.

*

Mickey stood at the viewing mirror watching his angel take her first dance class. He was glad all the parents were inside so he didn’t have to hide the tears. Ian was making him laugh with his desire to do everything perfectly. He was sure his husband had observed the mummy and me class prior and had been practising with Laura at home the last few weeks. Laura was having a fantastic time, her face lit up with every activity that Ian led her through. 

At the end of the class he stood in the doorway, watching Ian praise and encourage their daughter, something so missing from their own childhood’s. When Laura spotted him she called out, “Tato, Tato,” and ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around. 

“You were so good, my angel. Did you like it?” he asked her.

Laura nodded her head enthusiastically. “I dance, Tato. Wuv.”

He was so proud of her. She was quite the talker for her age, making two and three word sentences already. Ian joined them after talking to the teacher.

“Did you watch? She was the best in the class, wasn’t she?” Ian announced, the proudest dad to ever live.

“You were the best in the class too. Missed your calling - should have done ballet,” Mickey teased his husband.

Ian rolled his eyes. “I love you,” Ian said kissing him before turning to Laura, “and I love you princess Laura.”

“I wuv yoooouuuu,” Laura replied. 

Nothing melted his heart more than hearing those three words from his daughter. Didn’t matter if it was to Ian or himself, it made all the long hours, broken nights sleep and tantrums worthwhile.

**_That really awkward talk_ **

****

Ian had just put Laura down for a nap on Sunday afternoon when Mark approached him looking guilty as fuck. “What have you done?” he asked.

“I haven’t done anything. Yet. I need advice, but Dad, don’t laugh at me,” Mark replied.

“I won’t laugh. I promise.” 

They sat down at the dining table, facing each other. He waited for Mark to begin. He had just turned seventeen and Ian knew he had to treat him like a man. Ian and Mickey were overprotective parents, and they worked hard to ensure Mark didn’t get into any of the shit they got into in their teens. But he had to admit, it was time to let the boy make some mistakes and become more independent.

“You know I’ve been seeing Matthew for two months now and we want to, you know, have sex, but neither of us have done it before and I’m freaking out,” Mark chewed nervously on his lip.

“Ok well I assume you’ve watched porn, so you know the ins and outs. Sorry, pun intended.” He laughed at his own joke before realising Mark wasn’t finding it funny at all. “What part is freaking you out?”

“Porn just seems so fake and I really like him. You know?”

Ian nodded his understanding, remembering how romantic he had been at the same age.

Mark continued, “I don’t wanna bottom - that’s gotta be fucking painful. And that’s ok cos Matthew says he wants to. But I’ve only ever used a finger and it's so tight. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“All right. First off, you need lube and condoms. I will get you some when I go shopping tomorrow. Always use a condom—no excuses. Hang on. Why did you decide to ask me and not Mickey?”

“Because…I think I’m a top and you’re a top.”

“How the hell do you know I’m a top?” he asked, wondering if Mickey had discussed this part of their sex life with their son.

Mark just laughed at him. “You serious? Do you have any idea how loud you two are? ‘ _Love the way you ride my cock baby_ ,’ or Pop’s favourite, ‘ _Ian babe fuck me harder, oh right there, right there_.’”

Ian was speechless and his cheeks were burning. That Mark had done realistic impressions of them made it so much worse. When he recovered from the humiliation, he walked Mark through the basics. 

“The most important thing is that if you care about this guy, then take it slow. Experiment together to see what you like and talk to each other. And _only_ if you feel ready, then try bottoming. If you don’t like it stop, or don’t do it again, but it can be good to be verse. And talk to Mickey, too. He can help you understand what Matthew will go through more than I can.”

“You think Mickey will actually talk to me about sex?” Mark asked, clearly sceptical.

“As long as you don’t do that impression of him, you’ll be fine.” 

** 2032… **

****

**_Mandy opens ‘Southside’_ **

****

“I’m so proud of you, Mands,” Mickey said, hugging his sister.

“Thanks shithead. Couldn’t have done it without all your advice and input.”

“Yeah, you could. It looks fuckin’ incredible and you’re already booked up for weeks. But what I want to know is what’s the deal with your chef Dion?”

“What do you mean what's the deal? He’s a brilliant chef. I was lucky to hire him.”

“You mean you want to get lucky with him?” Mickey laughed at his sister as he went to find his husband.

The restaurant was a stroke of genius—decorated in ghetto chic so all the young Hollywood crowd would flock to its’ antiestablishment feel. Calling it ‘Southside’ was Mandy’s way of saying ‘look how far I’ve come motherfuckers’ and Mickey was onboard for that.

He sat down next to Ian at their table to wait for their dinner to arrive. It was the grand opening and several celebrities were present along with a very artsy crowd including muso’s, dancer’s and photographers. 

“Ian, you think something’s going on with Mandy and her chef Dion?”

Ian looked at him with a frown on his face and a ‘are you as dumb as mud’ expression.

“They’re been going at it like rabbits for about two months now, so I’d say yeah,” Ian replied.

“How the fuck do you know that and I don’t?”

“Cos I’m her friend and you’re her brother and she tells me shit and you nothing.” Ian smiled smugly. “Actually I think he might be the one. Let’s just hope they can mix business and pleasure and not fuck it up. That’s pretty hard to do.”

“We do it.”

“Few people have what we have Mick,” Ian said, then leant in to kiss him on the cheek. 

**_Laura’s first dance class_ **

****

When Laura turned three, she was old enough to progress from ‘Mummy and Me’ class into a proper ballet class—on her own. Ian had mixed feelings about it. He had grown to love their time together in class and not being there anymore was reminding him of how fast she was growing up. Before long she would a teenager and not his little princess anymore.

The three of them were waiting outside the studio with the other students. Laura was between them and they were all holding hands. He got the feeling that Laura was holding their hands and not the other way around.

“Tato, is Daddy gonna cry?” Laura asked, looking up at Mickey.

Ian was sure he would , but he wanted to hold it in so Laura didn’t see.

“Daddy will be fine. I’ll look after him. You just enjoy your big kids dance class,” Mickey replied.

The teacher opened the door, and the kids started heading in.

Laura tugged on Ian’s arm. “Daddy I’m going in now. You’ll be ok. You can watch me from here,” she instructed, before skipping into the studio with the other kids.

They both stood and watched the entire class from the viewing window. When that tear escaped, Mickey wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. He couldn’t imagine how he would survive the first day of school. 

** 2033… **

****

**_Their 5 th Wedding Anniversary_ **

****

Mickey had been looking forward to today for weeks. It was their 5th wedding anniversary, which also meant ten years together. They had set a tradition to alternate who organised their anniversary celebrations and it was Ian’s turn this year. He had tried to get information out of his husband, but with no success. What he did know was that Ian had organised Laura to have a sleepover with Cara, Lisa and Oliver, which meant only one thing—he was getting lucky and all night long. When he got out of the shower he found Ian packing a lot of stuff into a large suitcase.

“Are we going for a month?” he asked.

“You just get your pretty ass dressed and let me worry about the details.” Ian slapped him hard on the ass as he headed into the bathroom. “Oh, and hurry because we leave in thirty minutes.”

“But it’s 8 o’clock in the morning,” he called out.

After a tearful goodbye to Laura and Mark, Mickey was hurried into the car and surprised to find they were headed for the airport. “Ok Gallagher, fess up—where we headed?”

Late afternoon, he found himself in a very familiar hotel room in New York. “Did you remember the room number?” he said, grabbing Ian by the shirt and pulling him closer.

“Mick, I remember every detail about falling in love with you.” Ian placed a hand on his cheek and slipped an arm around his waist.

“This was a long way to travel for one night.”

“It is, that’s why we’re here for two. Laura is staying with Mandy tomorrow night and we pick her up Sunday afternoon.”

*

They went to their burger joint for dinner and played footsies under the table like lovesick teenagers. Afterwards they went back to the hotel and made out in the bathtub and it was Mickey that insisted on the bubbles and candles this time. 

When they laid down on the bed they just looked at each other. Eyes roamed approvingly and lustfully. They had time to enjoy each other and they would take it slow. He ran his fingers softly down Ian’s chest. Ian was broader and more ‘filled out’ than he was ten years ago, and he liked it. His husband was fucking sexy. He grew more beautiful with each passing year and his longing for Ian had never faded.

Ian shuffled closer so their chests were flush against each other, and their cocks pressed together. The feeling of Ian’s fingers caressing his back and circling over his ass made his body tingle all over. Once their lips touched and tongues found each other, the world beyond them ceased to exist. It was special being back in the room where they first fell in love. To realise how far they had come and how much their love had grown and matured over the past decade. 

Ian made love to him for hours. It was as if Ian was insatiable, building them up to the point of climax then gently changing their position just to build up slowly again. When Ian grew tired, he would lie back and watch Mickey ride him. Sweat rolled down their bodies, their moans and grunts evidence of their intense pleasure. Their hands and mouths explored every inch of skin, always lavishing more attention to those sensitive spots that only they knew about. 

When their bodies could take no more, they came with long pulses of pleasure, while gripping each other fiercely and repeating each other’s names. Ian brushed Mickey’s sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

“Happy anniversary, Mick. I love you, baby.”

“Best anniversary present ever. Love you so fuckin’ much, Ian.”

*

On their second day in New York, they went to Coney Island and had a blast. This time Ian insisted on winning Mickey a stuffed toy to take home and keep Ian’s ‘mickey toy’ company. Mickey picked a giant ‘scoobie doo’ dog because it reminded him of his adorable goofy husband. They made out on the Wonder Wheel before making their way back to the hotel room. They had room service on the floor for dinner and slow danced on the balcony. Since it was no longer their anniversary, Ian agreed to pound him hard and fast into the mattress on the second night and he was not disappointed. 

**_Laura’s first dance recital_ **

****

Ian had done the perfect ballet bun and stage makeup for Laura and he was so fucking proud of himself. When they ran their annual dance recital, he was in business mode, running around backstage overseeing the show while Mickey stage managed. Their shows were phenomenal, and people came to watch them even if they didn’t know any of the dancers. They spared no expense on costumes, sets, lighting and multimedia and it set them apart from other dance studios. Ian being a world class choreographer certainly helped too! 

Tonight was Laura’s first performance, and Ian was nervous as fuck. Way more nervous than he’d ever felt for himself when he was a dancer. He was a wreck and felt like throwing up. Ian had organised for someone to take over stage managing for a few items so he and Mickey could sneak out into the auditorium and watch their little girl perform.

“Mick, come on, Jacqui will take over now,” he whispered.

He took Mickey by the hand and they slipped out the stage door and around to the auditorium. The ushers were expecting them, and they had two seats reserved up the back. 

“Ian, she will be fine. Calm down, you’re sweating,” Mickey said, then kissed the back of his hand to reassure him.

When the item started, his heart was hammering in his chest. The ballet teacher had placed Laura front and centre and it clearly wasn’t favouritism. She was beautiful. Ian was no expert at ballet, but he had taken enough classes and watched enough to know their daughter had talent. Her technique far exceeded her age, and she danced with confidence and style. He was so happy for her. And so proud. When the dance ended Mickey was the first one up on his feet - clapping and cheering for their daughter. If Mickey thought Ian didn’t notice the tear that fell down his cheek and how he puffed out his chest with pride, then he was sorely mistaken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.  
> Take care everyone!   
> I'm still trying to recover from BPPV vertigo so that's why chapters have slowed down - I just can't sit at my laptop for too long. Hopefully it will improve this week as I'm really sick of it and can't work (being a dance teacher and all!)  
> Rachael


	11. Time is precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is longer than normal. This is the second chapter of moments and spans across years 2034-2037. We hear from Laura for the first time in this chapter!! There may be some angst edging in here.   
> From chapter 12 onwards we are going to stay in 2038 for a while. This fic finishes in their old age so I hope everyone is enjoying the ride!  
> NOTE: "Chookas" is the word dancers say to each other before they go on stage for good luck.

** 2034… **

****

**_Laura’s 1 st day of school_ **

Mickey figured his job today was to stop his sensitive husband crying at the school gate. It was Laura’s first day at school and their little angel was excited and happy. Ian, not so much. While they had had several discussions about Ian wanting to do more teaching and take on more administrative responsibilities at the studio, Mickey also knew that Ian would miss being with Laura every day. It made sense - Ian had been the primary caregiver for five years and life would now be different. Personally, he was looking forward to having his husband at the studio with him more often.

*

Ian watched his little princess introduce herself to a boy with thick glasses, black hair and a sweet smile. He didn’t know whether it was because of all the time she spent at the studio chatting to kids and adults alike, or if it was her natural personality, but she was a confident and talkative five-year-old. Part of him selfishly wanted her to cry at having to leave him, but he was incredibly proud of her. He was glad Mickey had come too; he didn’t feel like facing the day alone. The bell rang, and the teacher started welcoming all the kids into the room. Parents were allowed to stay for the first ten minutes while the kids settled.

*

Laura thought her teacher had really pretty hair. It was almost white and sitting in a bun on top of her head. Daddy told her that her name was Miss Miles which she thought was really really funny because if you said it fast it sounded like Miss Smiles. Miss Miles told them to see if they could find their special place for their school bag by looking for their name and then come and sit on the rug at the front. 

“You need help to find your name princess,” her Daddy asked.

“Don’t be a silly billy Daddy, I can do it myself,” she told him, rolling her eyes to make him laugh.

She loved her Daddy so much, but he was always treating her like a four-year-old and she was five now. Tato treated her like she was six. She waved at Tato and blew him a kiss because he was waiting over by the door. He blew one straight back, and she caught it, like she always does. She found her name and put her bag in the special place. 

“I’m going to sit on the rug now ok, Daddy.”

Daddy squatted down and held her hands. “Ok baby. I love you and you have a fun day. I will be here to pick you up at the end.”

“Ok. Tato will look after you Daddy. Don’t cry. I will have fun and make new friends. Do I have ballet after school?”

“Yes you have ballet at 4 o’clock but if you are too tired Miss Tatiana said it would be ok to skip today.”

She put her hands on her Daddy’s cheeks and kissed him with a big smoochie sound because it sounded funny. “Love you, Daddy. Bye.”

She skipped to the rug and sat down next to Dudley. He had cool glasses and black hair like Tato. He was her new friend. She looked over to the door to see if Tato and Daddy were still there. Daddy looked sad. Oh my goodness! Tato was touching Daddy’s face and giving him a kiss to make it all better. She giggled. They were always kissing.

**_Studio expansion_ **

****

Mickey was so fucking exhausted but damn proud of himself. When Laura started school nine months ago, allowing Ian to work an extra twenty hours a week, it had given them the opportunity to open a second studio. They had been running at capacity for almost three years and he knew it was time to take things to the next level. Finally, the new studio was up and running and off to a good start. The only downside was that he needed to be at the new location and Ian was at the original studio. His plan was to build such a successful business that they could retire early. 

Mark was twenty now, still living at home and confusing the fuck out of them with a string of relationships. He may have been a late bloomer, but he was making up for it now. After Mark had a girlfriend, then a boyfriend, then a different boyfriend all in the space of two months they had put their foot down and banned any sleepovers until he could assure them it was serious. Both he and Ian didn’t want a stream of strangers in and out of their house when Laura was only five.

On the positive side, Mark was getting a lot of pro work because he was equally talented at breaking and hip hop. They had him teaching a lot of classes, and he was popular with both female and male students. Which wasn’t much of a surprise! Mickey was glad to have Mark take over a lot of his classes, in part because his knee wasn’t very stable and because the admin side of the business took up so much of his time. 

** 2035… **

****

**_Miss Tatiana_ **

Ian watched Laura from the viewing window as Miss Tatiana corrected her at the barre. Tatiana had been with them from day one and had produced many professional dancers in her career. She oversaw the entire ballet program at the studio and her students were excelling. Laura adored Miss Tatiana even though she worked her hard for her age. Ian knew Laura was talented, particularly by the way Tatiana constantly corrected her in class. 

After class, Laura bounded into the office with Tatiana close behind.

“Laura, can you stretch more in the studio while I have a quick chat with your Daddy?” Tatiana said, ushering Laura back out the door.

“Everything ok Tatiana,” he asked, closing his laptop.

“Yes, of course. But I wanted to speak to you about Laura’s progress. You must know she is exceptionally talented.”

“Well, I’m no expert at ballet and I’m biased when it comes to my daughter, but yes it looks like she is. She’s taking jazz and tap too, and both teachers have told me she’s fantastic.”

“Ian, let me put it bluntly. I know she’s only six, but I’ve been teaching for thirty years and she’s the most talented child I’ve seen in years. She has the right physique, beautiful feet, flexibility, co-ordination, musicality, and she’s smart and hard-working. Now I can’t foresee what affect puberty or the teenage years will have, but we both know if she wants a career in ballet then we need to get serious earlier rather than later.”

Ian was not sure how he felt about it. His ego was inflating on his daughter’s behalf, but he knew ballet was a long shot, and required a lot of hours, pain and dedication. “What are you suggesting then?” he asked.

“I’d like to see how she goes on three classes a week. Maybe she could stop the jazz and tap, that way she wouldn’t be increasing her classes but focussing on her ballet skills. I’d also like to do a private lesson once a week and start her on her first solo for competitions.”

“All right, I’ll talk to her and see what she wants to do. Also, Mickey and I will need to discuss it too. If Laura wants this, then I’m happy to give it a trial period.”

*

Later that night, after he and Mickey had discussed Tatiana’s recommendation, they sat Laura down to ask her what she wanted to do. When Laura jumped up and down, squealing in delight they knew they had their answer. They both wanted Laura to be happy and enjoy what she was doing, so it was a simple decision. Ian wasn’t too familiar with the competition scene, but he knew he had to get an expensive tutu made, a professional tiara, and improve his hair and makeup skills. 

**_Mandy’s going to the chapel of love_ **

****

Mickey was feeling rather sentimental as he watched his sister say her vows. Ian was right—Dion was the one. More importantly, he approved. Dion treated Mandy with respect and that’s what he wanted for her. Their restaurant was one of the hottest in town and they seemed to love and understand each other.

He reached out to hold Ian’s hand, his husband looking at him with a soft smile and wet eyes. ‘Love you’ he mouthed to him. Ian kissed the back of his hand before mouthing back ‘love you too.’ They’d been married seven years and together twelve. He barely remembered his life before Ian. 

Laura wiggled off Ian’s lap and climbed into his, taking his hand away from Ian’s and wrapping it around her instead. They both muffled a laugh at their daughter’s possessiveness. Laura did this often—squashed in between if they were sitting too close on the sofa, pushed between them when they hugged, or declared ‘my Daddy’ or ‘my Tato’ when she wanted one of them to play with her. Sometimes it was Mickey she wanted and sometimes it was Ian. There didn’t seem to be any pattern or preference as long as she was the centre of attention. 

They had a great time at the reception, dancing as if they were still in their 20s. Mickey had already turned forty and Ian would be thirty-nine soon. Where the fuck did the years go? Laura was keeping everyone entertained as she did ballet to every kind of music regardless of its suitability, but their little girl was in love with ballet and there was no stopping it. Mark was there with his first serious boyfriend. He was in love with Jordan and they had been together for six months now. He was a dancer too, and they were happy to see Mark growing up into the man they always knew he could be. 

When they arrived back home, Ian carried an already sleeping Laura straight to bed, and they retreated to theirs. Mark had gone out clubbing with Jordan and the house was quiet. He settled in Ian’s arms, feeling very content. “Did I do ok at my speech?” he asked.

“I loved it, Mick. It was both funny and sweet. You got to make fun of her and then you made everyone cry. Weddings are weird, aren’t they?” Ian mused.

“They make you feel all sorts of shit. Kept thinking about our wedding. Saying our vows…”

“Me too,” Ian agreed, squeezing him tighter.

He sat up on his elbow so he could look at Ian, taking in his lips, shoulders, chest. Yeah the wedding was making him feel all sorts of shit. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he said, blood rushing to his cock.

Ian pinned him to the mattress so fast he gasped. They were frantically rutting into each other, tongues clashing, in a rage of lust.

“Fuck, get in me Ian. Want it hard and fast,” he demanded.

Ian grabbed the lube from the nightstand draw and popped the cap. “Shit Mick, I’m so fucking horny too.”

“Give me your cock. Wanna suck it.”

Ian placed one knee on each side of his shoulders, then lowered his pelvis so Mickey could start licking at the head, then Ian took his body over and swallowed Mickey’s cock. No teasing, just straight to it. They didn’t 69 much, but they were in a hurry. Ian pushed a finger in and starting fucking into his ass in time with his mouth. Mickey moaned around Ian’s shaft. Ian started rocking his cock in and out of his mouth and he felt like he would pass out from stimulus overload. When Ian went straight from one to three fingers, he couldn’t help but buck his hips up. 

Ian pulled off his cock and removed his fingers. “Fuck Mickey, stop, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Pound me from behind,” he said as he helped Ian off him, so he could get on his hands and knees. 

Ian slapped his ass, spread his cheeks and licked across his hole. His husband was moaning into his ass as his precum leaked onto the bed. He didn’t know what had come over them but he was fucking enjoying it.

“Come on Ian, need it,” he almost whined.

He looked over his shoulder to watch Ian lube himself up, then let out a guttural groan when Ian pushed into him fast. “Fuck.” He bit down on his lip as he adjusted to the stretch. 

Ian started thrusting in and out, pulling Mickey’s hips back each time to increase the depth and force. Ian was moaning, their bodies slapping together, and it felt fucking filthy. 

“Mickey baby, you feel so fucking good. We need to fuck more. Love my cock in your tight ass.”

His husband’s dirty talk was getting him going. Ian pulled him up and back so he was sitting in his lap. Mickey started bouncing up and down while he stroked his own cock. Ian was running his hands across his chest, pinching his nipples and stroking his neck. When Ian started biting and licking the back of his neck, he sucked two of Ian’s fingers into his mouth and slowed down the pace. He wished Ian’s fingers were his cock. The thought of having Ian’s cock in his ass and his mouth at the same time nearly sent him over the edge.

Ian moaned as he leant back to get a better view of himself sliding in and out. “Oh Mickey, looks so good. Lay down now baby,” Ian instructed.

Mickey laid down on his stomach. Ian re-entered him and took his body over Mickey’s, Ian’s chest flush to his back. Ian’s rocking created the perfect friction for his cock. Ian started fucking him hard and deep, hitting his prostate with every thrust. When he came he grunted like an animal as each wave pulsed through his entire body. His skin was on fire and he wanted to come again. He was still so insanely turned on. “Cum on me babe. Ian cum on me. I want it.” Ian pulled out, and Mickey rolled over onto his back. Ian was pumping his cock hard, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open. “Ian look at me. You look so fuckin’ sexy.” 

Ian looked down at him and started shooting all over Mickey’s stomach and chest. “Mick, fuck, Mickey, baby...” Ian slumped down on top of him, mess be damned, and kissed him deeply. “What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t know, but I fuckin’ liked it. How long do you think before we can go for round two?”

**_Laura’s first dance competition_ **

****

Laura was standing side stage with Miss Tatiana on one side and Daddy on the other. She had practiced and practiced, and she was excited to perform her first solo. She had a funny feeling in her tummy but both Daddy and Miss Tatiana said that was normal and it happened to them too. When she performed at her first recital, she didn’t feel like that, she was dancing with the other kids and it was just fun. This was different. She would be on her own. What if she forgot her choreography? No, she wouldn’t because she has practiced and practiced. Miss Tatiana said she was ready. And her tutu was so pretty. Daddy spent so much money on it that they were keeping it a secret from Tato.

“Don’t forget your posture, head up, and a big smile,” Miss Tatiana reminded her.

She nodded her understanding. She was competitor number 11 and number 8 was on stage now. Some other girls had been doing this for two years already. They were good. But she was better. This was the novice section for beginner dancers. Miss Tatiana said if she wins this competition she goes straight into ‘open’ where it will be much harder. She wants to win. 

Miss Tatiana turned to Daddy and whispered, “Ian, I think you should watch. She’s fine here with me. You don’t see any other moms or dads, do you? You only got admitted side stage because of who you are.”

Daddy frowned at Miss Tatiana, then looked down at her, all worried.

She pulled on her Daddy’s hand and he crouched down next to her. “Daddy, I’m ok here with Miss Tatiana. I want you to watch with Tato from the front.” She held her breath, wondering if Daddy would be ok with it. 

“If that’s what you want princess?”

She nodded.

“Ok, chookas baby. Have fun out there.” Daddy kissed her on the cheek and left quietly.

*****

Ian slipped into the seat next to Mickey just after competitor ten finished her solo. 

“What are you doing out here?” Mickey whispered.

“Tatiana booted me out and Laura said she wanted me to watch.”

Mickey muffled a chuckle. “You gotta stop being a stage mom. You complain about the moms at the studio, but you’re one too.”

“I’m not that bad.” The adjudicator’s bell rang. “Oh fuck, I think I’m going to be sick.”

Mickey grabbed his hand and held it tight. “She’ll be fine. Relax.”

The announcer’s voice came through the speakers, “Competitor number 11.”

Laura ran out and took her starting position. Ian felt the tears well up in his eyes. His stomach was in knots and his pulse was pounding in his head. He wished he could do this for her. Feeling out of control was messing with his head. Laura was stunning and perfect and didn’t make a single mistake. As she took her final pose he realised he’d been holding his breath the entire time, finally breathing out and feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Mickey had let go of his hand and was clapping and whistling loudly. 

The next nine competitors took forever. He wanted to go backstage and see Laura, but Mickey kept stopping him, reminding him she was in capable hands with Tatiana. When the girls came out for adjudication, he felt a mix of excitement and terror. When they announced she had won he shed a tear. He couldn’t stop it. He didn’t know how he was going to do this all the time – his heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

Mickey pulled him in for a hug, clearly proud of their little girl. “Better toughen up Gallagher, she’s moving up into ‘open’ now.”

** 2036… **

****

**_A death_ **

****

Mickey was enjoying the short New Year’s break they were taking—the whole first week of January with no work. They had considered going away but decided to relax at home instead. Mark and Jordan split their time between the two men’s houses and he was waiting for them to take that next step and move in together. Laura had friends over to play every other day and they had Cara and Lisa and Dion and Mandy over for a dinner party one night. It was nice.

On the last day of their break the three of them were laying on the sofa watching a kid’s movie. Mark was off with Jordan as per usual. When his phone buzzed he considered not answering, but he could see Mandy’s face on the screen and thought he better. 

“Hey sis, what’s up?”

“Mick. I have something I have to tell you.” Mandy paused and he could hear her breathing hard. A chill ran up his spine. “Mick, Terry’s dead.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but not that.

“Mick? Mickey? Talk to me, Mick!”

Mandy’s voice finally registered. “How the fuck did you find out?” he asked.

“Daddy, Tato said a bad word,” Laura piped in.

Mickey stroked her hair. “Sorry angel.” Mandy was going on about Iggy having her cell number, which he didn’t know and was fucking pissed about, but he would deal with that later. Ian was asking him what was wrong and stroking his arm, Mandy was saying something about a heart attack. A few days ago. Why couldn’t someone have taken that motherfucker out? Heart attack seemed too easy. Too normal. He barely registered Ian taking the phone out of his hand. 

He leant back on the couch, Laura climbing into his lap. “Tato, who is Terry?” she asked. Ian was pacing the floor as he talked to Mandy. 

“Nobody,” he replied, as he pulled her in for a hug. This should feel better, he thought. Laura was safe. Ian was safe. Mandy was safe. He was safe.

**_Searching, searching, and overworking_ **

****

It had been three months since Terry had died and Ian was so fucking worried about Mickey. He wasn’t himself at all. It was like Mickey was lost somewhere inside himself. Ian had tried getting him to open up about what he was feeling and was shut down every time. He suggested he go to counselling but Mickey scoffed at the idea saying, ‘that motherfucker meant nothing.’

Mickey’s answer to the problem was to work more. He threw himself into creating a ‘talent agency’ to represent all their dancers. It was a smart business move, but not the right time in Ian’s opinion. Ian held down the fort at home by keeping up with the house duties and Laura’s schooling and ballet. On top of all that, Mark moved out with Jordan. He felt quite alone. More than once he had tried to initiate sex and Mickey had turned away from him, saying he was too tired. 

One Friday evening, Mickey came home late—again—and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Ian. 

“I hired a private investigator to find my Mom,” Mickey said, not even turning to look at him.

“That’s great, Mick. You’ve talked about it a few times over the years. I think you should if you think it will help.”

Mickey turned to look at him, a frown on this face. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that if finding your mom helps you deal with Terry, then you should do that.”

“This isn’t about Terry. It’s about knowing if my mom just left me.”

Ian thought he was going to either cry or explode with rage. Perhaps he should get some counselling to help him deal with this better. He obviously wasn’t being a very supportive husband. He couldn’t understand Mickey’s reaction to Terry’s death. He certainly wasn’t going to shed many tears when Frank croaked. Mickey should be happy. They didn’t have to worry anymore. They were all safe. 

“Mickey I don’t want to fight about it. If hiring a P.I and finding your Mom is what you want to do, then I support that.”

Mickey let out a breath and turned to face him. “Ian, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I just need to know what happened to her.”

“I understand, babe. Come to bed.”

Mickey shed his clothes and climbed in, allowing himself to be held. Ian hoped and prayed this was the start of things getting back to normal. 

“Kiss me,” Mickey asked, tilting his head up.

They made love slow and soft and it felt like ‘them’ again. Ian didn’t know how to be just Ian. He only knew how to be Ian and Mickey. 

** 2037… **

****

**_Laura makes it to Nationals_ **

****

It had been over 18 months since Terry died and six months since Mickey got the news about his mom. She had lived under an alias for two years after she left Terry, before dying of an overdose when Mickey would have been ten years old. Ian had begged Mickey to go to counselling, but still he refused. ‘It is what it is’ Mickey had uttered, and then threw himself back into more work. Mickey started up an accredited full-time dance course, bringing in the brightest up-and-coming dancers and boosting their already enormous income. 

They moved into a better neighbourhood and a larger house with five bedrooms, two living spaces, a media room, a swimming pool and jacuzzi. It was everything two Southside kids could ever dream of and still Mickey kept working. Repeating that it would be worth it when they could retire at fifty. Ian wasn’t so sure. He wanted to spend time with his husband. Time with his family. 

They argued more. They had bickered a lot when they were younger, but after they got married it had settled into a period of bliss. Ian didn’t like arguing in front of Laura and it was something they agreed they would never do. So there were several heated arguments in the privacy of their room late at night. When Ian caught Mickey smoking, it was the last straw. They screamed at each other, then fucked each other senseless, then Mickey promised to stop. But then he didn’t.

Laura was a star in the making and Ian threw himself into the training and competitions. They often travelled around California for comps and it was something special they did together. He was an expert in everything ballet now. He took Laura to performances, they watched videos, he learnt everything about ballet technique and the name of every step. Recently she had won a state competition and now they were in New York for nationals. Mark had travelled with them and Mickey was due to arrive tomorrow in time for the competition in the evening. Ian wanted them to travel together, but Mickey insisted he needed to be in present for the full-time students’ assessments.

*****

Mickey was running late and in a fucking panic. The studio receptionist had called saying there was a plumbing problem, and he had gone down there to get it sorted. When there was an accident on the freeway and he knew he would miss his flight and nearly threw up in his car.

His entire body went cold. Ian was going to fucking kill him, and he deserved it. He couldn’t bring himself to think about how much it would hurt his little girl if he didn’t get there in time. Sitting in the middle of the traffic jam, he had to admit he was failing. He was working too many hours, not facing his bullshit and doing nothing to fix any of it. 

When he made it to the airport, he begged the lady to get him on the next available flight. The best one she could find would be cutting it fine. He still had a chance, but he needed luck on his side—no flight delays and good traffic in New York. He had to tell Ian, so he pulled out his cell and sent a text. He lied and said his flight had been delayed. He expected Ian to call him back and blast the shit out of him for not travelling with them yesterday, but Ian didn’t reply—not even a text. If he was getting the silent treatment from his husband, he was royally fucked. And not in a good way.

*

The flight had been delayed by 30 minutes and now he was sitting in a cab in New York, in traffic, and wondering how he turned into such a shit father. The last couple of years he had been telling himself he was doing this for his family so they would be financially taken care of, inherit a successful business, and so he and Ian could retire young. He had been ignoring the disappointed looks Laura gave him and the pain and rejection on his husband’s face. He didn’t understand why Terry’s death had shifted something in him. But it had. Finding out about his Mom had added a dull ache to his chest. 

**Ian (6.40pm):** She’s on in ten. Are you here?

“Hey man, what time do you think we’ll get there,” he asked the driver.

“Maybe 25 to 30 minutes.”

Tears fell down his face. He couldn’t stop them. He fucked up. He’d fucked up so bad. He couldn’t make this up to Laura. This was unforgivable. 

**Mick (6.42pm):** Not going to make it, still 30 minutes away. I fucked up babe, I’m sorry x

*

When he made it into the theatre, it had been 35 minutes since Ian’s text. He asked the usher what section they were up to, only to be told Laura’s section had just finished. Mickey made his way out of the theatre and around to backstage, getting in because of who he was. He saw them before they saw him. Laura was holding a trophy, so she had won or placed. Miss Tatiana was looking very proud and Mark was doing his best to keep everyone excited. Laura had a fake smile on her face and kept looking down at her feet and then glancing back up at Ian. Ian was hiding nothing. He could see his husband was equal parts hurt and angry, tossing between wanting to cry and wanting to hit something. 

Laura spotted him first. She ran to him and hugged him around the waist. He leant down and kissed the top of her head, then crouched down so they were on eye level. “Angel, I’m so sorry I didn’t make it. What did you get?”

“I came second. Mark wasn’t supposed to, but he filmed it on his phone so you can watch it. Why weren’t you here?”

Mickey brushed the tear off his cheek. “I missed my flight. I should have come with you yesterday like Daddy wanted. But I’m so proud of you. Can you forgive me?”

Laura blinked her eyes a few times and chewed on her bottom lip. “Of course, Tato. But I don’t think Daddy will.”

He pulled Laura in for another hug. Daring to glance in Ian’s direction, he saw that his husband had made no effort to join them. When they made eye contact, Ian turned away.

*****

The drive back to the hotel was unbearable. Mark was trying to keep things light and focus on Laura’s success. He still hadn’t spoken to Mickey. By the time they were in the lift he realised his behaviour was unacceptable. He should have been pretending everything was ok and celebrating the fact that their daughter was number two in the entire country. Instead, he was thinking of himself. 

They thanked Tatiana and headed to their own interconnecting rooms. “Laura baby, do you want to celebrate or are you ready for bed?” he asked. 

Mark put his hand on his shoulder, “I was thinking Laura and I might order some room service and watch a movie if she’d like that?” Mark looked down at Laura. “Some big bro, lil sis time.” 

Laura had been missing Mark since he moved out, so she was excited to take him up on his offer. They all said their goodnight’s and finally he and Mickey were alone in their room and unable to avoid each other anymore.

“Ian, I’m sorry. I was wrong. Quit it with the fuckin’ chin and look at me.”

He walked past Mickey and sat down on the bed, removing his shoes and socks, then taking his jacket off. Mickey moved to stand in front of him. “Ian. Let’s talk about this. You don’t think I’m devastated that I missed it?”

He looked up at his husband. “Don’t care what you fucking think right now. I’m more concerned about how Laura feels about her father not prioritising the most important day in her life so far.”

“What, so now I’m responsible for flight delays?”

He stood up so he could look down at Mickey, his anger bubbling near the surface. “So now you’re a fucking liar too? You missed your flight cos you went to the studio instead of the airport. You missed your daughter dancing because the full-time students were more important than travelling with your family.”

“Ian, I know I fucked up. But Laura is ok. I talked to her, and I apologised, and she said she forgives me.”

“She’d forgive you for anything cos she loves you so much. You might have a harder time getting me to forgive you.” He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean? You don’t love me as much anymore?” Mickey’s voice broke on ‘anymore’ and Ian turned around to look at him. There were tears in Mickey’s eyes and Ian felt a lump form in his throat. 

How the fuck did they end up here, he wondered. He leant back on the fridge, his heart hammering in his chest. “Mick, all this bullshit has gotta stop. You’re never at home, you’re always at work.”

“I know. You’re right. I’m gonna cut back, I promise. I’m just sorry it took this to make me realise.” Mickey was edging closer. “Ian, babe, please?”

Ian was unsure. Trust had been broken over the last couple of years. Mickey had made promises before and not followed through. He knew Mickey was going through a lot and he wanted to be understanding of that. But at the same time, he was so hurt that Mickey had shut him out. They always worked because they were a team. He didn’t feel like they were a team at the moment. The love was still just as strong, and he meant his vows when he said them. But they needed to do better. 

“Mickey you have to stop pushing me away. I’m your husband and we work through shit together.”

“Fuck Ian, I don’t even know what’s been going on in my head. I didn’t want to drag you down. Always want to protect and look after you.”

“And I want to look after you.” Then something broke, and he was crying. He didn’t realise how tired he was and how much he’d been holding in. Mickey pulled him into a hug and he let himself cry. 

Once the tears subsided Mickey pulled away and held his face. “Ian, I’m gonna do better. You know how much I love you. You’re my everything.” Mickey started crying too.

“Mickey I need you. Love you so fucking much.” Then he crashed their lips together.

They kissed frantically as they ripped each other’s clothes off, falling onto the bed naked. He had Mickey under him. He wiped his husband’s tears away, then Mickey did the same for him. They looked at each other for a long time. 

“I’m sorry,” Mickey whispered.

“I’m sorry too.”

“Need you in me Ian,” Mickey said, suddenly clawing at him desperately.

They made love until their bodies gave up from exhaustion. Their lips barely parted from each other; choosing only positions that allowed them to stay close. There were declarations of love alongside that of ownership—their possessiveness further fuelling their lust. Hands and fingers stroked and squeezed across burning skin. Moans of pleasure radiating from deep within. They belonged to each other. They loved each other. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> Take care everyone!  
> Rachael


	12. Denial comes at a high price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2038 and Ian and Mickey have been together for 15 years and married for almost 10.  
> They have been struggling to connect since Terry's death two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm giving everyone a heads up - this chapter is a roller coaster and the next couple after this one.  
> -Apologies for the frequent changes of POV during the 'pivotal' scene. I felt it was necessary to see both Ian and Mickey's perspectives. As always ***** denotes a change of POV.  
> -Pirouette = a ballet turn.

**2038… _Together for fifteen years and married for almost ten. Ian is 42 and Mickey is 43._**

It had been almost six months since the New York incident. That’s how Ian phrased it in his head when he thought of it. He was already in bed for the night, trying to focus on some book that couldn’t keep his attention. Mickey was in the shower. He knew Mickey had been trying—working fewer hours, spending Sunday’s at home and attending Laura’s competitions—but he was still holding back, still grappling with something Ian was not privy to. Ian felt disconnected from Mickey, like the puzzle wasn’t quite lining up. 

Mickey worked at their second studio, as the full-time course and the talent agency ran from there. Ian worked at the original studio where Laura trained. Mickey would come and have lunch with him every day—while they talked business–but other than that they were separate for work. Their days were often long with classes running day and evening in the second studio, and afternoon and evening in the original studio. Ian had flexibility with more staff available to him so he could do school pick up and take Laura home for dinner and bed. Mickey rarely made it home until nine or ten each night. 

Mickey came out of the ensuite bathroom in his boxers and climbed into bed beside him. “What you reading?”

“Just some crime mystery thing. Not very good,” he replied, placing the book on his nightstand.

Mickey had picked up his phone and was checking through his emails. It was 11.30pm and Ian thought it could wait until tomorrow. They had only seen each other for a couple of hours throughout the day—like most days—and he wanted to talk and cuddle. Maybe even fuck. Even more, he wanted to make love to his husband. That didn’t happen much anymore. It was more a case of fitting in a quickie when Mickey’s schedule permitted it. 

“Laura executed a perfect double pirouette today,” he told Mickey as he pressed up closer to him.

“That’s great, she’ll be doing triple’s in no time,” Mickey placed his cell down. “Fuck, I’m so tired. The full-timers we’ve got this year are a needy fuckin’ bunch.” Mickey turned off his bedside lamp and laid down, pulling the blankets up.

Ian knew this was Mickey’s way of saying the conversation was over. He turned off his own lamp and settled behind Mickey, spooning him like always, their hands finding each other. As he debated whether he should say something about how he was feeling, he kissed Mickey’s neck, being sure to brush his tongue gently across the soft skin. It was a kiss that said he wanted more. He rocked his pelvis forward so his cock pressed into the flesh of Mickey’s ass. 

“Babe, got an early morning tomorrow,” Mickey said, turning his head and pressing their lips together. “Love you.” Mickey turned back around, settling down for sleep.

“Love you too,” he whispered. He laid awake, holding his husband and wondering how long this could go on for. 

*****

Mickey pulled up outside Mandy’s restaurant, ‘Southside,’ and sat in the car thinking. Was it right to talk to Mandy about him and Ian? He needed advice. He felt utterly lost and had no idea how to put back together what he had broken. He felt an almost constant disapproval, or perhaps disappointment, radiating off Ian. He wasn’t sure if that’s what it really was, but that’s how it felt, and he couldn’t shake it. It followed him wherever he went—to work, at home and even into their bed. Things had gotten both better and worse since he fucked up in New York. He had cut back on his work hours and made sure he went to most of Laura’s dance competitions. They weren’t arguing, but he didn’t feel like he had ever been forgiven. He was trying, but failing. 

Mickey made his way through the restaurant to Mandy’s office at the back. It was between the lunch and dinner rush and she was expecting him. Mandy was on a call, so he sat down in the chair opposite her desk and waited until she hung up.

“What’s going on that’s so important you actually made the time to see me in the flesh?” Mandy asked, making no effort to cover how pissed she was.

“Not you too? Fuck off! Running a business is 24/7 and you know that as well as I do,” he snarked back at her.

Mandy sat back and placed her legs up on her desk, waiting for him to cut to the chase. “Well..”

“I need advice. You know things aren’t great right now between me and Ian and I don’t know how to fuckin’ fix it.”

“Mick, things haven’t been great with you two since Terry died and that was two fuckin’ years ago.”

“Mandy don’t make this about Terry. It’s like Ian can’t forgive me for what happened at Laura’s Nationals.”

“I think you’re fooling yourself and if you don’t make an effort to fix it…” Mandy sighed, “Just how long you expect him to put up with your shit? You can’t keep shutting him out like that. If you want to lose him, then just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Mickey felt a deep dread at his sister’s words. Could he lose Ian? Were things that bad? His heart started pounding in his chest, panic prickling at his skin. He drooped his head down and closed his eyes feeling defeated.

Mandy pulled her legs off the desk and leant forward in her chair. “Mickey, you’ve got to make time for just the two of you. You’ve got to talk, and not about superficial shit. Really talk, like you used to. Find your way back. I know you two still love each other. Don’t be a fuckin’ pussy.”

She was right, of course. He had a busy week ahead, so he set the weekend as his target to turn things around. Maybe plan something special. Leaving the restaurant, he felt like he had some clarity and a way forward.

*****

It pleased Ian that Mickey had been doing school drop off and getting that extra time with Laura. Mickey would then head straight over to studio 2 to open for the full-timers. Ian spent the mornings doing housework, food shopping or whatever ever else their family needed. He arrived at studio 1 each day around noon. Then he would get some admin done until Mickey arrived at about one for lunch. Ian’s afternoons involved preparing for classes or more admin, then school pickup and back to the studio with Laura. 

On this particular Wednesday, Jarrod, one of their newer teachers appeared at his office door not long after he’d arrived. 

“Hey Ian, how you doing man?” Jarrod asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, Jarrod, come in. What are you doing here at this time of day? Thought you never woke up before noon.” he teased, knowing the guy liked to party.

“Was driving past, saw your car and thought I’d drop in,” Jarrod replied, chuckling.

Ian had hired Jarrod about three months ago to replace their musical theatre teacher who had got a six-month contract in New York. He was really happy with Jarrod and was planning on offering him permanent teaching work if possible. He was young, only 21, but he had already been in the chorus of two musicals. Jarrod was also fantastic with the kids and that was a big plus in Ian’s eyes. He was taller than Ian, with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. They had hit it off straight away, chatting at the studio before or after Jarrod’s classes, and they’d gone out for a coffee a few times.

“You make it into bed at a decent hour for once?”

“Fuck you, Ian. I don’t party every night. Plus, I don’t have anyone to party with at the moment, so…”

“Considering the way you look, I don’t think you’ll have to wait too long. The girls must be lining up.”

Jarrod smirked, “And boys,” he said, raking his eyes up and down Ian’s body.

Ian felt his body flush with heat. He knew Jarrod was bi, but chose to ignore it. This wasn’t the first time Jarrod had flirted with him and he couldn’t deny that it made him feel good. It had been a long time since he’d met someone he was attracted to, but the fact he was only 21 was freaking him the fuck out. 

“Well that helps the odds then,” he said, adjusting his paperwork on his desk. Ian was very aware he needed to discourage Jarrod.

“Hey, I’ve been working on some choreography for the recital, you want to see it?” Jarrod asked.

“Yeah sure,” he replied as they headed out of the office and into the back studio. 

Jarrod connected his cell phone to the sound system, then started dancing. It was the prologue music from West Side Story. The choreography was styled after the original and Jarrod looked good doing it. The scene involved dance ‘fighting’ and Jarrod danced over to him and continued, egging him on for a ‘fight.’ It made him laugh, and he gladly joined in.

*****

Mickey had made good use of his time and rolled up at the studio earlier than normal. He was trying to find every conceivable way to spend extra time with Ian and an additional 15 minutes for lunch would mean they didn’t have to talk business the entire time. Taking the stairs two at a time, he arrived on the second floor to the sounds of West Side Story. He frowned, wondering if Ian had become even gayer overnight since he wasn’t big on musicals. 

The music was coming from the studio at the end of the hall. He looked into the office, noting Ian wasn’t there, and then stopped in front of the viewing window of the back studio. His husband was dancing around with Jarrod - their new musical theatre teacher. Jarrod turned the music off and he watched the blonde interact with Ian. He’d met Jarrod a few times and knew he was friendly, but something about the way his eyes lingered on his husband didn’t sit well. And what the fuck was Jarrod doing here in the middle of the day, anyway? Ian was laughing at something Jarrod had said and then broke out into some hip hop choreography, which elicited an approving nod from Jarrod. They weren’t doing anything wrong per se, but he didn’t like it. Mickey moved into the doorway, not saying anything. A few seconds later, Ian spotted him.

“Mick, you’re early babe,” Ian said, striding towards him.

“You complaining?” he replied, failing to cover his annoyance.

“Never,” Ian said, reaching him and kissing him, one arm snaking around his waist. Ian stepped away and motioned towards Jarrod, “Jarrod just popped in to show me his recital choreography for the senior musical theatre number.”

“Hey Mickey, how are you?” Jarrod asked as he approached. 

“Yeah, good man. And you?” Mickey asked while placing an arm around Ian’s waist. 

“Yeah fantastic. I guess I better be heading out. Ian, I’ll catch up with you later,” Jarrod said, as he backed down the hall. “Good seeing you, Mickey.”

They went into the office and Ian took their lunch out of the small fridge and placed it into the microwave to warm up.

“He come here often when he’s not teaching?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“Nah, first time. Why?”

“Is he gay?” Mickey asked, cutting straight to the chase.

Ian turned around to face him with a frown on his face. “Don’t think so. He was talking about some girl he was dating when he first started here. Why you asking?”

“Seemed flirty.”

“Fuck off Mick, he’s 21. That’s how all young people are nowadays.”

Mickey let it go. Maybe he was fucking paranoid. Plus, he didn’t want to spend his time picking a fight for no reason. He trusted Ian. Ian passed him his lunch, and they sat down.

“Was wondering if you want to go out for dinner or catch a movie or somethin’ this weekend. Just the two of us,” he asked.

Ian smiled at him, then spoke softly, “Yeah, I’d really like that Mick.”

*****

It was late Friday afternoon and classes were nearly finished for the day. Mickey planned on getting another hour or two of work in, then picking up Laura from Mandy’s after dinner. Ian would be at studio 1 preparing for Saturday classes for at least another hour. His cell buzzed with a text notification from Mandy.

(5.57pm) **Mands** : Laura asked to sleepover. How bout you take my advice and spend some quality time with your husband!!!

Mickey had already asked Mark to babysit Sunday evening so they could go out, but this seemed like too good of an offer to knock back.

(5.59pm) **Mick:** Thanks sis. Let me know what time to pick her up in the morning.

He felt a flutter in his stomach. He really wanted to make this right between them. Packing up his stuff, he hurried the lingering students out the front door and jumped in his car. On the way to studio 1, he spotted a florist and ran in to buy Ian flowers–he may as well go all out and make this surprise as romantic as possible.

*****

Ian was in his office, searching for music for his Saturday classes when Jarrod appeared at his office door for the second time this week.

“Last class of the night done. And the students have all left,” Jarrod announced.

“Thanks Jarrod. I just got some class prep to do before tomorrow, then I’m heading home. What you up to tonight?”

“Was hoping you might be free to get a drink with me,” Jarrod said, walking into the office and sitting on the edge of his desk.

Fuck! Ian’s heart was racing as he dared to look up into Jarrod’s eyes. “Nah, can’t tonight, got to get this done and it will take a while.” He stood up, needing to get further away from Jarrod. He went over to the filing cabinet and pretended to look for something, taking out a random file. When he turned around, Jarrod was right. fucking. there. He felt his entire body heat up as Jarrod placed one arm on the cabinet behind him and moved in so their chests were almost flush.

“Happy to wait. Think you’re worth waiting for,” Jarrod whispered, eyes falling to Ian’s lips.

“Jarrod…” Ian was fucking aroused, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He needed to get the fuck out of there. 

“Fucking sexy. Want you,” Jarrod said as he leant in…

*****

Mickey bounded up the studio steps two at a time with the bunch of roses in his hand. He knew classes were finished for the night and Ian would be up in his office. As he rounded the corner of Ian’s office he called out, “Hey babe...”

What he saw shattered him. Another man’s lips on Ian’s lips, pressing his husband up against the filing cabinet. Red flashed across his vision. Knowing he would kill the motherfucker if he stayed a second longer, he threw the roses across the room and left without a fucking word. He could hear Ian yelling at him to stop, ‘Mick it's not what it looks like,’ and ‘wait Mickey, let me explain.’ Climbing into his car he sped off, the image of Ian and Jarrod kissing playing on a constant loop in mind. Five minutes down the road he pulled over, the panic attack hitting him like a freight train.

*****

Ian was fucking hysterical. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Directing all his anger at Jarrod, he called him every name under the fucking sun and shoved him out the door. Fumbling with the keys, it took him three goes to get the door locked. Where the fuck would Mickey go? Was Laura still at Mandy’s? Had Mickey gone to Mandy’s or home? Ian was driving like he was drunk, serving between cars and running red lights. What the fuck had he done? He decided to go home first. 

He pulled into their driveway, relieved to see Mickey was there. He raced into the house, not knowing what to expect. “Mickey?” he called out. “Mickey...”

Mickey was standing at the kitchen bench downing whisky straight from the bottle. Mickey placed the bottle down and turned to face him. He had never seen such anger and hurt on his husband’s face before and it frightened the fuck out of him.

“Where’s Laura?” he asked.

Mickey walked past him - nostrils flared, lips pressed together in a straight line—and headed upstairs. When he reached the top he stopped. Without turning to look at Ian he spoke without feeling, “At Mandy’s for the night. Find somewhere else to fuckin’ sleep.”

Ian chased Mickey up the stairs and followed him down the hall yelling, “Mickey stop, Mick we need to talk about this!”

Catching up to him in their bedroom, Mickey spun abruptly, advancing back on Ian, “The fuck we do Ian. Get the fuck away from me before I do somethin’ I can’t take back.” 

Ian could see the fury in Mickey’s eyes, his fists clenched at his sides. Ian couldn’t breathe, his chest heaved as he tried to get some air into his lungs, needing help but knowing the one man who was always there for him could not be. A deep sob escaped from his throat and tears spilled down his cheeks. What the fuck had he been thinking? 

“Babe I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Ian pleaded trying to reach out to Mickey as Mickey tore himself out of reach.

“Did you FUCK him?” Mickey shouted in his face, particles of spit hitting his eye and cheek.

“No, I didn’t fuck him. It was just that one kiss. Nothing else, I swear.” Ian wasn’t sure if Mickey believed him, seeing no sign of his anger subsiding.

“Just tell me why?” Mickey yelled, the devastation hanging heavy in his voice. “Why the fuck would you ruin everything for that fuckin’ twink? Fifteen years, Ian! Fifteen years! I–I’ve never loved anyone but you. How can I ever trust you again?” Tears pooled in Mickey’s eyes as his fury dissolved into heartbreak. Ian couldn’t bear to be the person to inflict this kind of pain on the one person he loved more than any other. The shame that washed over him was unbearable.

“You’ve been working so much the last couple of years. You keep shutting me out. You never talk to me. We don’t even fuck like we used to. I’m lonely, Mick. It’s like you don’t see me anymore.”

“You must be fucking joking? I work my ass off for you, you selfish prick! And for our kids. We’re not young anymore, we have responsibilities. I’m sorry I’m too tired to fuck you all the time. You know what? I’m done. Get the fuck out of this house.” Mickey turned his back on Ian and began walking out of their bedroom. 

Ian launched himself forward, grabbing onto Mickey’s back. “No Mick, I’m not leaving. Fuck Mickey STOP” Ian’s voice was ragged and desperate as he clung onto Mickey’s back. Mickey turned, trying to shake Ian off him as he backed away. Ian clung on, falling to his knees at Mickey’s feet, arms gripping around Mickey’s thighs, forehead pressed into his legs. Mickey stopped fighting and let out a deep sigh. 

Ian looked up, eyes pleading with his husband to let him stay. “We said vows to each other, Mick. This can’t be over with one mistake. I know I did wrong and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please Mickey, our family?”

*****

A tear spilled over as Mickey struggled to hold it together. He loved the man who was desperately clinging to him, begging on his knees. Even through his fury, it still hurt him to see Ian suffering this way. He couldn’t imagine living his life without him. Wouldn’t want to. But that didn’t ease the excruciating ache in his chest, nor negate the betrayal that he had witnessed. Mickey let out another deep sigh, the breath he’d been holding in, deflating his resolve as it flowed out. He reached down, barely touching his hand to Ian’s head as more tears escaped without his consent. “Let me smoke.” Ian released him and he headed towards their balcony. “Don’t fuckin’ follow,” he added as he stepped outside while taking a cigarette from the packet.

Standing on the balcony, he struggled with the lighter, his hands shaking too much. The cigarette calmed him but was also a reminder of how far he had strayed the past two years. It was as if Terry had dragged him into the ground with him. Taking him back to his old ways—pushing people away, putting his guard up, denying pain instead of facing it. But what Ian had done had tarnished the sanctity of their relationship. Their bond. Their family. Mickey didn’t know if he could move past it.

*****

Ian slumped over, his head curling into his lap as nausea gripped his stomach. He shot up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the remains of his lunch. Then he continued to dry-heave over and over as he attempted to expel his wrong doings; his thoughts, his actions, his failure to protect the one person he had sworn to protect. When he emerged back into the bedroom, Mickey was seated in the corner chair, still, and his head in his hands. Ian paused, not knowing what to do, then walked hesitantly toward Mickey. 

“Don’t,” Mickey warned. Ian knew this was non negotiable, so he sat on the edge of their bed instead. There they remained, like statues, for a long time, both trapped in their own thoughts, the only sound the occasional sniffle.

Sometime after midnight, Mickey rose from the chair. “You want a coffee or somethin’?” Ian looked up, and they locked eyes for a moment before Mickey averted his. 

“Yeah, I’ll go make us some,” Ian offered as he stood up from the bed.

“No. I need to get out of this room.”

As Mickey headed downstairs to the kitchen, Ian wandered down the other end of the hall to Laura’s room. He opened the door, taking in the empty room, terrified of the consequences of his actions. When the lump in his throat became too painful, he closed the door, moving back down the hall to their bedroom, tears falling afresh. He found the tissues, blew his nose and wiped at his tears before sitting down on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. Mickey appeared with two mugs and wordlessly passed one to him before sitting back in the corner chair. 

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few minutes before Mickey spoke, his voice breaking mid-sentence, “Do you ha- have feelings for him?”

Ian frowned, turning his head to face Mickey. “No! Jesus Mick. No I don’t have feelings for him. It was one stupid mistake. I - I don’t know how it happened.”

“But this has been going on for a while, hasn’t it? Been flirting with him for months, haven’t you? I saw how excited you were around him the other day. I saw the way he looked at you. I know he’s fuckin’ 21 and don’t know shit, but you’re 42 and got no goddamn excuse for not putting a stop to it the first day he made his intentions clear. For fuck’s sake Ian, he’s younger than Mark!”

“Mick, of course you’re right. I just thought it was harmless fun in the beginning. It gave me an ego boost. He made me feel young. He made me feel wanted. I haven’t felt wanted in so fucking long.” Ian hung his head in shame as the words tumbled out of him. It sounded so childish and selfish when he heard his thoughts spoken out loud. 

*****

“He’s gotta go, you know that, don’t you? Like tomorrow. I’m gonna fire his fuckin’ ass and you better hope to hell he doesn’t slap us with a sexual harassment lawsuit. I should have–” Mickey stopped himself, still so angry but realising he had to shoulder some blame too. He knew what Ian had said was true. He had put work first since Terry had died and he had shut Ian out time and time again. Mandy had warned him. If only she had warned him earlier. 

“Ian, I should have stepped in and laid it out for Jarrod, and I should have confronted you too. Terry’s death, and then trying to find my mom fucked me up in the head and instead of reaching out to you I just pushed you away.” 

*****

Ian stood up and walked across to Mickey. Mickey looked up into Ian’s eyes as Ian stepped into the space between his legs. Ian reached out to him and Mickey finally accepted him, wrapping his arms around Ian’s hips and resting his head against his stomach. Ian bent down and tenderly kissed the top of Mickey’s head as Mickey started to cry. Ian sank to his knees, pulling Mickey off the chair and into his lap. Holding him tight he whispered, “It’s ok, I love you, I’m so sorry,” over and over as he rocked Mickey in his arms. 

When Mickey’s tears subsided, Ian pulled them up to their feet and led them to the bed. He grabbed the tissues, and they blew their noses and wiped their eyes. It was the middle of the night and they were both exhausted, with blood-shot eyes and red noses. Ian undressed Mickey by pulling his T-shirt over his head. Mickey lifted his hips so Ian could pull his sweats down. Ian undid Mickey’s shoes and slipped them off so he could get the sweats off. 

“Stand up baby,” Ian softly instructed, and Mickey did, then Ian pulled back the blankets on the bed. He slipped Mickey’s boxers off and directed him gently into their bed. Ian stripped himself and crawled in next to his husband. Mickey pulled the covers up over them, turning onto his side as Ian pulled Mickey back into his arms so his chest was flush to Mickey’s back. They had fallen asleep like that almost every night for the past fifteen years, but tonight was different—Mickey did not reach out to cover Ian’s hand nor interlace their fingers.

Some hours later, in the early hours of the morning, Ian was woken from his nightmares by soft, gentle kisses to his chest, his neck, his cheeks, forehead, eyes… 

“Mickey baby,” Ian whispered into the dark as fresh tears ran down the sides of his face. He wrapped his arms protectively around Mickey as his husband settled on top of him. “I love you so fucking much.” His voice cracked with emotion as he spoke the only truth he knew.

“Ian, I need you. I need you inside me. Please.” Ian could hear the desperation and urgency in Mickey’s voice. They kissed slowly, deeply, lovingly with Mickey’s hands caressing his husband’s face and Ian’s hands tenderly stroking up and down Mickey’s back. Mickey rolled his hips, pressing his now swollen cock against Ian’s stomach. Ian moaned with want and need, grabbing Mickey’s ass and pulling him down upon his own rapidly filling cock. Ian sat up and Mickey moved to straddle his husband as they continued to kiss, tongues sliding against each other and their chests flush together. 

Ian reached for the lube on the nightstand, flipped the lid and coated his finger, slipping one inside Mickey. Mickey rocked forward and backwards on Ian’s finger for a few minutes before he asked for more. Once Mickey was ready, Ian rolled them over, so Mickey lay under him. Ian pushed in very slowly, their emotions threatening to engulf them. They made love, rocking together slow and deep, staring into each other’s eyes in the dimly lit room. Declarations of love and heartfelt promises were whispered into each other’s mouths and tears were shed when they came together. 

Mickey went to clean up in the bathroom and was gone for much longer than expected. Dread crept back into Ian’s gut. When Mickey came back and climbed into bed, he settled well out of arms reach. Ian’s heart was exploding with pain. He didn’t understand. They had just made love and said, ‘I love you.’ He thought Mickey had forgiven him. Ian laid awake until the sun came up and then went to shower. Alone, he let it out, his tears lost in the falling water. Sinking down to the shower floor, he held his legs tight to his body, feeling utterly lost and unlovable.

When he came back into the bedroom, Mickey was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off - please don't hate me! Marriages, family and responsibilities are hard to juggle and relationships go through phases. I wanted this fic to show even Ian and Mickey - with a love so strong - would have difficult times in their marriage. I am really happy with what I have written and I am looking forward to the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ALWAYS APPRECIATED. Thank you for reading!  
> Take care!  
> Rachael


	13. Learn from your mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse before they get better!

**_ One week later… _ **

A week had passed, and Mickey was still spiralling out of control. He had chosen to make love to Ian that night, initiating it because he needed something to anchor himself to, and Ian was always that person for him. Afterwards, he felt sick, overcome with the thought that another man’s lips had been on _his_ husband. Mickey wasn’t naïve about gay couples-they had plenty of friends who had open relationships and even brought a third person into the relationship. But that life wasn’t for them. Monogamy wasn’t negotiable; it was a given, because they belonged to each other, and only each other.

The next morning he had taken off, needing to get away, to think. By evening he found himself in a bar and drunk, coming home late and sleeping in the spare bedroom. The heartbreak on Ian’s face had almost made him give in, but the intense anger still ricocheting around his chest had won out.

Mickey called Jarrod into his office two days later and fired him for making sexual advances in the workplace. He then shoved him against the wall, hand around the prick’s neck and told him if he came near his husband ever again, he would end up six feet under. Mickey meant what he said, and by the look on Jarrod’s face, he believed it. 

Mickey knew in his heart that Ian was telling the truth - it was only one kiss. Maybe he was being too fucking hard on Ian? What troubled him was wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t arrived when he did. Would Ian have pushed Jarrod away and set him straight? Or would Ian have taken things further? The fact that he wasn’t sure of the answer was fucking him up and stopping him from moving forward. Watching Ian suffer, cry, and regress further into himself, led him to believe that his husband felt guilty. And guilt meant only one thing—Ian had been interested. Ian had been complicit. 

After three nights in the spare room, he moved back into their bedroom, into their bed. They were yet to touch each other; they were barely talking, and Laura’s anxious face was breaking him.

*****

The last week of Ian’s life had all but destroyed him. Each day when Mickey left to take Laura to school he just sat and cried because he knew what he had done. It was all so fucking clear now. He was flirting from the beginning, caught up in it like an immature teenager - letting Jarrod fuel his ego. Those friendly work coffees were far too friendly, and he had never told Mickey about any of them because he knew deep down it was wrong. Then he lied when Mickey asked if Jarrod was gay. Saying no because Jarrod was bi made it seem ok, but he knew what Mickey was asking, and he knew Mickey was asking for a good reason. 

The thing that hurt the most was his uncertainty about what would have happened if Mickey hadn’t shown up when he did. He liked to tell himself he would have pushed Jarrod away and told him to get the fuck out, but he wasn’t so sure. The feeling of being wanted, of being desired, was tempting. Ian knew he should have tried harder to fix things—6 months ago, a year ago, even two years ago. He loved Mickey so fucking much. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t.

Mickey continued being cold and distant towards him. They only spoke when it was absolutely essential, and they hadn’t touched each other. Laura was asking questions he couldn’t answer, and he could see the fear in their little girls’ eyes. She was nine now, and nothing escaped her attention.

**_ One week and one day later… _ **

Mickey came into the bedroom to find Ian already in bed, curled into a ball facing the wall, the blankets pulled up tight. As he undressed, he heard faint sniffles, realising Ian was crying again. It seemed unfair. His emotions flickered from sympathy to outright anger. How did Ian have any right to be upset when he was in the wrong? Mickey climbed into bed, laying on his back and considering his options.

“Ian…” he said, placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder. Ian placed his hand on top and squeezed gently, but didn’t respond. “Ian,” he tried again.

Ian slowly turned around to face him and Mickey rolled onto his side too. His husband looked like shit—bags under his eyes, cracked lips and blood-shot eyes from days of crying.

They spent a moment looking at each other. Ian was the one to break the silence, “Can I kiss you?” The utter sadness in Ian’s voice caused him to lean in and connect their lips briefly. When he pulled away, he realised a tear was running down his own cheek. 

“Mickey, please…” Ian said, then cupped Mickey’s jaw and brought their lips together again. The familiar taste of his husband had him opening his mouth and seeking his tongue. When they connected, Ian let out a painful moan and pulled them together, so their bodies were flush. 

Mickey knew this wasn’t the answer, but his body was responding the only way it knew how. Ian kissed him and kissed him while prepping him gently and hesitantly. Before Mickey knew it, Ian was on top of him and inside of him, rocking slowly and looking into his eyes. He pressed his pelvis up and closed his eyes, trying to stay in the moment. 

Then the flashes of Jarrod started. Jarrod kissing Ian, Jarrod sucking Ian’s dick, Ian sliding into Jarrod’s ass. “Stop! Ian, I can’t. Stop. Please.” Mickey pushed against Ian’s chest, a look of utter confusion and shock on his husband’s face. Ian pulled out and rolled off him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I just keep seeing him…kissing you…touching you. I can’t get it out of my fuckin’ head.” He sat up on his side of the bed; their backs to each other. “I’m sorry.”

Ian stood up and put his boxers on, leaving the room and not returning.

**_ One month later… _ **

“You fucking asshole, Mick. You think flirting with a man in front of me…getting revenge will fix our shit!” Ian yelled across the living room.

“Well if it's good enough for you, you motherfuckin’ prick, then it’s good enough for me,” Mickey yelled back, motioning to himself, ugly smart-ass expression on his face.

Ian felt like he would snap. He actually wanted to walk across the room and punch his husband in the fucking face. He’d never been so scared of himself. They had been yelling for at least twenty minutes, the argument going around in circles and getting nowhere.

He heard the front door open and Mark appeared in the living room looking furious, if his red face was anything to go by. Mickey was still yelling at him, back to bringing up that Ian lied to him about Jarrod being gay. Throughout their conversations and arguments over the last month, Ian had confessed the full story in the hope that laying it all out would enable them to move past it. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Turning to Mark, Ian asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Laura called me—crying! She’s fucking terrified,” Mark replied.

Ian turned back to face Mickey, “See what you fucking did now? Coming onto some random dude worth frightening our daughter?”

“What I’ve fuckin’ done? You can’t be fuckin’ serious-”

Mark exploded, “BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

They both stopped. Mark had never raised his voice to them before.

Mark continued, “I’ve had enough of this bullshit. Get yourselves to counselling before it’s too fucking late. You think you can live without each other? You think you could ever be happy apart? It doesn’t matter who’s to fucking blame anymore, you two _need_ each other.” Mark had tears falling down his cheeks, which he brushed away before he went on, “Laura and I need you. Both. Together.” Mark then headed upstairs.

Ian felt ashamed. And selfish. They had sworn to each other they would never be the type of parents to argue in front of their children. 

Mark came back downstairs with Laura. “We’re going to have a sleepover and I’ll drop her home tomorrow afternoon.” Mark led their daughter out the front door, leaving them to face their shit.

**_ One month and two days later… _ **

**Counselling begins…**

“So you’ve been together for 15 years and married for almost 10. Can you tell me what has brought you here today?” Margaret asked, smiling encouragingly at them.

They looked at each other, then Mickey spoke, “You start.”

“We’re here because I…I cheated.” Ian looked down at his hands. “I kissed someone and Mickey saw it. But I think our problems started a couple of years ago.”

“Did something happen a couple of years ago?” Margaret asked.

Mickey took Ian’s hand, then looked back at Margaret. “My father died,” he said, the weight of what was about to happen clamping down around his chest.

“OK Mickey, tell me about your father, your relationship with him and what his death meant to you,” Margaret prompted.

He told Margaret about some of his childhood - the beatings, the verbal abuse and Terry’s homophobia - and ended with Terry’s attempt to murder them a few years before they got married. His hand had gotten sweaty in Ian’s, but his husband held on, squeezing when he struggled to find the words. Margaret’s eyes grew wider and wider with each passing minute.

When he came to an end, Margaret cleared her throat before responding, “Well Mickey, the fact that you are sitting here, successful and with a partner of 15 years is testament to your strength. I will ask Ian now…from your perspective, what changes occurred in the relationship when Mickey’s father died?”

Ian looked at him, fear and hesitancy written all over his face. He nodded that it was ok.

“It was like, um, it was like he just disappeared. Into himself. He wouldn’t talk about it with me and got angry if I tried to push him. I suggested counselling, but he wouldn’t go.” 

Mickey felt the regret edge its way in under his skin. He could hear the rejection in Ian’s voice and shuffled in his seat, uncomfortable with the truth being spoken out loud. 

Ian pushed on, “Then he threw himself into work. Was never home. And when he was, I always felt shut out. Like he was hiding something from me. It all came to a head about 6 months ago when Mickey missed our daughter’s national dance competition because of work. Since then we-” Ian just stopped and looked at him. 

Margaret prompted again, “Ian, if this is going to work you both need to be honest. There won’t be any judgement from me and I can tell you, I’ve heard everything. Please go on.”

“Since then we haven’t had sex much. Mickey is too busy or too tired. It makes me feel like shit. Like he doesn’t love me as much anymore. Doesn’t want me.”

Mickey felt himself unravelling. His emotions were getting away from him. He wanted to get up and fucking leave. There was a lump growing in his throat as he battled against the tears forming in his eyes. How could Ian think he didn’t love him? If anything, he loved him too fucking much.

“Mickey, I can see that Ian’s words are affecting you. Do you think you can respond to Ian about what you were going through and perhaps why you shut him out?” Margaret asked.

He pulled his hand out of Ian’s and sat forward, rubbing his forehead as he tried to figure out all the shit in his head and where to fucking start. Without looking at Ian he began, “I shut you out because I knew you would think I was a fuckin’ idiot. I was. I am a fucking idiot.”

“Mick, I would never think that. I don’t understand…” Ian said, stroking his back.

He turned to look at his husband, bit his lip and took a deep breath. “When he died…I knew that was it. There was never gonna be any chance of him accepting me. I guess I just thought maybe someday he at least wouldn’t hate me.” Tears were rolling down his face and he could feel his bottom lip quivering. “He put us through so much fuckin’ bullshit over the years and I knew I was supposed to be happy he was dead. We were finally safe. But I wasn’t happy. And you were!” 

Mickey stood up and walked across the room. Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at the wall. He wiped his nose and tried to pull himself together before he continued. “Then I thought if I found my Mom, that maybe she would love me. Approve of me. Maybe she wouldn’t give a shit that I’m gay. Thought maybe she might have been proud of me, regardless. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with me?”

He turned to look at Ian, his husband already striding across the room and wrapping his arms around him. “Mickey baby, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Ian whispered, swaying him gently. “And there’s nothing wrong with wanting to have Terry’s approval. Or being upset or angry that you’ll never get that. I understand. Look at my parents.”

He pulled away to look up at Ian. “But your Mom accepted you, Ian. She didn’t care that you were gay.”

“That’s true and I’m grateful, but she also didn’t love me enough to stick around. Frank didn’t love me either.”

“Ian, Mickey, I’m going to stop you both there for a minute. Please sit down again.” They both took their seats. “Mickey, you did well at articulating your feelings. Ian, you did the right thing by going to Mickey and letting him know you heard him and understood what he was experiencing. I can see you two have difficult childhoods in common and that has probably bound you together, but it’s important you learn how to let the other person work through their feelings without making comparisons. Ian, don’t be upset that I’ve picked you up on this, but the two of you need strategies to communicate better. I can see you love each other very much.”

*****

Ian felt incredibly sad that Mickey thought he would judge him or disapprove of his feelings about Terry. But it wasn’t important anymore. What was important was that Mickey was ready and willing to open up and share it with him. Mickey talking to him, being vulnerable with him, brought with it a flood of relief. And hope.

“Ok, Ian, let’s touch on what led you to kiss someone else. Tell Mickey what you were feeling.” Margaret instructed.

“Well, I guess we’ve kind of touched on that already. It was this feeling of rejection and it just kept building and building over the last couple of years. I felt like Mickey just left me. I felt so lonely.” Now it was his turn to cry. He sounded like a child and it embarrassed him. “This guy - Jarrod - he gave me attention, made me feel wanted. And I got caught up in it. Didn’t see what was happening until it was too late.” He turned to Mickey. “Mickey you know I’m so fucking sorry. I feel sick every time I think of it. How I betrayed you.” 

Mickey wiped away Ian’s tears. “Ian, I know you’re sorry. I did this too. We both did this.”

“You are both making excellent progress,” Margaret said. “Ian, you started to speak about your parents before, but now would be the right time for me to hear a little more about your childhood,”

He grabbed Mickey’s hand again, entwining their fingers and placing them in his lap for support. “My Mom had bipolar, and she wasn’t around much. She would turn up out of nowhere, say she was staying, and that she loved us and then just…disappear again. My Dad is a drunk–like pass out in his own vomit on the front lawn type of drunk. My sister raised me; my parents didn’t give a shit about any of us.”

“Mickey, do you see how Ian’s childhood neglect may have triggered his reaction when you pulled away emotionally? What do you think Ian needs from you as his husband? Do you think you could tell him,” Margaret asked.

They turned to face each other, Mickey taking his other hand. “Ian, I won’t ever shut you out again. I promise. I could never leave you, you must know that? I should have trusted you instead of trying to deal with it on my own.”

“Now Ian, can you tell Mickey what you think he needs from you as his husband?”

“Mickey, whatever you are thinking or feeling you can always tell me. I just want to be there and go through it with you. Support you. I am so proud of you and maybe I’ve never said this before, but I respect the fuck out of you.”

They smiled at each other, hands reaching up to touch each other’s faces, fingers softly caressing. Ian was so tired, but after two years it felt like they were finally taking a step in the right direction.

Margaret stood up, so they joined her. “You both made a significant start to therapy. Go easy on each other the next few days. This was a big step. But it’s only the beginning. I think I should see you both individually—let’s face it, you have a lot of childhood trauma to deal with—and also as a couple. This isn’t over by a long shot. We need to keep working through it and I will give you strategies to put into place to move forward. Ok?”

They thanked her and made their way out of the office. Once in the elevator, they held each other. It felt like they were finally facing it together. Ian felt hopeful.

*****

The counselling session had been one of the most exhausting experiences of Mickey’s life. Afterwards, they spoke softly to each other for the first time in a long time. And they slept that night in each other’s arms, still hesitant but confident they were on the right track. The next day they arranged for Mandy to take Laura for a sleepover and they called on emergency back-up staff so they didn’t have to work. 

They spent the day talking through the things that came up in the session. It felt so fucking good to be really talking again. Fuck he had missed Ian. They both wanted to continue with therapy until things were back on track. Mark had opened their eyes, and they were fucking grateful.

At dinner time they sat at the table and ate a meal they had prepared together. It was nice, just the two of them. There was deep regret in his gut for what had happened between them and the precious time that had been lost. But he reminded himself of something Margaret had said, ‘you can’t change the past, but you can make the present what you want it to be.’ So that’s what they would do–one day at a fucking time, let go of the past, forgive each other. Mickey was ready to do that, he wanted that, and Ian did too.

After dinner they ran a bath. They had a large two-person jacuzzi in their ensuite, but they never used it. Well, it was time for that to change. Mickey set up candles around the bathroom as Ian poured way too much bubble bath in. They took their time, slowing undressing each other, hands still unsure. But by the time he was sitting between Ian’s legs and leaning back on his chest, he had relaxed. Ian was stroking his hair with one hand, his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I’ve missed this,” he said quietly.

“Me too,” Ian replied, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Mickey turned around and sat in Ian’s lap, cupping his husband’s face. “I’m going to be the husband you deserve.”

“It’s me who doesn’t deserve you,” Ian replied, pulling their bodies closer.

They made out for a long time in the warm bath. Their lips moved against each other as if in slow motion, savouring every moment, feeling, and taste. He washed Ian from head to toe and then Ian did the same for him. It was the nurturing they both so desperately needed. Climbing out of the bath, Ian dried him off, laying kisses all over his body.

*****

Ian felt so warm and soft and full. Full of love that he wanted to, and needed to, give to Mickey. Mickey was lying on top of him in their bed, gazing at his face—Ian wondered what he found so interesting after all these years. “What you looking at?” he asked.

“You. Counting how many freckles you have left and remembering where the other ones used to be.”

Mickey rubbed their noses together then peppered kisses across his face. 

“Ian, I want to be inside you. Can I?” Mickey whispered, rubbing his thumb across Ian’s bottom lip.

“Of course. I want you inside me too.” He captured Mickey’s bottom lip, sucking on it gently. _Home._

Mickey kissed him all over his chest, while warm hands caressed his needy flesh. When Mickey grabbed the lube, he spread his legs open, feeling vulnerable, wanting it to feel good for his husband. His emotions were so heightened, his skin tingling with a desire to be loved. Forgiven. Mickey spread his cheeks further apart and licked slowly over his rim and then up his shaft before swallowing him down. “Oh Mickey…” he moaned; his mind consumed with the wet warmth of Mickey’s mouth. Mickey returned to his hole and lapped at it over and over again. He could feel his entire body become soft as his cock throbbed hard. 

Fingers pushed gently into him, then slid in and out as Mickey returned his mouth to his cock. “Mickey, baby, can’t wait any longer. Already so close.”

Mickey pulled off his cock and crawled up his body, coaxing them both onto their sides, facing each other. They kissed slow and deep while Mickey continued to open him up. They rocked against each other—wet, leaking cocks pressed together.

Mickey positioned himself on top and lined himself up. “Ian, let’s never be this fuckin’ stupid ever again.” Mickey’s beautiful blue eyes welling up with tears.

“Never. I love you so much Mickey. Forgive me?” Tears rolled down the sides of his face as Mickey entered him - their desperate moans filling the room. They kissed hard, needing to be closer. Mickey’s hands grabbed at his hair and he pulled his husband’s ass down, keeping his cock buried deep inside him. He didn’t want to be just Ian, he wanted to be Ian and Mickey.

Mickey rocked faster inside him, thrusting harder to bring them to their much-needed release. They both came hard and long, panting and moaning through wet kisses, the aftershocks making their bodies shiver against each other. 

Mickey brushed his sweaty hair back off his forehead. “I forgive you, Ian. You’re the only dumbass ginger asshole I could ever love.”

They both laughed and it felt so fucking good.

When they were boys growing up their words and thoughts were often ignored, denied or opposed. They learnt to express themselves physically—whether with fists or fucking—when words failed. So they needed the closeness that sex brought them. It was the way they could convey their deepest emotions about each other, to each other, for each other. It had bound them together. When they had let those ties loosen the consequences had been destructive. They would not let it happen again. 

After they cleaned themselves up, they lay facing each other, bodies pressed together, Mickey’s head tucked under Ian’s chin. Their arms wrapped protectively around each other, and their legs tangled together. Ian listened as Mickey’s breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed, sleep finally taking him. He kissed the top of his husband’s head and whispered ‘I wanna grow old with you Mick’ before letting himself finally drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the counselling process would take longer than this, but for the sake of this story the "break-through" happened quickly. Hey maybe Mickey was ready, something needed to give if they wanted to get their marriage back on track. Mark is the hero of this chapter for me.
> 
> A number of times throughout their relationship Mickey has topped Ian and it's always been emotionally driven for them. In this instance, I think Mickey needed to feel in control and needed to know that Ian would give himself to Mickey - that Ian was still 'his.'
> 
> The Ian and Mickey in this AU are a lot softer than in canon and I wrote them this way because I feel they would have been positively affected by their environment (dance industry, being away from Chicago, being left to develop their relationship without judgement, etc). They are also in their 40s now and mature men - starting to look at the world with a different perspective than that of their youth.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated so much. In fact I can't even explain how much they motivate me to keep writing.   
> I hope everyone is healthy and happy!!   
> Take care,  
> Rachael


	14. Sometimes you need to look back to move forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have been in counselling for six weeks...

They had been in counselling about six weeks and there had been some challenging days, especially when Margaret pushed them to talk about their childhoods. Ian thought he was pretty much at peace with his upbringing, but Margaret unearthed a whole heap of shit he was now wading through. More importantly, he and Mickey were talking about their individual sessions and understanding themselves, and each other a lot more.

Margaret suggested they make some serious changes to their work hours and set aside time each week for just the two of them. The first thing they did was put an end to working separately. They gave Mark studio 1 to manage and Ian went over to studio 2 with Mickey. Mickey stayed running the full-time course and Ian took over the talent agency. They shared the office. And christened both of their desks in the first two weeks. 

They stopped working evenings and left the dance teachers and receptionist to do their jobs while they went home after Laura’s class finished. That meant they ate at the table together every night. Seeing Mickey and Laura joke at the dinner table put a smile on his face and warmed his heart. They still had more work to put in to make things better with Laura—she had undoubtedly suffered throughout the last two years.

But perhaps the most important step for Mickey was to find some closure with Terry. So tomorrow they were dropping Laura at Mandy’s and travelling to Chicago and then Indiana. Ian was happy about it too; he hadn’t seen his family in far too long and Frank surely didn’t have much longer to live. They were going back in order to move forward. And they were doing it together.

*****

Arriving late afternoon in Chicago, they had checked into their hotel room then briefly discussed visiting the Gallagher’s but decided against it. Mickey was grateful. He needed to do what he came to do before he tackled his husband’s large and loud family. Don’t get him wrong, he liked them—well most of them—and all the Gallagher’s had visited L.A over the years, but he just couldn’t deal with any distractions. 

They stayed in their hotel suite and ordered room service for dinner, then climbed into bed to watch a movie. He wasn’t sure what he would do, or say, when he got there in the morning - he just knew he had to do it. His sleep was filled with fractured dreams - not nightmares - but disturbing all the same. Whenever he woke, Ian reached out in his sleep and pulled him back into his arms. Taking Ian’s hand to his chest always calmed him and he repeated the action every time anxiety gripped at his stomach.

In the morning they were both up early. Ian looked concerned - constantly glancing at him and hovering over him - trying to meet his every need. When Ian behaved that way when they were younger, he used to bark at Ian for treating him like a bitch and then they would argue. Now he had mellowed and saw it for what it was—a worried husband keen to do anything to help. So he let Ian shower with him and do up his buttons on his shirt. When Ian told him to eat his breakfast, he made a good fucking effort, and he gladly accepted every brush, touch and kiss given to him as they got themselves ready to leave.

When they arrived at the cemetery, he felt his heart rate rise, and his mouth dry. They had gotten the location from Iggy, so it wasn’t hard to find. They were standing in front of Terry’s grave before he was ready.

“Mick, you want me to stay with you or would you like some privacy?” Ian asked, squeezing his arm.

“Stay,” he replied and reached out to take Ian’s hand. He needed something to hang onto.

He stood in silence for a long time, reading the small headstone over and over.

**_Terrence Aleksandr Milkovich_ **

**_1969—2036_ **

**_Beloved son, father and grandfather_ **

“What a fuckin’ joke, huh? Beloved father? Wonder which one of my dipshit relatives came up with that one.”

Ian snuffled a laugh, “They couldn’t exactly put the truth on there, could they?”

There were weeds around the headstone, probably no one had visited. I mean, who would fuckin’ want to? He gathered himself to do what he travelled all this way for. “So Pops…it’s Mickey. Guess I finally get to have the last word without you talking shit back at me. Seems only fair after all the bullshit you put me through. I don’t know if you knew, but I married Ian. Told you I would. We have a family; a daughter—Laura—and a son—Mark. Ian was the one with me when you tried to kill me, well both of us. It took me a fuckin’ long time to accept myself. But being with Ian made me realise there ain’t nothing fuckin’ wrong with two men loving each other. I always wanted…hoped, that someday you would accept me, accept I was gay.”

The tears had started to roll down his cheeks and his chest was heaving with the weight of his words. Ian wrapped an arm around his waist, and he leaned into the warmth and steadfastness of his husband. “I made something of myself—we have a successful business and a big house. I love my husband and kids. I would fuckin’ die for them. I accept my kids for who they are - I don’t judge them and I would never reject them cos that’s what being a father is about.”

He took the tissue Ian was offering him and blew his nose. He was a fucking mess, and he needed to finish. “Wherever the fuck you are, I hope you’ve found some peace. Cos I realise now that you must have had a fucked up life to be so filled with hate and fear. So I fuckin’…I fuckin’ forgive you, you prick.”

He turned to Ian and buried himself into his husband’s chest and let himself cry. Ian held him tight and whispered, “I’m so fucking proud of you babe, so fucking proud.” When they left the cemetery, he knew he was finally leaving his past behind.

*****

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Ian organised some lunch. He felt completely drained so he couldn’t imagine how Mickey felt. He had so much respect for what Mickey had done. Terry could have learnt a thing or two about being a parent and a decent man from his son, that was for fucking certain. 

“Mick, when did you tell Terry you were going to marry me?” he asked, after they finished eating. 

Mickey smiled at him and took his hand. “When I went back to Chicago to confront him about Mandy—when we had split up.”

“Cocky little shit, weren’t you? Assuming I was gonna marry you even though you’d broken my heart?” he teased. 

“Well you did, didn’t you?” Mickey said, laughing hard.

“Best decision I ever made,” he said pulling Mickey in by his shirt and kissing him. “But right now, my decision is to take you to bed and then have a nap before this Gallagher dinner tonight.”

*

“You ready for this Mick?” he asked as they stood at the front door of his childhood home.

“As ready as anyone can be for the whole fuckin’ Gallagher clan,” Mickey replied.

The house had been renovated over the years. Debbie and her husband Jonathan lived there with Franny—who was now 22—and their newest addition to the family, little Isaac who was 4. Frank was also still there; Debbie having taken on that responsibility with the house, it seemed. 

Ian opened the door, and they entered into a sea of Gallagher hello’s and hugs. It was bittersweet. He didn’t get to see them nearly as much as he liked. He needed to make more of an effort. None of them were getting any younger. 

Fiona and Jimmy lived on the Northside and his 49-year-old sister was still as stunning as ever. She’d had Jimmy whipped for a long time now and they seemed truly happy. Their daughter, Rose, was 16 now and Charlotte was 9.

Lip was single again, 44 and living in an apartment. He was still a great dad and made time for his kids, Freddie now 19 and Jasmine 12. He hugged his brother for a long time. He missed the bond they had as teenagers. 

Carl was finally married to a nice girl—Penny—who put up with his shit. Carl was a cop and one of the good ones. They had two kids—Jack was 6, Jordan was 3, and they had another one on the way. He hoped for Penny’s sake it wasn’t another boy, since Jack and Jordan were just like Carl. Liam, now 29, was a lawyer and recently got engaged to Jacqui. He had only met her once, so he was looking forward to getting to know her. 

Debbie and Fiona had organised a massive spread of food and they spent the night moving between the kitchen and living area drinking and eating. He kept his eye on Mickey to make sure he was doing ok, especially when he was talking to Lip—those two always seemed to rub each the wrong way. 

About halfway through the evening, Mickey approached him and pulled him aside. “Ian, why don’t you spend some time Frank.”

He frowned at his husband, while knowing he was right. “Ok yeah, I should. It’s hard.”

Mickey placed a kiss on his cheek and went over to talk to Debbie while he approached Frank, who was sitting on the sofa, nursing a beer.

“Frank, you want to grab a smoke with me outside?” he asked.

“Thought you didn’t smoke anymore?”

“I don’t, but what do you say? For old time’s sake.” He leaned over and helped Frank stand up. He was 75 now and had slowed right down. They headed out the back, grabbing cigarettes and a lighter from Lip on the way. He helped Frank down the steps, and they sat at the outdoor table and chairs, lighting up Frank’s cigarette before his own.

“How you doing Frank?”

“Not bad, son. Life’s been a blast so I can’t complain. You kid’s turned out all right, so I must have done something fucking right.”

Ian was fascinated by how quick Frank’s mind was when his body was obviously failing him. 

“So no regrets then?” he asked.

“Regrets are for tight asses, government officials and Sunday school teachers. Speaking of tight asses, how is your husband? Married life all it’s cracked up to be?” 

Ian chuckled to himself. Fucking Frank never changed. “Mickey is great. Marrying him and having a family is definitely all it’s cracked up to be.”

They both finished their cigarettes and put them out.

Frank looked away before speaking, “I miss your Mom. She was the love of my life.” Frank sighed, then turned to look him straight in the eye. “You were always Monica’s favourite. You two were so much alike.” Frank started standing up, so he reached out to help. “Happy for you son,” Frank said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks Dad,” he said, before leading Frank back into the house. 

Ian stayed close to Mickey the rest of the night. They were both wishing Laura and Mark were with them. Mickey announced to everyone that they were welcome to come and stay in L.A for Thanksgiving or Christmas, which caused him to tear up.

“Why d'you do that babe?” he asked quietly.

“Because I see how much you miss them and I’m beginning to realise how fuckin’ precious time is,” Mickey replied.

He pulled Mickey in and kissed him, a simple kiss that quickly turned into something more.

“Fifteen years and you two still can’t keep your hands off each other,” Lip yelled out.

He flipped off Lip and kept right on kissing his beautiful husband.

*****

The following morning they rented a car and set off for Indianapolis. Mickey was glad Ian was doing the driving as he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had enjoyed the night with the Gallagher’s, mainly because Ian had been happy, but they were a hectic bunch of people. It was clear Frank didn’t have much time left - god knows how his liver had held out this long—so he was pleased Ian had taken a quiet moment with his father before it was too late. 

“Mick, we’re nearly there,” Ian said, patting his thigh to wake him up.

“Not sleeping, just resting my eyes,” he replied, sitting up and looking at the outskirts of the city. “What’s the time?”

“Just after 12.30pm, I think. You want to go straight there or stop for lunch first? We can’t check into the hotel til after 2pm.” 

“Let’s grab some lunch then check into the hotel, then head over there. Once we’ve been, I just want to come back and crash at the hotel,” he said, putting the window down and getting some fresh air on his face.

They found an old-fashioned 50s style burger place and ate way too much. He was getting a bit thick around the middle now he was in his 40s and not dancing all the time. Ian was aging like a fine wine—of fucking course—body still in top shape without having to work for it and his face growing more handsome with each passing year. Maybe he would give the fries a miss next time. He wanted Ian to be able pick him up and fuck him against a wall for a few more years.

Mickey found a florist shop and bought some flowers to take with him. Then they checked into their hotel and unpacked the essentials. By 3pm they were back in the car and headed for the cemetery. 

It took a while to find her grave. The private investigator he had hired had given him details, but it was a large cemetery and they only knew which section she was in. Mickey’s grandparents, whom he’d never met and were now dead, had buried their daughter under her maiden name. Mickey was glad for it. He felt certain his mother wanted nothing to do with the Milkovich name, just as he didn’t.

Ian spotted it, and he went to stand next to his husband. The headstone looked old - because it was - but it felt weird. His mother’s death was relatively new to him, even though she had died long ago. He placed the flowers in front of the headstone…

**In loving memory of our beloved daughter**

**Laura Sofia Jovovich**

**1970—2004**

**May she find peace in God’s arms**

The thing that hit home for Mickey was how short her life had been. He had already lived a decade longer than his mother had. It seemed fucking unfair that Terry got to live a long life, and she didn’t, when Terry was undoubtably to blame. He didn’t really remember much about his Mom, he could picture her, and remembered Terry beating her, but not much else. She had probably turned to drugs as an escape. Fucking sad that she didn’t get herself clean once she left the motherfucker. Maybe then she might have come back and taken them with her. But no use regretting what he couldn’t change.

“Babe, I’m going to have a look around for a few minutes,” Ian said, letting go of his hand and moving to the next row of graves. 

It felt so fucking great to be back in sync with Ian, his husband sensing his needs. He squatted down in front of the grave and whispered, “Mom, I’m sorry you had such a hard fuckin’ life. I don’t know if you loved Terry in the beginning or if you loved me, but I understand why you left. I don’t blame you. I only wish I had gotten the chance to know you. That’s my husband over there,” he said, looking over to where Ian was reading a headstone. “Been together 15 years and I really love him. We have a little girl—she’s 9—she’s your granddaughter, and we named her Laura after you. We also adopted a boy, Mark, who’s 24 now. Ian and I are both dancers and we run two dance studios in L.A. Both Southside boys who met in L.A. Crazy fuckin’ story. Anyway, I brought you the flowers, and I just wanted to say…just wanted to say I love you Mom.” Mickey stood back up, blinking away the tears before heading off towards Ian.

Mickey found his husband staring at a headstone and looking sad as shit. “What you found?” he asked.

“You ok?” Ian said, wrapping an arm around his waist. “You get what you needed?”

“Yeah, I feel good. It was the right thing to do.”

“I’m glad Mick.” Ian kissed his forehead. “I was just reading this headstone; there’s a couple buried here together. They were married for 70 years. I want that, Mick. Can we get buried together?”

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and started leading him back towards the car. “Fuck Ian, that’s some depressing shit. We’re only in our 40s and you’re already talking about dying?”

“It’s not depressing. It’s beautiful and romantic. I want to know you’ll be with me forever, Mick.”

“Course I’ll be with you, where else would I fuckin’ be? And the answer is yes.”

“But I haven’t asked you anything.”

“But you were about to,” Mickey said, stopping and facing Ian with a smile on his face. “Yes, you can go ahead and buy a burial plot for us.”

“Thanks Mick, love you.” A huge smile erupted across Ian’s face. “Can you imagine what a grumpy old asshole you’re gonna be when our grandkids are making too much noise?” Ian threw his head back, laughing. 

“Whatever babe, fuckin’ laugh it up. You’re the one who already has to wear those magnifying glasses to read small print. You’ll have trouble figuring out which grandkid is making all the fuckin’ noise.”

“Fuck you Mickey, you’re going to be bald.”

They teased each other mercilessly all the way back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'healing.'
> 
> My thoughts are with those in the U.S - that you are all safe and coping ok.
> 
> Comments/feedback very much appreciated and of course Kudos!


	15. 3650 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey's 10th wedding anniversary...

About a month had passed since they returned from Chicago and everything just felt ‘right.’ Ian squeezed Mickey then whispered in his ear, “Wake up sleepyhead, you have to tell me what the surprise is now.”

Mickey mumbled, “Don’t have to tell you shit, babe. It’s my year to organise our wedding anniversary and you just need to tag along.”

Ian started tickling Mickey under his ribs, causing his husband to buck and giggle like a schoolboy. He took the advantage and climbed on top, pinning Mickey down. “Mickey, baby…” he moaned, rolling his hips for emphasis. “It’s our ten-year anniversary, and you packed our suitcases last night and I saw you get our passports out. Do I have to kiss it out of you?” He started kissing and sucking on Mickey’s neck, a sure way to make him putty in his hands.

“Ian, be patient. Now go and hug our daughter because we both know you’ll cry at the airport cos you already miss her.”

Fuck, Mickey was so right. He jumped out of bed, pulled on his sweats and took off in search of his princess.

He found Laura in her room, already dressed for school and packing her dancing bag. A small suitcase sat at the door, Mickey having already packed her things for the stay at Mandy’s. 

“Hey Princess, gonna miss you. Do you know where Tato is taking me?” he asked, sitting on her bed.

“Nice try, Daddy. Tato already told me it’s a secret,” Laura replied, zipping up her dance bag and placing her hands on her hips.

He laughed as his daughter’s expressive face -it was all Mickey. He guessed that facial expressions were learnt cos she certainly had all of them, and then some. “You want me to do your hair now, so Aunt Mandy doesn’t have to do it after school?”

“Yep, good idea. Aunt Mandy isn’t so good at it,” Laura said, grabbing her dance hair kit off the nightstand and passing it to him.

Laura sat at her dressing table and he stood behind her, pulling out what he needed. He got to work putting her hair in a ballet bun. “We’ll facetime you each day to see how you are and you can facetime us whenever you want. Ok?”

“Daddy stop being a worrywart! I’m nine now and I have fun staying at Aunt Mandy’s plus I get to hang out at the studio all day tomorrow with Mark. He said I can do all his classes too.”

“Well don’t go trying any breakdancing moves - you have your ballet exam in four weeks. Miss Tatiana would have a heart attack if you got injured.”

“Daddy, YOU would have a heart attack!” Laura sassed.

“Ah excuse me little miss, YOU would also have a heart attack if you missed any dance classes, let alone your exam!”

They both started laughing at each other. He placed the bun net on and began putting the pins around the edge. After years of practise, he could put her hair up in a few minutes.

Laura’s face went serious, her blue eyes seeking him out through the reflection of the mirror. “Daddy…do you think I’m good enough to be a ballerina one day?”

He grabbed her hand and then sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. “Laura, I think anything is possible. You are one of the best young ballerinas in the whole country and you work so hard. I know Miss Tatiana has told you that becoming a ballerina is difficult—you can get injured or grow too tall, or maybe you will find something else you love more than ballet one day. But whatever you decide to do when you grow up, me and Tato will love you and support you and be proud of you.”

“Thanks Daddy,” Laura said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. “I definitely want to be a ballerina.”

He patted her back, “And me and Tato will be in the audience cheering for you.”

Mickey was standing in the doorway, watching and listening, a soft smile on his face.

“Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, Princess.” 

*

Seven hours later Mickey opened the door to the very same villa they shared on their honeymoon in Mexico. 

“Mick how the fuck did you manage to get the same villa?” he asked.

“I sweet-talked the woman on the phone. Said why I wanted it and she thought it was romantic as fuck.”

He slammed Mickey up against the wall. “It is,” he whispered before attaching himself to Mickey’s neck and grabbing onto his ass.

They unpacked and settled in, tired from the day of travelling. 

“Babe, are we getting room service for dinner or heading out to a restaurant,” he asked.

“Let’s just stay in and maybe go for a walk on the beach,” Mickey replied. “I’ve booked us a special dinner for tomorrow being our actual anniversary.”

“Mmm…it will be pretty nice waking up here for our anniversary. Don’t plan on wearing any clothes cos I’ll be keeping you naked all day,” he replied, eye-fucking his husband.

They had a beautiful dinner outside and finished the night off with a romantic walk along the beach. 

*****

When Mickey woke the next morning, he laid still in Ian’s arms not wanting to wake him just yet. Nearly losing each other was something he spent time thinking about. Never again did he want them to be in that position and remembering it made him less likely to take Ian, or their love, for granted. He kissed Ian’s hand, before carefully turning himself around to face his husband. He loved watching Ian sleep. Even now in his 40s, Ian had a childlike quality when he slept. Mickey gazed over his face, taking in the red eyelashes, slight stubble and fading freckles. Tracing a finger across his eyebrow, down his cheekbone and ending at his lips, he smiled at the beauty of his husband. 

Ian’s eyes fluttered open, and he reached out and pulled their bodies closer together. “Happy anniversary baby,” Ian said, voice thick with sleep.

“Happy Anniversary,” he replied, then brought their lips together. He rubbed his foot up and down Ian’s calf as they swirled their tongues together. The sounds of the ocean waves kept him feeling languid and peaceful in Ian’s arms. 

They made love slowly, changing positions many times, rocking against each other and rolling their hips sensually. They worshipped each other with gentle caresses and soft lips. Sweat glistened on their skin as they swallowed each other’s moans of pleasure. Mickey was riding Ian with his head thrown back as they approached their climaxes. He looked down at his husband and they intertwined their fingers. Ian was watching him; desire and love dripping off his every pore.

“Mickey baby, look at you? So beautiful. I could never live without you.” Ian surged up, wrapping those powerful arms around him and kissing him hard. His orgasm hit suddenly, pleasure pulsing from his cock and throughout his entire body. Ian was releasing deep inside him, holding their bodies tight together, trying to hold on to the moment for as long as possible.

“I couldn’t live without you either,” he said when they regained their breath.

They spent the day grazing on food, lying on the sun lounges and swimming in the private pool—all naked. They facetimed Laura in the afternoon to see if she was ok. Of course she was - having a ball with Aunt Mandy. Ian cried after the call as expected. He didn’t know how Ian would cope with Laura growing up and leaving home one day. 

The anniversary evening he had already planned in advance—a romantic dinner followed by a fuck worthy of a ten-year anniversary. Ian didn’t know what he had planned, and that made him even more excited. They showered then dressed in light linen pants and soft cotton shirts for dinner. Ian was surprised when he was told he didn’t need to wear shoes.

“What sort of restaurant is this Mick?” Ian asked, as Mickey grabbed his hand and led him out of their villa.

*****

The waiter led them out of the restaurant and down onto the beach where they were seated in the shallows of the water at a candlelit table. The sunset was casting a beautiful orange glow over the water and Mickey was taking his breath away. 

Mickey reached across the table and took his hand, “Ian, you like it?” Mickey asked.

“I love it. It’s perfect. The water is warm, and the breeze is cool. Can’t believe it’s been ten years. It went by so fast—too fast.”

“You’re not fuckin’ wrong. Last time we were here we’d only recently found out we were going to be parents and now Laura is 9 and Mark is 24. Making me feel fuckin’ old.”

“But you get sexier every year. Love the grey coming in at your temples and your broad shoulders,” he said, eyes appraising his husband.

Mickey laughed, “Yeah, and what about the lines and getting thick around the middle?”

“I like the lines, makes you look distinguished and I love your body. You’ve still got the best ass I’ve ever seen. I’m already thinking about what I’m gonna do to it tonight,” he said, biting his bottom lip as filthy images flooded his mind.

“Is that so?’ Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows. “Think you’ve forgotten it’s my year to plan our anniversary and I get to call the shots tonight.” Mickey licked his lips as his eyes raked up and down his husband’s body.

They enjoyed their dinner, sharing their food, kisses and playing footsies under the table. It was a slow, gradual build-up of sexual tension - foreplay if you will. A game they played well. The way Mickey was looking at him was setting him on fire. They’d made love this morning so tonight would be passion and seduction then hard and fast. 

By the time they made it back to the villa they were stripping clothes off and biting and sucking hard at each other as they stumbled into the bedroom. 

“Mickey I wanna fuck you so bad,” he panted into his husbands’ mouth as he slipped his hand into Mickey’s boxers and squeezed his cock.

Mickey pushed him back onto the bed and climbed onto his lap. “Not so fast babe,” Mickey replied, pulling his hair to expose his neck, plump lips latching onto the sensitive skin. He moaned, letting Mickey dominate him however he wanted. 

He slid his hands into Mickey’s boxers, feeling his ass then spreading his cheeks and teasing his rim with his fingers. Mickey chuckled and climbed off his lap. “You’re going to do what you’re told tonight,” Mickey instructed, “Be naked when I get back.” Mickey left the room and he whipped off his boxers. Laying out on the bed, he stroked his cock slowly, desperate for some relief. Mickey returned with a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. “Sit your ass down here babe.”

Ian was intrigued and happily obliged, watching Mickey riffle through his suitcase and produce their favourite pair of handcuffs. Fuck me, he thought, his cock growing even harder as Mickey dragged his hands behind his back and cuffed him. Mickey then picked up his phone and put on one of their favourite r’n’b songs. 

Ian swallowed hard as Mickey began dancing for him, sliding his hand down his boxers to rub himself, hips circling and rolling right in front of his face. He instinctively went to grab at his husband, the cuffs pulling at his wrists. Mickey turned around as he slid the boxers ever so slowly over his ass. “Fuck Mickey, I want it,” he begged. Mickey just turned around, smirked at him, and finished pulling his boxers down, his glorious cock popping free. 

“Mickey…” he moaned, pushing his pelvis up, the desire to thrust so strong. Mickey stroked his own cock, then gathered the pe-cum and brought it to Ian’s lips. He sucked it off, taking Mickey’s finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around, wishing it was his cock instead. 

Ian gasped when Mickey got down on his hands and knees and started thrusting into the floor in time with the music. Fucking hell this was too much. “Fuck Mickey, touch me, I feel like I’m going to blow.”

“Ian babe you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Mickey replied, then slowly ran his tongue across his bottom lip. 

Mickey grabbed the lube, put some on his fingers, then knelt down with his ass exposed to Ian. When Mickey started sliding two fingers in and out of himself while looking over his shoulder, Ian thought he was going to cum. He closed his eyes and concentrated on pulling himself back from the edge. Mickey hadn’t danced for him like this in years. 

Just when he thought Mickey would give him what he wanted, his husband started running his fingers all over his body but avoided his lips, his nipples, his cock. This was fucking torture of the best kind. “Mickey, baby, sit on me,” he begged.

“Mmm…I can almost feel your cock sliding into my ass,” Mickey moaned as he stood in front of him and squeezed his own ass cheeks. Ian bent forward and bit that sweet ass causing Mickey to jump away, laughing as his desperation.

Finally, Mickey smothered his cock in lube, straddled him facing away and lined himself up. Ian was panting, sweating and his heart racing when Mickey lowered himself down—taking his cock in one smooth motion. Because Mickey was facing away, he could see all the action. He wanted to touch his husband so bad, so he leant forward and kissed and licked at his back.

Mickey circled his hips, moaning from deep within his chest. Then he started to slowly lift and fall on Ian’s cock. “Fuck Ian you feel so good.”

Ian was trying to thrust up, pushing his feet into the floor to get some leverage. “Mick, baby, turn around and ride me hard. Give me your mouth, I need it.”

Mickey pulled off and turned around, smiling smugly as he lowered himself back down. When Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck, he knew he had won. Those plump lips were on his and he wasted no time licking into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey picked up the pace, riding him hard and fast, slamming himself down at just the right angle. They both threw their heads back, a litany of curses falling from their mouths.

“Mickey, I’m cumming baby,” he yelled out, no longer able to stop it. He pushed up from the floor and thrust up, shooting deep inside his husband. On his second pulse, he felt Mickey’s ass contract against his cock as warm cum landed on his chest.

“Fuck Ian, oh fuck, so good,” Mickey moaned through his orgasm. Ian was still lost in his own pleasure, Mickey’s orgasm adding to the intensity. Mickey kissed him deeply, running his hands through his sweat soaked hair. 

When they finally stopped panting, they looked at each other with satisfied smiles on their faces.

“You enjoy that Gallagher?” Mickey teased.

“What do you think? Now uncuff me and give me an hour and you’re getting a pounding.”

Mickey moved around the back of the chair and uncuffed him. “An hour? You think you’re still thirty? I’m sure I’ll be waiting two hours.”

He jumped up out of the chair and lunged at Mickey. Mickey was onto him straight away, dodging his grasp. He chased Mickey into the bathroom, backing him up against the shower wall. He turned on the water, letting it fall over them as he kissed his husband. 

“I love you so much Mick. Thank you for bringing us back here.”

“Love you too, Ian. Tomorrow let’s go to that private beach we went to last time.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. Gonna make love to you on that beach again.”

“So maybe we better not go round two tonight in case you can’t get it up tomorrow,” Mickey said, laughing hard.

“Fuck you babe, you’re older than me and it takes you a few hours to go again too.”

The following two days were everything they hoped for. They had rekindled the fire. They felt solid. They felt more connected than they ever had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in 2038. The next 2-4 chapters (depending on word count) will cover the years between 2039-2052 like I have done previously with highlights and special moments. Then after that we will visit 2053 for a while! 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing ok right now! 2020 is really kicking us all up the bum - we can only hope some positive changes come out of everything - that we learn and gain empathy and understanding and become better humans. Sending my best wishes to everyone!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT IF YOU CAN! It means a great deal to get feedback. And Kudos so appreciated.   
> Take care,  
> Rachael


	16. Moving On, Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Significant moments in the Gallagher family 2039-2041

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mark and Laura POV included in this chapter.

** 2039… **

**_The Final Scam_ **

Ian had just finished teaching a hip hop class with the full-timers when he found four missed calls from Debbie and two from Lip. That horrible sinking feeling gripped at his stomach. He grabbed his towel and started toward the door to see Mick standing there, a mixture of worry, fear and sadness on his face. Mickey grabbed his hand and led him into their office, closing the door behind them.

“Mick, what is it? What’s happened?” he asked, placing his hands around Mickey’s biceps. 

“Debbie was trying to reach you. Ian…Frank has died.”

Relief flooded his body. “Oh fuck, I thought it was Fiona or Carl or Liam, or one of the kids.” He pulled Mickey into his arms, letting the adrenaline do its thing until he regained some strength. Walking around to his desk, he put his towel down then slumped into his chair. His mind started working overtime. “Shit, I better call them. How did he die? When did he die? When’s the funeral?”

“Ian, take a second babe.” Mickey came around the desk and sat on the edge, looking down at him. “I told Debbie you’d call back soon. She found him this morning, he died sometime during the night. Could have been a heart attack or a stroke. Funeral will most likely be on Friday.”

He grabbed Mickey’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the pale skin as he tried to calm his thoughts. “Thought the old fucker would live forever, you know? He’s probably trying to scam his way into heaven as we speak.” He sat back and smiled gently up at his husband.

“And knowing Frank, he’ll fuckin’ manage it.”

They both laughed before Mickey leant down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Should I go to the funeral?” he asked.

“Fuck yes. We’ll all go - as a family. We didn’t spend that shitload of money on counselling not to learn something. We face our shit head-on now. I’m going to go take this break class while you call Deb and the others, then I’ll organise our flights and shit.” 

Mickey stood up and placed a kiss to the top of his head, then left the office to give him some privacy to call his siblings. 

*****

Mickey was keeping a close eye on Ian at the cemetery. The service went by without any drama—most probably because Frank wasn’t there to cause any. Debbie and Liam both spoke, the others taking a pass. It was the first funeral Laura has attended and Ian was putting his focus on that, making sure she was ok. Mark seemed to hover over all three of them but was not 100% sure how to help anyone. He loved him for trying and he loved him for the man he had become. Mickey was only sad that they didn’t have Mark from the beginning. He often thought about what Mark would have been like as a baby or a toddler knowing how special those years were.

Mickey couldn’t deny that watching Ian say goodbye to a man he knew as his Dad-but was really his uncle-was raising a lot of feelings about what it meant to be a good father. Glancing at down at Laura, he quickly pushed aside the truth she was yet to face. Mickey and Ian both had such shitty fucking fathers and their responses to neglect and abuse was so textbook to be laughable. Fuck, he never thought he’d say it, but counselling had been money well spent. And it probably came at the right time when they were mature enough to open up to it. 

He was holding Ian’s hand as they lowered the coffin into the ground and Laura was doing the same on the other side. Ian hadn’t shed a tear throughout the service, but he could feel his husband lose a little self-control, his body tensing and eyes lowering to look at his feet. 

They all ended up at the Alibi. It had been renovated after Kev and Vee sold it and it was a respectable bar—but it had been a long-time haunt of Frank’s and it seemed appropriate. They had left all the kids at the Gallagher house with Franny and Freddie in charge of the younger ones.

After a few rounds, Lip stood up to make a toast. “Well he wasn’t the best fucking Dad, but he was our Dad. If he taught us one thing, it was how to survive. And we’re all here, so here’s to fucking Frank.” 

They all raised their glasses, “To fucking Frank,” they all echoed.

As the afternoon wore on, Ian pulled him into a booth away from the others, everyone pretty plastered. “How you doing babe?” he asked, patting Ian’s thigh. 

“I’m ok. I get it - he gave what he could. I know he never got over losing his relationship with Monica and I understand what that loss could do to a person. I can forgive him. I have forgiven him.”

They looked at each other for a long time. They had that ability to communicate without words. Neither of them wanted to contemplate what it would feel like to lose the love of your life—through mental illness or for any other reason—but they had brought themselves close enough to that abyss to have some insight. 

“You’re a great dad, Ian. And I couldn’t do it without you by my side,” he said, reaching out to slide a hand around Ian’s neck.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mick.”

They both smiled. Ian reached out to cup his face, the familiar thumb stroking across his cheek and pushing the world around them away. They met in the middle, lips moulding softly together in a well-practised dance. They indulged in a few more kisses before holding each other tight. Ian breathed in deeply at his neck. He smiled in his husband’s arms, happy that just that small action of breathing him in, could calm his husband. Mickey loved being that one person Ian could always rely on. It felt like it was his purpose, just as Ian was that one person who would always accept him. 

**_A son returns home_ **

Mark took one last look around the apartment, placed his key on the kitchen bench and walked out the door. He had already moved his belongings back into his parent’s house, although he was yet to explain himself. Pops and Dad knew he had ended things with Jordan, but he hadn’t been ready to talk about why. He felt gutted. They had been together almost five years, lived together for four. Mark felt foolish when he looked back on the last couple of years, realising he had hung onto the relationship far too long. 

As he drove back to his family home, he let the tears fall, singing his fucking heart out to sad break-up songs. Sometimes he wondered if Pops and Dad had set the bar too high. Yes, they had gone through a couple of bad years, but their love was deep and intense and all-consuming. He’d observed it for over a decade and what they had was rare. Maybe wanting that for himself was unrealistic? How many people were lucky enough to find their ‘other half?’

It was after ten when he arrived home, his dads on the chaise lounge with Pop’s sitting between Dad’s legs, resting back against him. They looked so happy wrapped up in each other. Part of him wanted to yell at them for having the nerve to flaunt it. 

“Hey Mark, how you feeling?” Dad asked when he spotted him standing in the corner of the room.

He came and sat down at the other end of the lounge, “Pretty fucking tired. Just picked up the last few things and left the key.”

Pops got up and left the room, returning with three beers. Mark took the one offered to him and downed way too much.

“You feel like talking? You don’t want to be a dumb fuck like me and try to keep that shit locked inside,” Pops said.

Mark rubbed his forehead and took another mouthful of beer. “I broke it off. Probably should have done it two years ago. Jordan wanted an open relationship, and I didn’t. He hasn’t admitted anything, but I suspect he’s been cheating on me for a while.”

“Fuckin’ prick. He can kiss goodbye to his career once I get started.”

“Pops, don’t. I’m a grown man and I _chose_ to stay.”

“I agree, Mick. I’m pissed too, but let Mark handle his own shit.” Dad then turned to look at him, concern on his face. “Mark, do you need to get tested?”

Pops was up out of his seat, “If that motherfucker gave you anything, I’m gonna beat the living shit out of him.”

“Mick sit the fuck down,” Dad said, grabbing Pops by the wrist and pulling him back down on the lounge. “You’re not beating the shit out of anyone.”

Mark felt the tears well up in his eyes. “I’ll get tested this week. I promise.” With everything going on, he hadn’t even considered that Jordan might have cheated without using protection. Pops pulled him into his chest and held him, so he let himself cry. When he pulled away, Dad was pushing tissues into his hand. “I really loved him. I told him I wanted to get married one day, and he said he never wanted to. That’s when I knew I had to leave. There was no fucking point.” He blew his nose and wiped at his eyes. “I want what you two have. Someone who’ll fight for me, love me unconditionally, and someone I can have a family with.”

Dad ruffled his hair. “Give it time, you’ll find that person. Pops and I didn’t meet until our late 20s and it was probably a good thing. Focus on your career for a while. You know you can live here as long as you want. Laura is excited to have you home.”

Pops laughed, “That’s the fuckin’ understatement of the year. That girl’s got us all wrapped around her little finger.”

“Thanks Pops,” he said, kissing him on the cheek and then moving to hug Dad, “Thanks Dad. Heading to bed now.” 

“Love you,” his Dad’s said in unison.

“Love you both too.”

** 2040… **

**_Slipping back into old shoes_ **

Mickey was sitting at his desk watching Ian on a phone call. His husband’s eyes were wide with a mix of fear and excitement and he has no idea who it is or what is happening. Ian was saying, ‘ah huh’ and ‘yes,’ ‘of course,’ ‘fantastic,’ ‘definitely,’ and a whole heap of other one-and two-word answers that revealed absolutely nothing.

When Ian finally ended the call he spurted out, “What the fuck is happening?”

“Oh, my fucking god, Mick. That was Tiana’s manager, she’s receiving the Lifetime Achievement Award at the Grammy’s and she wants me to choreograph her performance. Mickey, I’m shitting myself. I haven’t choreographed professionally for years and it’s the fucking Grammy’s!”

“Congrats babe that’s fuckin’ awesome!” he said, pulling Ian into an embrace.

“Mick will you be my assistant choreographer?”

“Don’t you want to ask Cara? She was always your assistant. Or even Mark?”

“No, I want it to be you. This is probably the last time I’ll choreograph, and I want us to do this together.”

“I’d fuckin’ love that,” he said, then kissed his beaming husband.

*****

Ian was standing side stage—at the Grammy’s! The rehearsal process had been one of the best professional experiences of his life. Tiana had wanted to use some of his original choreography mixed in with some new stuff. The seven-minute performance was a medley of her greatest hits and he had twenty dancers to work with—one of which ended up being Mark. He and Mickey felt Mark deserved the gig, but they gave Tiana the final call in case they were biased. They had re-staged the choreography from the music video and Mark ended up doing the breakdancing section that Mickey had done seventeen years prior. It was surreal for both of them to watch.

Now here he was, Mickey at his side while they waited for the cue from the stage manager for the dancers to take their places. They had nabbed two tickets and Mandy and Laura were watching. All the dancers were whispering ‘chookas’ to each other as Tiana’s hair, makeup and costume team were making final checks. Mark approached them with a nervous smile on his face.

“Dad, it will be amazing. All the dancers love it.” Mark kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug before doing the same to Mickey.

“Chookas, have fun out there,” he replied. 

“And places everyone,” the stage manager called out.

Tiana and all the dancers made their way out onto the stage and then it was just him and Mickey. He let out a deep breath and looked at his husband. “Showtime.”

Mickey grabbed his hand and gave it a good squeeze. “It’ll be perfect.”

And Mickey was right—it was perfect. It went off without a hitch, the crowd standing to applaud Tiana at the end. The highlight was seeing Mark out there following in Mickey’s footsteps, taking his career to the next level. They were so proud of him and struggled to hold back the tears. 

Mickey kissed and hugged him. “Congrats babe, told you you could pull it off. The old choreography stands the test of time and the new shit was fuckin’ off the charts.”

“Thanks Mick, I couldn’t have done it without you. You know that, don’t you? Sometimes I can’t believe it’s been seventeen years since you walked into that Tiana audition and changed my whole life. So glad we got to do this together.”

Then he kissed Mickey with a little too much tongue to be appropriate side stage while they were still ‘on the job.’

“You two still at it after all these years. I should get an award for matchmaking,” Tiana called out as she swept past, laughing hard.

*****

Mark was aware he was having a career highlight. Dancing at the Grammy’s with the legendary Tiana was not something many dancers got to experience. When he auditioned, he didn’t think his Dad could give him the gig when other dancers were already giving him shit about favouritism. When Tiana gave the green light, he knew he got the job on his ability and not based on who his parents were. 

Working with his Pops on re-creating the famous break sequence was something he would cherish for the rest of his days. He knew how much it meant to his Pops; reminding him of when he met and fell in love with Dad, and also the catalyst for turning him into a world-renowned b-boy. He wanted to make Pops proud and when it all came together on stage, he thought he would burst, his emotions so heightened. 

His Dad was still a very well-respected choreographer in the dance industry, even though he had retired some years earlier. But getting to see him absorbed in the creative process as one of his dancer’s had opened his eyes to what an extraordinary artist his Dad was. 

The gig had also brought him Chantelle. He was currently dancing with her at the Grammy’s afterparty and he had it bad. She was fucking intoxicating in a way he had not experienced with a woman before. She was beautiful, talented and offbeat, challenging him at every turn. And he loved it. They’d been out twice already, and he was hoping tonight she would take him home with her. 

He spotted his dad’s dancing together and while it partly embarrassed him seeing them being rather sexual with each other, he was also aware that his fellow dancers thought his parents were a hot couple. All good and well for them—they didn’t have to put up with the constant PDA’s at home and loud as fuck marathon sex-capades that filled the Gallagher home. But when all was said and done, he was so happy for them. When they had lost their way for those couple of years, it had a profound effect on him and his sense of security. Pops and Dad had filled up that gaping hole caused during his childhood and now he needed that unwavering commitment in his life to feel safe. 

He watched Pops cock his eyebrows up at Dad, then Dad was pulling Pops off the dance floor, the fire in his eyes on full display. He chuckled to himself knowing the two of them were about to act like teenagers and fuck in the bathroom or some supply closet. 

“What’s so funny?” Chantelle asked him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in close.

“Just my Dad’s sneaking off together,” he replied, slowing down and wrapping his arms around her.

“How about we sneak off and head back to my place?” Chantelle whispered in his ear.

“Lead the way baby,” he said, smile spreading across his face.

** 2041… **

**_We are born of love and love is our mother_ **

Laura had been wondering about something for a while now, but she didn’t know how to bring it up with Dad or Tato. She had thought about asking Aunt Mandy but something deep inside her said not to. 

She had her twelfth birthday last week and to celebrate she took some of her ballet and school friends to the movies. She was a lot closer to her ballet friends as they shared her passion and understood all the sacrifices. She probably shouldn’t have invited anyone from school – they just weren’t that important to her.

As it turned out, Jessica Walkin, was a bitch. Laura wasn’t sure if the girl was jealous or just an attention seeker, but Jessica Walkin ruined her birthday. Like really ruined it. Jessica Walkin asked her - in front of everyone – ‘if you have two gayer than gay dad’s then does that mean they made you in a dish like a science experiment?’ And now she realised she was too old to push down the question that had been bugging her the last two years. 

Laura loved her Dad’s and didn’t care they were gay; didn’t even know she was supposed to. She knew what being gay meant and she knew what being bi meant. Mark was bi and she loved him too. In fact, she didn’t understand what Jessica Walkin’s problem was. Laura’s best friend – Alice – was a year older than her and said that ‘back in the day’ people used to make fun of gay people and being gay was even against the law. Since then she had been searching the internet and had been shocked at what she discovered. A hundred years ago you were put in prison for being gay. Two hundred years ago you were hung for being gay. It made her feel sick in her stomach and angry and afraid all at the same time. 

She also had to face the fact she had a biological mother somewhere and her biological father was obviously Dad. She couldn’t be biologically related to Tato too, and that really broke her heart. So why did it seem like they had the same eyes? It was getting late and she still couldn’t sleep so she wandered down the hall and knocked on her parent’s bedroom door.

*****

Mickey was just about to strip off his boxers and t shirt when he heard the knock on their bedroom door. 

“Dad, Tato? Can I come in?”

“Hang on Angel,” he replied as Ian jumped out of bed and threw his boxers and t shirt back on. Once it was safe, he opened the bedroom door. “You feeling sick? Can’t sleep?”

“I can’t sleep. Can I stay in here for a while?” Laura asked, wandering in, and climbing up on the bed.

Ian pulled the blankets back, so she could get in. He and Ian exchanged nervous glances – Laura was getting older now and hadn’t wanted to climb into bed with them for the past few years.

“What’s wrong Princess?” Ian asked, putting his arm around her.

Mickey climbed into bed too and waited patiently for her to speak.

“Please don’t be mad but I want to know who my mother is,” Laura spat out quickly.

Mickey thought his heart had stopped and he looked desperately from Ian to Laura while his mind raced over every horrible outcome this conversation could deliver. He and Ian had always agreed they would tell Laura the truth when she asked, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment. 

“Mick, do you want to talk, or would you like me to?” Ian asked him, their eyes connecting above Laura.

“You start,” he managed to get out as the room started to sway. The fear that his daughter might reject him was overwhelming. Part of him wanted to run, just ‘close up shop’ and get the fuck out of there. But after all the counselling he knew he had to fight hard against his instincts.

Ian let out a deep breath and began, “Princess, you know how much Tato and I love each other and when we got married, we wanted to start a family. We had a few options to choose from, but we wanted our child – you – to be biologically related to both of us.”

Laura sat up straight and looked at them both, one at a time, with a frown on her face. “But I can’t be related to both of you, cos two men can’t have a baby and since I have red hair then Dad, you are my father, aren’t you? But who is my mum? Did you buy some random egg? Was I made in a dish?”

“Laura baby, it’s ok to be upset,” Ian said, taking her hand, “but just let me explain and then you can ask anything you want. Ok?”

Laura leant back against the headboard and crossed her arms.

“I am your biological father, but because we wanted you to be related to Tato too, we asked Aunt Mandy to donate an egg. Aunt Mandy is your biological mother which is why you look like Tato as well as me. You have the Milkovich blue eyes and fair skin with no freckles.”

Mickey watched a myriad of emotions cross Laura’s face as she processed what Ian was saying. Then she dissolved into tears. Mickey got out of bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom, sitting himself on the edge of the jacuzzi while tears streamed down his face. He wouldn’t leave, but he needed a few fucking minutes to pull himself together.

*****

Ian pulled Laura into his arms and rocked her while he rubbed circles on her back to calm her. However, his mind was on Mickey, who he knew was breaking apart, alone in their bathroom.

“Laura tell me why you are crying baby? Talk to me,” he encouraged. 

Laura pulled away and he passed her some tissues to blow her nose. “I love Aunt Mandy, I do, but it means Tato is really my Uncle and not my father and I want him to be my father. I want you both to be my father. It’s not fair.”

Laura started crying again, throwing herself back into his arms. Ian was furious at himself for not having prepared for this. They should have planned it and told her already. Waiting for her to ask was a big fucking mistake, of that he was certain. Not only that, Mandy would not get any time to prepare either.

He realised Mickey had returned and was standing in the doorway, tears falling down his cheeks. He mouthed ‘I love you’ and Mickey just nodded back, then looked away.

“Laura, baby, listen to me. Both of us are your father. You share genes with both of us; we are all connected and a family. But biology isn’t the most important thing. What makes us your parents, what makes us family is that we have loved you and looked after you from the day you were born. You call Mark your brother, don’t you?” Laura nodded and looked up at him, wiping her tears away. “And you know we adopted Mark. He isn’t biologically related to us. But we are all family. He is our son and he is your brother. Do you understand?”

“I think so,” Laura said sniffling.

“Tato loves you and needs you and would die for you Princess. He’s the sort of father so many kids wish they could have.” He looked up at Mickey who was still standing in the doorway, watching. 

Laura followed his line of sight and looked at Mickey as if she just realised he wasn’t still in the bed with them. “Tato,” she called out, tears spilling over again.

She flew off the bed and ran to Mickey, throwing herself into his arms. “Tato, I love you so much.” Laura was wrapped around Mickey like she was five years old again - holding on for dear life with her arms tight around his neck and face snuggled into his neck. 

Ian realised he was crying and laughing at the same time – happy that they were both ok and struck with the absurdity of Mickey carrying their twelve-year-old. Luckily, she was a featherweight ballerina. 

Mickey was whispering ‘I love you too, Angel’ as he walked over to the bed and put Laura down. Laura had many questions about Mandy and they also told her about Aunt Cara being the surrogate. At around midnight Laura asked if she could sleep in their bed for the night and they happily agreed. She fell asleep and he and Mickey whispered to each other as they tried to process all that had happened. They knew things would change, perhaps even more so for Mandy, but they knew they would be ok. They promised Laura they would take her to see Mandy the next day, so she could ask her as many questions as she needed. He leant across to kiss Mickey, making sure he didn’t wake Laura, then kissed her on the forehead before settling down to sleep.

“Love you Mick”

“Love you too Ian.”

“Love you both so much,” Laura whispered as she turned and snuggled in closer to Mickey.

Mickey chuckled, “Cheeky. We love you too, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Laura is 12 yrs old in 2041 and I see her as being quite 'young' for her age. Not immature - but somewhat innocent due to the amount of time she devotes to her ballet training. She has not yet reached puberty and therefore not thinking about "boys (or girls)" etc.
> 
> ** I think this fic is going to be about 22 chapters. 
> 
> ** Thank you to everyone who read and supported my one-shot (The Book Report) this week!
> 
> ** As always I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments on this chapter (or any part of this fic for that matter)  
> ** KUDOS are SOOOO appreciated. 
> 
> Take care everyone and thank you for reading.  
> Have a lovely weekend,  
> Rachael x


	17. Daddy's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important moments in the Gallagher family 2042-2044

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! sexual assault (male to female) in this chapter - minor/nothing explicit. In saying that it is minor please do not think that I am negating the seriousness of any sexual assault! Just wanting you to know that if it is not a trigger you will be able to get through it ok. Sadly, I think almost every woman has experienced sexual assault but we often don't acknowledge it or we brush it off. Men experience sexual assault too and are probably even less likely to realise it. For me the patriarchy is the enemy of both women and men. Let's face it - homophobia is born out of patriarchal ideology. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART - skip over section titled: Losing Focus (its the last section in this chapter)
> 
> This is a pretty long chapter for me - I like it - hope you do too!!

** 2042… **

**_Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again!_ **

Mickey was running! He couldn’t breathe! He crashed through the emergency doors and reached the nurses' station in milliseconds. “Ian...Gallagher…where is…Ian…Gallagher?” He realised he was having a panic attack. They always returned when he wasn’t coping and he fucking wasn’t coping. The nurse looked at him like he was fucking crazy. Maybe she would call security. Fuck! He did everything he could to control his breathing because he needed Ian. Needed to see him. Needed to touch him. His husband. His fucking everything. The back of his shirt was clinging to him, soaked with sweat as his legs shook uncontrollably. He tried again, “Please…my husband…Ian Gallagher.”

The nurse’s expression finally changed when he spoke softly, and she turned her attention to her computer, eyes scanning. “He’s still in surgery. Take a seat and a doctor will be out once they know more.”

“But is he going to be ok? What surgery? I just got told he was in an accident. They wouldn’t tell me anymore.” Mickey thought his heart would stop because there was no way a heart could beat as fast as his and survive. He knew he was on the verge of losing it, breaking down and crying right there in the emergency department. 

“It looks like he was hit by a car. They rushed him into surgery for a compound fracture on his lower left arm. Also says he was unconscious when the paramedics arrived, but he regained consciousness en route. So it looks like he suffered a concussion. I take it you are Mikhailo Gallagher then?”

“Yes, Mickey. Thank you.”

Mickey took himself over to a chair in the corner of the waiting room and pulled out his cell phone. He was about to call everyone when the tears hit. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, trying to hide the sounds of his sobs. It seemed like Ian would be ok and the tears were the result of feeling relieved. How the fuck did Ian get hit by a car? He had been heading over to the other studio to pick up some costumes and shouldn’t have stopped anywhere other than the studio carpark. Mickey wiped his face with his shirt sleeve and tried to pull himself together. 

He called Mark first, asking him to pick up Laura from school and then come to the hospital. Then he called Lip, who he knew would call the other Gallagher’s. He promised to keep Lip updated every few hours. Last, he called Mandy because he needed someone.

Thirty minutes went by before Mandy came through the emergency room doors. For those thirty minutes all he could think about was what if had lost Ian? It was thirty minutes of shaking and feeling nauseous. He stood up and let Mandy hold him.

Another half an hour later and Mark finally arrived with Laura. She fell into his arms crying, and he forced himself to hold it together. She needed him to be strong and in control. Stroking her hair, he assured her Ian was fine.

“Are you sure Daddy will be ok?” Laura sniffled into his chest, her little hands fisting at his shirt.

“He is, Angel. They’ll fix his arm and he’ll be good as new.” He realised just how young and vulnerable Laura still was. “Come on, sit down. Hopefully the Doctor will be out soon.”

It was another hour before a tired looking Dr. Lee emerged to see them. She had a kind face and Mickey immediately warmed to her. 

“Mr. Gallagher? You’re Ian’s husband?”

“Yes, please call me Mickey. Is he ok?”

“The surgery went well, but he’s got a rod and some pins in there. I hope he’s right-handed because it will be a couple of months before he can even start rehab,” Dr. Lee said.

“Yes, he’s right-handed. Will he fully recover and how bad was his concussion?”

“With rehab, he should get full mobility back in the arm. He was unconscious for a while but he seemed very alert by the time we were ready to begin surgery—he was asking for you and saying you would be mad at him for being so stupid. So I am cautiously optimistic about his concussion at this time.”

Dr. Lee smiled and Mickey felt such relief knowing Ian was lucid when he had ‘come to’ in the ambulance. 

“Can we see him now?” he asked, desperate to get to Ian.

“He’s still sleepy from the anaesthesia, but yes you can. We’ll keep him in overnight and all going well he should be able to go home tomorrow.”

When they arrived at Ian’s room, Mickey wished it was just the two of them. He felt vulnerable and exposed, and he had so much he needed to say to his husband. But he also understood how much Laura and Mark needed to see their father. He approached Ian and held his hand, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. Laura and Mark were on the other side of the bed and Mandy was standing back. 

“Ian babe, how are you feeling?” he asked, as his eyes scanned over his husband’s face and body.

Ian mumbled something as he tried to force his eyes open.

“Sleep if you need to,” he said, then kissed his hand.

“Mickey, love you baby. Sorry,” Ian said, trying to keep his eyes open.

“It’s ok. Laura and Mark are here too.”

“Hey Daddy, you scared me so much,” Laura said, eyes welling up again.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I’ll be ok, don’t worry.”

“Dad, does it hurt? Do you know what happened?” Mark asked.

“Can’t feel any pain right now. Think I got hit by a car. Mick, what’s the damage?” Ian asked, turning to look at him again, fear in his eyes.

“You were knocked unconscious and have a compound fracture in your left arm. They operated and now you’ve got a rod and pins keeping your arm together.”

“So my legs are ok? I can still dance?”

“Yeah babe—you’ll be able to dance. But it will be quite a few months of recovery and rehab.”

“Mick, I guess _you_ get to play nurse this time,” Ian said, smiling at him suggestively.

“Oh my god, you two!” Mark said, shaking his head in disbelief, “maybe save this conversation for later because we all know where this is headed.”

Mickey managed to sweet talk the nurses into letting him stay the night and Mark took Laura home for some much-needed sleep. They had given him a pillow and a blanket, but it wasn’t easy trying to sleep in a chair.

“Mickey? You there?”

He stood up and moved to Ian’s bedside, brushing the hair back off his forehead the way his husband liked. “You ok babe? You need something?”

“So thirsty.”

Mickey used the remote on the bed to get Ian more upright, then picked up the water and put the straw in his mouth. “Do you remember what happened? The police came in before wanting to get a statement. They said they’d come back tomorrow.”

“Think it was my fault. I was looking at a text on my phone and just stepped out onto the road. Didn’t even see the car. I’m sorry, Mick. I could’ve been fucking killed.”

“Where the fuck were you? You said you were going to pick up some costumes,” he said, unable to hide his anger.

“I _was_ going to pick up some costumes, but I stopped to get something else as well.”

“Well? What the fuck did you stop to get? Hope it was worth nearly dying for.”

“Jesus Mick, I was getting you a birthday gift. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Mickey couldn’t fucking believe it. Imagine if Ian had died buying him a fucking gift. He picked up Ian’s hand and kissed his palm, before holding it to his chest. “The only gift I ever want for my birthday is you, you dumb shit.” A few tears spilled over, running down his cheeks. “Don’t ever fuckin’ scare me like that again. I mean it.”

Ian pulled him down by the shirt and brought their lips together. His tears mixed into their kiss and he pressed hard against Ian’s mouth, his lips quivering with emotion. When he pulled away, he cupped Ian’s face in his hands and gazed into those beautiful green eyes.

Ian spoke first, “I won’t baby. I was so scared when I woke up. I just wanted you. Love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now sleep, you need to get some rest so we can go home tomorrow.”

**_Double Date Disaster_ **

Mark was 28 and still living at home with his parents. Yes, he had moved out for four years, but he had been back for three. He had thought Chantelle might be the one, but then she got cast in a musical on Broadway and they drifted apart—the long distance putting too much strain on the relationship. They had been together almost a year, and he had loved her. Although if he was being honest, maybe the fire wasn’t there. 

Over the past year since they’d split up, he had been a bit of a man whore, dating a string of both men and women as well as having far too many casual hook-ups. It had reached the point of embarrassing; he knew he was getting too old for the lifestyle he was leading. On the other hand, his career was great, he got a lot of pro work, and running studio one for his Dads was his bread and butter between gigs. But there had to be more to life than work and he was ready for it.

So when he met Amber at a corporate gig for an art gallery, he was pleasantly surprised when she asked him out. She was sophisticated, into art, and two years older than him. Amber had arranged a double date with her closest friend—Makayla—and some guy named Xavier. He wasn’t keen on the double date, particularly for a first date, but what could he do? 

They entered the restaurant and were shown to their table. The conversation was flowing well between them and he felt it was a positive start. Then Makayla and Xavier arrived, and Mark felt like a piece of shit. Xavier was the sexiest motherfucker he had ever laid eyes on and he couldn’t help but stare. As the night wore on, he began focussing on Xavier—a mutual attraction blindingly obvious. Mark felt like a complete douche, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do the right thing. He had never felt that drawn to another human being in his life. 

Xavier was 31, African American and a fashion photographer who was already well known in his industry. He had shot for Vogue for fuck’s sake. Mark was asking Xavier so many questions and almost ignoring Amber. Xavier was all but ignoring Makayla. When it came time for dessert, Amber stood up and announced that her and Makayla were heading out. He and Xavier both apologised but made no attempt to stop the girls leaving. After sharing a dessert, they went straight to Xavier’s house. 

Standing in the kitchen while Xavier poured them both a glass of wine he said something he never thought would come out of his mouth after knowing someone for only three hours, “I don’t want to do this if it’s only going to be one night.” His heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty, and he knew he sounded crazy. In his head he just kept saying, ‘this is the one, this is the one.’

Xavier moved in closer and cupped his jaw. “I’m already thinking about what we will have for breakfast in the morning and where I’m taking you for dinner next weekend.”

When their lips met, and tongues caressed, his whole body ignited. He was shaking when they parted, knowing something special was happening. 

“Xavier, guess I gotta ask. Top, bottom, vers?” Mark held his breath; this could fucking make or break their chances for a long-term relationship.

“Vers, but prefer to bottom,” Xavier replied.

“Oh thank fucking god. I’m vers but prefer to top.”

Then they fucked on the kitchen floor. Later they made love in Xavier’s bed. It was love at first site and he didn’t know what to do with it; with his thoughts, his feelings, the intensity. He stayed the night and Xavier made him breakfast the next morning. And then he just stayed.

Six weeks after they first met, he _officially_ moved into Xavier’s house and they said ‘I love you’ to each other. He had introduced Xavier to Pops, Dad and Laura and he had met Xavier’s parents too. It was fucking insane, he knew that. The only thing to give him hope that he wasn’t making a stupid mistake was Dad whispering to him, ‘I fell in love with your Pops the first time I laid eyes on him.’ Then the following day Pops pulled him aside and said, ‘I know you’re freaking out, but I just wanted you to know that I knew I was in love with your Dad a week after we met and we hadn’t even kissed. Take a chance and follow your gut. Worked out fuckin’ great for me.”

**_Girls Night_ **

Mandy was in her kitchen making hot cocoa for Laura and herself. They were having a girl’s night while Dion was away on business. Since Laura had found out she was her biological mother things had shifted between them, but in a way that made her very happy. It had brought them even closer, but Laura still called her Aunt Mandy and very much saw Mick and Ian as her parents. She had never wanted to take Mickey’s place, and she didn’t want to be a mother. Over the years her and Dion had discussed it, but they were happy as a couple, devoted to their restaurant. 

Being Laura’s aunt brought her incredible happiness and now that Laura was thirteen, she knew how important it would be for her niece to have another woman to confide in as she navigated puberty. She sure as shit wished she’d had that, then maybe she wouldn’t have made so many stupid fucking mistakes with boys.

She carried the mugs into the living room and placed them on the coffee table amongst all the junk food they had assembled. Laura was skinny as a rake with all her ballet training, but she ate like a horse and Mandy was glad she didn’t have to starve herself for the thing she loved. 

“So did you pick out a movie?” she asked, as she joined Laura on the sofa.

“Not yet, was wondering if we could talk for a while.”

“Course, what’s on your mind?” she asked, taking a sip of her cocoa.

“I’m kind of embarrassed to ask Dad about periods and stuff. A lot of my friends already have their period and…” Laura took a deep breath, seemingly not knowing where to go with the conversation. 

“Well you probably won’t get your period for a while because you don’t weigh much. I didn’t get mine until I was nearly fifteen. But I’ll buy you some tampons and pads this week and we’ll talk about what to do when it happens. Both your Dads grew up with sisters so they aren’t naïve to this stuff. They will add your tampons to the grocery list once they know you need them—so don’t be afraid to tell them.”

“Is the period pain bad?” Laura asked, eyes wide.

“It can be. You’ll just have to wait and see. But you can take a painkiller, use heat packs and exercise helps too. You know you can call me anytime for anything, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Aunt Mandy.”

“You like any boys yet? Or girls?”

Laura blushed bright red and giggled. “I kinda like this boy at school. He’s a year older than me. His name is Justin.”

“Ooohhh tell me more. What do you like about him?”

“He’s really cute with blonde hair and blue eyes and he’s on the track and field team. He’s a sprinter, and he trains really hard. I don’t think he even knows I exist but once he said ‘hey’ when he walked past me in the corridor.”

“Laura, you need to wear that beautiful long red hair out at school and the boys will be chasing you left, right and centre.”

“Really?” Laura asked, a huge smile on her face.

“Yes really. The ballet bun is not the best look to attract teenage boys. You want me to do your hair and put a little makeup on you? Show you how to do it? Only a little bit of makeup though, or else Tato will kill me.”

They both laughed. Mandy knew her brother well, and no boy was getting within ten feet of his precious angel.

“Thanks Aunt Mandy. Love you.”

“Love you too my gorgeous niece.”

****

** 2043… **

**_15 years of marriage and you still take my breath away_ **

“Fifteen,” Ian whispered in his ear as those strong hands squeezed around his thighs.

Mickey grabbed hold of Ian’s ass and pulled him in closer, halting his husband’s thrusts while he tried to stave off his orgasm. “You need to give me a fifteen second break,” he said, chuckling as Ian started circling his hips, still desperate to move inside him. He squeezed tight around his husband’s cock to tease him.

“Oh fuck baby,” Ian moaned, before biting down on his shoulder.

Mickey ran his hands up Ian’s back just as husband’s mouth found his, tongues swirling against each other. He didn’t think he would ever tire of kissing Ian, if anything he loved it more and more. They made love a lot. When they were younger, they fucked a lot; two or three rounds in a night. Now they made love once, and they made it last as long as they could. They rejoiced in the union and worshipped each other’s body’s. Twenty years together and still in love could do that. 

When they had come to bed tonight, the room had been lit with fifteen candles and Ian had laid a trail of fifteen kisses down his body - one for every year they had been married. Mickey knew he had become a hopeless romantic over the years, craving his husbands’ romantic gestures whether they be small or grand. Ian had given him a Rolex watch and fifteen red roses. Laura was at a friend’s house for a sleepover, so they were being even louder than normal.

Mickey bit his lip as Ian began thrusting in and out of him again. His husband had slipped one arm under his shoulders and the other was behind his head. Mickey loved it when Ian cradled him like this, he felt safe and protected and he moaned and moaned into his husband’s mouth as he ran his hands up and down Ian’s body. He was feeling so fucking blissful.

“Still always want to be inside you baby,” Ian told him, pulling back to look down at him. The love in Ian’s eyes made his chest tighten. Sometimes his emotions overwhelmed him when he was in his husband’s arms and this was one of those times. 

“Ian, babe. Love you so fuckin’ much it hurts.” He felt a tear roll down the side of his face.

“Oh Mickey…” Ian started placing light kisses on his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally back to his lips. “Love you baby. Happy Anniversary. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth.”

****

**_You’ve got balls kid_ **

“Mickey, you need to calm the fuck down, you’re going to make things worse,” he said following Mickey out of their room and down the stairs. 

“I don’t fuckin’ like it. She’s too young. She’s only fourteen, for Christ’s sake. If I don’t like him, she’s not going.” 

Ian let out a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do. Laura was going on her first date and Mickey was 100% against it. Ian also knew that Laura was as stubborn as both of them put together and if they objected too much, it would make the situation worse. The last thing he wanted was Laura throwing away her ballet career over a boy. They needed to navigate the situation carefully.

He caught up to Mickey and spun him around, “Mick, if you try to stop it, she will just become more interested in this kid.”

“Do you not remember how horny you were at fifteen? Hmmm…exactly! This kid is fifteen, a whole year older and we need to protect our daughter from his slimy fuckin’ hands.”

“Mickey, his parents are driving them to the movies, and we are picking them up. There’s not going to be much opportunity for anything to happen.”

Mickey let out a laugh, “You fuckin’ serious Ian? You blew me at the movies six months ago.”

“Damn that was hot,” he said, grabbing Mickey by the hips and pulling him in close.

“Nice try babe, not in the mood.”

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang, and Laura came running down the stairs yelling, “I’ll get it, I’ll get it.”

The three of them made it to the door at the same time, Laura opening it to reveal the now much-hated Justin. Ian murmured, ‘oh fuck’ under his breath when he saw the six-foot, buff fifteen-year-old that looked more like a nineteen-year-old. Mickey was going to fucking lose it.

“Justin, come in, these are my Dad’s - Ian and Mickey,” Laura said, introducing them.

“That’s Mr. Gallagher to you,” Mickey said, taking the hand Justin offered and obviously nearly squeezing the kids hand off if the grimace was anything to go by.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gallagher,” Justin said to Mickey, then turned to face him, “And you too, Mr…Gallagher?”

“Ian will be just fine,” he said, shaking Justin’s hand.

“If you fuckin’ touch a hair on her head, you won’t be graduating high school,” Mickey said, puffing his chest out and pointing at a horrified Justin.

“Daddy, please tell Tato to stop,” Laura whined at him, pleading for help.

“Mick, come on. I’m sure Justin will be a gentleman,” Ian moved in closer and eyeballed Justin, “won’t you?”

“Yes sir. Of course. We’re just going to the movies. You have nothing to worry about,” Justin replied, looking nervously between him and Mickey.

“You got fuckin’ balls asking my daughter out. But if you want to keep them attached to your body, you will keep your hands to yourself. We understand each other?” Mickey moved forward so the poor kid had both of them up in his space. 

“Tato, Daddy, that’s enough. We’re going now or we’ll be late for our movie.”

Laura pushed through them and led Justin out the door. After they waved to Justin’s parents and the car drove off, Mickey grabbed him and said, “Let’s go.”

“Where the fuck are we going?” he asked, completely confused.

“Where the fuck you think we’re going - we’re following them.” He watched Mickey pick up a backpack from the living room and head out the door. 

“Mick, what’s in the fucking bag babe?”

“Just stuff we need, like binoculars and shit.”

“Mickey, we’re not really following them, are we?”

“Did you see that motherfucker? He’s fuckin’ six foot and built. Laura is five foot four and weighs ninety pounds. You really trust that horny teenager around our Princess?”

“Ok, get the fucking car.”

** 2044 ** **…**

**_Beginnings and Endings_ **

Mark had been with Xavier for two years and it had been the best two years of his life. They just fit. They made sense. Xavier had been adopted as a toddler, he was a creative soul, they were both bi and they wanted marriage and a family. Their sex life was fucking fantastic and they could talk about serious stuff as well as laugh like kids. There was a real sense of peace and contentment to their relationship.

Xavier did a fair amount of travel with his job - often going to exotic locations—and Mark was constantly juggling auditions, gigs and running studio one. It meant they were often apart, their schedules clashing even though they lived together. Mark had been gigging professionally for over a decade and he had achieved everything he’d set out to do. He had toured the U.S. twice with well-known singers, he had been in a music video, danced at the Grammy’s, been in a T.V commercial and done an extraordinary number of corporate gigs. 

After almost 20 years of dancing, he could tell his body was close to being burnt out. He wanted to simplify his life and have a set routine. Yes, it sounded boring, but routine was something he never had as a kid. So he went to see his Dad’s with an idea that had been bouncing around in his head for a few months.

“Dad, Pops, I wanted to run an idea by you and see if you are interested in helping me out with it.”

“Of course, what is it?” Pops asked.

“Well I think I’m ready to hang up my dance shoes. Not completely, but at least stop dancing professionally. I want to start a performing arts school that focusses on musical theatre, singing, and acting. I think there’s a hole in the market right now and I thought maybe you two would like to expand and have a third studio, but it could be my baby. I could set it up and run it, but it would still be a ‘MI Dance’ company business. I certainly don’t have the capital to set it up on my own.”

“We can afford to do that, can’t we Mick?” Dad said.

“Yeah, we should be ok to do that,” Pops said to Dad, then turned to him, “We had been thinking of selling our investment property so we could use those funds to set up a third location. It’s a great idea and since we don’t offer singing or acting at the moment it would be the perfect expansion. Consider it done. But you’re the one who’s going to work your ass off to get it off the ground. We’re getting too old for that shit.”

“Done! Love you guys. Thank you.” He hugged his Dad’s, thanking the universe for giving him Ian and Mickey all those years ago. He would work hard and make it a huge success. He wanted them to be proud of him. 

**_Losing focus_ **

Laura was fifteen when Miss Tatiana told her the Royal Ballet School in London had seen her dance and would like to offer her a place in their full-time program in 2045. She didn’t even know Miss Tatiana had sent anything, and she knew Dad and Tato would be mad that it was done without their knowledge. Laura didn’t want Miss Tatiana to get into trouble, so she was considering saying she sent it herself.

The Royal Ballet School was one of the best in the world, but it was in London. In England. Part of her wanted to go, but a part of her didn’t. She still felt so young. It would mean boarding in another country at the age of sixteen. And then there was her Dads. Would they even consider letting her go? Daddy was practically co-dependant and Tato had become fiercely over-protective since she’d hit puberty. Sometimes she felt so tired. She had been training for so long already and she still had at least two to three more years before she might get offered a place in a company. And that could be anywhere in the world. 

She had sacrificed so much. No late nights, no drinking, no boys. She had liked Justin, but there had been no point. There was no time in her schedule between school and ballet training and competitions. She had to eat properly and attend physio and stick to a sleep routine, or she didn’t have the energy to keep going. Sometimes she questioned if she wanted it _enough_. 

She heard Alice’s car horn outside, letting her know she was there. Alice was already sixteen with a car and they had been enjoying the freedom it brought them the last few months. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs, kissing her Dads on the cheek and waving bye as she flew out the door. 

“Make sure you’re home by eleven, Princess,” Daddy called to her.

“And no boys!” Tato added.

She rarely went to any parties but when Alice begged her to go, she couldn’t say no to her best friend. It was a house party and there were many people—mostly older than her—drinking and doing recreational drugs and making out, or worse in the bedrooms she assumed. She was naïve, but she wasn’t stupid. She was also sick of being perfect while everyone else seemed to have so much fun. So when a cute guy named Matthew offered her a drink, she took it.

A few drinks and a couple of hours later she was scared. She hadn’t drunk alcohol before, and she didn’t like the feeling. Her legs were like jelly and every time she giggled she thought she would pee her pants. She was warm all over and felt so out of control. Other people had drunk three times as much and seemed normal, while she felt like she was almost drunk. Was she? What was the time? Where was Alice?

Matthew had been fun at first - they had been dancing and laughing - but now he was getting handsy and kept asking her to go upstairs. She kept saying no, but he kept asking and somehow they were now at the top of the stairs. How old was he anyway? He was tall, very tall, and his hand was wrapped around her wrist. Too tight. Shit, she was going to cry. She had fucked up. 

“Where’s Alice? I need to go home. I have a curfew,” she said to Matthew as he smiled down at her, face too close.

Matthew pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. It was wet and sloppy, and his breath stank of alcohol and onions and she tried pushing at his chest. He wasn’t moving. Then he was whispering in her ear, words slurred as he told her he liked her and would fuck her good. Is this what boys said to girls? She imagined flowers and romantic dinners and making love. Suddenly she remembered her phone. Why hadn’t she used her phone already? She tried to pull it out of her handbag, but Matthew was pulling her down the hallway.

“Stop. I need to go home. I told you. Let go of me.”

Matthew pushed her up against the wall again. “Come on baby, you’ll love it. Don’t be a frigid bitch.” Then his mouth was on hers and his tongue was in her mouth like a slimy worm, but pushing hard. His body was against hers and she could feel his dick pressing into her stomach. She started to cry.

Then she started to fight. Tato always said fight. She brought her knee up between his legs as hard as she could and he pulled away.

“You fucking bitch,” he spat at her.

“Get the fuck away from me,” she said, punching at his face and chest. Then she ran, almost falling down the stairs, her vision blurry. How much had she drunk? Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the blood pulsing around her head. She made it out the front door and down to the street before she stopped. He hadn’t followed. Nausea gripped at her stomach and she started throwing up right there on the sidewalk. 

When she stopped throwing up, she sat down on the ground and pulled her phone out. Her Dads would be so mad. And even worse, so disappointed. She started crying. There was no way she could tell them what the boy had done. If they knew they would probably kill him. Tato definitely would. Even Daddy would beat the shit out of him. No, she couldn’t tell them, they could get in trouble with the police and what for? Because she was stupid and naïve. 

She called Daddy. It was 12.23am. It rang once. 

“Princess, where are you? Are you ok?” Daddy asked, the panic in his voice flooding her with guilt.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” she said, then started sobbing, “I was drinking, and I don’t feel well and I can’t find Alice.”

“Where are you? We’ll come get you.”

She could hear Tato asking questions, angry and frantic in the background. She gave Daddy the address and promised to be careful until they got there. While she waited, she texted Alice and got no reply. She rang, and it went to voicemail. She was being a bad friend by not finding her, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back inside the house. Twenty minutes later, her Dads appeared and were out of the car and beside her in a heartbeat.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do Laura. Dad’s been fuckin’ beside himself with worry thinking you were dead on the side of the road.” Tato said, hands on his hips and breathing hard.

Daddy pulled her into his arms and she let herself cry. She was safe. He rocked her gently, and she said, “I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry. Tato please don’t be mad.”

“Come here,” Tato said, arms open. So she let go of Daddy and fell into Tato’s arms. “Don’t scare us like that again. We love you so much.”

“Love you both too.”

The next day her Dads sat her down to have a talk. 

“So why were you drinking? You’re only fifteen,” Daddy asked.

“I just wanted to be normal for once. Everyone else does it and I wanted to have some fun too.”

“Was it fun?” Tato asked, eyebrows up in his hairline.

“No, it wasn’t fun. And now I know I’m not ready for that yet. But there’s something else I have to tell you. And you have to promise you won’t be mad at Miss Tatiana.”

“Laura we can’t promise that, but you need to be honest with us.”

“Ok, well Miss Tatiana sent footage of my Don Quixote solo to the Royal Ballet School and they have offered me a place next year.”

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. They both went white and their jaws went slack.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to go. I’m not ready to go halfway around the world and live in a dorm. I thought maybe I did, but after last night I know I’ve got some growing up to do and I don’t want to be that far away from home. From you two.”

“Oh thank god,” Daddy said, collapsing his head into his hands. Tato rubbed Daddy’s back to calm him.

“I’m sorry about last night. I need to be more careful and make better choices. But I also need to get out more so I can learn how to handle myself,” She said, trying to sound strong and certain.

Daddy sat back up, “Princess, we’re glad you called us when you were in trouble. Doesn’t matter what mistake you make, we will always be there for you.”

“I agree that we have been overprotective, and we need to let you do more and we will. Slowly. But for now, you are grounded for two weeks for getting drunk and missing your curfew. Ok?” Tato asked.

“That’s fair. I love you,” she said, standing up and kissing Tato on the cheek. “Love you too Daddy.” She turned and kissed him on his forehead.

When she was out of the room, she turned to look back at them, eager to see what their reaction was. Daddy was crying and Tato was brushing the tears off his cheeks and whispering softly to him. At fifteen she was old enough to recognise that her parents had the kind of love people could only dream of finding. She was glad they had each other, because someday she would leave to have a life of her own and she knew it would be really hard—for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEEEEEEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Love love love getting comments - they make my day! 
> 
> KUDOS this fic if you like it/are enjoying it - thank you!!
> 
> ** For those lovely readers who read the first chapter of "Dear Fucking Diary" I am working on chapter two and I think it will be up within the next 2-3 days so please look out for it.
> 
> ** Hey I'm on twitter @dancelovermk would love some followers/people to follow!


	18. Letting go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Significant moments 2045-2046

** 2045… **

****

**_Letting go_ **

Ian thought he might break down on their front doorstep. He was standing still, facing the door so Laura couldn’t see his face and what he knew was a look of utter devastation. What’s more, he knew he was being selfish and none of his emotions made any sense. All he ever wanted was for Laura to be happy and achieve her dreams. Now she was on her way, and he was so proud of her, but also so caught up in his own loss.

A month ago, Laura had been offered in place in the San Francisco Ballet Company Training Program. In San Francisco! In truth, how could he complain? She could have gone to London or New York if she wanted. But no, she had chosen San Francisco because she didn’t want to be too far away from her parents at sixteen. Throughout the last month Laura must have said at least fifty times, ‘Daddy, it’s only a 90-minute flight away. If I need you, I can be home the same day! And you can visit whenever you want.’ Not seeing her every morning and every night was too unbearable to contemplate.

Now she was climbing into the car as Mickey put her suitcases in the trunk. When he and Mickey returned to their house, she would no longer be living there. Their baby girl, his Princess, was leaving the nest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, put a smile on his face and walked toward the car.

Ian knew Mickey was heartbroken too, but he was being strong for him. One of them had to keep their shit together and Mickey knew it wouldn’t, or couldn’t be him. He had cried many nights in bed while Mickey tried to comfort him, to no avail.

They were travelling to San Francisco with Laura, making sure she was settled in at her dorm room before returning home tomorrow. It was a tough program to get into, and if she did well, they would offer her a contract with the company at eighteen. 

*

When they arrived later that day, Laura was so excited. They toured the facility and she watched some company dancers in rehearsal. Ian had to admit, everyone seemed lovely and welcoming - the place had a great vibe. Laura met the director of the training program and some other students—one of which she hit it off with straight away. It made him happy to see she was already making friends. 

They helped unpack her things in the single dorm room. It was spacious, and she had her own bathroom too. Mickey held his hand, squeezed his arm or patted his leg whenever he got upset, and it made a difference. He hoped Mickey understood how much he appreciated the constant support. 

The three of them went out for dinner and he spent the entire time going over all his concerns; did she have her driver’s licence, her credit card, her emergency numbers? Did she promise not to go anywhere alone? Did she know she could call anytime day or night? Don’t trust strangers. When she should go food shopping, and do her laundry, and on and on he went. He couldn’t stop himself as every fear imaginable bombarded his brain. 

After dinner they dropped her back to her dorm and the time to say goodbye was upon them. They weren’t flying back to L.A until the morning, but Laura had an early start and didn’t want to say a hurried goodbye in the morning. Fair enough. Still hurt.

“Ian, babe. It’s getting late we should head off to the hotel. Laura needs a good night’s sleep for her big day tomorrow,” Mickey said, those blue eyes telling him not to make a scene.

“Yeah. Ok,” he said to Mickey then turned to Laura, “Princess, you sure you’re ok? You’ll text me in the morning? Call me tomorrow night to let me know how your first day went?”

“Yes, yes and yes Daddy. You know I will.”

Mickey moved in and hugged her tight, kissing her on the forehead. “Watch out for boys. They’re assholes.”

Laura giggled. “I know Tato. But not all boys—you and Daddy aren’t assholes.”

“That’s cos we’re gay.”

“Well how about I only make friends with gay boys then?”

“I approve. You have my blessing.” Mickey smiled, gave her a last squeeze and backed away.

He could feel his throat closing over as tears pooled in his eyes. Where had all the years gone? Flashes of her as a baby sleeping in his arms and chasing after her as a toddler flooded his mind. Now here she was, all grown up, a young lady. He wanted to remember exactly how she looked. She was stunning. The best of both of them; flawless fair skin and those ocean blue eyes, long wavy red hair down to her waist. She was five foot six and graceful with her beautiful posture and long swanlike neck. She had his smile but Mickey’s expressive face that brought every room to life. She was intelligent, strong, and determined, and he couldn’t have been prouder. He looked at Mickey; they had done good.

“Daddy, it’s ok. Don’t cry.” 

He almost burst out laughing—didn’t she tell him something similar on her first day of school?

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. He held her tight, stroking her hair as a tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn’t speak. His throat was burning with pain and he closed his eyes, trying to pull back from his emotions before they engulfed him.

“Thank you for taking me to all my ballet classes and all the competitions and…and…for everything.” He realised Laura was crying too. 

“Princess I would do it a thousand times over.” He pulled away and cradled her face in his hands so he could look at her. “So, so proud of you, Princess. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Daddy. Love you, Tato.”

They stood together in a group hug for a while, then he let go. It was time. They gave their last kisses and ‘love you’s’ and left their daughter to begin her life.

*

The next day they walked through the front door to a silent, empty house. Laura had texted just like she said she would. Maybe later she would phone and tell him about her day. They made their way upstairs, and he started unpacking their overnight bags. Mickey was quiet too, both caught up in their memories of days long gone. 

Mickey was the first to speak, “They never tell you how much it’s gonna hurt when they place that baby in your arms, do they?”

“If you knew it was gonna feel like this, you’d never do it. Too fucking painful. Come here,” he said, opening his arms to Mickey.

They held each other for a long time, swaying silently in their bedroom, in their house, that was now too big for just the two of them. Then they made love all afternoon, their naked bodies clinging to each other as they worked through their feelings of loss. They had each other. After a quiet dinner, Laura called, and they spoke on facetime together. Laura was happy and excited about her day and he and Mickey held hands as they listened to her stories. 

In bed that night, he lay facing Mickey, stroking up and down his back as he pressed light kisses to his lips. “Mick, you’re such a good Dad. Couldn’t have done any of it without you by my side.”

“Think you could have. You two have a special bond and I’m happy you have that. It was something you always craved. Always needed.”

“Always need you, Mick. Love you baby,” he said, rolling on top of Mickey, thighs opening for him.

“Love you too,” Mickey replied before kissing him deeply.

“Guess we can walk around naked now,” he said, looking down at Mickey and cocking one eyebrow. 

Mickey laughed and slapped his ass. “Guess you can fuck me all over the house like we used to back in the day.”

He picked up Mickey’s thigh and started rocking their cocks against each other. “Tomorrow night after dinner I’m going to fuck you on the dining table.”

“Why wait?” Mickey asked, with a mischievous grin. Mickey pushed him off and strode out of their bedroom naked, that sweet ass begging him to follow.

** 2046… **

****

**_A Wedding_ **

They were all at Mark and Xavier’s house, rushing out the door and into the vintage cars. Who said it was only brides that were late for weddings? Mickey was so happy he could barely contain himself. He felt certain Mark had found his perfect match in Xavier and after four years together it was time for them to take the next step. They were very calm with each other, grounded, loving, and it was what Mark needed for long-term happiness. Where he and Ian had been all passion and fire—and that worked for them—Mark and Xavier needed stability and security in their relationship. 

The performing arts school was an enormous success and Mickey was incredibly impressed with how Mark ran it and continued to oversee studio one. His ideas were fresh and creative, and he worked his ass off to achieve his goals. 

Laura was home from San Francisco for the entire weekend and she looked beautiful in her lilac bridesmaid’s dress. Both Mark and Xavier had their closest male friends as their best men and Xavier’s younger sister was the other bridesmaid. Mickey was walking Mark down the aisle and he may have rubbed it in a bit to Ian. As much as he teased Ian, he knew his husband was happy for him to be chosen and there was no real jealousy or competition. 

Mark and Xavier were having an intimate wedding with a hundred guests at Carondelet House. It was a beautiful Italian style villa that was elegant and warm. Arriving at the venue, he took Ian’s hand as they climbed out of the car and made their way inside. Ian took his seat and the bridal party took their places to begin.

After the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Xavier and his mother went next. He turned to Mark and quickly adjusted his tie for him. 

“You look so handsome son. I’m really fucking happy for you,” he said, gently patting Mark’s face.

“Thanks Pops. Thanks for changing my life and for being my Dad.”

Mickey felt his eyes well up with tears. “It was all you. You made yourself a success. I was the lucky one that got to stand by you while you did it.”

“Love you Pops.”

“Love you too.”

Maybe once upon a time Mickey would have vomited at the thought of a man walking another man down the aisle arm in arm. Now he was just fucking proud. As he looked down the aisle at Xavier, he saw how in love he was with Mark, the way they looked at each other reminding him of his perfect wedding day. He could feel Mark’s arm shaking against his and knew his son was battling back the tears. He looked at his little girl, all grown up and oh so beautiful, tears in her eyes as she watched him and Mark make their way to the front. Then his eyes found Ian. When would his husband’s smile not ever take his breath away? 

Once they made it to Xavier, he kissed Mark on the cheek and turned to Ian, taking his hand and sitting down beside him in the front row. The ceremony was emotional for them both; their eyes flitting from the happy couple to Laura to each other and back again many times. The barely-there kisses to his temple put a smile on his face and made him press closer to his husband. 

They were having a great time at the reception; they got on well with Xavier’s parents and most of Mark’s friends were dancers that they had either taught or were with their talent agency. Mandy and Dion were at their table along with Fiona and Jimmy, and Lip and his new wife Tiffany. Mickey felt great about his family and thoughts about it expanding were filling his mind. He leant over to whisper in Ian’s ear, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Grandkids?”

“Yep. I’m fucking ready. I hope we don’t have to wait too long.”

“Look at you getting all clucky at a wedding. Who are you Mick?”

“Well about 23 years ago I met this sap, and he sorta rubbed off on me over the years.”

“Did he now? Pretty sure he rubbed off on you a _lot_ over the years.”

He laughed and then pressed their lips together. “You and your dumbass jokes.”

When it came time for the toasts, he felt nervous. He wasn’t one for public speaking if he could avoid it, but Mark had asked him to speak, so he wanted to make it special. He and Ian had worked on it for weeks to get it just right. He kissed Ian to ground himself before he made his way up to the microphone.

“Evening everyone, for those that don’t know, I am one of Mark’s Dads. Ian and I first met Mark when he was thirteen on the day our dance studio opened. He had an attitude and was rough around the edges, but he was also incredibly talented and determined. I knew instantly that I wanted to help and be part of his life. Before long he was at our house eating dinner and doing his homework and when his latest foster family let him down, there was no decision even to be made. We wanted him to be our son, he reminded us so much of ourselves and we felt we could be the parents he deserved. The day we adopted Mark was one of the most special days in our lives.”

He could feel himself getting emotional, so he looked to Ian, then to Mark before continuing, “Mark, you have brought so much love into our lives. It has been an honour to watch you rise past all the heartache of your childhood and become not only successful in your professional life, but a man who leads by example with kindness, intelligence and strength. Mark, Dad and I love you so much and are so proud of you.” He brushed a tear off his cheek. “We are so happy that you found Xavier; the genuineness and intensity of the love you share is so obvious to us. We welcome Xavier into our family, we know we are gaining another son. We love you both and wish you every happiness in your life together. Raise your glasses. To Mark and Xavier.”

Mickey was still trying to get his emotions under control after his toast when Mark stood up to say a few words. 

“Thank you all for coming and sharing this day with us.” Mark turned and smiled at Xavier. “It has been one of the most amazing experiences of my life and I know it is just the first of many more I get to share with my beautiful husband.” 

Everyone started tapping their glasses, wanting them to kiss, so Mark leant down and pressed his lips to Xavier’s, both struggling to contain their smiles. 

“I want to take the time to thank my parents—Mickey and Ian. When I met them, I was scared I might be gay, and I didn’t want to be. But through watching them and witnessing their relationship, their love, I was able to accept myself. I knew they would love me for me, regardless of my sexuality—even if I was straight.” The entire room started laughing.

“Even more than that, they saved me. I wouldn’t be standing here today, happy and successful, without their unconditional love, support and encouragement. It is through seeing true love, that I was able to recognise it when I found it myself. I didn’t want to settle for anything less and as you can see, I didn’t have to. Dad, Pops, thank you for the beautiful life and family you have given me. I love you both more than you will ever understand.” Mark wiped at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. “Xavier, thank you for coming into my life, for loving me, for being my best friend, and especially for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you. Enjoy the rest of the night everyone.”

Xavier shot up out of his seat and kissed Mark passionately to a roomful of wolf whistles and cheers. 

“I know just how Xavier feels,” Ian said, then grabbed him and kissed him. He wondered if they were getting too old for such public displays, but the thought scattered to the wind as he got caught up in the feeling of his husband’s lips. 

The rest of the night was just as special. After Mark and Xavier had their first dance together, Mickey cut in to dance with Mark—yes it was supposed to be a mother/son dance, but a father/son dance was just as good. Ian brought Laura out, and they danced together too. Then they swapped, eyes connecting with each other across the dancefloor as they silently communicated the love they were feeling for their children and each other. Finally, they let their kids go and met each other in the middle of the dancefloor. 

“Your dance card full, Gallagher?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“Always got time for a dance with you, Milkovich,” Ian replied, wrapping Mickey up in his arms.

Mickey chuckled into Ian’s shoulder. “Been a long time since I’ve been a Milkovich.” He leant back to look up at Ian. “Think I was a Gallagher to moment I laid eyes on your ginger ass.” 

“You were definitely mine the moment I laid eyes on your ass.”

Ian slid his hands down his back and squeezed his ass. “Ian, is this wedding making you horny?”

“So horny Mick. I just want to get you home and get in you.”

“Well you’ll have to keep it in your pants until after they leave.”

Ian whispered in his ear, “I saw a storage room near the bathroom,” then flicked his earlobe with his tongue.

“Lead the way babe.”

*********

When they finally arrived home after midnight, Ian realised he was a little tipsy, but mainly high on life. He said goodnight to his Princess, telling her for the hundredth time how beautiful she looked in her bridesmaid’s dress then dragged Mickey into their bedroom. He didn’t know what it was about weddings that made him so horny but the blowjobs he and Mickey gave each other in the storage room two hours ago had not done nearly enough to satisfy his needs. And at his age he was impressed with his second erection in two hours. 

He shoved Mickey up against the wall and pressed his thigh between his husband’s legs as he attached his mouth to his neck. Breathing in deeply, he took in Mickey’s scent as he found his husbands hands and held them in place above his head. Mickey was rolling his hips trying to get some relief for his hard cock. “How you want it baby?” he asked, pulling back to look into those blue eyes.

“Wanna fuck in the shower?” Mickey asked, before biting gently on his bottom lip.

“Get naked,” he ordered as he started stripping his clothes off, heading into the bathroom. He put the water on, grabbed the lube and then pulled his pants and boxers off. “Mick how are you still so fucking hot?” he asked, dragging a naked Mickey into the shower with him. They both moaned when their mouths found each other, the hot water streaming down their needy bodies.

Ian grabbed the soap and lathered up their cocks, taking them both in his hand and stroking languidly up and down. He licked into Mickey’s mouth, their tongues slowly swirling and sliding against each other as Mickey’s hands squeezed his ass.

“Fuck, Mickey, turn around. Feel like I’m going to blow already.” Ian picked up the lube, put some on two fingers and slid them into Mickey slowly. Mickey moaned, his body leaning against the shower wall for support. He began finger fucking him, rubbing against his prostate, sometimes stopping to circle over it, the litany of ‘fucks’ telling Ian his husband was fast approaching his orgasm.

“Ian…babe…fuck me now or it will be too late.”

Ian pulled his fingers out and pulled Mickey back under the water while he moved out of the way to slick his dick up. “Want to fuck you up against the wall baby,” he said, walking Mickey back against the shower tiles.

“Fuck Ian, we haven’t done that in years. Can we still do it?”

“Gonna fucking try, want to make you cum hard.”

He picked Mickey up, then pushed him into the wall so he could release one hand and guide his cock into Mickey’s ass. He paused when he was fully in and they licked at each other; sensual and slow. Then he started slamming up into Mickey with everything he had. The way Mickey’s legs and arms clung to him spurred him on. The moans and sighs pouring out of Mickey’s mouth were intoxicating.

Within minutes, his legs were burning with pain, the age of his body definitely not in sync with his heart and head. “Mickey…baby…gotta cum.” He thrust up hard, shooting hot inside Mickey, his moans echoing around the bathroom with each pulse of release.

He pulled out and lowered Mickey to the ground, then dropped to his knees. Wasting no time, he swallowed Mickey’s cock and began bobbing up and down as his fingers found his hole. Mickey’s hands fisted into his hair as he sucked hard and rubbed across his prostate. Mickey was a quivering mess as he cried out ‘Ian’ and released into his mouth.

They cleaned each other before the water ran cold and whispered words of love between soft, gentle kisses. It had been a fucking perfect day.

They climbed into bed, Mickey resting his head on his chest as they talked through everything that happened - their favourite parts of the wedding, the funny stuff, and the things that made them cry. They were still awake at 2am.

“Mick, I’m starving. Let’s go get something to eat,” he said, grabbing Mickey by the hand and hauling him out of bed.

“Is there any risotto left? I want that,” Mickey replied as they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Ok I’ll heat it up. You think there’s enough for both of us?”

Mickey opened the fridge and peered in, looking for the risotto. They hadn’t turned the lights on, the room illuminated only by fridge light. They were both naked and apparently, he was still horny.

“Mmm…your ass looks so good in this light Mick,” he said, pushing up behind him and pressing his now semi-hard cock between Mickey’s butt cheeks. He started nibbling at Mickey’s neck as his arms wrapped around; grabbing his husband’s cock in one hand and using his other arm to pull them closer together.

Mickey was tilting his head to give him better access and humming in appreciation. When Mickey started pumping his ass back, he completely forgot why they were even in the kitchen. “Damn Mick, I want you again,” he whispered in his ear.

“OH MY GOD!”

Laura’s voice snapped them out of their lust haze and they madly turned away, still stuck together—Ian basically hiding his dick in Mickey’s butt cheeks while they both used their hands to cover Mickey’s junk. He glanced over his shoulder, to find Laura in the middle of the kitchen with a hand over her eyes. But she’d obviously seen them already. She was going to be scarred for life!

“So this is what you’ve been doing since I moved out?! Should have known, I guess,” Laura said, starting to back out of the kitchen. 

“Sorry Princess—we just forgot,” he said, scrunching his nose up at the horror of the situation.

“Well carry on, I can wait til morning for a glass of water.”

“Night Princess. Sweet dreams,” he called out after her.

“You fucking dork Ian, she doesn’t need to hear that. She needs fucking therapy,” Mickey said, turning around and slapping him across the arm.

“Ow Mick.” He started laughing, he couldn’t help it. 

“It’s not fucking funny Ian. Your dick was practically up my ass. It probably looked like we were fucking while looking in the fridge. Our daughter is upstairs right now thinking she saw her Dad’s dick up her other Dad’s ass!”

Ian completely lost it, laughing so hard tears started rolling down his cheeks. The look on Mickey’s face was priceless. “Is this some sort of internalised bottom shame?” he asked, trying to pull himself together.

“No! Maybe. Fuck, I don’t know.”

“Our daughter will not think you are less of a man because you take it up the ass,” he teased.

“You’re a fuckin’ dick!” Mickey said, but joined in, laughing as he placed the risotto in the microwave. “Make yourself useful and get out some forks.”

“Anything for you babe,” he said, placing a kiss to Mickey’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not joking I made myself cry when I wrote the 2045 section! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT! KUDOS WOULD BE BEYOND AWESOME!! 
> 
> Take care!  
> Rachael x


	19. 20 years, can I have 20 more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from 2047-2049

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written any smut in this fic for a little while - so I changed that! ;)
> 
> Here are some ballet terms that appear in this chapter:  
> \- corp de ballet = basically the chorus dancers, the bottom rung of the company.  
> -pointe work = when a ballerina dances 'en pointe' (on her toes) in 'pointe' shoes  
> -pirouette = a turn  
> -developpe = a step where the leg slowly lifts up either at the front, side or back  
> -soloist = the level above a corp de ballet member

** 2047… **

**_Hard work pays off_ **

Laura could barely contain her excitement. After finishing the two-year training program with the San Francisco Ballet two months ago, she was immediately offered a contract with the company. Tomorrow she would make her debut performance in the corp de ballet in Swan Lake. She simply could not believe her professional debut would be in Swan Lake! When she had her costume fitting, she almost cried. Being in the tutu and the headpiece was to die for. Sure, she had worn white tutu’s before and danced parts of Swan Lake for performances and competitions, but this was finally the real deal. She picked up her cell and tapped the call button. 

Her Dad answered with, “Princess, everything ok?” Would he ever stop worrying about her?

“Of course, Daddy! I just wanted to make sure you two were all set for your flight tomorrow?”

“Yes, we are booked on an early flight, just in case there are any delays. We arrive at 9am. Do you have time to see us before the performance?”

“I finish company class at 11.30am so we can meet for lunch.”

“Sounds perfect. We’ll come and pick you up from your apartment at 12.30, 1?”

“Better make it 1pm. I will need time to shower and get ready. Anyway, I gotta run now. See you tomorrow. Tell Tato I love him. Love you Daddy.”

“Can’t wait to see you Princess. I’m so excited.”

She giggled, the emotions in her Dad’s voice filling her with a collection of nerves, pride, and love. 

“Me too, bye Daddy.”

“Love you Princess, bye.”

*****

Ian was holding Mickey’s hand as they travelled from the airport to the hotel. His mind was thinking about sixteen years ago, when Laura started dancing in the Mummy and Me baby ballerina class. He had always hoped she would follow in their footsteps and be a dancer too, and now they were about to see her on stage with the San Francisco Ballet. All those classes, performances, competitions, hard work and sacrifices had paid off. Ian was incredibly aware of how lucky Laura was. He had seen so many talented young ballet dancers fall away over the years—injuries, burnout, eating disorders, boyfriends, and school pressure—just some of the reasons. Dance was a hard career choice, but ballet was the most taxing of all. Over the years, he had gotten used to looking at his daughter’s blistered and battered toes from pointe work, and they had navigated through several injuries, but mostly her journey until this point had been better than most.

“Whatcha thinking about babe?” Mickey asked, squeezing his hand.

“Just that first day of dance class when she was two. The years definitely went by too fast, but I am so happy for her.”

Mickey leant across and kissed him gently. “I hope you know she wouldn’t have made it without all the endless hours you put into her training. Although I still stand by what I said when you spent $750 on _one_ tutu.” 

They both laughed. “Come on Mick, that tutu was beautiful! She won Nationals in that in ’43.”

“She could have won Nationals in a $300 tutu. You still haven’t told me how much the tiara was.”

“It was $350.” He kissed the back of Mickey’s hand then threw his head back in laughter at the look on his husband’s face. 

After they checked into their hotel room, they took a nap, exhausted from getting up at 5am. Ian had to admit, since they had passed their 50th birthdays they were feeling their age. They were both still teaching and in great shape for their years, but their bodies were not bouncing back the way they used to. He had constant niggles, woke up stiff (no, not that kind of stiff, although he did that too, and that was a bonus at his age), and found his flexibility was declining rapidly. He also worried his choreography wasn’t current enough, and he was sick and tired of trying to keep up with the latest trends. Ian knew that Mickey’s knee—the one he had the reconstruction on—was troubling him and that Mickey used an assistant to demonstrate the harder moves in class as he could no longer execute them. Their teaching days were numbered and the thought of dance being in their past left him feeling deeply insecure. 

*****

Mickey knocked on Laura’s apartment door then looked at Ian. “Can you imagine how fuckin’ good life would have been growing up as a gay kid in San Francisco? I love this place.”

“Really Mick? You think you would have been out and proud as a teenager? Waving the flag at parades?”

Ian was straight up teasing him, so he shoved him playfully, “Oh fuck off. Maybe.”

Ian pulled him in close and whispered in his ear, “I would pay big money to see teenage Mick at a pride parade in booty shorts and body glitter.”

“I bet you would,” he replied wrapping his hand around Ian’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Laura’s voice caused them to break away, “Are you two ever _not_ kissing?”

“Hi Princess,” Ian said, kissing Laura on the cheek then wrapping her up in his arms.

“Stop being greedy,” he said and pushed Ian aside so he could get a hug too.

They made their way to a local restaurant that Laura liked and grabbed a table outside, the weather perfect for outdoor dining.

“How are you feeling? Excited or nervous?” he asked once their meals were on the table.

“Both. Once I had my costume fitting it all became so real. I just don’t want to make a mistake. I’m so glad you’re both here to watch though.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it for the world Princess,” Ian said.

“I know Daddy. But even after two years I still miss you both so much. And Mark. Wish Mark and Xavier could have come too.”

“They are trying to organise next weekend, so with a bit of luck you’ll see them then,” he said.

“I’d love that. I’ll keep my fingers crossed.”

“So you seeing anybody? Any boys I have to rough up?” he questioned, eyebrows raised.

“Oh my god Tato, stop. No, I’m not seeing anyone. I’ve been on a few dates that’s all,” Laura said, rolling her eyes. “I’m staying focussed on my career right now.”

“Good,” both he and Ian said in unison.

They finished their lunch and dropped Laura back at her apartment then headed down to the Castro district for a couple of hours.

*****

Laura had gotten them fantastic seats for the performance and Ian was struggling to sit still while he waited for it to start. He felt a little bit like he used to when Laura was very young—his butterflies out of control, wanting everything to be perfect. 

“Ian, calm the fuck down,” Mickey said, taking his hand. “She will be brilliant. And it’s not a competition—she is a full-time company member now.”

“I know, I know. But this is the moment she’s worked for all her life—to be a professional ballerina. I just want it to be perfect for her.”

The house lights went out and Mickey kissed the back of his hand as the performance began. Even though she was only in the corp de ballet, he spotted her the moment she stepped foot on stage. He immediately choked up, his heart thumping in his chest as he watched his little girl float effortlessly across the stage. There didn’t seem to be any reason to stop the tears, so he didn’t, letting them fall at will. By the time it reached the end of act two, he had himself under control and was bubbling with joy. He knew Laura would be pleased with her performance and he would be forever grateful he got to witness it. 

During the interval, Mickey he had told several strangers who is daughter was and how she was going to be a star one day. Ian thought that was one of the best things he’d ever seen Mickey do—bragging to strangers was not something he’d ever done before. Mickey had also shed some tears—particularly during the curtain call. It was an emotional experience for them as parents and one they would cherish always. 

After the show they presented Laura with an enormous bunch of red roses at the stage door. A part of him wanted to see her after the show but he knew it was only fitting that she go out with her new company friends and celebrate—you only get to be 18 once! She invited them for breakfast the following morning before their flight home and they couldn’t have been happier. Their baby girl was all grown up.

****

** 2048… **

****

**_Family expansion_ **

Mickey pulled up in the Mark and Xavier’s driveway and turned the ignition off. “You ready?” he asked Ian.

“More than ready. Jesus, I hope this works out for them. Things went so smoothy for us when we fostered Mark and we didn’t have to contend with parental rights once when we decided to adopt him. Do you think they should have gone the surrogacy route?”

“I think with them both being adopted you can understand how important this is for them.”

“Yeah, I know. Guess I’m just worried about them getting attached and then how they will cope if this doesn’t end in adoption. If I’m being honest, I’m worried about getting attached too.”

“One day at a time babe,” Mickey said, opening the car door and getting out. As they headed up the drive to the front door, he couldn’t help but feel worried too. He and Ian were excited to be grandparents but the thought of establishing that relationship only to have a parent return for custody would be heartbreaking. 

Mark and Xavier had been on a waiting list for a while, having gone through all the training and red tape previously. They were on the foster to adopt program and they had stated a preference for a child under ten years and also of mixed race. They weren’t against taking other children beyond those parameters, but they were willing to wait for the right child. 

Yesterday, they had officially fostered Michael, a bi-racial child who had an African American mother and a Caucasian father. Michael was eight years old and ended up in the system when his mother died of an overdose. His father was currently in prison, four years into a ten-year sentence. The hope was that the father would soon terminate his parental rights allowing Mark and Xavier to adopt. The caseworker felt confident the father would oblige, especially considering no other family members were interested in taking custody of the child. 

Mark had called them that morning, saying Michael had settled in well and they could come over and meet him. Ian was holding a gift—a basketball and some Chicago Bulls memorabilia—to give to Michael, who apparently loved basketball. Mickey rang the bell, and they looked nervously at each other.

Xavier opened the door, and they all exchanged hugs before making their way into the living room. What they found was Mark teaching Michael a simple breakdancing move, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

“Michael that is awesome. You’re a natural. You should come down to the studio and do a lesson some time,” Mark told the boy.

“Really? It’s so cool,” Michael said, stopping when he noticed they had company.

Xavier stepped forward, “Michael, this is Mark’s parents. This is Mickey and this is Ian.”

“Hi,” the boy spoke softly, a little shy at meeting new people.

“Hey Michael, it’s so great to meet you. Mickey here is a famous b-boy, and he taught Mark, who’s also a pretty famous b-boy. Maybe you’ll be next,” Ian said, moving up to Michael and squatting down to his height. “Mickey and I brought you a gift. We hope you like it.” 

Michael took the package and seemed hesitant to open it. Mark patted Michael on the shoulder, “How about you sit down and open it.”

Michael sat on the sofa and pulled the lid off the box. “Oh man, thanks! This is awesome!”

Michael wanted to try out the basketball, so Xavier took him outside to play for a while.

“He seems to be doing ok,” he said to Mark as he sat down next to Ian on the sofa.

“Yeah, he is. But I’m sure it won’t be all smooth sailing. The caseworker said he has PTSD from finding his Mom dead and he nightmares and panic attacks. We have an appointment with his counsellor tomorrow so we can learn more about how to support him. Pops maybe you could talk to me more about panic attacks too? You may be able to support Michael on this better than anyone since you’ve suffered from them in the past.”

“Of course, anything I can do to help. Has he asked about you two being gay?” he queried. Even though times had changed dramatically since he and Ian were young, he still worried that people would be unaccepting or judgmental.

“We just told him we were his new foster parents. He didn’t ask anything yet. Pops, people don’t give a shit anymore. When was the last time you experienced discrimination?”

He looked at Ian, trying to think of a time in recent memory. 

“Mark’s right Mick, kids don’t see it as bad because they aren’t taught it’s bad anymore. In fact, the school curriculum is very inclusive.” Ian patted him on the thigh.

“Ok that’s good then.” He stood up, Ian following suit. “Now let’s all go outside and play basketball. I want to get to know my grandson.”

“Me too,” Ian said, pushing past him to beat him to the door.

**_20 years, can I have 20 more?_ **

When Ian had originally suggested they take turns organising their wedding anniversary, it sounded like a good idea. But because Ian had said he wanted to plan the first one, Mickey had ended up with all the ‘big’ anniversaries—10 years, 20 years, god only knew what he was going to come up with for 30 years?! Ian on the other hand only got the 5, 15, 25 years. Motherfucker was getting off light. Not that Mickey minded, he would do anything for his husband.

As it turned out, Mickey was fucking proud of himself. He had organised the most extravagant and romantic 20th wedding anniversary without Ian having any idea. He was so impressed with himself that he had almost accidently spilled the details a couple of times. In fact, he was busting to tell Ian, to see the look on his face, and to experience it all with him.

Mickey had already done the online check in for their flight, so Ian didn’t know their destination until they arrived at the boarding gate.

“Mickey, are you fucking serious? We’re going to Greece?”

Ian looked like he would bust his face from smiling so hard. Laughter bubbled up in Mickey’s chest. “Yep and we’re going for three weeks. A week in Greece so you can finally see those ancient ruins you go on about. Then a week on Santorini, then a week sailing around the islands.” 

“Are you serious right now?” Ian pulled him into a fierce hug, almost suffocating him. “Mickey, baby, I am going to love you so hard in every one of those locations you won’t be able to walk by the time we get home.”

“Promises, promises Gallagher,” he said, before connecting their lips, then whispering in Ian’s ear, “Maybe I’d like to get inside my husband while we’re sailing around under the stars.”

Ian moaned deeply, “Fuck Mick, you’re making me hard. How many hours til we get there?”

“You’ll have to keep it in your pants babe, the flight’s 14 hours.”

*

Their time in Greece was nothing short of amazing. Mickey had a smile on his face the entire time as he watched his dork of a husband take about two thousand photo’s of every ancient site from every angle, along with about another thousand selfies of the two of them at every ancient site. Ian was so excited about his photos and he made Mickey look through each one at the end of every day. 

The second week on Santorini island was relaxing and indulgent. He had booked them a honeymoon suite in a five-star hotel. They had an outdoor living area with a jacuzzi and a plunge pool over-looking the Aegean Sea. They made love like they did on their honeymoon. Mickey would never forget it—his husband bringing him to orgasm time and time again as the sun set over the ocean - his skin tingling with desire as those beautiful green eyes gazed upon him with adoration, declarations of love falling from his husbands lips well into the night.

They had then sailed around on a luxury boat for a week, stopping to look at the various islands during the day, swimming and indulging in food and wine. The skipper of their boat was a woman and she made herself scarce; they barely sighted her other than to check in morning and evening and discuss where they would sail next. The boat was large, it could have fit many more passengers onboard. Mickey had wanted to be sure they had room and privacy, regardless of the cost.

This was their last night on the boat before they would head home tomorrow. It had been everything he had hoped for and much more. They were laying side by side on their backs on the day bed on the upper deck looking up at the stars.

“Ian, I think I’m ready,” he said.

Ian rolled onto his side, “Ready for what?”

He rolled onto his side too, so they were looking at each other. “To retire from teaching.”

“Really? You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for the last three years. My body’s been telling me it’s time. It’s been my head, or heart, that didn’t want to listen.”

Ian smiled softly at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I know what you mean. I’ve been thinking about it too. But just the thought of not dancing, of giving it all away, feels like a part of me dying.”

“I know, I feel the same. It’s a huge part of how we identify ourselves. I keep asking myself who am I if I’m not a dancer, a dance teacher?”

Ian leant in and kissed him, sucking gently on his bottom lip. “Well, you’re still a very successful business owner, a grandfather, a father and the best fucking husband.” They kissed again, pulling their bodies closer. “Is this decision final, are you sure?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, I’ll let Mark know as soon as we get back. Maybe help phase in a new teacher cos Mark is probably too busy to take on any more teaching. You ok with it?”

“Of course, Mick. Whatever makes you happy. I won’t be too far behind you. Maybe another year or two.”

“Well what would make me happy right now is to have my husband ride me while I look up at the stars,” he said, as he rolled on top of Ian and started kissing down his bare chest.

“Oh, and I thought you’d forgotten about that,” Ian said, running his hands through his black hair.

“Not a chance, was saving it for the last night.” He pulled Ian’s shorts down and nuzzled at his half hard cock. 

“Mmmm, Mickey what is it about Greece? We have fucked more in the last three weeks than the last three months. It’s like our dicks forgot we were getting old.”

“Well don’t complain. Pass the lube.” He swirled his tongue around the head as he continued to stroke the shaft. Ian’s cock was hard and ready for attention. He cupped his husband’s balls and rolled them gently in his hand as he slid his mouth down, taking in as much as he could. He sucked slow and firm, Ian’s moans making his own cock throb in his shorts.

“Mickey, stop sucking and prep me, wanna come with you inside me.”

He pulled off, licking into the slit for a little taste first. “Roll over,” he instructed.

While Ian was turning over, he pulled off his own shorts, grabbed the lube and settled between Ian’s legs. “Up on your knees babe,” he said, realising how much he wanted to see his husband spread open for him. Once Ian was in position and his ass exposed, he sat up on his knees and started rubbing the head of his cock over Ian’s entrance.

“Mickey you fucking tease.”

Little did Ian know his primary aim was to tease himself. He hadn’t topped in a long time and watching his cock leak pre-cum into Ian’s ass was sending him fucking insane with lust. He was already imagining pushing in and the roll of his hips as he thrust inside Ian - laying claim to him; his husband, his everything. He slapped Ian’s ass cheek. “You look so fucking hot babe.”

“Will you eat me out? Fucking want it Mickey.” Ian was rocking on his knees as he gently stroked his cock.

“Only if you stop touching yourself.” 

Ian instantly stopped and turned his head to look back at him. “Lick me, put your mouth, your tongue on me, in me. Fuck Mickey, I’m so horny tonight.”

Mickey thought he would blow his load, so he squeezed on his shaft to pull himself back from the edge. He felt like he was in his 20s again, control eluding him. Spreading Ian’s cheeks wider he licked a long line up his ass, then returned to circle his tongue around his hole, over it, lapping at it, feeling the muscle relax. Ian was a moaning constantly, making him lick more desperately, his tongue finally dipping inside his husband. 

“Fuuuuuck Mickey,” Ian yelled, squeezing his own shaft to stop himself orgasming. 

Mickey sat up and poured lube onto his fingers then gently pushed one in. “Can’t wait to get my cock in there, babe.”

“Mickey…”

He started sliding his finger in and out, locating Ian’s prostate but being careful not to over stimulate it when they were both so fucking turned on. Adding another finger, he started scissoring to stretch Ian out, Ian starting to fuck back onto his fingers. “You think you can take me now?” he asked, not wanting to wait a second longer.

“Fuck yes.”

He pulled his fingers out and laid down on his back, slathering his cock with lube to prevent Ian from feeling any pain. Ian straddled him, then leant over so they could kiss, their tongues gently swirling against each other as they panted into each other’s mouths, the build-up sending them both crazy with desire.

Ian sat back up, lined up his cock and slowly, slowly sank down. The pleasure caused his eyes to roll his eyes back in his head and his back to arch off the bed. It was hot, and tight, so tight, his husband’s hole sucking him in and sending bolts of pleasure through his body. “Fucking hell Ian. Fuck yourself on my cock babe.” He stroked his hands up and down Ian’s thighs, then held onto his hips as if letting go would cause him to fall to his death. Ian was rolling his hips slowly, grinding down hard, circling his pelvis. It was all so fucking good. There was nothing like fucking a dancer or being fucked by a dancer. The two of them together was like fire and gasoline. 

“Ian you look so fuckin’ hot taking my cock. I’m not going to last too much longer.” He tried to distract himself by looking at the stars as Ian picked up the pace. 

“Mickey baby, it feels so good. Can feel you throbbing inside me. Want you on top of me to finish.”

Ian slowed and pulled off him, then they switched quickly, both desperate to be connected again. He pushed in, both of them moaning loudly. He leant over so they could kiss as he thrust gently at first.

“Fuck me Mick,” Ian spoke against his mouth.

He sat back up, pushed Ian’s legs back against his chest and started pounding with everything he had. Their bodies were glistening with sweat under the moonlight, the sound of the waves gently lapping at the boat drowned out by their grunts and groans as they reached the point of no return. He grabbed Ian’s leaking cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He adjusted his angle slightly so he could hit Ian’s sweet spot better, the reaction instant.

“Fuuuck Mickey, right there baby, cum with me Mick.”

His orgasm hit him so hard, his vision blurred, the force of his cum pulsing out of his cock sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Ian was squeezing around his cock, intensifying his release. He knew he was yelling ‘Ian’ over and over again as Ian moaned ‘Mickey’ and ‘baby.’ Ian’s orgasm was pulsing under the grip of his hand as he tried to keep up steady strokes while his husband shot his release up onto his stomach and chest. 

He collapsed down onto Ian’s chest, not giving a fuck about lying in the cum. They kissed slow and sloppy, so exhausted and spent.

Once they cleaned up, they climbed into their bed in their cabin and held each other, foreheads pressed together, chests flush and legs tangled just like they loved.

“I love you so much Ian. Thank you for the last twenty years. I want more than another twenty.”

“Doesn’t matter what the number is, it will never be enough. Love you baby.” Ian rolled him onto his back and climbed on top, gazing down at him. “Thanks for making this the best wedding anniversary yet.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see you top this one,” he said, smirking and tickling Ian in the ribs.

Ian laughed. “Challenge accepted Mick, challenge accepted.”

** 2049… **

**_An opportunity…in more ways than one!_ **

Laura was standing in the corner of the rehearsal room, waiting until the corp de ballet group was needed. They were rehearsing a new contemporary ballet that the company had commissioned freelance choreographer Lucas Young to create. It was the third day of rehearsals and so far the piece looked amazing. It was about female objectification and she couldn’t quite marry the insightful and serious choreography with this rather cocky, overly attractive man. He was charismatic and charming - both the female and male dancers enamoured by him in equal measure. 

Laura couldn’t decide if she liked him or not. Couldn’t decide if it was all for show. Couldn’t place who he reminded her of. For the time being, she would reserve her judgment until she had more information or could see beneath the professional façade. She assumed he was in his mid-twenties; he was tall—around six foot—with dark wavy hair and green-blue eyes that seemed to change colour according to the light. He had high cheekbones and a three-day growth that made him look like a model. What she liked most about him was his smile, especially when he turned it on her. She would feel herself blush and then scold herself for acting like a schoolgirl. One thing Laura despised was being out of control and this man maybe had the potential to mess with that.

“Can I have the ‘mannequins’ next?” Lucas called out.

Laura was one of the mannequins. They would be costumed and made-up to look like identical copies of each other, the ‘perfect woman’ that would come to life for the pleasure of men. Lucas had talked about wanting to shine a light on the ingrained misogyny in society and challenge people’s complacent acceptance of the patriarchy. She wasn’t going to lie—she loved the ballet he was creating, and she loved the idea that a man would use his art to promote positive changes in the world.

She took her place with the other girls to go over the choreography they had learnt so far.

“And music,” Lucas instructed the pianist.

They ran through it a few times, Lucas giving notes and feedback each time. 

“Laura, I really like the way you are executing the pirouette into the developpe. The upper body articulation and head angle are exactly what I want. Can you demonstrate that for everyone?”

“Of course,” she replied, her heart picking up its pace. She went through the sequence of eight counts that Lucas was referring to. 

“Thank you Laura, that was beautiful,” Lucas told her before announcing to the group, “Take five everyone. Laura can I speak to you for a moment?”

They moved over to the side away from the others. She had no idea what he was going to say, and she felt her stomach flip flop with nerves. She was a corp de ballet member, there was no reason for her to be of any interest to the choreographer.

“Laura, I have a section where I will need only one mannequin to dance—it’s not a very long section—but I really would like you to do it. I know it would normally go to a soloist, but I just think you have the right psychological grasp of the piece to pull it off. What do you think?”

She tried to act all cool, but realised her eyes must look like saucers. “Yes, I would love to do it, of course, if you think I’m up to it?”

“I do. You’ve been drawing my attention for the last three days. I think you will be promoted soon. You look out of place in the corp de ballet.”

Lucas smiled at her and she lost all train of thought. Was this guy for real? “Thank you, Lucas. I won’t let you down. I love this concept and I think your choreography is amazing.”

Was he blushing at her compliment? Maybe she was being unprofessional. Was she flirting with him? Totally inappropriate!

“Thank you. This piece means a lot to me. My Mom worked in women’s rights after she survived an abusive relationship with my father. She raised me to think about these issues and this is going to be dedicated to her.”

Laura was blown away by what he had shared with her. It appeared she had been harsh in her initial judgement of the man. “Lucas, I think she will be very proud of you and very honoured.”

“I hope so.”

She reached out and touched his forearm, squeezing lightly. “Definitely.”

“Please don’t get the wrong idea when I ask this…but would you like to have a coffee one day?” Lucas looked panicked and flustered. “Completely separate from work. You know this part is yours, absolutely no pressure or expectation.”

“I’d love to.”

Once she turned away from him, the biggest smile spread across her face.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are all still enjoying this fic. There is one more chapter of moments (2050-2052) and then there will be two chapters set in 2053. 
> 
> (Totally random - but Laura still calls Ian Daddy (and not Dad) for Ian's sake. He appreciates it because in his mind he wants her to be his little girl forever.)
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.   
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!!
> 
> Please check out my new WIP - Dear fu*king diary - if you have the chance.
> 
> Take care everyone!   
> Rachael


	20. Shifting sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special moments from 2050-2052

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap from last chapter:  
> * 2047 - Laura joined the San Francisco Ballet Company and made her debut performance.  
> * 2048 - Mark and Xavier fostered Michael (8 yrs old) in the hope of adopting him.  
>  \- Ian and Mickey celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary in Greece - making love and fucking each other senseless in equal measure!  
> * 2049 - Laura met up and coming choreographer Lucas.

** 2050… **

**_Generations…_ **

Mickey was standing next to Ian in the upstairs back studio watching Mark teach Michael a complicated break move. Michael had been coming along well with his lessons over the last two years and a strong bond had developed between the two of them. Mickey loved seeing Mark be a great Dad to Michael. He felt emotional—something that was happening more and more now he was in his mid-50s—so he leant against Ian’s side, his husband wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in tight.

“I wish the biological father would surrender his parental rights. I worry about the stress it’s putting on both Mark and Xavier,” Ian said, then placed a kiss to his temple.

“Especially after the dickhead got five years added to his sentence. And Michael told me the other day he really wants Mark and Xavier to be his Dad’s. He got upset, said he didn’t want to ever leave.”

“It’s fucking hard on all of them. They are a family now. We’re all family.”

Mark turned off the music and turned to them, “Hey Pops, Mike has a brilliant idea for the Annual Showcase this year,” Mark nodded to Michael, “Why don’t you ask?”

Michael looked a little nervous, shuffling from foot to foot as he looked at the floor.

“Come on Mike, what is it?” Mickey asked moving forward and resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Do you think we could do a dance together, the three of us?” Michael asked, eyebrows up in anticipation.

“Oh my God, yes! That’s brilliant,” Ian said, beaming with excitement. “I’ve got it, we can call it 3M. Mickey, Mark and Michael, it’s perfect.”

Mickey was laughing and shaking his head at his dork of a husband. “That’s so cheesy, Ian.”

“Grandpop, I like it. I think it’s cool,” Michael said, an enormous smile on his face.

Mickey ruffled his hair, “You’ve been hanging out with Grandpa too much then. The dorkiness is rubbing off on you.”

“But will you do it?” Michael asked, eyes wide and serious.

Mickey looked over at Mark and then at Ian, both of them had smirks on their faces. They knew he couldn’t say no to his grandson. “Course I’ll do it.”

That got him a lot of hollering and slaps on the back. 

“Yeah, yeah, but don’t make it too hard, I’m not getting any younger here.”

Was he secretly thrilled? You bet your fucking ass he was. Three generations up on stage together, that was priceless.

“Ok that’s settled then,” Ian said, “Now let’s get a move on Mike or we’ll be late for the Lakers/Bulls game. Plus, your Dad needs to get home and get ready for date night.”

They said their goodbye’s to Mark and headed out for the night. Once a month Mark and Xavier had a date night and Michael had a sleepover at their house. Ian would often plan a special night, which Mickey loved, but he also loved the nights they just stayed home and played games or watched a movie with their grandson.

As they drove to the basketball game, he noticed Ian kept staring at him. “What’s on your mind babe?” he asked when they stopped at a red light.

“Just thinking about how much I’m gonna love seeing you and Mark and Michael up on stage together.” Ian reached out and grabbed his hand.

They looked at each other, no words needed. Then he kissed the back of Ian’s hand. Only when the car behind honked their horn was the spell broken. 

**_You deserve it…_ **

Some days Ian missed teaching, but he loved that he had more time on his hands. He retired from teaching about six months ago—eighteen months after Mickey—and they no longer had to worry about finding cover teachers when they had a special occasion. And today was a special occasion.

Himself, Mick, Mark and Xavier were all in San Francisco for the weekend to see Laura make her debut performance as a soloist. Ian still felt as proud as he did when she made her debut performance on stage at the age of three. There was also another very important reason they were all in town and that was to meet Lucas. All Laura had talked about for the past four months was Lucas. 

So now they were standing at the stage door waiting for Laura to exit along with her boyfriend. Ian was not sure how he felt about it, this was her first serious relationship and it was plain as day that his baby girl was madly in love. After seeing the contemporary ballet Lucas had choreographed there was no doubt he was talented - and seemingly had respect for women—but Ian was reserving his judgement.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the elbow and pulled him in close, “Mickey, I’m not joking, don’t go all Southside on his ass. Just wait and see.”

Mickey glared back at him, “He needs to know not to fuck with our daughter, Ian. If that means I gotta go all Southside, then I’m gonna.”

Fortunately, Laura burst through the stage door right at that moment and stopped them from arguing further. 

“Tato, Daddy,” she said, hugging both of them before greeting Mark and Xavier too. 

Ian noticed the young man standing patiently behind her. He’d seen photos of Lucas, so he knew what he looked like. In fact, he probably knew more about Lucas than Laura did if his hours of research and social media stalking were anything to go by. Ian knew Lucas was 26 and an only child who had been raised by his single Mom. A Mom who had found herself in an abusive marriage and escaped, then re-educated herself and now worked with domestic abuse victims. He knew that Lucas was still close with his Mom because she appeared regularly in his social media photos. Ian also knew Lucas had been in a previous serious relationship, had already established himself as an up and coming contemporary choreographer and was from New York. That’s the part he didn’t like—New York. He didn’t want Laura to end up living in New York where they would never saw her, or their grandkids. Yes, he was getting way ahead of himself, but he couldn’t help it. 

Mickey, on the other hand, was grappling with the fact that their daughter might be sexually active. Ian wasn’t an idiot—Laura was 21 and had been living away from home for almost five years—she was a grown woman. Mickey fully expected Laura to remain a virgin until she married; he just couldn’t cope with seeing her in any other light. The truth was, no one was good enough for their baby girl. That, they could both agree on.

“Daddy, Tato, I’d like you to meet Lucas. Lucas, these are my parents, Ian and Mickey. And this is my brother Mark and his husband, Xavier.” Laura was beaming with pride as she introduced her boyfriend. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ian,” Lucas said, offering his hand. 

“You too, Lucas. We’ve heard a _lot_ about you,” he said shaking the young man’s hand.

“Daddy!” Laura exclaimed, face blushing.

“Mickey, so great to meet you too,” Lucas said, turning to Mickey.

“We’ll see,” Mickey said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Tato, stop being grumpy. Lucas, don’t worry about him he’s just being overprotective,” Laura explained while Ian glared furiously at his husband.

Lucas spoke to Mark and Xavier too, and then they all discussed how to get to the restaurant they had booked for a late night dinner.

Ian gave Mickey another lecture on the way over in the car, hoping his grumpy husband would be better behaved at the restaurant. By the time they had ordered their meals Mickey had settled down and had a pleasant look on his face. Lucas would need to work his charm to win over Mickey.

“Well first of all, I just want to say congratulations on your debut performance as a soloist,” he said, beaming with pride at his daughter.

“And he only cried once this time,” Mickey interrupted.

“Daddy, I’m glad you enjoyed it. What did you think of Luke’s choreography?” Laura asked him, before turning to make love eyes at Lucas.

“I thought it was brilliant. Congratulations Lucas, you’ve got a big future ahead of you,” he replied.

“Thanks Ian. And coming from you I take that as a big compliment. Laura’s showed me the movie, the music videos and the musical you choreographed. Your work is incredible.”

Ian could see Mickey rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision—assuming Lucas was sucking up to him but Ian felt it was genuine. 

Lucas continued, “In fact, I always tell Laura how lucky she is to come from such an esteemed dance family. Mickey is like one of the best b-boys ever and Mark is incredible at everything and of course Laura,” Lucas smiled at Laura and took her hand, “is well on her way to becoming a prima ballerina.”

To Ian, it was plain as day that Lucas loved his daughter. It was in the way he looked at her, the gentleness of his touches, the way he opened doors for her, never interrupted her, listened intently, and praised her. 

Laura got up, excusing herself to go to the ladies room and Mickey took the advantage.

Mickey placed his hands down hard on the table and stared at Lucas. “So Lucas, what are your intentions with our daughter?”

Mark elbowed Xavier and muffled a laugh at Mickey’s over the top antics, while Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s thigh, ready to squeeze hard if he got too aggressive.

“You have my word that my intentions are honourable. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me and I hope one day—this will sound crazy—but I hope one day she will marry me. I love her very much.” Lucas looked from Mickey to Ian and back again, before adding, “I know it sounds unbelievable since we’ve only been together for four months but I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Breaking the tension, Mark suddenly burst out laughing, causing Ian and Xavier to follow suit. A smile finally spread across Mickey’s face.

Lucas looked nervously around the table, “What did I say that was so funny?”

“Let me take this one,” Mark said, “You see you’re sitting at a table with two other couples who fell in love at first sight. These two,” Mark motioned to him and Mickey, “fell in love in the first two weeks, then split up, then got back together and finally said ‘I love you’ after about six months. But if you ask them when they knew they were ‘the one’ then they will both tell you the day they met! Me and Xavier, we knew the day we met too, except we told each other pretty soon after. Didn’t waste any time hiding from it. If you know, you know!” 

Mickey shook his head at Mark, “Lucas, what Mark is trying to say is that we get it. We fall hard and fast in this family.” Mickey leant forward in his chair, staring at Lucas. “Now I will only say this once. If you hurt my daughter, I’m going to fuckin’ murder you. And don’t be fooled by this friendly ginger sitting next to me cos he’ll be the one holding you down while I do it.”

Ian didn’t know whether to laugh or intervene, or if his husband was just turning him the fuck on.

Lucas looked straight back at Mickey, “I wouldn’t expect anything less and I would never forgive myself if I hurt her.”

Laura appeared back at the table, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing Princess,” he said, then redirected the conversation, “Tell us about how they incorporated the holograms into the ballet?”

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. Once Mickey said what he needed to say and was happy with the response, he relaxed, and the conversation flowed. Ian really liked Lucas and they hit it off. Maybe it was because they were both choreographers, he wasn’t sure. Laura seemed genuinely happy with her career and her love life and what more could a father want for his child? He still missed her every day and hoped that one day she might come home when she was ready to start a family of her own. 

Later that night when they went to bed, he asked Mickey if he approved of Lucas or not.

“Yeah, I do,” Mickey said, rolling on his side to face him. “He reminds me of you. Not in looks or anything but his personality. I’m not surprised Laura likes him—he shares some of your best qualities.”

“Yeah? I really liked him too.”

“Of course you did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he teased, rolling on top of Mickey and tickling him like they were still teenagers.

** 2051… **

**_You’ll always be our baby girl…_ **

Ian was overseeing a rehearsal for their annual showcase performance when Mickey appeared at the door. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Mickey so drained of colour and immediately rushed across the room, adrenaline spiking with every step. “Mick, what the fuck’s wrong?” he said, grabbing Mickey by the arm and pulling them out into the hallway.

“Ian, I need you to stay calm. Everything will be ok. Laura was injured, and she’s at the hospital. They are going to operate tomorrow but she will be fine.”

“We gotta go. Let’s get the fuck out of here. What surgery Mick? How did she injure herself? What the fuck are we standing here for?”

Mickey reached out and held his face with one hand, the other resting at his waist. “The Artistic Director called me; she fell practising a complicated lift and she’s ruptured her achilles and torn her meniscus too.”

“Fuck Mickey, that could end her career. That’s a long recovery, maybe a full year.” He couldn’t believe it. He felt utterly gutted for his baby girl. On the verge of tears, he pulled Mickey into his arms, desperate for something to anchor himself too. After a few seconds Mickey pulled away.

“Ian, I want you to go home and pack our bags. I will book flights and a hotel and then I’ll drop home to pick you up for the airport. If you get time, call Mark so he can organise staff to cover us while we’re away.”

Ian was about to leave when his phone rang. Both relief and fear washed over him when he saw it was Laura. He answered it straight to speaker so Mickey could hear too.

“Princess, how are you coping?” he asked.

“Hey Daddy. I’m doing better now the painkillers have kicked in. Are you coming? Is Tato with you?”

“I’m here angel,” Mickey replied, “We’re just organising our flights now and we’ll be there as soon as we can. They called us so we have all the details.”

“Ok, that’s good. I’m staying in hospital overnight and the surgery is tomorrow. Lucas is in New York with the New York City Ballet. I don’t think he can come back.” 

“Princess, I’m sure he’ll do the best he can. Who’s with you now?” he asked, realising Laura was struggling to keep it together.

“No one now Daddy. They all had to leave.” Laura began crying. “Daddy what if I never dance again? What if…if this is the end?”

Ian thought his heart would shatter. This was a thousand times worse than if it was happening to himself. Not being able to protect her or take away her pain left him feeling useless and frustrated. 

Mickey took control, and he was glad for it. “Laura, you _will_ dance again. It will be hard, but you will do it. We will be there in a matter of hours and we will be there every step of the way—whatever you need angel. Ok?”

“Ok Tato. I love you. Daddy, love you. I’m going to try to rest now. Can you text me when you know what time you’ll arrive?”

“We love you too Princess. And yes, we’ll text and keep you updated. Try and get some sleep.”

“Kay, bye.”

“Be there soon, bye angel,” Mickey replied, before he ended the call and headed for the door.

*****

Mickey was glad to be home. The last ten days had been fucking exhausting—both physically and mentally. Once they had arrived at the hospital, Laura had dissolved into sobs, hanging onto Ian for dear life as she let out her fear and disappointment. 

The following day, while Laura had surgery, he went to speak with the ballet company director about her options while Ian waited at the hospital. When he arrived back, Lucas was with Ian and they were both still waiting for Laura to get out of recovery. 

Mickey was impressed with Lucas—having flown across the country overnight to be there for her when she needed him most. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay as he was in the middle of creating a new ballet for NYCB and they only granted him two days off. When it came time for Lucas to leave, the devastation on the man’s face told Mickey all he needed to know about how much he loved his daughter.

After a few days of discussions with the company physio Laura decided she wanted to come home for recovery and rehab. It would be nine months or more after all. They spent a few days boxing up and shipping home Laura’s belongings and gave Laura’s flatmate two months’ rent so she wouldn’t be left high and dry. Then they flew home first class as it was the only safe way to get her home so soon after surgery. 

A few days after they had returned, they were sitting watching a movie together when Laura suddenly paused it.

“What? Not more popcorn?” he asked, before noticing the tears in Laura’s eyes. “Hey angel, what’s wrong?”

The tears spilled over and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her head. He let her cry it out, telling her it would be ok, and they would get through it. 

Finally, she lifted her head to speak, “What if I’m never as good as I was before? What if I never make it back? I’m not stupid, I know this could end my career.”

Mickey knew that was true. Yes, she would recover but would she be able to get back to the same elite level again? Flexibility would be lost, and a permanent weakness created. Laura had been on track to become a principal dancer, a world class ballerina and now that future was in doubt. Their whole family lived and breathed dance and he understood her fears. When he had retired from dancing after his knee reconstruction it had been hard, but he had already achieved all his goals, unlike Laura who was only twenty-two.

“Laura, you have to take one day at a time with this. If you want to make it back, then I know you will work your butt off to achieve it. And rehab is long, and it’s mentally draining. I was a grumpy shit after my knee reco, just ask Dad.”

Laura laughed, “Oh my god I can only imagine. Poor Daddy! And this was before you got married wasn’t it?”

“Yeah it was. It was also when we opened the studio. I missed performing, still do sometimes, but teaching was rewarding—it made me feel like I was having a positive impact on kids lives. Now I miss teaching, but life is always changing and throwing us a curveball. Sometimes you just got to make the most of it.”

“Tato, will you help me with my rehab? Like come with me and help me do my exercises and stuff?”

Mickey leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Of course angel. We’ll do it together. I’d love to help.”

“Is Daddy going to be ok? I know he’s just putting on a brave face in front of me.”

“He’ll be ok. You know Dad, he wants to take your pain away and he can’t and that tears him apart. He loves you so much. We both do. One day you’ll be a Mom and you’ll understand. Speaking of love, what’s happening with Lucas?”

“He’s stuck in New York until they finish rehearsals for his new ballet, then he said he’ll come and visit. So I have to wait another two weeks to see him.”

“If you’re staying here for your rehab then how is that going to work with the long distance?”

Laura slumped back against the couch and closed her eyes. “I don’t know! I miss him already and he’s always travelling, but he has to go where the work is. I really love him Tato. I think he might be the one. I want him to be the one.”

“Your Dad and I had the same issue. He was always travelling for choreographic work and I was for gigs. We made the decision to stay together - so I would travel with him to his chorographic gigs and then he’d travel with me to my dance gigs. We both could have worked way more, but we decided staying together was more important. Otherwise, we just fought all the time. Getting jealous and possessive of each other.” He smiled to himself, thinking about how intense they were with each other those first few years.

“I can’t even imagine how ridiculous you two would have been back then—you’re still jealous and possessive of each other. And you still have silly fights and then five minutes later you’re locked in your room.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline at what Laura was implying.

“Uh huh! You two are not very subtle and definitely very loud.” Laura giggled at his blushing cheeks. “Tato, it’s ok, I’m a grown woman and I’m glad you two still love each other so much.”

“Well for what it’s worth, I think Luke thinks you are the one too. So don’t stress, I’m sure you two will make it work.”

“Thanks Tato. Love you.”

“Love you too angel.”

*****

About a month after Laura came home Ian was standing in the kitchen trying to decide on what to make for lunch when he heard the front door open, followed by two very excited voices. 

“Daddy? Tato? Where are you both?” Laura called out.

He made his way to the living room - Mickey appearing from upstairs - to find their daughter and Lucas giggling like teenagers.

“What’s happening?” he asked as Mickey came to stand beside him.

“We have some news,” Laura said, looking lovingly at Lucas.

Lucas’s face changed to a serious one and Ian felt nervous.

“Ian, Mickey, maybe I should have done this in a different order but as you know I see Laura as an accomplished woman who can decide for herself. But I would, we would, very much like your blessing-”

“Oh my god Luke, just spit it out. We’re engaged!” Laura said, flinging her hand out to show them the engagement ring.

Ian felt both loss and happiness all at once. It was a bittersweet moment; wondering if Laura wasn’t his little girl anymore but also happy that she had found someone like Lucas to spend her life with. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her for too long. How he would get through a wedding he had no idea. Mickey was congratulating Lucas and welcoming him to the family. 

They sat down at the dining table to chat—hearing all about the romantic proposal the night before and Lucas’s plan to make L.A. his home base while Laura went through rehab. 

Mickey surprised him when he came up with a suggestion. “Why don’t you two live here until you decide on the next step. You two could move into the downstairs guest suite. It has an ensuite and you’ll have privacy since we’re upstairs.”

Ian jumped in straight away, “And we can start planning the wedding together.”

Mickey placed a hand on his thigh, “Ian, maybe they want to plan their wedding together?”

Lucas laughed, “I don’t mind if Ian helps. It’s up to Laura—whatever she wants I’m happy with it.”

Ian looked expectantly at his daughter, ignoring how hard Mickey was squeezing his thigh. The fucker was hurting him.

“Course you can help Daddy. I’d love that.”

** 2052… **

**_Eventually…_ **

Mark had been struggling the last six months, constantly stressing about whether they would ever be able to adopt Michael. Things were good between him and Xavier, and they loved being parents, but the endless fear that Michael could be taken away at any moment hung over their head day in and day out. He felt like he could never relax. It was heartbreaking to watch Michael grapple with it too. But even more so, he worried about the long-term effect it was having on the boy; never feeling settled or safe.

So when Xavier walked into their room, cell phone in hand, jaw slack and eyes wide, he knew something big had happened.

“Babe, what’s happened?” he asked, crossing the room to him.

A smile suddenly spread across his husband’s face, followed immediately by tears. 

“We can adopt…he finally signed the papers,” Xavier said, tears falling down his face.

Mark felt the world shift under his feet. “You fucking serious? He surrendered his parental rights? For real?” 

“Yes. Yes! Michael’s officially going to be our son.”

Mark grabbed hold of his husband and kissed him hard before holding him tight and letting his own tears fall. Four years of waiting. Four years!

“Let’s go tell him.” He grabbed Xavier’s hand, and they raced downstairs to find their son.

*

Later that day, Mark called his Pops to tell him the good news and organise a celebration dinner with all the family. 

“Hey Pops, how are you and Dad?”

“Hey Mark, we’re good although I’m sick of Dad and Laura going on about which wedding chairs she should have. I said go with the gold Chiavari’s. It’s classic, you can’t go wrong.”

“Dad, I’m actually calling because something amazing has happened.”

“What is it?” Pops asked, his tone turning serious.

“We can finally adopt Michael.”

“What? You fuckin’ serious? Fuck, Mark that’s the best news—so happy for you son. Ian? Ian! Ian, where the fuck are you?”

Mark was laughing and crying listening to his Pops frantically try to locate his Dad.

“Ian, why the fuck are you outside right now? Doesn’t matter. It’s Mark. They can adopt Michael.”

Then all Mark could hear was muffled noises and half words. He figured his parents were hugging the shit out of each other, while his Dad cried. After waiting a minute or two he spoke to them both on speaker, then Dad went off to tell Laura and Lucas.

“How is Michael doing?” Pops asked.

“He’s so happy, we are all so happy. Can’t wait for the adoption day—it can’t come soon enough. Anyway, we are having a big celebration dinner here tomorrow night so make sure Laura and Luke come too. I’m about to call Auntie Mandy and Uncle Dion to invite them.”

“Of course. Dad will organise the dessert. Arrive about six?”

“Yeah six will be good. We’ll have dinner at seven,” he replied.

“So you think you’ll try for another kid now?”

“Wow Pops, don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Well you two aren’t getting any younger. You’ll be forty in two years and Xavier’s already forty-one.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but we are talking about the possibility of using a surrogate. This was so fucking stressful and I don’t think either of us could live through it again. We were hoping to sit down and talk with you and Dad to hear what it was like - the process and stuff.”

“We can do that. Although I’m warning you once Dad hears about this, you’re never going to hear the end of it. That man wants a baby to hold.”

Mark laughed, because it was 100% true and because he knew his Pops wanted a baby to hold too. The truth was, so did he and Xavier. Very much.

**_Surprise!_ **

Ian placed the pancakes down on the dining table then took a seat next to Mickey. His husband was already shoving his breakfast in his mouth before he had managed a sip of his coffee.

“Fuck you make good pancakes babe,” Mickey said, between mouthfuls. 

“That’s because I get so much practise. Practise makes perfect Mick. You should try it some time.”

“Oh I do. I just prefer to practise my oral skills and I didn’t hear you complaining thirty minutes ago.”

Mickey was smirking at him and he couldn’t help but smile back—it was true Mickey had masterful oral skills. Ian leant across the table and licked the syrup off Mickey’s lips before kissing him properly. “Your oral skills are outstanding. And you can practise on me any time.”

“Before I forget,” Mickey said, changing the topic,” Have you had any luck finding someone to replace Tatiana? Big shoes to fill running our ballet program. I think Laura will cry when Tatiana announces her retirement.”

“No luck so far,” Ian replied. “I planned on telling Laura today before Tatiana announces it.”

“Probably a good idea—especially since they have become so close again with Tatiana helping her get back in shape.”

“It’s been nine months since the injury Mick, do you think she will make it back?”

“Honestly, I think she is throwing herself into the wedding planning to avoid dealing with it. You’ve seen her dance. She still has a long way to go before she can get back on stage. I know the loss of flexibility in her ankle is causing a lot of problems.”

Ian took a deep breath in and out. While he was enjoying having Laura at home, he was genuinely worried about her chances of making it back into the company. He was just about to continue the discussion when Laura and Lucas both came into the room looking nervous.

“What have you two done?” Mickey asked, as they sat at the table. “Laura have you blown the wedding budget again?”

“No, it’s not that. But we do have something important to tell you both,” Laura replied.

Ian looked at Mickey then back at Laura, then back to Mickey wondering what the fuck this was all about. “Ok, so don’t keep us in suspense any longer,” he said, feeling the need to move his chair closer to Mickey’s.

“Well…umm…something unexpected has happened. We didn’t plan it but well…we’re really happy about it.” Laura looked at Lucas and he grabbed her hand, nodding at her to continue.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand too, as his mind braced for something terrible—like them moving to New York.

“I’m…we’re…pregnant.”

Ian felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had not seen this coming at all. They all sat in silence for a few seconds, then he looked at Mickey wondering what his reaction was. Smiles erupted across their faces the moment their eyes connected.

Laura breathed out in relief, “So you aren’t mad then?”

Mickey stood up, “No we aren’t fuckin’ mad. If you two are happy then we are too.”

There were hugs and congratulations all round. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a grandpa again, and a little baby too. Mickey seemed just as happy, both with tears in their eyes. Was there a part of him that was worried Laura may regret becoming a Mom so young and possibly not returning to her career? Yes, there was. But it wasn’t his life, and it wasn’t his choice. He would love her and support her whatever she chose.

They all settled back down and had breakfast together, putting Mark on speaker to tell him the good news too. They discovered that Laura was eight weeks pregnant, and they were going to postpone the wedding until after the baby was born. Ian could tell Lucas wanted to get married as planned but Laura was adamant that she didn’t want to be pregnant and ‘fat’ on her wedding day.

When the expectant parents explained that Lucas wanted Laura to become his assistant choreographer, Ian relaxed. To know she could still work in dance, be a part of the creative process and have time to be a Mom eased all his fears.

“Daddy?” Laura asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yes princess.”

“Hopefully you won’t mind babysitting when I have to work?”

Mickey chuckled, “Laura, that is a dumb question. He will tell you to go to work so he can babysit more.”

They all cracked up laughing at the truth of it.

“Last time I held a baby it was you - 23 years ago,” he said. “I’m so ready. I can babysit any time you need.”

Mickey reached over and held his hand. “I hope this little one has red hair and freckles too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rising to a 'soloist' is the first promotion in a ballet company.  
> Meniscus - is a tendon in the knee that is very slow to heal
> 
> The next one to two chapters will be in 2053 - where there are exciting things happening in the Gallagher family.   
> Nearly at the end now. The 2053 storyline will be very long if I make it one chapter - but if I do decide to do that then this fic will only be 23 chapters. I'll see how it goes on word count. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - Ian and Mickey are really heading into their later years now - they make me sentimental as their family grows - all a product of their love.
> 
> "Dear fu*king Diary" chapter 6 should be up on Saturday all going to plan.
> 
> I ADDED SOME COVER ART TO THIS FIC - IT'S AT THE START OF CHAPTER ONE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT! Especially if you were wondering what Laura and Mark look like in my mind!!
> 
> Comments are most appreciated!  
> As too are Kudos!   
> Take care out there!!  
> Rachael x


	21. 2053...A Perfect Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there has been a delay in me updating this fic here is a little summary of the previous chapter to help jog your memory.  
> Chapter 20 recap...  
> In 2050 Ian and Mickey went to San Francisco see Laura's debut performance as a soloist and to meet her boyfriend Lucas.  
> In 2051 Laura injured herself in rehearsal, had surgery and came home to recover and rehab. Lucas came to visit and proposed!  
> In 2052 Mark and Xavier finally got the all clear to adopt Michael and are considering using a surrogate to have another child.  
> Laura and Lucas announced they were pregnant and were postponing their wedding until after the baby was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is 57 and Mickey is 58 in this chapter.

Ian and Mickey were standing at the viewing mirror watching Laura teach the elite level girls in their ballet program. When Laura had announced her pregnancy the same day they told her of Miss Tatiana’s retirement the solution had presented itself. Laura had been more than happy to step into her childhood teacher’s shoes and oversee the ballet program, and she was doing an outstanding job. More importantly, Laura was loving it.

“How many weeks to go now?” Mickey asked him.

“Seven. She’s thirty-three weeks now. She looks so beautiful.”

Mickey took his hand and smirked at him, “You’re like a puppy dog—so excited. Think you’ve forgotten they poop and cry a lot.”

“But that’s the good part about being grandparents we can hand them back if we’re tired. We can enjoy the good stuff without the sleepless nights.”

“I’m just glad they moved out and got their own place. I’m ready to go back to getting bent over the dining table if the mood strikes.”

He turned to face Mickey, slid his arms around his waist and then down to his ass. “Is that so? Maybe we should go home early today?” he said, raising his eyebrows and pulling their bodies flush together.

“I thought we had to leave early, anyway? You said you needed extra time to prepare for our 25th anniversary tomorrow.”

“Oh, fuck yes. Stop distracting me, Mick. Let’s go get that admin stuff done so we can get out of here.” He headed down the hall towards their office, Mickey following close behind trying to get him to reveal the surprise yet again.

“Do we need to pack?”

“Not telling”

“Are we staying in L.A?”

“Not telling.”

“What will we be wearing?”

“Hopefully nothing at some point.”

“Do we need our passports?”

“Not. Telling!”

“I told you, you can’t top our 20th. I planned the fuck out of that, and the romance was off the charts.”

“We’ll see, Mick. We’ll see.”

“You do know it’s tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Yes Mick, I know it’s tomorrow and it’s all planned and no I’m not giving you one fucking clue.”

As he walked into their office, he pretended to look for something in the cupboard until he could get the smile off his face. He had been planning this anniversary for almost a year, and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Keeping his excitement hidden had been hard, but he was certain it would be worth it when he saw the look on Mickey’s face tomorrow.

*****

Mickey awoke on their wedding anniversary to his husband’s mouth sliding slowly up and down his cock. He hummed his appreciation, arched his back and spread his legs wider. 

Ian pulled off, “Happy Anniversary babe,” before returning to the job at hand, or mouth as the case may be.

Mickey reached down to run his hands through his husband’s hair, the red now peppered with light silver, almost blonde strands. Mickey’s hair was grey at the temples and his hair was thinning and receding. Ian still looked as handsome as ever in his late 50s, and he knew Ian still found him attractive too. Their sex life had slowed, but the fire still burned bright. After 25 years of marriage and 30 years together, they knew how lucky they were.

As much as Mickey was enjoying the perfect blow job, he wanted his husbands’ mouth on his. “Ian, babe, come here.”

Ian crawled up his body and kissed him deeply. Their hands found each other’s cocks, and they began stroking as they continued to make out. After so many years together they knew what to do to get there fast and they both came together, moaning loudly into each other’s mouths. 

“Gonna tell me what you’ve got planned?” he asked, hoping Ian would slip up during his post orgasm high.

“Nice try, Mick. Not a chance.”

They showered together and had a lavish breakfast with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles all washed down with freshly squeezed OJ. Ian told him to amuse himself for thirty minutes, which he grudgingly did then called him into their bedroom, looking very smug. There was a suitcase packed and two suit bags hanging up.

“Ok, I’m leaving now, and you have one hour to get yourself ready. Make yourself pretty for me.” Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian laughed. “This is what you’re wearing,” Ian continued, pointing to one of the suit bags hanging up and there will be a car to pick you up. So be ready.”

Ian leant over and kissed him gently, lingering a little. “Love you. See you soon, baby.” Ian grabbed his suit bag and the suitcase and headed out the door.

Once he was alone, he called Mark trying to find out what was going on. Mark seemed flustered and practically hung up on him, so he opened the suit bag. Inside was a Tom Ford blue suit almost the same colour as his eyes—no doubt the reason Ian chose it. It was beautiful. There was also a white shirt and a white pocket square. He guessed they were going somewhere really fancy. Deciding he didn’t have time to ponder anymore, he got himself dressed and then spent time on his hair.

Almost an hour after Ian left, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing his wallet and cell, he headed downstairs; this was obviously his ride. When he opened the door, it surprised him to find a chauffeur and a limo out front. 

“Mr. Gallagher. Are you ready to leave, sir?”

Fuck, he thought to himself, Ian was going all out. He headed to the limo and got in, questioning the driver as to where they were going.

“Sorry sir, but I am under strict instructions not to reveal the destination.”

About thirty minutes later, they pulled up at what appeared to be a lavish home with high walls and elaborate security. The driver announced that Mickey had arrived, and the gates slowly opened. When they stopped at the grand entrance, the driver opened the door for him and Mark—yes Mark—was waiting there.

“You gonna tell me what the fuck is going?” he asked, feeling nervous and agitated. 

Mark just laughed at him. “Pops, shut the fuck up and go with it.”

Jesus, sometimes he could swear Mark was his biological son the way he acted. “Ok, lead the way,” he agreed.

Mark took him through the house - no, not a house - a mansion, and then they stopped at a back door. Mark turned to him and he could see his son was emotional. “Pops, you ready?”

“I have no fuckin’ idea what for, but ok.”

“Love you. Enjoy it, ok?”

Mark knocked on the door and they waited. He heard music start up, like violins and shit, and when the door opened Laura was there. 

“What the fu-” he started to say, but Mark took his arm and led him outside. Laura took his other arm and there in front of him was this stunning space filled with trees and flowers and people. Lots of people—in chairs—and there was an actual string quartet playing, and he realised what was happening. And he felt breathless. 

Mark and Laura had guided him to the centre aisle, chairs lined up in rows on both sides. Everybody stood up and turned to look at him. There was Mandy and Dion and all the Gallagher’s with their partners and kids, and Cara and Lisa, and their closest friends.

And there, at the front of the aisle, was Ian smiling at him through tears. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt to match Mickey’s suit. Ian was handsome as fuck. He fought back his own tears, while wondering why he was even bothering, when he wouldn’t get through this without shedding some. 

With Mark on one side and Laura on the other, he walked toward his husband, his heart full to overflowing. When they made it to the end, he kissed both of his children on the cheek before taking the hand Ian offered him.

“Mick, you take my breath away,” Ian whispered, then leant forward to kiss the back of his hand.

Mickey wasn’t willing to wait until the end of the ceremony, so he reached out and pulled Ian down, joining their lips together, the cheers and hollers drowning out the string quartet.

The ceremony flew by, his eyes never leaving his husband as they recited traditional vows—renewing their promises to each other, to which Ian added, ‘for at _least_ another 25 years’ much to the crowd’s delight. 

When it came time for the rings, he discovered Ian had purchased matching bands that were engraved on the outside—Ian’s repeated ‘Mickey’ continuously around the band while his repeated ‘Ian.’ They were stunning and perfect, and they decided to wear them on the ring finger of their right hands.

Just like at their first wedding they kissed a little too passionately, tongues included. It was crazy to think Laura had been growing in Cara’s womb the first time around, and now 25 years later, she had walked him down the aisle. 

Ian led them away from prying eyes, stopping behind a large tree to kiss him properly. Ian had him backed up against the tree, a thigh pressing between his legs and a hand cupping his jaw as they licked and nipped at each other. 

“Ian…babe…love you,” he panted between kisses. How Ian could still have this effect on him after thirty years together was beyond him.

“I love you too. Did you like it? Were you surprised?”

“It was beautiful. I had no fuckin’ idea. Don’t know how you kept it a secret. By the way, where the fuck are we?”

Ian laughed, “This is one of Tiana’s houses. She’s in Europe, but her staff are here. We have a huge marquee set up for the reception over there,” Ian said, pointing behind them. 

“Shit I didn’t even look that way when I came out of the house. Jesus Ian, we’re having a reception?”

“Yep, we sure are. And then we get to stay here for the weekend. You should see the master bedroom and bathroom.”

“I like the look of that pool.” Mickey’s mind was going straight to his cock. “We could swim naked in there tonight.” 

Ian moved back in, kissed up his neck then whispered in his ear, “We could light the outdoor fire and I could make love to you under the stars.”

“Can you two cut it out for five minutes!” Laura chastised, one hand on her hip and the other around her baby belly. “People are waiting to see you.”

“Watch out, she’s in Mom mode already,” Mickey joked, and Ian snorted with laughter.

Laura frowned, “Funny ha ha, you two. Come on. Xavier has been taking photos, but he wants to get some formal ones as well.”

*

Mickey’s jaw had dropped when he entered the marquee. It was decorated completely in white; there were flowers everywhere and a huge dancefloor in the middle. There was a large projection screen, a DJ and when he looked up he saw a full lighting rig. When he asked Ian how much it had set them back, he was ignored, but remembered how much he’d spent on their 20th anniversary and dropped it.

At their bridal table, Mark and Xavier sat on one side and Laura and Lucas on the other. Looking out at their guests, he couldn’t believe Ian had managed to get both of their families and closest friends in one place without him catching a whiff of the plans. It was fucking perfect. 

After they had eaten and walked around to all the tables catching up with everyone—especially all the Gallagher siblings, their partners and kids—Laura and Mark told them to take their seats for something special. Ian didn’t understand what was happening either, the kids keeping their plans a secret from Ian too.

Mark took the microphone first, “Afternoon everyone and thank you for being here today. When Dad spoke to Laura and I almost a year ago about his 25th wedding anniversary idea we also started thinking about how we could use this opportunity to thank them for being the best parents. And you might say everyone thinks that about their parents, but many people here know that’s not always the case. Dad and Pops didn’t have the best parental role models growing up, but their love for each other saved them, and they became the most amazing dads we could ever hope for.”

Mickey was feeling overwhelmed at both his son’s words and knowing that Ian had been planning this for almost a year. He shuffled his chair closer to Ian’s, his husband wrapping an arm around him, pulling him in tight and laying a kiss to his temple. 

Mark continued, looking at them when he spoke, “You have loved us unconditionally, supported us, provided for us, and taught us the meaning of true love. We will be forever grateful.”

Mark handed the microphone to Laura to continue. “Daddy, Tato, we have created two things to celebrate you as husbands and fathers. Mark and Xavier created the first, and Luke and I created the second. Congratulations on your first twenty-five years of marriage and here’s to the many, many more to come. We love you.” 

All the lights went out and the huge projection screen came to life. It started with old rehearsal footage of them making the Tiana music video, followed by snippets of the completed product. The mini film followed through their lives, filled with photos and video of them at gigs, travelling, and in their first house. Then there was their wedding, Laura being born, them at the studio with Mark and Laura, family Christmases and holidays and growing and changing and so much fucking love. 

Mickey was holding onto Ian’s hand and leaning into him for support, but he was crying like a fucking baby and he knew his husband was too. Thirty years together could do that to you. Laura slid a box of tissues in front of them and they both wiped at their tears and blew their noses.

Turning to face each other, they brought their lips together and pressed hard, not wanting to ever let go. Ian was gathering him in his arms and holding him there, the only place he ever wanted to be.

When they parted, Lucas took the microphone to speak, “Ian and Mickey, I would first like to thank you for welcoming me into your family—a family that is revered in the dance community and rightly so. I can only hope that I too, can be a worthy addition beside my soon to be wife. Laura and I talked about your upbringings and how you came to find each other and fall in love. We then choreographed a pas de deux about that love, to celebrate it and honour it. Even in ballet today, in 2053, it is not common to see two men dance together romantically and we both feel that is an incredible shame. So today, with the help of two of San Francisco Ballet’s finest male dancers, we would like to present the debut performance of ‘Same Love.’

The dancers came out and took their starting positions. It was a contemporary ballet piece, and it left his heart beating fast watching the two male dancers portray them and their story. Seeing that younger version of himself—scared and defensive - be transformed by finding love, and accepting love, was spellbinding. The choreography was incredible; the movements slowly changed from disjointed and angry, to passionate and wild, and finally to free flowing and open as the two dancers moved as one. If this was the level of work Laura and Lucas could create together, then they would be world-renowned. When it ended, he and Ian stood up to applaud, fresh tears falling once again. These gifts from their children would be treasured until their last days.

After thanking their kids, their partners and the dancers, they made their way to the dance floor to slow danced under the fairy lights. Everyone joined in but as far as they were concerned it was just them. If their lips kept finding each other then it was nobody’s business but theirs.

As day turned into night, they said their formal thanks and Laura and Mark encouraged the guests to leave. The Gallagher’s were all staying at their house for the week, so they would get time with them after the weekend was over. The staff were ordered to leave - except for the gate security—and finally they had the mansion to themselves. Ian told him everything was being packed up on Monday, so they had until Monday morning to do as they pleased. The catering company had left them meals and breakfast packs so they were all set. 

*****

Ian woke up from their nap first. He placed a kiss to the back of Mickey’s neck, then sat up on his elbow to watch him sleep. Once everybody had left, they headed up to the master bedroom, stripped their clothes and were asleep in minutes. The day had been perfect and everything he had hoped for. He reached across to the nightstand to grab his cell; it was nearly 9pm. He had slept for two hours and his stomach was grumbling since it was way past dinner time. 

Ian considered leaving Mickey to sleep, but he wanted them to eat together and he wasn’t missing his chance to skinny dip in the pool either. He started kissing his husband gently, up his neck, across his jaw, temple and back again. Mickey was soon humming his appreciation, smile forming on his lips as he stretched out and opened his eyes.

“Heard you got hitched to a handsome middle-aged man.” he said.

Mickey chuckled, “Have you seen the guy? I couldn’t say no. Plus, he promised to make love to me under the stars.”

“Did he now? He sounds like quite a catch.”

Mickey’s face turned serious, “He is,” Mickey reached up and pulled him down, kissing him soft, lingering before he released him.

“You think he’s a keeper then?” he asked, looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Til the very end. Thank you for today, I’ll never forget it. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, Ian gathering Mickey up in his arms and holding him close, always wanting more. Throwing some clean boxers on, they headed downstairs, reheated the dinner left by the caterers, then settled in the outdoor entertaining area. It was the perfect night, warm without being hot, and they dug into their food, both starving with hunger.

“Mick, have you decided what you’re going to take up when we retire yet?”

They had been kicking around ideas for what they would like to do in their retirement—other than travel, look after the grandkids and spend more time together. They felt it was important to do something independent from each other and also do something they had never had the time to pursue.

“Yep, found an art class on Wednesday’s. Going to learn how to draw first then maybe later I’ll do some painting classes.”

“That sounds perfect—you’re always drawing little doodles—and it seems to keep you calm.”

“Are you having a crack about my grumpiness after thirty years?”

Ian threw his head back and laughed. “Love your grumpy ass. Wouldn’t have married you twice if I didn’t.”

“That’s fuckin’ true. What about you? Is it gonna be the guitar lessons or learn a language?”

“Guitar. I’ve always wanted to play. Maybe I’ll be able to write a song or two. Hey, when are we going to tell the kids about the house and the studios?”

Mickey finished his dinner and sat back in his chair. “Let’s finalise the paperwork first and then tell them.”

“We should do it before the baby arrives,” he reminded Mickey.

“Both the accountant and lawyer tell me everything will be completed within the next three to four weeks, so we’re good.”

*

Before they began their swim, Ian had started the outdoor fire, laid out a sheet and blanket on the day bed, and brought out lube, a bottle of wine, glasses, and beach towels. He figured he had everything covered and they could sleep outside if they wanted to.

Now he was holding his husband in the pool; Mickey’s legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them over to the edge. The pool was heated to the perfect temperature, the water feeling like silk on their naked bodies. The soft lighting was reflecting off the water and making Mickey’s skin glow. He was beautiful and flushed with arousal.

They _were_ ageing and there was no escaping it. They had frown lines and smile lines and their stomachs were no longer taut, but Ian still thought Mickey was sexy. The lines added character, the grey made him look distinguished and his ass was still a work of art. Not that he’ll care when it’s not, because their love binds them in a way that goes far beyond the physical.

They had played in the pool like teenagers but now Ian wanted nothing more than to make love to his husband. The film and the dance Mark and Laura had organised for them had left him feeling sentimental, even more so than usual, and he needed to be one with his husband.

Ian pushed Mickey’s back against the pool wall as he connected their lips; it was slow and sensual and exactly what he wanted. His hands were under Mickey’s ass holding him up and he squeezed hard into the flesh, already aching to get a part of him inside. His fingers, his tongue, his cock, he didn’t mind which, just inside of his husband where he feels safe and loved.

Mickey was running his hands through Ian’s hair, his hard cock pressing between them. Ian couldn’t wait any longer, so he walked them to the pool steps and carried Mickey out and over to the daybed. They dried off in front of the fire, drinking each other in and smiling softly. He laid down on the bed, pulling Mickey on top of him, his husband eagerly licking into his mouth. 

The older they got, the longer the foreplay. They made out until their lips swelled and their cocks throbbed. There was something about prolonging the release that made it that much sweeter. They lavished attention on each other with soft touches from greedy hands, exploring heated skin with lips and tongues. They pressed and pulled as their bodies moved as one.

When Ian finally entered Mickey, he sighed deeply at the pleasure of being inside his husband. It didn’t matter how many times, it always reduced his thoughts to Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. As he slid in and out at a languid pace, they whispered to each other. It was something they’d grown into, and they reserved it for when they made love. They were so soft with each other and the love passed from one to the other and back again in an infinite circle.

They had changed positions many times and the sweat on their skin glistened in the moonlight as they reached for their climax. They would reach it together, so perfectly in sync they were with each other. Mickey was sitting in his lap when it happened; Ian’s chin was tilted up so they could kiss through it. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their arms tightened and fingers squeezed. It was warmth, family, home, protection, possession, and love. So much love. 

After they cleaned up, they snuggled together under the blanket—the flames from the fire making them feel sleepy in the best way possible. 

“Happy 25th Anniversary baby,” he said, laying a kiss to the top of Mickey’s head.

“It really was perfect. I loved getting to say our vows again in front of our kids.”

“I couldn’t believe the film they made and the dance!” Ian rubbed his thumb backwards and forwards over Mickey’s shoulder. “Do you ever think about when we first met? Those couple of weeks in New York before we fucked it up.”

“Sometimes. I certainly did today. The dance brought it all back. I was so fuckin’ scared. Of myself, of you, of how I felt about you.” Mickey chuckled and stroked Ian’s leg with his foot. 

“It’s funny how when you’re young you think you know everything, but you literally know fuck all.”

Mickey sat up on one elbow and looked at him, “Well we knew one thing for certain, didn’t we?”

“We sure did. Oh, and by the way, you told me I couldn’t top our 20th anniversary and I think I may have come close. Hmm?” Ian questioned; eyebrow raised.

“If I blow you in the morning can we call it a tie?”

“You’ll blow me in the morning, anyway.”

“True.”

“You wanna sleep out here or head back inside?”

“Let’s stay here a little longer and look at the stars.”

Ian pulled Mickey down and kissed him gently, then they settled again, eyes to the sky and hearts aligned.

*****

Mickey was the last to be seated at the dining table; Ian, Mark, Laura, Xavier and Lucas already settled. It had been a hectic five weeks since their anniversary and Laura looked like she was about to burst at 38 weeks pregnant. Both he and Ian were excited about their announcement and hoped their children would be equally pleased. He looked at Ian and they joined their hands together on the table.

Laura was the first to speak, “You’re scaring us calling a family meeting, so please hurry up and tell us what’s happening.”

“Laura, everything is fine, don’t stress,” Ian reassured her.

“We called the family meeting because we wanted to let you know we are retiring,” Mickey said.

“What? You serious? You two aren’t even sixty yet and you live and breathe the studios,” Mark questioned, a frown on his face.

Ian replied, “Maybe that’s the point. We’ve worked hard and we’re financially set and we want to enjoy ourselves—travel, spend some time together _not_ working.”

Laura was smiling, “I think it’s great. You two deserve it. So what will happen to the studios?”

Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand. “We are giving the studios to you two. The paperwork is here, all you need to do is sign and you are 50/50 partners.”

Ian added, “If you want it, that is.”

Mark and Laura looked at each other, then to their partners, then back to Mickey and Ian.

“Are you just giving them to us?” Mark asked, still looking confused.

“Of course we’re fucking giving them to you. What, you think we’re going to make you buy them?” Mickey was slightly insulted.

“But Pops the studios are valued in the millions. You could sell them and live like kings.”

Ian spoke up, “We want to keep the studios in the family, with people who think of them as more than just a business. And besides that, we want to give them to you both. Nothing would make us happier.”

“If you’re sure?” Mark asked them, then turned to Laura, “Are you in?”

“I’m 100% in. Thank you so much Tato, Daddy.” Laura struggled to stand up, then came to kiss them both. “All my memories are attached to the studios and I would be honoured to take them over. Mark and I will do you proud, I promise.”

Mark was emotional, getting up to hug them then asking Mickey if they could speak alone. Mickey felt panicked and led him into the kitchen. “What’s wrong? You don’t want them?”

Mark looked down at his feet struggling with his thoughts. “Pops, do you think it’s right that you give half to me?”

Mickey screwed up his face, “What the fuck do you mean? Why wouldn’t it be right to give you half? You started the performing arts studio and expanded the business.”

“I know, but I’m adopted and may-”

“Fuckin’ stop right there. I’m not listening to any of that shit. You are our son and we want to give our children an equal share in what we’ve built for you both.”

Ian walked into the kitchen, a worried look on his face, “Is something wrong?”

“Mark seems to think he’s not worthy of half the business since he’s adopted.”

Ian’s face dropped. “Mark really? Shit, I didn’t know you felt this way. Have we made you feel like this? We love you both the same. We do.”

“No no, you haven’t made me feel this way,” Mark replied, shaking his head. “I guess I just sometimes still struggle with it. I still wish you were my biological parents. Wish I’d been with you when I was a baby.”

Mark was on the verge of tears - a rare occurrence - so Mickey pulled him into his arms and then Ian joined in too. 

“Mark, Dad and I love you so much and we wish we would have had you from a baby too, but you know as well as we do that being a biological father doesn’t make you a parent. You love Michael as if he’s your own, don’t you?”

“Course I do. I’m sorry. I also didn’t want to take anything away from Laura—like what’s rightfully hers.”

Mickey pulled away and called for Laura to join them. Waddling into the kitchen, she went to Mark and hugged him—as best she could with her giant belly.

“Mark, I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong,” she said, “I want this to be 50/50. I want us to do this together. You’re my brother and I love you and besides, you act like Tato all the time so what does that say about biology? We’re family and families stick together.”

They all hugged and maybe a few tears were shed. Eventually Xavier and Lucas made their way into the kitchen, curiosity getting the better of them. 

“Ok, looks like the meeting can continue in here since we’ve settled the first matter,” Mickey said.

“What? There’s more?” Laura asked, eyes wide.

“Ian, you tell them this one.” Mickey nudged Ian in the arm.

“Well, we’ve sold this house and bought a smaller single-story one.”

Mickey interrupted their various responses, “Hold up. This house is too big for the two of us, and we’re sick of the stairs. But don’t worry, the new house still has room for the grandkids to sleep over and a pool. We move in a mon-” 

“ohmygodohmygod!” Laura exclaimed, looking down at her legs. “I’m so embarrassed my water just broke.”

Then all chaos broke loose as five men panicked and one pregnant woman tried to calm them down.

*****

It was nearly midnight and Ian has been pacing the waiting room for hours while Mickey tried to keep him calm. Mark and Xavier had gone home when it got late, needing to get Michael to bed at a decent hour. Luke had been coming out to give them updates but had stopped once Laura got close to being fully dilated. He just wanted the baby to arrive safely and for Laura to be safe and to meet his grandchild.

“Ian, come and sit down, you’re wearing a fuckin’ hole in the floor.”

Doing as he was told; he sat next to Mickey and threaded their fingers together. “Do you still think it’s a boy?”

“Yeah I do, and the wait will be over soon. It’s been ten hours since her contractions started, so it can’t be much longer now.”

Laura and Lucas didn’t know the sex of the baby either, they had wanted a surprise. Ian didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl, but if he got to choose, he would pick a boy—only because they hadn’t had a baby boy in their life so far. Missing out on Mark as a baby and then Michael as a baby, he really wanted that experience.

Lucas crashed through the waiting room door with an enormous smile on his face, “It’s a boy!”

They both sprang up out of their seats, Ian hugging Mickey then Lucas. “Congrats Luke. How is Laura doing?” 

Lucas was talking fast and nearly bouncing off the walls. “She’s doing great. She was amazing. Fuck, when he came out, I cried. He’s eight pounds one ounce, and he’s 20.4 inches long and he has red hair. Oh, and green eyes.”

Mickey lightly slapped Ian on the back, “Sounds like he looks like his granddad.”

He smiled at Mickey because he knew how much Mickey wanted the child to have freckles and it sounded like he had a good chance. He turned back to Lucas, “Can we see them yet?”

“Yeah, come on, we’ve just been moved into our room.”

They followed Lucas down the hall and into the maternity ward, entering room 1012 to find Laura sitting up in bed cradling her newborn son. She looked exhausted, but incredibly happy and totally in love as she watched her baby sleep.

“Daddy, he looks just like you. Tato, you got the red hair you wanted, and his eyes are like Daddy’s with the hints of blue and yellow mixed in with the green.”

They were on each side of the bed, leaning over and gazing at their grandson—taking in his little fingers and little nose. Ian almost laughed at the resemblance; the poor kid would probably be covered in freckles by the time he was four. He was adorable.

“Would you like to hold him?” Laura asked.

“Let Dad go first before he bursts,” Mickey replied.

Laura handed him over and Ian sat down, scared by the baby’s fragility, something he had forgotten about. His heart was full as he held his grandson’s little hand for the first time. Retiring was the best thing they could do now their family was expanding. He wanted the time to enjoy it before they got too old. Ian also hoped that Mark and Xavier might proceed with a surrogate soon, too. 

“So have you decided on a name?” Mickey asked.

Laura smiled at Lucas, “Yes, he’s Jacob after Lucas’s grandfather. And since we know he’s going to look exactly like Daddy, we want Aleksandr for his middle name.”

Ian was so happy for Mickey and his eyes welled up with tears. “Welcome to the world, Jacob Aleksandr Young.” He stood up and motioned for Mickey to take his seat, then passed little Jacob into his husband’s waiting arms. Ian hoped for a house full of grandkids running around some day. They already had two, but he wanted many more. He kissed the top of Mickey’s head, “He seems very content in grandpop’s arms.” Mickey beamed back at him, proud as punch.

*****

It had been eight weeks since little Jacob was born, and Laura and Lucas were doing a brilliant job. Mickey adored his grandson and loved to just sit and hold him – marvelling at the wispy red hair and green eyes. They had compared photos of Ian as a baby with Jacob, and they were startlingly alike. Mickey was sure he would develop freckles and he couldn’t wait.

Ian had, of course, spent more time over at Laura and Luke’s place than he had—looking after the baby while the parents slept and providing tips and suggestions. Mickey had stepped up with pre-prepared meals while also co-ordinating with Mark as he took over his role in the business.

They had moved about four weeks ago, and Mickey loved the new house. It was cosy without being too small and his knee was less painful now he didn’t have to run up and down a flight of stairs all the time. They still had four bedrooms, so they had set up one room with bunk beds and a crib—they were willing another grandchild into existence already—and another as a guest bedroom. 

The remaining room was an art studio slash music room; where Ian had his two guitars and Mickey had an easel and art supplies set up. Sometimes they went in there alone to practise their new hobbies and sometimes together. Mickey enjoyed drawing with Ian played softly in the background. So far, retirement was treating them well.

On this particular Sunday afternoon, Mickey wanted to ask Ian something, something he’d been wanting to ask for a couple of weeks. He had been attending art classes for over two months now, and it surprised him how quickly he was improving. It was the creative pursuit he needed to replace dance, and he was really enjoying it. 

Walking into the kitchen, he found Ian stacking the dishwasher and caged him in—placing one hand on each side of Ian’s waist on the kitchen bench and pressing his groin to his husband’s ass. “You busy?” he asked, reaching up to kiss the back of Ian’s neck.

“Not anymore,” Ian replied, turning around and pulling their bodies together. “What did you have in mind?”

Mickey stroked up Ian’s back and looked into his husband’s eyes, his own playfulness reflected. “Was wondering if you would pose for me? I want to draw you.”

Ian frowned, clearly expecting a different request. “Ok. I guess I can do that.”

“Naked.”

Ian practically giggled. “What? You want to draw me naked?”

Mickey pressed his pelvis forward, “Yeah, we were told to practice drawing people this week for class.

Fifteen minutes later Mickey had his easel set up in the living room with a naked Ian laying on the sofa pulling a very clichéd centrefold pose—leaning back on one elbow, the other hand in his hair and one knee bent up.

“Babe, am I supposed to be hard?” Ian asked with a smirk on his face.

“Since when have you seen a nude drawing or painting where the guys cock is hard? This is art Gallagher, not porn,” he said, looking out from behind his sketchbook to study the lines of Ian’s legs. He moved back behind the easel to hide his smirk and obvious arousal. Mickey wanted to take this seriously, but he hadn’t realised how much it would turn him on.

“Ok, no need to get grumpy Mick. I’ll just lay here and think of…pleasurable things to pass the time.”

Mickey bit down on his lip, glad that Ian couldn’t see his face. Pleasurable things my ass! Well, that’s probably what his husband was thinking of—his ass. He kept working on the drawing; he’d gotten the basic outline of Ian’s body finished. Unfortunately, that meant he had to look again to start on some detail. Peeking around the corner of his easel, his jaw dropped when his eyes fell on Ian’s half hard cock.

“Ian. Babe. What the fuck?”

“I can’t help it, you look so hot when you put the pencil in your _mouth_ and concentrate so _hard._ ”

“Are you serious right now? It’s like we’re making a bad porno.”

“Maybe we should. You want me to get my cell?”

“Ian, lay still and shut the fuck up.” Mickey took another look at the detail of Ian’s chest and started drawing again. He was just about back in the zone when he heard Ian moan. The sound went straight to his own dick, blood rushing south as an automatic response to his husband’s arousal. He ignored Ian and palmed his own dick, then tried to re-focus on his drawing.

“Mmmmm.”

Mickey bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too. He was fighting a losing battle. His body wanted what it wanted! He slowly tilted his head to look around the easel at his husband, his tongue darting out at what he saw. There was Ian, eyes closed and head back as he stroked slowly up and down his now fully erect nine-inch cock. Mickey could see the shine of pre-cum forming in his slit and he wanted a taste. Now.

He placed the pencil down, careful not to make a sound, then sunk his hand into his sweats. Just as he got a good grasp of his own cock, Ian moaned ‘Mickeeeey.’ It was breathy and sexy, and it took all his self-control not to respond. He removed his t-shirt, slid his sweats down and approached his husband, who was now picking up speed and biting his bottom lip. Eyes still closed.

Mickey bent over and whispered, “You win,” and then licked across Ian’s lips. In one swift motion he threw his leg over Ian, positioning his ass over his husband’s face and leant forward to collect that pre-cum.

“Fuuuck Mickey,” Ian growled, then licked from the tip of his cock right up to his hole.

If Ian wanted to play dirty, then Mickey would enjoy sitting on his husband’s face while he sucked on that beautiful cock. Ian was spreading his ass cheeks wide as he licked and sucked at his hole, soon penetrating him and forcing him to pull off so he could curse and moan.

“Baby make me cum,” Ian moaned as he bucked his hips up looking for Mickey’s mouth again.

Mickey went back to work, sucking hard as he bobbed up and down. He rolled Ian’s balls in one hand, stopped to swirl around the head and into the slit, then swallowed him down just as Ian hit his release. Ian’s tongue was fucking into him as he milked his husband’s cock through his orgasm. Mickey was so turned on and he yearned for his own release.

He pulled off Ian’s cock just as a finger entered him and another hand started pumping his cock firm and fast. Ian was rubbing his prostate in a circle and he came like a motherfucker, shooting all over his husband’s chest and screaming his name.

He collapsed down on top of Ian, no longer able to hold himself up. They must have looked fucking funny, but he didn’t care because he felt so good.

Ian slapped his ass. “Think I like posing for you, Mick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Again, apologies for the delay in updating. I really hope to have chapter 22 ready by mid next week.
> 
> *I hope to have the final chapter of 'Dear Fu*king Diary' up this weekend - aiming for Saturday but if not, definitely Sunday. 
> 
> * Please also check out my latest one shot (if you haven't already) "The second time...and the six hundredth and eighty-second time"
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS FIC.
> 
> Thank you for reading - take care!  
> Rachael x


	22. The Grandpa Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little stories and snippets of Ian and Mickey in their retirement with their growing family between 2054-2068. They age from their late 50's to early 70's in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't in my original plot but I decided I didn't want to pass over so many years without checking in on their lives.

**2054…**

Fourteen months after Jacob was born, Mickey was about to walk his daughter down the aisle, with Ian on her other arm. Ian had been a blubbering mess and Mickey struggled to keep focus, torn between his daughter and his husband. Lucas was an incredible father, sharing parenting and household duties 50/50 with Laura so Laura could also continue working. On the occasions when Laura assisted Luke with his choreography, he and Ian babysat little Jake. 

Ian lavished so much love on that little baby that it made Mickey sad that they hadn’t had more children. There was that little part of him that had to acknowledge that if Ian was straight, he would have had four or five kids. Nowadays the IVF process had a much higher success rate and was standard practice for gay couples. Fuck, being gay and having a family didn’t even raise an eyebrow. Mickey never thought he’d say that in his lifetime, but the world had changed. 

Laura looked like a princess in her bridal gown. It had diamante’s all over the bodice and scattering out down the skirt. They were getting married outside at a vineyard, the weather was beautiful, and Mickey thought it was the perfect choice for Laura and Lucas. Michael was a page boy, and he was escorting little Jake—who had already been walking for four months—down the aisle. Jake had a little pillow with the rings on them and he thought it was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen. 

The music started up and the bridesmaids and groomsmen took their positions. Mickey kissed Laura on the cheek, “Enjoy your day, angel.” She was glowing.

“I will Tato, love you.” 

Laura turned to Ian; he was smiling down at her, so proud but also so emotional. Mickey had talked at length with Ian about his feelings, as he tried to work his way through them. Ian felt, in part, like he was losing her and that she was no longer his baby girl. Ian knew it was irrational, but Mickey understood where he was coming from all the same. 

“Daddy, don’t cry,” Laura said, reaching up to brush a tear away.

“Laura, you look like a real princess. I’m so proud of you,” Ian replied.

“Daddy, it doesn’t matter how old I am, I will always be your little girl.”

Mickey felt himself tear up, watching the exchange. Ian leant down and kissed her on the forehead, before pulling the veil over her face, ready to begin.

“Mama Mama Mama,” little Jake said, reaching up to Laura. Of course, he wanted to be picked up right at that moment.

“Jakey, walk with Mike. Remember you have a special job to take the rings to Daddy,” Laura said, pointing down the aisle to Lucas.

Jacob looked to where Laura was pointing and smiled, “Dada Dada.”

It was time for Michael and Jacob to walk. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief as the little toddler happily made his way down the aisle holding onto his cousin’s hand. He dropped the pillow twice, much to the delight of all the guests.

Laura held onto both of them and he took one last look at his husband, who was doing his best to keep it together. It was a strange moment, over far too quickly, when they found themselves at the end of the aisle, kissing their daughter and letting her go to Lucas. Mickey wouldn’t make it through without any tears either, but he knew Ian needed him to be strong.

They held hands throughout the ceremony and didn’t look at each other too much. Laura and Luke had written their own vows, and he smiled at Ian when he realized how similar their meeting was. A choreographer and a dancer meeting and falling in love at rehearsal. He didn’t know why that hadn’t really registered before. He only hoped that they would be as happy together as he and Ian were.

The day went off without a hitch, and they both loved every minute. They gave a speech together and Laura cried, which made Ian cry, and then he cried too. Xavier took the most incredible wedding photos and they enjoyed catching up with all their relatives. 

They both danced with Laura; Mickey letting Ian go first. After that, they just slow danced the night away, safe in their own little bubble. Once they were home it turned into one of those rare occasions where Ian needed Mickey to top him, and he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed moving slowly inside his husband, taking care of him, making love to him.

**Late 2054…**

Mark and Xavier had called a family meeting and hadn’t told him or Mickey what it was about. That made Ian nervous. They were assembled at the dining room table—where they always had any important family discussions. Mark and Laura smirked at each other, and Ian knew he had nothing to worry about.

“Okay, so spill,” he said, “I assume Mick and I are the only ones who don’t know what’s going on right now.”

Mark turned to Laura, “Would you prefer to tell them?”

“No, you and Xavier tell them,” Laura replied, a huge smile now on her face.

“Well Pops, Dad…Laura has agreed to be our surrogate. We’re going to have another kid.”

After a lot of questions, hugging and celebrating, Ian discovered that they had already done the medical checks and chosen an egg donor. The donor was mixed race and Mark and Xavier would mix their sperm together and let nature decide. Laura was over the moon that she could help her brother, and Lucas was 100% behind her. It was a great fucking day in the Gallagher family.

****

**2055…**   
  


A few days before Mickey’s 60th birthday, Ian dragged his husband through the hospital corridors with the speed of a twenty-year-old. Mark called an hour earlier to say that Laura had been fully dilated when she arrived at the hospital. The baby had probably already been born, and Ian wanted to meet him or her.

“Ian, slow the fuck down. You know my knee’s playing up at the moment.”

“Oh shit, sorry Mick,” he said, stopping and kissing Mickey.

“It’s okay. But calm down. You’ll be too fucking wired to enjoy it.”

“Yeah, that’s true. You want to lean on me?”

“I’m not a fucking invalid. It’s just a bit of arthritis and you’re practically running.”

Mickey took his hand and they started walking again at an appropriate speed for a hospital. After asking at the nurse’s station, they were directed to Laura’s room where they found Mark and Xavier in tears over their new baby girl. 

With chocolate coloured skin and blue eyes, she was captivating. Laura was recovering well after having a very short labour. The entire family was there - Lucas with little Jacob and Michael too. Their family was growing, and Ian was loving every minute of it.

“Congratulations you two,” he said, peering over to get another look at her. “Have you decided on a name yet?”

“We’re naming her Christina,” Mark said, proud as punch. “Christina Laura Gallagher.”

“I love that,” Mickey said, picking up Jake and tickling him.

“Gwandpop, stop,” Jacob giggled hysterically in Mickey’s arms.

Another twenty minutes ticked by before Mark relented and passed his little girl over for a cuddle. He knew how Mark felt, so he only had a quick nurse before letting Mickey have a turn too. Looking around the room at his family, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. How lucky he and Mickey were. Finding Mickey, marrying Mickey and having a family together was his life’s greatest accomplishment.

**2056…**

Mickey had planned a quiet evening for Ian’s 60th birthday because that’s what Ian had asked for. They had been running around a lot lately—between Mark’s house and Laura’s house—babysitting the kids. Neither of them were complaining, they just fancied a night for the two of them. 

After an early candlelit dinner, where they had ordered their favourite takeout to avoid cooking, they had headed outside to enjoy the warm night. Their outdoor entertaining area wasn’t huge, but it had a pool with a jacuzzi, a BBQ, dining setting, and a daybed. Let’s just say, the daybed had been well used on summer nights, as too had the jacuzzi. Mickey’s plan for later in the evening was to let Ian lay back and gaze at the stars while he rode him slow. 

But first, he wanted to be naughty and indulge in a joint or two. They were retired and they were making the most of it. They had stopped smoking weed when they started a family and had also cut back on the alcohol—not that they drank all that much anyway, needing to keep their bodies in top shape for their dance gigs. So there they were, laying out on the daybed, listening to some old school r’n’b and sharing their second joint. Ian was giggling like a fucking fifteen-year-old girl and talking non-stop. It was funny as fuck.

“Mick, sit on me and shotgun it. Why don’t we do this more often? I feel like I’m sixteen again. Jesus, fuck, wish I could have fucked you when I was sixteen.”

He straddled Ian’s hips, rocking gently and ignoring the pain in his knee, distracted by Ian’s half hard cock. “You really think you would have been able to handle me back then?”

“I would have chased you til I got my cock in you and then you would have been putty in my hands,” Ian boasted, smirk on his face.

He inhaled deeply, then leant over to exhale into Ian’s mouth. As he sat back up, he butted out the joint and said, “Oh you think so, you do? I would have beat your ass for trying.”

“That would have made me chase you even harder. And you like it a little rough sometimes, don’t you?”

Ian grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together and kissing him frantically. “Fuck Ian, we should smoke more often,” he said, when Ian starting sucking on his neck.

“Wanna fuck you in the jacuzzi, hard and fast. Want you now Mick.”

Ian was pushing him up and onto his feet, then they were stripping naked, only remembering to grab their waterproof lube at the last minute.

*****

Mark was knocking on the door with one hand and holding 60th birthday balloons in the other. Laura was carrying a huge birthday cake, their spouses had food platters, and Michael was carrying little Christina. Jake was skipping around, very excited to be holding the present.

“I think I can hear music on in the backyard. Maybe they’re out there,” Lucas said.

They all started heading around to the side gate. Mark knew it would be open because regardless of how many times he told them to keep it locked, they never remembered. “Hey, let’s all be quiet, and we can sneak around the side of the house and yell surprise,” he suggested.

“You sure?” Laura asked, “They’re getting old, we might scare them.”

“It’ll be fun. And serve them right for not inviting us to dinner,” Mark complained.

He pushed the gate open and they all crept down the side of the house. Jake was leading the way - now three - he was a talkative and energetic little boy. Right as they jumped out to yell surprise, Mark heard the ‘oh fuck right there’ over the music. But it was too late. They were faced with Pops and Dad in the jacuzzi, fucking hard like rabbits. His Dad had Pops bend over the side as he fucked him from behind, complete with a hand grabbing at Pops hair. The fact they were grandparents somehow just made it so much worse. 

No, the worst part was they didn’t hear them yell surprise and they were still fucking. Everyone was too slow to react, paralysed to the spot, then Michael - being a typical teenager - started laughing his ass off. This finally alerted Dad and Pops, who stopped with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Mark had to admit, as a fellow top, it was a hard choice to make—pull out and expose your dick or just stop moving. Dad chose to hold tight to Pop’s back, while Pop had his junk hidden by the edge of the jacuzzi.

Only a few seconds had passed, but it felt like minutes. Then Jake yelled out in despair, “They stuck! Gwandpop and Gwanddad are stuck togever! Help them Mommy!”

The entire group burst into laughter and Mark went to fetch some towels. Laura started getting everyone into the house, while Xavier said, “Good to see you’re enjoying your birthday, Ian.”

Dad had now dissolved into a fit of laughter, closely followed by Pops. He threw towels at them, taking in their eyes and giggles, and realised they were fucking stoned. He turned away before speaking, “We’re going to leave the cake, food and present inside and you two can resume what you’re doing. Happy birthday, Dad. Don’t go too heavy on the weed, you two aren’t getting any younger.”

With that, he left them to it. While horrifying, it was also fucking hilarious and he was going to roast them for it every chance he got.

**2057…**

It was two days after Thanksgiving when Mickey watched baby Justine being passed to Ian for the first time. It may have been their fourth grandchild, but the novelty wasn’t wearing off anytime soon. Justine was Laura and Lucas’s second child and on appearances she was all Milkovich. With jet black hair, and blue eyes the same colour as his own and Laura’s - the resemblance was obvious. He almost felt sorry for Lucas, who would have to hope for a third child that might look like him. Although it didn’t seem to bother him for a second, the dedicated dad that he was. On the other hand, he couldn’t wait for Mandy to meet her. His sister remained a strong influence all their lives, and she already adored Jacob—not surprising, since she was the biological grandmother.

Ten minutes later, Ian’s guilt got the better of him and he passed Justine over to him. She was tiny, so he sat down to get a better look at her, taken by how much hair she had and the cute noises she was making in her sleep. 

Jacob had crawled up onto Ian’s lap. They looked at each other - both with grandkids in their arms - and no words were needed. Jacob was now four and a half and incredibly smart. He had a big heart and approached everything with great enthusiasm. There was no doubt he would be a dancer too—having already spent hours in rehearsals and classes trying to copy his parents’ every move. Laura had him enrolled in ballet and jazz already, but Jacob was asking to do more. What Mickey loved most was seeing Jacob with Ian; they were kindred spirits with matching red hair and green eyes. And Jacob was now covered in freckles, too.

Christina was almost two and a quiet, gentle soul. She would sit and play on her own, fascinated by animals and nature. She loved trying to draw with crayons, and her eyes grew wide when Xavier played classical music. Mark and Xavier doted on her and Mickey was so grateful they had chosen to have her—his son’s family felt complete.

**2058…**

Ian looked over at Mickey and wondered if they were getting old. The day had started out well, babysitting Jacob and Justine while Laura and Lucas were at the theatre for a tech run for their new contemporary ballet. Two grandkids at a time was easy for them—he was looking after Justine, who was now one and walking around on shaky legs, while Mickey was playing with Jacob, now five.

It was a hot day, and they had considered attempting a swim in the pool when Michael had landed on their doorstep with Christina in tears. Michael was your typical eighteen-year-old, in that selfish phase, and already annoyed that he had been left to mind his three-year-old sister. His answer was to dump Christina with them so he could attend a hip hop class with his latest girlfriend. 

Ian was none too impressed, giving him a lecture after Mickey already gave him a lecture. Eventually they told him to leave, as it was clear he didn’t plan on helping. After some gentle coaxing, Ian finally discovered the cause of Christina’s tears—she had accidentally stepped on a snail in her backyard. He told her the snail had gone to heaven, was super happy to play with the other snails, and had forgiven her. No one in the family was religious, but it was the best he could come up with after thirty minutes of crying.

An hour later everyone was settled, so they decided to head out to the pool. Ian would keep a close eye on Justine while Mickey would look after the other two. Jacob was already a good swimmer and Christina was doing well with her floaties and kick board. But they didn’t make it that far because Jacob and Christina had a huge argument over who got the last red popsicle.

Mickey solved the problem by taking the last red popsicle and eating it himself to ‘teach them a lesson.’ Ian couldn’t help but laugh when Mickey came out with, ‘when we were kids, we had to steal a popsicle if we wanted one, so be grateful for whatever colour you get.’

More tears ensued, so they brought them back inside, planted them on the sofa in front of a movie and told them not to move. Later that night, after all the grandkids had been picked up, they both fell asleep on the couch at 7pm. They were officially getting old.

**2059…**

Mickey had been worried about Mark for the last six months; he just didn’t seem himself. Mark was often moody or abrupt, and he was always tired. Both he and Ian had questioned him many times, always getting the brush off that all was fine. When it clearly wasn’t. So it was no surprise when Mark and Xavier landed on their doorstep one night without Michael or Christina. 

“Where are the kids?” he asked.

“Mike’s looking after Christina,” Mark said, glancing at Xavier. “We were hoping we could talk to you and Dad. It’s important.”

“Of course, go and sit down and I’ll get Ian out of the music room.”

After fetching Ian, he grabbed them all a beer and they sat down in the living room. “So what’s happening?” he asked.

Mark and Xavier looked at each other, the distance between them obvious, not just physically.

“You start,” Xavier said to Mark, looking uncertain about their decision to come over.

“Well…we’re here because things between us have been hard the last year. We’ve been drifting apart. Zay feels like he gave up his career to be the primary caregiver and that I don’t appreciate the huge sacrifice he’s made.” Mark rolled his eyes and Mickey wanted to give him a slap.

Xavier shook his head, anger bubbling under the surface. “Mark, you make it sound like I didn’t want to give up my career for Christina. I was happy to do it, but full-time parenting is a fucking hard job and I miss my career sometimes. I would appreciate a little more empathy from you.”

“I DO fucking appreciate you, Zay. I feel so fucking guilty that you gave up your career. When you look at me, with all that resentment, I feel like shit. You just never let up!”

“Ok stop!” he said. “Speaking to each other like assholes isn’t going to help. We know, we’ve been there. Mark, you once told Dad and I to go to therapy and talk our shit out before it was too late, so now I will say the same to you two. Get an appointment and take it seriously.” He looked at Ian and they joined hands.

Ian continued, “Bottom line is, talk more, even when it’s hard. Be honest with each other and own your shit. You also need to set aside time just for the two of you, without Christina. You used to have date nights, what happened to those?”

“Zay said he was too fucking tired to be bothered going out after looking after Christina all day, so we stopped,” Mark said, glaring at Xavier.

Mickey was rather pissed at his son’s attitude right now. “Mark, you’re so wrapped up in feeling guilty that you’re trying to blame everything on Zay. Just back the fuck up and listen to yourself for five minutes.”

Mark sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously disappointed he and Ian weren’t taking his side. Mickey didn’t care about sides; he wanted his son to pull his head out of his ass and save his marriage. It was a marriage worth saving.

“Something that caused us to drift apart was…” Ian paused to gather his thoughts, “well I’m just gonna fucking say it—sorry Mick—but not making time for sex. It’s easy to fall into that trap when you’re too busy with work and parenting and you’re tired. But it’s important to keep yourselves connected.” Mark and Xavier were both blushing and looking at their feet. 

Mickey squeezed Ian’s thigh, “What Dad is trying to say is you need to fuck, _and_ you need to make love. And not just once a week. That’s bullshit. If you don’t have much time then a quick hand job, or blow each other in the shower to get you by, and then get someone to babysit once a week so you can make love like two proper fags. Candles, massages, baths, romance. Surely you haven’t forgotten how?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ian smiling at him, proud for being so candid. Jesus, he was 64 and nothing could embarrass him anymore. 

Mark reached out and placed his hand over Xavier’s. “Zay, I love you and I want to fix this,” Mark said, voice softening, “I’m willing to go to therapy. I _want_ to go to therapy.”

Xavier turned his body to face Mark and threaded their fingers together. “I love you too and I definitely think we should go to therapy. I’ll call tomorrow and get us an appointment.” 

Mark and Xavier kissed and hugged, and Mickey thought they had taken their first step towards mending their marriage. Ian took the opportunity to lean over and place a kiss on his cheek then whispered in his ear, “Mick, you’d make a hot therapist. You want to role play tonight? You can lay me down on your couch anytime, Doctor.” He bit his bottom lip, wondering how long it would take to get Mark and Xavier to leave.

**2060…**

“Did you get their buns done?” Mickey asked when Ian took his seat in the theatre auditorium.

“Yep, done so many ballet buns over the years I’ll never forget. It was nice. I told them I used to do their Mom's hair every day for ballet when she was their age.”

Ian and Mickey were at the studio’s annual recital, Ian having just returned from backstage when Laura had run out of time to do Justine and Christina’s hair for the show. Ever since they retired, they still attended the end-of-year show and any other major events on the dance calendar. Ian was so proud of the way Laura and Mark worked together and ran the studios. Business was booming and all the grandkids were dancing.

Michael, who was now 20, was working professionally as a b-boy and urban dancer while teaching part-time. He was making a guest appearance at the recital, something the younger kids loved, getting to see a former student who had hit the big time. 

Jacob was 7 and ballet obsessed, just like his Mom had been. Because of Laura’s training he was extremely advanced and had won every competition they had entered him in. Ian loved comparing the parenting experience with Laura—Laura now understanding why he was always so nervous and emotionally invested in her dancing when she was little.

Christina was 5 and liked all genres of dance. What interested Ian was how much she liked to improvise and make up her own dances. She was a very creative soul. While he was aware they were not biologically related, he wondered whether they would have another choreographer in the family one day.

Perhaps the biggest excitement for the night would be seeing Justine, now 3, in her very first performance. She had been jumping around like a jellybean backstage, so excited about her tutu and tiara. Ian couldn’t wait to see her.

*****

Mickey loved attending the annual recital, although it made him sentimental. There was a part of him that missed it, as did Ian, so it was an emotional time. Watching all the grandkids helped take the sadness away. Seeing a third generation of dancers on stage warmed his heart, knowing it all started with them. With their love for each other.

The highlight of the evening was seeing Justine take to the stage for the first time. She was so excited and energetic, and Mickey knew she wouldn’t be a ballerina, but maybe a commercial dancer. If they cheered too loudly for their grandkids, they didn’t care.

When the night ended and the presentations were finished, Laura and Mark called them up onto stage, as had become a tradition since their retirement. It was a little embarrassing, but they both loved it all the same. It felt nice to be remembered and appreciated for what they had built—and that was an entire dance community that had been thriving for the past thirty-three years. Laura and Mark always spoke about them, ensuring the newest students and families learnt the history of the studios and about their dance career accomplishments. Mickey loved looking out over the audience and spotting his old students who were now bringing their own children to classes. Sometimes he spoke and sometimes it was Ian—and tonight it was Ian.

“On behalf of Mickey and myself, I just wanted to say thank you to all the students for putting on such an outstanding show. We loved every minute. Thank you to all the teachers for their hard work and to our incredible kids—Laura and Mark—for continuing what we started. You must put your heart and soul into running a dance studio and they deserve all your thanks and appreciation for providing such a supportive and creative environment. Mark, Laura, we are so proud of you and love you both so much.”

Ian turned to him and took his hand, “To my husband of 33 years…Mick, we got to see our four grandkids up on stage today and our 2 kids put on an incredible show. I hope you know not a day goes by that I’m not thankful for you finding you and getting to share my life with you. I love you so much.”

Mickey was about to embarrass himself and cry in front of an audience of 2000 people when Ian kissed him and then held him. He could hear Mark say, ‘everyone please put your hands together to thank Ian and Mickey’ as he whispered ‘love you too’ to Ian. When they released each other, they were met with 2000 people on their feet giving them a standing ovation, and their 3 youngest grandkids gathering around them. It was a fucking great night!

**2061…**

Ian hadn’t expected another grandchild, so the birth of Jennifer in late ’61 was the best way to finish the year. Laura had only just made it to the hospital in time, her labour lasting only two hours from the first contraction to when Jennifer entered the world. Fortunately, she was prepared for it, her labour with Justine lasting only four hours, a clear pattern developing over her four pregnancies. 

When he set eyes on the little girl, he was happy to see she looked just like Lucas—it was only fair. She had dark brown wavy hair, olive skin, and eyes the same as Lucas’s - that would appear green one minute and blue the next. She was wide eyed, alert and curious from day one. Ian thought she seemed like an old soul and couldn’t wait to get to know her. 

Jennifer seemed smitten with Mickey, and everyone soon learnt to pass her into Mickey’s arms when she wouldn’t stop crying. Ian couldn’t get enough of watching the her settle once in his husband’s arms, nor the way she would reach her little hand up towards his face. Mickey too, was pleased at how much she had connected to him.

Laura announced, ‘no more kids’ and he couldn’t complain about that. They had five beautiful grandkids and plenty of time to enjoy them.

**2062…**

After much discussion about their 35th wedding anniversary, they decided on a family affair—taking the whole clan down to Mexico for two weeks. They rented a large six-bedroom house on the beach, complete with a huge pool and outdoor entertaining area. They took the master bedroom, then Mark and Xavier had one, Laura and Lucas with 8-month-old Jennifer another, the other three cousins in together, Mandy and Dion, and Michael and his girlfriend Cheryl took the last bedroom. 

It was a full and rowdy house but they made a roster for babysitting so each couple got time on their own—to go out for dinner, a walk on the beach, or just lock themselves in their room.

Mickey loved every minute. He was nearly 68 and Ian had turned 66 and it was nice to have the entire family together without work and schedules getting in the way. They spent some of their day’s just laying back on sun lounges; watching and listening to their kids and grandkids. They played on the beach and went swimming with the little kids, they took romantic strolls along the beach at sunset, and made love under the stars one night without getting caught for once. 

Their sex life was slowing down and there was some sadness to that. As their bodies aged, certain positions were too difficult, and they couldn’t get hard every day even though their minds were willing. What they did was take their time and make sure they kissed and touched each other every single day. If there wasn’t an orgasm it wasn’t the end of the world, there was a lot of pleasure in being touched by someone who loved and cared for you as deeply as they did. 

**2064…**

It had been a rough couple of days for them both. Yesterday Mickey had taken Ian to the audiologist to organise hearing aids. Mickey had put his foot down in the end, sick of repeating himself all day long while his husband said, ‘sorry Mick, what did you say?’ He understood Ian’s reluctance to get one, but it had to be done. Since then Ian had been moping around. It didn’t matter how many times Mickey reminded him he was getting ‘top of the line’ aids and he would be much happier once he could hear everything again; he still looked like a sad lost puppy. And it broke his heart. It was no fun getting older. They both already wore glasses for reading, but overall, their eyesight wasn’t too bad—again Ian’s was a little worse than his. 

Now he too, was moping around after a visit to the doctor about his knee. His arthritis was getting worse and he didn’t want to take painkillers all the time, nor did he want to risk being permanently on anti-inflammatory's. The doctor had directed him to a physical therapist so he could start a specialised program, but it looked like knee replacement surgery was in his future. He didn’t like that idea one bit. The amount of effort it had taken to rehab his knee when he was young made him question his ability to get through all that again as an older man. 

They were at Laura and Lucas’s house for Friday night dinner, along with Mark and Xavier and all the grandkids. It was a Gallagher tradition, rotating whose place it was at each Friday. They had both been quiet during dinner, feeling down about their individual afflictions. Mickey hated seeing Ian this way, so after dinner he asked Laura if she could bring their coffee’s out to the back porch so they could have a moment alone before they started a game or movie with the grandkids.

Once seated on the outdoor sofa, in the quiet where Ian could hear him easily, he began, “Ian babe, I’m worried you’re taking this too hard.”

“Well how the fuck am I supposed to take it Mick? I feel fucking ill. I’m scared.”

Mickey frowned, wondering why Ian felt ill and scared. Yes, it was embarrassing and inconvenient, but he would be better off once he got them. He tried again, “Ian, there’s no reason to feel scared, it’s not like they hurt or anything. They are so small you won’t even notice they are there.”

Ian turned to look at him, a confused look on his face. “What the fuck are you talking about Mick?”

“You, being all sad cos you need to get hearing aids. What else would I be talking about?”

“I don’t give a shit about the hearing aids—I mean it’s a pain in the ass—I’m worried about you! Your knee. If you have to get surgery. It’s dangerous having surgery at our age. Don’t you remember how nervous I was when you had your knee reco? Well, this is a hundred times worse. I worry about…”

Ian just stopped and put his head in his hands. Mickey rubbed his back in circles, waiting for him to continue.

“Mick…I worry about losing you. I know I shouldn’t cos we’re in great shape for our age. We haven’t got any major medical issues and we aren’t losing our memories or anything, but I guess I’ve just reached that age where it plays on my mind. Don’t ever want to be here without you. I couldn’t fucking live without you. Wouldn’t even want to.”

Mickey didn’t know what to say to that. He felt the same, and it was something that played on his mind too. He pulled Ian into his arms, nuzzling into his neck and cradling his head. They sat like that for a while until he felt Ian’s breathing return to normal, then he released him. “Ian, I feel the same, but we need to focus on all the years ahead of us that we’ll get to spend together and with our family.”

“I know Mick. I’ll get it together. Just didn’t realise the doctor would suggest surgery, took me by surprise. Forty-two years we’ve been together and if I could have my way, I’d take forty-two more. A hundred. A thousand. Fucking forever.”

Ian always knew how to make him tear up, the romantic fuck. Jesus, he loved him more than air. “I’ll love you for fuckin’ forever, you can be sure of that. Why don’t we head home early and see if two old fags can make love to each other all night?”

Ian smiled for the first time in two days. “I’d like that.” Then captured his lips in a soft kiss.

**2068…**

In the summer of ’68 the Gallagher clan sat down for a ‘home movie night.’ Michael, now 28, had spent weeks transferring old footage over to the latest technology so they could watch it on Mark and Xavier’s 150-inch TV screen—if that’s what you’d call it. The kids always tried to explain the new technologies to him and Mickey, but he had no fucking idea and couldn’t be bothered figuring it out. Apparently it wasn’t a TV, but it worked like one so that’s what he was calling it.

All the family was in attendance, with a recent addition—that being Cheryl—who married Michael in ’66 and was pregnant with their first child. He and Mickey were looking forward to meeting their first great grandchild in a couple of months. 

The night had come about because Jennifer, now 7, was obsessed with breakdancing. She wore boys’ clothes and had the attitude of a young Mickey. Splitting her time between her Grandpop, her Uncle Mark and Cousin Michael, she talked breakdancing nonstop. Ian adored her and her feisty attitude, loving the fact they would have their first b-girl in the family.

Jennifer had never seen Mickey dance and Ian nearly died of happiness watching Jennifer’s little face see a young Mickey in the Tiana clip, in live shows, in the movie and many other performances. Michael had also put in footage of him dancing too, and some of his more notable choreography. 

All the grandkids got a huge kick out of it; mouths open and eyes wide as they took in the old-fashioned dance styles, fashion, and music. He and Mickey got a huge kick out of it too—it seemed like a lifetime ago and yesterday all at the same time. At the end, Jennifer turned around and declared, “Grandpop, you were the best! I hope I get to be half as good as you one day. Will you help me with my helicopters?”

“Aren’t you too young to learn helicopters?” Mickey asked.

“No way, Mike says I should have it in another few months if I work hard. So will you help?” Jennifer asked, jumping onto Mickey’s lap and holding his face in her hands.

“Of course, Jen. I can’t do them anymore, but I can give you some tips.”

“You’re the coolest Grandpop ever!” she said, hugging him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The next chapter (23) will officially be the last chapter of the story. It is set in 2083 (when they are in their 80's) on Christmas Day. It will be sentimental and sweet! My aim is to post it next weekend!  
> Chapter 24 will be posted at the same time as I post chapter 23. It's a short epilogue and it will be entirely optional reading - I will post more on this at the end of chapter 23 next weekend.
> 
> **Mid week I will be adding a second chapter to "The Second Time..." (the one shot I posted a few weeks ago) - so look out for it or subscribe if you want a notification. It's Mickey's POV which I had a lot of requests for.
> 
> Take care everyone!  
> As always Kudos and comments are so very much appreciated!!!!  
> Rach x


	23. The Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day 2083  
> Ian is 87 and Mickey is 88.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT be afraid to read this chapter! This is a beautiful Christmas day for Ian and Mickey with their family. It IS sentimental so it may make you feel stuff! I did get very emotional writing it but that could be because I am very attached to this version of them that I have created. 
> 
> However, I will say there is a mention of a minor character death - and when I mean minor I mean it's a character that was barely mentioned throughout this fic.
> 
> There is a photo at the end showing the Gallagher Family Tree as it stands in 2083. 
> 
> This is officially the last chapter in this story. PLEASE read my end notes regarding the Epilogue and then you can decide if it’s for you or not!

“Ian, my knee hurts like a motherfucker this morning,” he said, reaching back to tap his husband’s thigh.

“What’s that Mick?” Ian mumbled, still half asleep.

“I SAID, my knee hurts like a motherfucker this morning. I swear you can’t hear anything without your hearing aids.”

“Mick, hang on, I can’t hear anything without my hearing aids.”

Mickey chuckled to himself cos if he didn’t, he’d cry. Getting old fucking sucked. Ian had managed to sit up and was now trying to put his hearing aids in. Mickey hadn’t rolled over to look, but he knew that’s what was happening. Just like he knew Ian had tried to put one hearing aid on and then realised he needed his glasses first. 

Ian’s hair had turned a silvery-white now, although it stayed red for a long time. Mickey missed it, but when he thought of Ian, his hair was always red. Mickey had lost most of his hair and Ian liked to make bald jokes. He didn’t mind - he knew Ian loved him no matter what. They’d been together sixty years and passed their fifty-fifth wedding anniversary some months back. Today was Christmas Day.

Ian potted around to Mickey’s side of the bed to look at him. “Mick, is your knee hurting?”

“Fuckin’ bad today.”

“I’ll get the heat pack. We’ll get you moving.”

Mickey reached out to take Ian’s hand. “Merry Christmas babe,” he said, smiling up through the pain.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Ian leant forward slowly and kissed him on the forehead. 

While Ian was getting the heat pack, he made the effort to sit himself up, grunting through the process. The entire family was coming over—kids, grandkids, and great grandkids—and he wanted to get moving so he could enjoy it. Laura would arrive soon with some of her kids to get the cooking started. He and Ian needed to get themselves dressed and ready, so they wouldn’t get nagged about moving into a nursing home—again!

Ian returned with the heat pack, pulled the blanket back and placed it on his knee. “What time did Laura say she was arriving?” he asked as Ian sat on the edge of the bed.

“About ten. We have plenty of time.” Ian took his hands, a worried expression on his face. “Is it starting to feel better?”

“Yeah but I don’t like you having to look after me.”

“We take care of each other, Mick. Always have, always will.”

“It was nice seeing Mandy yesterday,” he said, feeling his chest tighten. 

“It was. She recognised you, Mick. And she loved her Christmas gift.”

Mandy had developed Alzheimer’s and was in a nursing home. It was ‘hit and miss’ if she recognised him and it broke his heart. How he wished she would call him an asswipe or a fuckwit. It didn’t seem right that someone so tough and full of life should have that taken away from them. Every time he saw her, he felt relief that it wasn’t Ian, and then he felt guilty for allowing the thought to cross his mind. He didn’t think he could live if Ian didn’t remember him and their life together. 

Ian pulled the blankets back, removed the heat pack and started gently bending and stretching his leg—getting the knee joint working. The two of them had danced as long as they could and tried to keep as active as possible. And the truth was, they were in great shape for their age. Their exercise in later life had been lots of walking, lots of fucking (until that became too difficult) and running around after the grandkids. He never got that knee replacement surgery, and it was too late to be bothered now.

Their retirement had been all they had hoped for - short trips away, quiet time on their hobbies, watching their grandkids grow up and now the great grandkids. Michael and Cheryl had a little boy in ’68 and named him Mickey. Yes, he was quietly chuffed about that. Mickey was now 15, loved dancing and played football too. They had a second child in ’71, a little girl named Samantha who was now twelve. Sam danced, but just for fun, instead obsessed with photography like her grandfather Xavier. 

Jacob, who had danced professionally with the New York City Ballet, married a ballerina named Tilly and they had their first child in ’80, a little girl they named Tahlia, who was now a curly red haired, freckle faced toddler of 3 years. Justine, who was still dancing professionally as a commercial dancer, had recently married Jason, an aspiring film director and they had a little boy who’d just turned one, that they named Ian. Mickey was very vocal about how happy that made him. 

Christina was still single at 27 and had taken over the studios with Jacob. Christina was not only an exceptional teacher, but her choreography was outstanding. The youngest of the grandkids, Jennifer, was now 21, a professional b-girl and world renowned. It was like she had absorbed the skills and knowledge of himself, Mark, and Michael and then added her own flavour on top of it. He adored her. They had spent a lot of time together and she didn’t care how old he was. When she was fourteen, she had ‘come out’ to him. Mickey was the first person she told, and he felt honoured by that. She’d been seeing a girl named Sharon for about a year and it seemed serious; she was coming to Christmas dinner today. 

Mark was 68, and that made his head spin. Mark had retired three years ago when Jacob was ready to step into his shoes at the studio. Mark and Xavier were enjoying their retirement, travelling a lot. Laura, now 52, had retired only a year ago when Christina had wanted to take on a bigger role at the studio. Laura was enjoying being a grandmother. He knew that Laura also retired to keep an eye on him and Ian. In other words, Laura was worried about them and was constantly visiting and nagging about moving into an aged care facility. Mickey knew it was out of love, but they wanted to stay in their own home until they couldn’t manage on their own anymore. 

It had been a tough year for Ian, with Fiona being put in an aged care home by her daughters after Jimmy died. There was no way they could have left her alone and it was the right choice, but Ian worried about his sister. Not a month after that, Lip passed away from a heart attack. It hit Ian hard, and he was only just coming to terms with it now. Some days he wished Mandy had gone quickly rather than wasting away like she was—a slow death was the worst kind, in his opinion.

Once Ian had worked the stiffness out of his knee, they headed into the bathroom to shower. They were wrinkly old farts, but his heart still beat fast when his husband looked at him _that_ way or caressed his paper-thin skin. There was a stool in the shower and handrails, and a handrail by the toilet too. All for him. Ian was still steady on his legs. He had a walking stick, which on bad days he had to use, but he pushed himself to keep moving. The reason they were mentally and physically stronger than most men in their 80s was because they had kept active.

The shower was a little more dangerous, with a greater chance of him slipping, so Ian showered with him every day. He could have been a grumpy old prick and complained that he could take care of himself, but he’d learnt over the years that life was too short for that shit. They brushed their teeth and then Ian helped him out of his boxers before removing his own. Ian started the shower, getting the temperature right, then he held onto Ian’s arm as he stepped in.

They didn’t have anal sex anymore and they were ok with that. Getting fully hard was sometimes a challenge, and that went for both of them. It was more about connection and closeness than getting off. They were always touching and remained intimate with each other every day. Whether it was kisses, or touches, or handjobs it didn’t matter, as long as they were physically connected and able to show their love. 

The shower was always a place for gentle touches and soft kisses. They nurtured each other, they loved each other. Soapy hands skimmed smoothy across their aging skin and it felt good. Memories of making love danced across their minds, bringing heat to their cheeks. The mind was a powerful thing, and when they kissed, he was transported back to their early days together, skin aflame with desire, pleasure rolling through him in waves.

After their shower, Ian helped him get dry and then dressed for the day. They had nothing they needed to do—the kids would take care of everything—so they headed downstairs to make breakfast and exchange presents, just the two of them.

*****

At 2pm in the afternoon, everyone settled at the table for Christmas lunch. Ian liked Mickey seated at the head of the table; he should have sat at the opposite end, but he never did, he always sat on Mickey’s right side. That way they could whisper to each other—things meant only for each other’s ears. Or they could ask questions about what the young ones said that they didn’t understand or help each other remember when their own memory failed.

Both Mark and Laura brought extra tables over, so they had three tables joined to seat all nineteen of them. They considered having an adult table and a kid’s table, but he and Mickey wanted to see everyone at once, including the great grandkids. 

“Pops, Dad, you want to say anything before we eat?” Mark asked.

He motioned for Mickey to speak and took his hand under the table.

“Ian and I would like to thank everyone for being here. For bringing Christmas to us, for making all the food and planning everything. We know many of you have other family to visit today too, so we are grateful to have this time together. The whole family together in one place. We know we’re just two old farts, but we love you all.”

This was met with a round of ‘you’re not old farts,’ ‘you’re the best,’ ‘we love you both too,’ and many more beautiful sentiments that brought tears to his eyes. The lunch was a rowdy affair and they mainly listened to all the stories. Justine was about to go on tour as a back-up dancer for a popular singer. Ian didn’t know who they were, but by the looks of excitement on little Mickey’s and Samantha’s faces they must have been very well known. Christina and Jacob were already planning the Annual recital for next June, Jennifer was flying to Europe next week to film a music video, and Mark and Xavier were planning a holiday to Australia in February.

He leant over to whisper to Mickey, “Just think, if we never got married none of these crazy kids would be here.” It was something he often thought about; how the two of them falling in love resulted in this huge, happy family.

Mickey looked at him with so much love he could barely take it sometimes, “And to think there was a time I was ashamed of being gay when loving you brought us all this.”

The sound of knives tapping on glasses rang out across the dining room. This had become a joke over the last ten years at every family dinner. Whenever they were caught with ‘love eyes’ as Jennifer had coined it as a kid, the entire family had to tap their glasses like they were at a wedding, until they kissed. They smiled at each other then he cupped Mickey’s jaw and kissed him gently. There would never be a time he didn’t want to kiss his husband. The whole table clapped and cheered. 

After lunch, they all moved into the living room to unwrap the Christmas gifts. It took a long time and he knew they would head to bed early tonight as he was already tiring. The last present was brought in from some other room, obviously it had been hidden until this moment. It was for him and Mickey, from Laura, Lucas, Mark, and Xavier. He could see it was a large painting or picture of some sort. 

Laura stood up, “Daddy, Tato, this is something we had made to celebrate your sixty years together. We waited until now because we wanted to include the photographs Zay took on your 55th wedding anniversary. We hope you love it and we’ll have someone come and hang it for you next week. Mark and Xavier turned the enormous frame around to reveal the front.

Ian felt the tears fall almost instantly. It was a work of art—photographs from every part of their lives blended together to tell the story of their love, their family, and their careers over the last sixty years. It was kind of heartbreaking. He stood up slowly as he tried to brush the tears off his cheeks, then he helped Mickey up too. Hand in hand they got closer, put their reading classes on, and could see there were many smaller photos layered into larger ones.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you. Really, thank you,” he said to his children. Then Mickey turned and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his neck. He held Mickey for a long time, knowing he felt overwhelmed with emotion. The room had become silent, save for the kids who continued to talk and play with their new toys.

It was young Samantha that finally helped them let go of each other when she asked, “Great Granddad, how did you and Great Grandpop meet? I mean, I know you danced together, we’ve all heard about the music video, but like, how did you fall in love? Did you think you’d still be together 60 years later?”

They sat back down, and Ian looked to Mickey to see if he wanted to tell the story. He did. Everyone had taken a seat and were waiting patiently to hear what they had to say. The grandkids had all heard their story over the years, but they didn’t mind telling it again for the great grandkids.

Mickey began, “Well, we met in 2023 while working on the music video clip. Great Granddad was the choreographer and I was one of the dancers. To be honest, I think I fell for him the first day I met him, at the audition. But I was what they used to call ‘in the closet.’”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked, a frown on her face, “Why would you be inside a closet”? All the older people in the room laughed.

“Well back then, some people thought being gay was a sin, or something wrong or disgusting. So if you were gay, but kept it a secret you were ‘in the closet.’ You know like hiding it.”

“Are you serious? So you were hiding being gay? How is loving someone a sin?” Samantha asked, looking horrified by what Mickey had told her.

“Fortunately, these days people don’t think a man loving another man or a woman loving another woman is a sin.” Mickey paused and looked over to Jennifer and her girlfriend Sharon, smiling softly. “But yeah, I was hiding. My Dad hated gay people; he was what they called homophobic. He would have rather me dead than be gay. I had run away to L.A to get away from him, but I was still ashamed of myself. I was also worried I would lose my career if I came out.”

Samantha turned to Jennifer, “Jen, are you hearing this? This is crazy.”

“I know. It breaks my heart, Sam,” Jennifer replied.

Mickey continued on, “So when I met Great Granddad, I tried hard not to let on I was gay and even harder not to fall in love with him. But while we were shooting the music video in New York my feelings became too strong and I couldn’t stop myself. Then when we were due to come back to L.A. I told Great Granddad that I would only have a relationship with him if it was in secret. He didn’t want to do that, so we split up. About three months later, I realised I couldn’t live without him. I confronted my father then asked Great Granddad to give me another chance. And we’ve been together ever since.”

Ian placed a kiss to Mickey’s temple and then threaded their fingers together, before adding to the story. “Sam, to answer your question, ‘did I think we would still be together 60 years later?’ the answer is yes. When we split up for those three months it was like someone shattered me into a thousand pieces and Great Grandpop was the only one who could put me back together. It’s like we were made for each other.”

“Gosh, I hope I meet someone who loves me as much as you two love each other. You’re so lucky,” Samantha said.

Michael stood up, “Why don’t we put on ‘Make Your Move’ for Sam and Mickey to watch. They’ve never seen it.” Michael turned to face his kids. “It’s a dance movie that Great Granddad choreographed, and Great Grandpop danced in. You want to see it?”

“Yeah, for sure,” the two siblings said.

After about thirty minutes Mickey got up and whispered something to Mark, then called him out to the kitchen. “What is it?” he asked.

“I told Mark we were going down to the studio for a little while. Come on,” Mickey said and led him out to their self-driving car.

*****

When they arrived at the studio, Ian helped him out of the car, and they walked arm in arm to the front entrance. The building had been renovated and repainted many times over the last fifty-five years, but it still felt like theirs. He still remembered the day they found it, the day they signed the lease, and the day he proposed to Ian here. From time to time they would come down and have a look around—sometimes when classes were on, sometimes when they could just have the place to themselves. 

They used the security code to get inside and their eyes gazed over the foyer walls at all the photos. One wall was dedicated to them—photos throughout their careers and the early days of the studio, along with ‘their story’ for all the young students to read. Laura and Mark had put it together before they had retired and passed the torch to the grandkids.

He took Ian’s hand and led him into the main downstairs studio. “Hang on a minute,” he said as he left Ian in the middle of the room while he went over to connect his cell to the music system. Michael had helped him with something if he could just remember what to do. Every time he figured out how to use some new technology, they changed it again.

“This motherfuckin’ piece of shit!” he grumbled.

“Mick stop getting yourself worked up, you’ll give yourself a heart attack,” Ian told him firmly. “What are you trying to do over there anyway?”

“Trying to work out how to use this stupid fuckin’ sound system or whatever it is they have these days.”

“You want me to help?” Ian offered, chuckling.

Mickey softened upon hearing Ian’s laugh. “You just keep your pretty little ass over there Gallagher—I’ve got this.”

A song started up. A really old song. A song they both remembered very well.

“Oh Mick, you old romantic. That’s the Tiana song from the music video we did when we first met.”

Mickey turned around to face Ian, his eyes wet with emotion as he sauntered across to his man. He held his hand out to Ian. “Shall we dance, babe?” Ian smiled widely, took his hand and came willingly into his arms. 

“It’s not really a song for slow dancing, Mick.”

“We can make it work,” he replied as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist and rested his head on Ian’s shoulder. 

“We always make it work.” Ian sighed as he relaxed into the embrace, one hand reaching up to cradle the back of Mickey’s head. 

They swayed side to side as the music softly played, enjoying the peace, just the two of them. Mickey knew that Ian would be remembering all the special moments they shared over the years, just as he was. They had become completely co-dependent over time, and they knew that one would not be able to exist without the other. 

It was something that bothered Mickey greatly. He never wanted to take a breath without Ian, but he hoped that Ian would go first to spare his husband the pain of being alone. He found himself wondering more and more about an afterlife and calmed himself with the thought that if there was one, they would be together. 

He had discovered that while everything sagged and wrinkled as you aged, the eyes always stayed the same. He lifted his head and looked up at Ian. Those green eyes were the same ones he first fell in love with when he was 28. Looking into each other’s eyes, they could be young again; filled with the heightened emotions of their first year together, crazy in love, fighting and fucking in equal measure, and yet sated by the security of knowing their love never stopped, but only grew deeper with each passing year. 

Mickey smiled. “We did a fuckin’ good job, didn’t we?” 

“We sure did Mick. Feels nice to have built something that will outlive us - this dance studio and our beautiful family. I feel like we’ll somehow still be here, even after we’re long gone. Watching over all our kids. Dancing together like we did when we were young.” Ian’s eyes threatened to spill with tears, but he was safe and secure, held forever in Mickey’s arms.

“I love you more than fuckin’ air, Ian. You know that, right? Not one single fuckin’ regret since the day I met you.”

“Mickey baby, I know. Not one single fucking regret. You gave me - us - the perfect life. I’ll love you for forever.”

Ian leant forward, bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled each other in tight, bodies pressed together as their lips lingered upon each other, bodies unsteady but hearts full of life. Full of love.

As the sun set and shadows crept across the studio floor, these lovers, husbands, fathers, continued to sway lovingly in each other’s arms. The song playing may have been long forgotten but their love would live on, echoing through the hearts, minds and bodies of their children, their grandchildren, and every generation to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A huge THANK YOU to the readers that have followed this story from the beginning of 'Shall We Dance' to this last chapter in Dance Partners. It's been a seven month journey so I appreciate the ongoing support!! 
> 
> * NOW TO THE EPILOGUE - PLEASE READ THESE NOTES FIRST... The epilogue is only 300 words and goes where you think it does - but in the best way possible. I personally love it, I needed to write it, and I think it's worth reading IF you are a person that can 'go there.' So I'm going to leave this decision up to you - if you want to read it, then do so. IF you don't want to read it, then finish here and please leave a comment. I can tell you it's set four years ahead and from Mark's POV. It's about family and love and ties in some things from previous chapters. I am a person who likes to feel shit - even the hard stuff - but I know not everyone feels that way. 
> 
> *Please 'user subscribe' - I have a new one shot coming up next week and then a new multi-chapter that I am already writing - it is very angsty but will of course have a beautiful happy romantic ending. It's going to be canon divergent some years after 6x1 and I am very excited about getting into some serious drama and emotions between Ian and Mickey. 
> 
> * PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A FINAL COMMENT (and Kudos if you've been reading and not yet pressed that button.)
> 
> * It is with an emotional heart that I post this last chapter - so go easy on me - not sure why I keep crying over it but I do - it's hitting a nerve!!  
> Take care and stay safe!!  
> Rachael x  
> Twitter @dancelovermk


	24. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!!  
> Please ensure you have read the end notes at the bottom of chapter 23 before you read any further!!!
> 
> This is an OPTIONAL epilogue for those that want to "go there" 
> 
> This is from MARK'S POV and the year is 2087 (four years after the previous chapter) Mark is 73 in this chapter.

**_Mark…2087_ **

He found them on Friday morning. He’d brought them dinner packs on Wednesday evening, and they had been in good spirits. Mickey’s health had deteriorated quickly over the last six months, the cancer ravaging his body. The two of them had refused to move out of their home and into aged care. The stubborn old fucks. But he understood. They needed to always be together—no outside interferences. 

They were lying on their bed, their faces pressed together. No doubt they had been kissing. They never could keep their lips off each other, even in their old age. Arms were wrapped protectively around each other, and their legs tangled together. 

Tears fell from his eyes, although he wasn’t sad. Not really. They had gone together like they had always wanted. They were ready. One soul in two bodies. These men - his dad’s - had saved his life. They had taught him the meaning of love and loyalty. They had left behind children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. 

They would be buried together in the same coffin as requested, and their love story would be celebrated and re-told many times down through the generations. Photos of them from the early days adorned the studio walls, and young students always asked about Ian and Mickey. 

He leant over and gently kissed his dad’s goodbye, careful not to disturb them. He knew wherever they were they would be together - dancing, bickering and madly in love.

***************

****

**_“Mickey, you take my breath away.”_ **

**_“Fuck off, Ian. You know you’re the beautiful one.”_ **

**_“No, never. It’s always been you, Mick. Will you dance with me?”_ **

**_“Of course. Come here, babe.”_ **

**_A young man with fiery red hair surged into those waiting arms. The two men danced and danced, hearts hammering in their chests and leaving them breathless. Eventually their bodies grew tired and they slowed. Blue gazed upon green. Soft knowing smiles. With their skin ablaze with longing and desire they kissed and kissed. And kissed. There were soft touches and eyes fluttering closed. And whispers of memories only they would know._ **

**_It was love._ **

**_And it was infinite._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you chose to read this epilogue then I hope it didn't make you too sad! That was not my intention. (Tears are sometimes ok!) My intention was to reinforce and celebrate the love they had for each other, and probably to comfort myself that they went together and would always be together. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you were one of the brave people that decided to read it! 
> 
> Once again - thank you to all the readers who left beautiful words of encouragement and appreciation of this story throughout. 
> 
> Don't forget to user subscribe - I'm on my second chapter of my new multi-chapter and will start posting in another week or so - just want to be a few chapters ahead this time so I can edit better!   
> Thank you! Stay safe!!  
> Rachael x


End file.
